Ce lien qui nous unit
by Uzichow
Summary: Depuis que Kylo Ren l'a torturé, Poe Dameron fait le même cauchemar chaque nuit : Le chevalier de Ren massacre la résistance devant ses yeux avant de lui crier "Tu es a moi !"
1. Chapter 1

_Yosh ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma toute première Fic !_

 _Je n'ai jamais rien écrit avant, ce n'est pas du grand art mais je suis fier de moi !_

 _Et je tiens à remercier " Bill Tenshi Koi" une super auteur (si vous n'avez pas lu ces fics, FONCEZ !) qui m'a aidée sur l'orthographe, la syntaxe et m'a motivée !_

 _N'hésitez pas à écrire des reviews pour donner votre avis !_

 _Sur ce Enjoy !_

Ce lien qui nous unit

Chapitre 1 :

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que la Résistance avait réussi à s'échapper de Craith, et elle avait pris refuge sur une ancienne planète du nom de Tython. C'était sur cette planète qui était recouverte de forêts et d'océans que l'ordre Jedi s'était installé lors de la guerre entre l'ancienne République et l'Empire Sith, mais après des siècles de guerre, les Jedi avaient fini par abandonner Tython et elle tomba dans l'oubli. Un lieu parfait pour établir la nouvelle Base de la Résistance même si depuis les derniers événements, cette Résistance ne comptait plus qu'une vingtaine de membres…

Il faisait déjà nuit depuis un moment alors que Poe marchait dans la forêt qui entourait la base. Le vent se leva, ébouriffant les cheveux du pilote. Celui-ci leva les yeux, et au travers de la cime des immenses arbres, il parvint à voir les étoiles scintiller dans le ciel. Fermant les yeux, Poe se détendit calant sa respiration sur les légères vibrations des branches, qui s'agitaient grâce au vent. Il resta dans cet état pendant plusieurs minutes, ne faisant qu'un avec cette nature si sauvage mais à la fois si douce. Il fut interrompu par BB-8 qui s'impatientait à ses pieds et commençait à biper plusieurs fois.

Poe baissa la tête et sourit alors à son droïde : « Très bien tu as gagné, on rentre. »

Il soupira avant d'entamer sa marche vers la base, suivi de près par BB-8 visiblement ravi d'avoir eu le dernier mot, allant même jusqu'à s'en vanter à travers plusieurs bips joyeux.

\- « Hey ! Ne commence pas à prendre la grosse tête. »

Depuis que BB-8 était parti avec Finn et Rose, monsieur se présentait comme un vrai héros de la résistance et s'en vantait sans cesse à Poe. Après plusieurs minutes de marche Poe arriva dans sa chambre et regarda tristement son lit, qui n'était absolument pas fait, avec l'air de douter. En effet Poe priait intérieurement, pour que cette nuit, il parvienne enfin à dormir paisiblement, mais il doutait fortement. Bien que cela faisait quatre mois que tous les événements autour de Starkiller s'étaient terminés, un événement en particulier avait laissé une marque indélébile chez Poe : la séance de torture que Kylo Ren lui avait fait subir. Depuis, ce dernier avait pénétré dans l'esprit du pilote. Poe faisait encore et toujours le même cauchemar chaque de nuit et à chaque fois il se réveillait en sursaut, trempé jusqu'aux os avec des larmes roulants sur les joues, étant même dans l'incapacité de se rendormir par la suite.

Quatre mois que le grand Poe Dameron, le meilleur pilote de la galaxie redoutait de regagner son lit chaque soir, de peur de revivre ce cauchemar ; Quatre mois que Poe ne dormait presque plus, et il était à bout…

Le lendemain alors que Finn marchait tranquillement dans la cafétéria de la base, chargé d'un plateau que beaucoup diraient trop garni, il vit Rey assise un peu plus loin et la rejoignit. Une fois installé devant elle, Rey posa les yeux sur le plateau de Finn et soupira :

\- « Comment fais-tu pour manger autant ?! A force, tu vas épuiser toute nos réserves. »

Finn rougit de honte, ce qui fit doucement rire Rey, puis il voulut se défendre. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux en direction de Rey, il aperçut BB-8 rouler dans la cafétéria tournant sa tête de droite à gauche, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un. Finn n'y porta pas plus d'importance que ça mais demanda tout de même à Rey si dernièrement elle avait vu Poe.

« C'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'il ne mange plus avec nous », dit-elle regardant la place vide à côté d'elle, se rappelant que le pilote les faisait souvent rire à table. _« Mais lorsque je le croise il reste le même, souriant et plein de vie même si avec ma formation de Jedi je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… »_

\- Ça c'est clair ! Tu t'entraînes beaucoup trop ! Entre ça, les réunions de la générale Organa et les multiples petites disparitions de Poe, on n'arrive plus à se retrouver tous les trois … »

Avec cette phrase, Finn fit la moue comme un enfant de 10 ans, ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez Rey.

« - Hey ! Ne te moque pas de … »

Finn fut interrompu par BB-8 qui lui avait roulé légèrement dans la cheville. Finn tourna le regard vers lui, ce dernier se mit alors à biper plusieurs fois, et Finn porta son regard vers Rey, qui lui traduisit :

\- « Il veut que tu l'aides à trouver Poe ». Rey se leva et commença à partir. «Sur ce, une nouvelle journée d'entraînement s'annonce. À plus tard Finn et dis bonjours à Poe de ma part ! »

Finn se tourna alors vers BB-8 :

« T'inquiète bonhomme ! Je finis vite de manger et je viens avec toi !

BB-8 bipa joyeusement alors que Finn engloutissait son repas à une vitesse phénoménale, sous le regard étonné et surpris de ses amis résistants sur les autres tables.

Poe marchait difficilement, s'appuyant sur le mur à sa droite, chaque pas lui semblait être un effort insurmontable. Vu le nombre mince de résistants qu'il restait après Craith, lui, le meilleur pilote de la galaxie et commandant, ne pouvait pas se montrer aux autres dans cet état. Dès qu'il croisait quelqu'un, il se forçait à sourire et rire comme à son habitude. Il arrivait même à cacher ses immenses cernes avec du fond de teint qui avait la même teinte bronzée que sa peau, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile et Poe savait qu'il allait bientôt lâcher prise…

Alors que cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Finn et BB-8 parcouraient la base à la recherche du pilote, Finn arriva dans un couloir et l'aperçut.

\- « Hey Poe ! »

Il se mit à courir rapidement vers lui. Poe sursauta après l'appel de son ami, il se retourna lentement et afficha du mieux qu'il put son sourire légendaire.

« -Hey Finn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Finn réduisait l'écart entre eux par de grandes enjambées.

« -C'est BB-8, il était à ta recherche et … »

Finn s'arrêta net à un mètre de Poe, choqué de la vision que lui offrit le pilote : lui qui d'habitude était toujours souriant et plein d'énergie avec un charisme éblouissant ! Mais le Poe devant lui souriait tristement, tremblait et s'appuyait sur le mur pour tenir debout.

« -Poe … Dit moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

Poe le regarda avec étonnement et honte.

Merde, il ne doit pas découvrir à quel point je suis faible, pensa-t-il.

Utilisant ses dernières forces, il se redressa du haut de ses 1m74, renforçant son sourire du mieux qu'il put.

« -Mais de quoi tu me parles Finn ? Tout va bien, je t'avoue qu'hier j'ai un peu bu et là je me tape une sale gueule de bois rien de plus. »

Poe se gratta la tête avec son bras valide et rit doucement. Finn s'approcha de Poe et lui attrapa alors fermement le bras, Poe émit une grimace de douleur : ce qui alarma encore plus l'ancien Stormtrooper.

« -Non Poe, ça ne va pas ! Je le vois bien regarde : tu trembles de partout et à peine je te touche, tu grimace de douleur ! »

Poe vit l'inquiétude dans le regard de son ami, il commença alors à douter et se demanda s'il ne devait pas tout avouer à Finn, mais Poe Dameron était têtu, très têtu…

« -Je te dis que … »

Alors que Poe fit un pas en avant afin de s'approcher encore plus de Finn et de commencer à se justifier, il sentit ses jambes défaillir et il partit en avant. Finn le rattrapa, l'air paniqué. BB-8 à côté d'eux, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation, se mit à biper nerveusement.

« -Poe ça va ?! Je t'emmène tout de suite à l'infirmerie !

\- Non », réussit à articuler Poe.

Poe posa sa main sur l'épaule de Finn, s'appuya dessus pour regarder Finn dans les yeux.

Finn fut foudroyé sur place : des larmes glissaient sur les joues du pilote. Finn ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. C'était d'ailleurs le seul qui avait toujours réussi à garder son sang-froid et son sourire pendant les pires situations. Rey avait pleuré après le départ de Han, lui c'était lorsque Rose ne survécut pas à la fuite de Craith, même Leia pleura après la disparition de Luke. Mais à chaque fois, Poe était à leur côté, les réconfortant.

« -S'il te plaît, personne ne doit savoir … »

Finn ne le laissa par finir sa phrase avant de l'enlacer profondément, une main derrière sa nuque et en lui murmurant de se laisser aller. Poe, la tête enfouie dans l'épaule de Finn, déversa ses larmes, acceptant l'étreinte de son ami comme l'une des choses les plus précieuses de la galaxie. BB-8 roula doucement au pied de Poe et cala sa tête contre sa jambe, bipant lentement. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Finn attendit doucement que Poe se remette de ses émotions et l'emmena vers sa chambre.

Finn était inquiet de l'état de Poe et avait bien compris qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Perdu dans ses pensées, BB-8 le remmena sur terre en lui cognant le pied. Finn regarda le droïde et voulu lui demander ce qui lui prenait mais il réalisa que le bruit de nombreux pas s'approchaient d'eux. Paniqué, Finn regarda autour de lui. Il vit une porte sur sa gauche. Sans hésitation, il tira Poe qui était perdu dans ses pensées, ouvrit la porte et le jeta sans ménagement à l'intérieur, lui indiquant qu'il devait rester silencieux. Puis il ferma la porte avant que Poe ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit. Il se mit alors à siffloter alors que BB-8 l'imitait en bipant. Plusieurs résistants passèrent devant eux et les saluèrent ? Une fois que Finn fut assuré qu'ils étaient assez loin, il s'approcha de la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Finn se la prit en pleine tête, jura puis vit Poe sortir du placard visiblement énervé par la façon dont Finn l'avait jeté. Finn s'excusa, ce qui fit doucement sourire Poe. BB-8 bipa plusieurs fois mais Finn lui dit de baisser d'un ton pour éviter d'attirer l'attention et ils finirent par rejoindre la chambre de Poe, en évitant de croiser quiconque.

Une fois dans sa chambre Poe s'assit sur son lit et regarda le sol, honteux.

\- « Finn, je suis désolé de…

-Tu n'a pas à t'excuser », le coupa Finn. « Mais maintenant tu dois tout me dire. »

Finn s'était assis à côté de Poe, il lui prit le menton et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Poe avait toujours eu se côté viril et impressionnant mais en ce moment, Finn avait l'impression que Poe pouvait se briser en mille morceaux d'une seconde à l'autre.

« -C'est que … Ce n'est pas très facile à expliquer. Depuis que Kylo Ren m'a … m'a… »

Poe n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

« -Depuis qu'il t'a torturé », suivit tristement Finn.

Poe hocha doucement la tête.

« -Depuis ce jour, chaque nuit, je fais le même cauchemar, c'est comme une vision qui m'harcèle tous les jours, une marque au fer rouge laissée par Kylo Ren… »

Finn déglutit.

« -Et dans ce cauchemar, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Toujours la même chose, Kylo Ren vous abat les uns après les autres devant mes yeux impuissants, il tue tous ceux qui me sont chers, puis il se retourne vers moi, prend ma tête entre ses mains et me hurle « Tu es à moi ! ». »

Poe ferma les yeux et une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

Finn était déboussolé, il savait que Poe n'allait pas très bien mais il ne s'imaginait pas que c'était à ce point. Son premier réflexe fut de reprendre Poe dans les bras pour l'apaiser au maximum et après plusieurs minutes, Poe se retira doucement de son étreinte.

« -Merci Finn, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça …

-Il faut prévenir Rey et le générale Organa.

-NON ! » Poe s'était levé d'un seul coup. « Non, je t'en prie … Rey est déjà beaucoup trop occupée par son entraînement et la générale Organa se donne corps et âme pour l'avenir de la Résistance, elles n'ont pas le temps de s'occuper d'un problème aussi futile ! »

Finn voulut contredire son ami mais malheureusement ce dernier avait raison. Mais Finn n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : même si Poe était le plus têtu de toute la base, Finn n'était pas très loin derrière. Il se leva et planta son regard dans le sien.

« -Bien, vu qu'elles sont toutes les deux occupées par des affaires urgentes, alors ça sera moi qui m'occuperai de toi ». BB-8 bipa à son tour. « Et BB-8 ! »

Poe fut légèrement abasourdi par la déclaration de Finn, il voulut répliquer mais Finn poursuivit.

« -A partir de maintenant je dormirai avec toi, au moins lorsque que tu auras de nouveau cette vision, je serais là pour t'aider ». BB-8 bipa plusieurs fois pour donner son approbation à cette idée.

Poe faillit tomber à la renverse.

« -C'est hors de question ! » S'insurgeât-il.

« -Mais BB-8 et moi ne t'avons pas demandé ton avis, je vais chercher mes affaires pour ce soir. »

Finn prit la direction de la sortie, il jeta un regard à la chambre de Poe qui était dans un état pas possible, des vêtements un peu partout, des plans pour améliorer des X-Wing, des outils crasseux ci et là.

« -Et tu me rangeras ta chambre », conclut Finn le sourire aux lèvres sortant de la chambre sans laisser Poe dire quoique ce soit.

Poe fit une moue comme s'il venait de se faire punir par Finn alors que ce dernier avait 9 ans de moins que lui, mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage, ce qui fit biper BB-8 de joie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le Chapitre 2 ! Je vais essayer d'en poster un toute les semaines._

 _Merci de toutes vos reviews, ça fait extrêmement plaisir !_

 _Lil : Je supposes que lorsque tu dis DarkPilot c'est Poe du côté obscur ? (jamais entendu ce terme)_

 _Ce chapitre à encore été corrigé par miss : Bill Tenshi Koi. Et je l'a remercie !_

 _En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise !_

 _Enjoy !_

Poe était assis sur lit, bougeant nerveusement sa jambe droite en regardant l'heure sur son réveil, posé sur sa table de nuit.

 _Il était sérieux quand il disait qu'il allait venir dormir ici ?!_ Pensa le pilote.

Poe se rappela la discussion qu'ils avaient eu, il y a plusieurs heures auparavant. Entre temps, Poe avait obéi et sa chambre était parfaitement rangée. En tant que commandant, Poe avait l'une des plus grandes chambres de la Base : un lit deux places, deux tables de nuits, un long bureau en bois marron où traînait plusieurs plans de X-Wing, une **salle douche** avec toilettes, le tout avec une petite fenêtre donnant sur un lac entouré d'arbres immenses. Poe aimait penser que cette chambre était celle de deux amants jedis il y a des milliers d'années.

\- « Connaissant Finn, il va rien lâcher… »

Poe soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se laisser tomber en arrière pour s'allonger et fixer le plafond. La chambre était éloignée des autres grâce à son grade, ce qui lui permettait de rester au calme. Poe ferma les yeux, en se disant qu'il voulait monter dans son X-Wing et voler ne serait-ce que quelques heures mais le Générale Organa avait ordonnée le maintien au sol de tous les vaisseaux. Ils devaient agir prudemment, si le Premier Ordre leur tombait dessus maintenant, ils seraient exterminés et la Résistance serait réduite à néant… Depuis Poe passait ses journées à marcher sans véritable but, réparant quelques droïdes, son nouveau Black One ou en se promenant autour de la base. Tython avait le don d'être une planète extrêmement calme et sereine, ce qui plaisait beaucoup au pilote, qui pouvait passer des journées à marcher dans ces bois splendides. Poe rouvrit les yeux et leva une de ses mains et l'observa. La main de Poe tremblait, il se concentra alors pour arrêter ses tremblements mais rien à faire, il abonna vite l'idée. Même si, il avait l'autorisation de voler, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il n'arriverait sûrement pas à décoller correctement …

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Poe réagit immédiatement, se redressant et posant la main sur son arme. C'est alors que deux énormes valises essayèrent tant bien que de mal de passer le pas de la porte.

\- « Finn ? » Demanda Poe.

-Une seconde, je … j'y suis presque ».

Poe sourit et se détendit, lorsque Finn poussa de toutes ses forces les valises coincées, l'une d'elle fut projetée à travers la pièce. Bien que Poe fût exténué, il conserva ses réflexes aiguisés et dut se jeter au sol pour éviter cette même valise. Lâchant un juron lorsqu'il se releva, cette dernière termina sa course pile poil sur le réveil de Poe.

\- « Oups …

-Oui : « Oups » comme tu dis » soupira Poe devant l'air désolé de Finn. « Je croyais que tu devais prendre des affaires pour ce soir, pas déménager !

-Oui mais je ne savais pas quoi prendre alors j'ai tout pris c'était plus rapide et puis qui sait combien de temps je vais rester » répondit en souriant Finn.

-« Comment ça : combien de temps tu vas rester ?! » s'indigna le Pilote.

-« Bah oui, qui sait quand tu vas arrêter d'avoir ces cauchemars ?

-Tu comptes rester tant que j'ai mes visions ?!

-Yep !

-Hors de question ! ». Il prit alors la valise de Finn qui c'était écrasée sur son réveil et se dirigea vers la porte mais BB-8 et Finn lui barrèrent la route.

Pendant plus de 20 minutes, BB-8 et Finn le harcelèrent, lui expliquèrent, le supplièrent …

\- « STOP ! » cria Poe.

Finn et BB-8 s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, attendant que Poe reprenne la parole. Le pilote s'assit sur son lit, passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

-« Vous avez gagnez … ».

Finn et BB-8 crièrent de joie.

-« …Mais par pitié taisez-vous pendant au moins 10 minutes ! ». Finit Poe

Finn plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche, un sourire aux lèvres, il avait réussi à convaincre Poe de l'aider : c'était une victoire retentissante ! Une victoire historique, Poe Dameron l'homme le plus têtu de la galaxie céda devant le grand Finn !

Poe leva un sourcil, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Finn.

\- « Mais dis-moi, tu as rangé ta chambre comme je te l'avais demandé ! ». Dit Finn un sourire jusqu'au oreille.

\- « Ne commence pas …

\- Ok, ok. Dis-moi t'es d'une humeur !

\- Après avoir subi 20 min de débat contre toi et BB-8, personne ne serait de bonne humeur.

\- Tu as sûrement raison » ris doucement Finn. « Tu sais quoi : va prendre une couche pendant que je déballe mes affaires.

\- C'est une bonne idée… ».

Poe se leva lentement, le débat entre lui et Finn l'avait encore plus fatigué. Il prit la direction de sa salle de douche, avant de renfermer la porte derrière lui Finn lui adressa :

-« N'hésite pas à crier si tu n'arrives plus à te lever, un peu comme une mamie, et promis je fermerais les yeux ! ».

Poe le foudroya du regard, ce qui fit déglutir Finn, puis il ferma la porte. Le pilote soupira, _il va me rendre fou…_ Pensa-t-il.

Mais Poe était amusé par les réflexions de Finn et ce dit qu'il avait besoin de rire. Poe se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau bronzée, ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Il resta de longues minutes sans bouger, se relaxant sous la chaleur de l'eau. Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par Finn, qui a travers la porte lui cria :

\- « Tu t'es pas endormi au moins ?!

-La ferme ! Je sors dans deux minutes » lui cria en retour Poe.

Poe entendit Finn se tord de rire suite à sa réponse. Décidément, il avait décidé de faire tourner Poe en bourrique…

Après quelques minutes, Poe coupa l'eau, se rinça, mit des affaires propres et sorti de la salle de douche mais aucune trace de Finn. Il vit alors que son ami avait déballé toutes ses affaires dans la chambre. Lui qui voulait la chambre rangée, la voilà plus bordélique que jamais… Il vit une feuille de papier sur son bureau où était gribouillé un mot : « _Suis parti chercher à manger pour ce soir »_.

Poe tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et fut surpris car il faisait déjà nuit. Il tourna machinalement la tête vers son réveil pour savoir l'heure mais ce dernier était en miette après l'entrée fracassante de Finn. Poe soupira pour la dixième fois de la journée.

 _Il va plus m'épuiser que mes cauchemars à ce rythme …_ Pensa-t-il.

Après cette réflexion Poe se mit à rire, ce qui lui fit un bien fou …

oOo

Rey était assise à une table de la cafétéria en discutant avec plusieurs résistants, vu leur nombre tout le monde se connaissait et s'appréciait. Rey était vue comme la dernière Jedi mais c'est surtout grâce à sa gentillesse, sa naïveté et sa curiosité que tous les résistants l'adoraient. Ils étaient en pleine discussion sur les régimes alimentaires des anciens Jedi. Rey leur racontait que la majorité des Jedi étaient végétariens, comme elle depuis son enfance. Sur Jakku, les rations qu'on lui avait données n'étaient jamais composées de viande : c'était trop cher pour les pilleurs d'épaves. Mais Rey qui ne pouvait pas faire de mal à une mouche refusait de goûter à la viande d'un animal qu'on avait tué juste pour sa viande. Alors qu'elle récitait une phrase qu'elle avait lue dans un des livres qu'elle avait emprunté pour une durée indéterminée à Luke, elle vit Finn rentrer dans la cafétéria. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se leva pour partir dans sa direction.

\- « Vous croyez qu'un jour, ils finiront par s'avouer leur amour ? » Chuchota l'un des résistants que Rey venait de quitter.

-« Chut ! ». Sa collègue lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-« Ok ok, mais c'est quand même dommage … »

\- « Finn ! » L'appela Rey.

Finn sorti de ses pensées.

-« Hey, salut Rey !

-Tu viens manger avec nous ? ». Rey pointa la table qu'elle venait de quitter alors que ses collègues faisaient signe à Finn, en souriant.

Finn fut pris de court, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, _Poe m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire aux autres …_ Il devait trouver un mensonge et vite !

-« Finn ? T'es encore là ? ». Rey bougea sa main devant les yeux vides de Finn.

Finn sursauta face à ce geste, et sourit à Rey. Il avait trouvé le parfait mensonge.

-« Désolé mais je mange avec Poe dans sa chambre, il est malade comme un chien.

-Ho rien de grave ? » Fit Rey inquiète.

-« Naaan, une grosse grippe mais j'te jure quand il est malade : c'est un vrai bébé, je dois m'occuper de lui et le surveiller ! Je viens justement chercher à manger pour lui.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Ha heu non surtout pas ! ». Répondit Finn légèrement paniqué.

 _Mais quel c*n ! Voilà maintenant que Rey s'inquiète et veut aller le voir, bien joué Finn !_ Finn vit l'air surpris de Rey devant sa réponse.

-« C'est parce que c'est contagieux ! Faut que personne ne rentre dans sa chambre et lui ne doit pas sortir non plus ! ». Tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

 _Poe va me tuer quand il va savoir qu'il va devoir rester pendant plusieurs jours dans sa chambre …_ Finn déglutit rien qu'en pensant à ses réactions, Poe avait beau avoir toujours le sourire, quand il s'énervait : il faisait flipper ! Surtout que vu son humeur … Finn déglutit une nouvelle fois.

-« Mais et toi ? Tu ne vas pas tomber malade ? ». S'inquiéta Rey.

 _Et pourquoi tu n'as pas pensé à ça monsieur Finn ?!_ Finn se dit qu'il était un terrible menteur et qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus.

-« Non c'est bon, grâce à l'entraînement de Stormtrooper que j'ai subi, je suis immunisé à la plupart des maladies. Et puis il faut bien quelqu'un se sacrifie pour le meilleur pilote de la Résistance ! » Finn se maudit pour cette dernière phrase et pria pour que Rey le croit.

\- « Ha d'accord ». Rey sourit à Finn, « Dis-lui que j'espère qu'il va vite guérir !

-Je n'y manquerai pas ! ».

Finn soupira de soulagement au moins une centaine de fois, et se dit qu'il avait de la chance que Rey soit aussi naïve. Il prit deux plateaux et choisit un peu de tout : du pain, des légumes, beaucoup de viande. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Rey faisait pour ne jamais avoir goûté aux délices de la viande, lui qui adorait ça. Finn prit la direction de la chambre avec ses deux plateaux remplis au ras bord. Il était inquiet de l'état de Poe. De plus, il se sentait coupable d'avoir menti à Rey. Puis il pensa que Poe ne leur avait rien dit et qu'il méritait une petite vengeance… Finn continua son chemin, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Lorsque Rey vit Finn quitter la cafétéria avec ses deux plateaux pour prendre la direction de la chambre de Poe, elle pensa à la relation que ses deux amis avaient. Plusieurs résistants pensaient qu'ils étaient assez proches pour être amants, surtout que tout le monde était au courant de l'homosexualité de leur leader mais Rey n'y croyait pas. Elle avait toujours vu Poe et Finn se comporter comme des frères : se chamaillant, se disputant et être souvent complices ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Rey. Elle chassa ses pensées pour revenir à la discussion de ses amis résistants qui débattaient maintenant sur : le physique de Chewbacca s'il perdait/n'avait plus de poils.

oOo

Finn entra dans la chambre avec ses deux plateaux et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il avait trouvé la parfaite vengeance à faire subir à Poe. Ce dernier s'appuyait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et contemplait la beauté infinie du lac éclairé par la lune devant lui.

-« Le dîner de monseigneur est servi ! ».

Poe se retourna et haussa un sourcil voyant les deux plateaux beaucoup trop chargés que Finn tenait.

-« Je croyais que tu devais prendre à manger pour ce soir, pas cambrioler la cafétéria ….

\- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait ! » S'interloqua Finn.

\- Tu as pris assez à manger pour 5 personnes minimum !

\- Hey ce n'est pas ma faute si vous ne mangez rien ! »

Poe soupira devant la remarque de son ami, _sérieusement comment il peut manger autant ?!_ Finn posa les plateaux sur le bureau, installa les chaises et invita Poe à venir manger. Pendant le dîner, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de comment allait BB-8, des différentes modifications que le nouveau Black One avait reçu de la part de Poe, de l'entraînement de Rey … Pendant tout ce temps, ils rirent beaucoup et Finn se dit que son ami lui avait manqué. Une fois le repas fini, Poe se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Finn courut pour se placer entre lui et la porte.

-« Hey tu vas où ?! ».

Poe le dévisagea, se décalant légèrement pour passer.

-« T'inquiète Buddy, juste déposer les plateaux à la cantine ».

Finn les lui prit des mains.

-« T'inquiète je m'en occupe, va plutôt te coucher !

-Finn j'ai déjà passé ma journée dans cette pièce, j'ai beau être faible, je peux sortir un peu de ma chambre !

-Justement à ce sujet… ». Finn baissa la tête et fixa le sol.

Poe comprit vite que Finn avait fait une boulette…

-« Finn qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »

Finn lui raconta sa fâcheuse rencontre avec Rey à la cafétéria et le mensonge qu'il avait dut inventer à la va-vite.

-« Je vais devoir rester dans cette chambre pendant plusieurs jours … ».

Poe voulut engueuler Finn mais il fut pris de vertige. Finn l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit.

-« Tu vois en plus t'es trop faible pour te lever ! Ces quelques jours de sieste te feront le plus grand bien.

\- Attend que je récupère et tu subiras mon courroux ». Grogna Poe

Finn ria nerveusement, « Bon je vais me coucher, et toi tu vas te coucher et oui, c'est un ordre ».

Poe voulut répliquer mais BB-8 ne lui laissa pas en placer une et le harcela pour qu'il aille se coucher. Alors que Finn prenait sa douche, Poe se mit en boxer avant de se glisser sous sa couette qu'il avait trop fui ces derniers mois. Après une dizaine de minutes, Finn sortit de la salle de douche seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille, Poe put voir sous la peau chocolat de son ami une musculature imposante, ses abdos parfaitement dessinés et ses biceps imposants. Poe fut surpris de sentir ses joues chauffer, Finn qui le remarqua et était fier de lui, son plan « La vengeance du sexy Finn » marchait parfaitement.

Il prit plusieurs poses en contractant ses muscles et dit d'une voix mielleuse :

-« C'est vrai que tu préfères les hommes ». Un sourire sadique apparu sur le visage de Finn alors qu'il continua. « Suis-je à ton goût mon cher Poe ? ».

Poe rougis plus fortement devant le comportement provocateur de son ami, mais la seule réponse que Finn reçu fut un oreiller en pleine tête et un magnifique « La ferme » de Poe qui se retourna dans son lit cachant son visage sous la couette. Finn ne put retenir un fou rire.

 _Quel petit c*n ! Il joue avec mes nerfs._ pensa Poe, rageant intérieurement d'avoir réagi aussi facilement devant son petit jeu. Mais tout n'était pas perdu car il avait une dernière carte dans son jeu qui lui permettrait de prendre sa revanche.

Après avoir enfilé un boxer, ramassé l'oreiller, l'ex-Stormtrooper s'installa dans le lit. Finn vit Poe lui tourner le dos et se demanda si, il n'y était pas allé un peu loin et se rapprocha.

\- « Allez Poe c'était qu'une blague, une petite boutade ! » Essaya Finn.

\- « Quand vas-tu enfin avouer à Rey que tu l'aimes ? ».

Finn fut pris de court et s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, il rougit subitement et fut sûr d'être rouge pivoine.

-« Je … De… C'est pas … ». Essaya tant bien que de mal d'articuler Finn.

-« Tiens j'ai touché un point sensible. » Poe rigola mais pas un rire chaleureux comme pendant le dîner mais un rire que Finn qualifierait de sadique.

Poe se retourna alors pour faire face à Finn, un sourire carnassier sur le visage et des yeux vifs, complètement satisfait de la réaction de son ami. Finn déglutit, _Mais il fait carrément flipper ! Kylo Ren à coter c'est un chaton !_ Et se demanda dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré. Pendant dix minutes, Poe posa des questions mais Finn était incapable de prononcer une phrase entière. Bien qu'il faisait noir dans la chambre, ce dernier était certain qu'on pouvait voir le rouge teinter ses joues habituellement chocolat. Finalement Poe eu pitié et décida de ne plus poser de questions, du moins pour l'instant. Le pilote s'endormit rapidement, exténué par le manque flagrant de sommeil et Finn ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

oOo

Finn fut réveillé par de légers cris, des grognements… Il ouvrit les yeux, et se tourna vers Poe. Grâce à la lumière de Tython, qui traversait la fenêtre de la chambre, Finn n'eut pas besoin d'allumer la lumière pour voir le spectacle inquiétant qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Poe était trempé, s'agitant violemment dans son sommeil, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles et ayant des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. L'expression de douleur qu'affichait son visage fut ce qui déclencha le déclic chez Finn. Il prit les épaules de Poe, l'obligeant à ne plus bouger puis l'appela.

-« Poe, Poe chut, réveille-toi… ».

Finn avait d'abord chuchoté ses mots aux oreilles de Poe mais sans réactions, Finn l'appela de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à secouer ses épaules frénétiquement.

-« POE ! »

Poe se réveilla dans un sursaut, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Le souffle saccadé et le cœur battant farouchement. Il vit Finn paniqué, ses yeux posés sur lui comme s'il allait disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre.

-« Finn… Je suis … ».

Finn ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'enlaça, lui murmurant.

-« Chuuuut…. Ce n'est pas t'a faute, tout va bien ».

Finn berça légèrement Poe. Cette étreinte dura plusieurs minutes, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne dise quoique soit. Finalement, c'est Poe qui murmura un « Merci » rempli de gratitude avant de repousser légèrement Finn. Il lui sourit et lui dit qu'il allait mieux. Finn répondit à son sourire. Ils se rendormirent paisiblement, bercés par les sons de la faune paisible de Tython.

 _PS : Il va falloir attendre le chapitre 3 pour voir Kylo Ren !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yosh ! Je suis ravie de vous présenter mon 3ème chapitre !_

 _Je ne sais pas vous mais j'attend chaque Jeudi avec impatience pour vous partager la suite de ma fic !_

 _Merci pour vous reviews ça fait très plaisir !_

 _Pinky Cherry: Je suis ravie que Finn t'amuse !_

 _Lil: J'ai toujours appelé la romance Poe-Kylo en "Pylo". Mais je te rassures c'est bien du Darkpilot. C'est juste que j'aime l'ambiguïté entre Finn et Poe !_

 _En espérant qu'il vous plaise !_

 _Enjoy !_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Finn « partageait » la chambre de Poe avec ce dernier. La première semaine fit un bien fou à Poe. Il dormit pendant deux jours sans interruption, excepté par ses cauchemars qui continuaient à apparaître toutes les nuits. Mais sans se vanter, Finn avait pris le coup de main rapidement et sortait rapidement Poe de ses terreurs nocturnes. Mais à cause du mensonge de Finn, Poe avait dû rester deux jours entiers enfermé dans sa chambre et avait obligé son ami à lui tenir compagnie. Finn frissonna en repensant à ces deux jours dans cette chambre. Poe avait récupéré et pétait le feu mais le pilote était un homme d'action…

 _ **Flash-back :**_

Il avait commencé par faire des plans pour les X-wing. Ensuite, il avait fini le peu de livres qu'il possédait, démontait BB-8 pour le nettoyer, rangeait sa chambre. Il fit sa musculature et finit par prendre une longue douche. Le pilote enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et sorti pour demander à Finn combien de temps il venait de passer après toutes ses activités. Finn lui sourit timidement et lui avoua que cela faisait seulement deux heures … Poe fut surpris, choqué, déçu et le désespoir le frappa : seulement deux heures.

Finn se remémora comment la situation avait vite dégénérée…

Poe avait d'abord réagi comme un enfant puni et bouda pendant plusieurs heures. Après il essaya de s'échapper par la fenêtre lorsque Finn avait eu le dos tourné. Mais ce dernier avait réussi à l'attraper à temps et l'avait ramené dans la chambre par la peau du c*l, littéralement. Poe s'énerva, fit les cent pas, il essaya même d'assommer Finn mais ce dernier était sur le qui-vive et empêcha ce que qu'il appela une « tentative d'assassinat ». Après cet acte honteux, Poe s'était calmé et avait décidé de la jouer plus fine en essayant d'amadouer Finn, lui disant qu'il avait dormi deux jours entiers et que cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. En deux jours, il aurait très bien pu guérir de cette fameuse maladie que Finn avait inventé. Mais ce dernier lui rappela qu'il avait précisé que c'était une maladie rare que même les droïdes médicaux ne pouvait pas l'aider, ça devait donc prendre au moins quatre jours pour qu'il s'en remette… Poe cria son désespoir et entreprit de démonter une nouvelle fois BB-8. Une fois terminé, il refit de la musculation, discuta tant bien que mal avec celui qu'il appelait maintenant son geôlier. Finn l'appela alors le gosse et ils se disputèrent. C'est alors qu'un combat puéril entre les deux hommes débuta, après dix minutes ils arrêtèrent épuisés.

Quand Finn partait chercher les repas, c'était BB-8 qui devait garder Poe et l'empêcher de sortir : il n'hésitait pas à lui donner quelques décharges quand il s'approchait trop près de la porte. Poe grognait et s'asseyait alors sur son lit en attendant que son geôlier revienne. Après le repas, Poe supplia son ami de le laisser se balader dehors à l'abri des regards. Finn refusa en premier lieu et commença à se demander si le pilote n'allait pas profiter qu'il se soit endormi pour filer en douce. L'ex-stormtrooper eut alors une idée qu'il qualifiait lui-même de géniale. Finn proposa un jeu à son ami, s'il gagnait il pouvait sortir sinon il devait rester sage ce soir et demain, Finn insista bien sur le « demain ». Poe ne pouvant refuser une telle offre, il accepta avant même de savoir quel était ce jeu. C'est alors que Finn souris d'un air satisfait : il venait de piéger le pilote.

Finn se rappela cette fameuse partie :

-« C'est très simple, on boit chacun un verre d'alcool en répétant la phrase suivante : « Alderaan cette belle planète bleu parsemée de fleur et de montagne à un certain charme et c'est tout à son honneur » , Facile non ? ».

Poe se pinça les lèvres, il n'avait jamais bien tenu l'alcool mais le sourire de Finn était si rempli d'insolence qu'il ne put refuser.

-« Et qui sera notre juge ?

\- BB-8 ! ».

Le droïde acquiesça en bipant plusieurs fois. C'est alors que la partie commença. Poe tenu plus longtemps que ce qu'avait prévu Finn. C'est à partir du cinquième verre que le pilote commença à se tromper légèrement dans la phrase, mélangeant des parties, mais lorsque que vint le onzième verre :

-« Alderaan ! Fleur et … BB-8 trouveront …. Mon bonheur ! ».

Il était complètement ivre, tellement ivre qu'il essaya à plusieurs reprises d'embrasser Finn qui repoussait les assauts de Poe. _J'y suis peut-être allé un peu loin_ … Cette nuit-là, pilote ne fit même pas de cauchemars, sûrement grâce à l'alcool mais c'était pas une solution pour autant.

Le lendemain, Poe eut une sacrée gueule de bois et fit la grasse matinée jusqu'à pas d'heure. Mais il tenu sa promesse et resta « sage » toute la journée. Il s'avança vers BB-8 pour le démonter une énième fois mais ce dernier se défendit contre Poe, lançant quelques flammes et éclairs dans sa direction, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas être désactiver juste pour faire passer le temps. Poe s'occupa alors de schématiser un nouveau système de propulsion…

Finn se rappela que lorsque Poe put sortir de sa « prison » comme il l'appelait, se fut un soulagement pour les deux hommes. Il n'aurait pas supporté un jour de plus enfermé dans cette pièce où il serait devenu fou. Poe était tellement content de sortir, qu'il partit saluer tous les résistants d'une accolade chaleureuse. Ces derniers étaient contents que leur leader n'avait pas perdu le sourire. Il attrapa même le visage de Leïa pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue. Poe regarda Leïa avec des yeux pétillants et la supplia de le laisser voler quelques heures, Leïa ne put refuser ce qui fit pousser un cri de joie de la part Poe avant de courir auprès de son Black One, BB-8 le suivant avec enthousiasme. Il partit comme une fusée et ne revint seulement qu'en fin de journée, les cheveux en pagailles une sourire flottant sur son visage. Finn sourit accompagné de Rey, _Il est enfin de retour, le fameux Poe Dameron_.

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back :**_

Finn sortit de sa torpeur quand il percuta un résistant dans les couloirs, il s'excusa rapidement avant de continuer sa route. Finn était de plus en plus inquiet des « visions » que subissait Poe… Depuis ce fameux soir où ils avaient bu et que Poe n'avait pas eu de vision, ces dernières empiraient de plus en plus. Rien que cette nuit, le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé Finn pour sortir son ami de sa terreur nocturne fut de le gifler, et pas une petite en plus. Avant il suffisait de le secouer pour le réveiller mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur et Finn voyait bien que Poe recommençait déjà à faiblir…

Finn s'arrêta et frappa le mur devant lui, du sang coula de ses phalanges et des larmes de fureur apparurent. Il se sentait impuissant alors que son ami souffrait sous ses yeux, le rendant furieux.

-« Finn ? ».

Le concerné fit un bond en arrière, séchant ses larmes d'un geste rapide et cacha sa main meurtrie. Il leva les yeux avec un sourire forcé pour voir avec terreur Rey qui se trouvait devant lui, déboussolée. _M*rde tous sauf Rey ! Je n'arriverai pas à lui mentir une seconde fois, je … je dois sauver Poe et je n'y arriverais pas seul_. Le regard de Finn changea, alors qu'il était rempli de doute et de désespoir, il abordait maintenant une détermination sans faille et de l'espoir. Il agrippa le poignet de Rey.

-« Suis moi ! ».

Rey grogna un peu, elle détestait qu'on lui prenne la main et Finn le savait mais elle se retint de dire quoique ce soit. Elle avait vu le regard de Finn changer et voulait l'aider. Finn l'emmena dans le même couloir où il avait croisé Poe tremblant deux semaines plus tôt.

-« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose … C'est au sujet de Poe … ». Finn hésita un instant avant de continuer.

-« Tu l'aimes c'est ça ? » Demanda Rey.

Finn fut pris d'une forte toux et regarda Rey scandalisé

-« Ça va pas la tête ?! Il est comme un frère pour moi ! » s'indigna Finn.

\- « Désolée désolée ! Je t'avoue que tout le monde dans la base le pense donc ça m'a un peu influencée, depuis le début je…

-Attend qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!

-Désolé ?

-Non après !

\- Que toute la base le pense ? ». Répondit Rey, gênée.

Finn rougit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et prit sa tête entre les mains. _Sérieux tout le monde pense que je suis avec Poe ?! J'avoue qu'il n'est pas moche loin de là mais c'est un mec quoi et en plus même Rey le pense …_ Finn tourna la tête de gauche à droite et se frappa la tête. _Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça idiot, tu es là pour aider Poe, pas te plaindre de ton image auprès des autres_! Il se retourna vers Rey.

-« Poe va mal, très mal Rey …

\- Quoi ?! Je croyais qu'il était guéri !

-Je… J'ai menti… Poe n'a jamais eu de maladie contagieuse ». Finn n'osa pas regarder Rey dans les yeux. « Depuis qu'il est rentré de Starkiller, il fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Il a des sortes de visions terrifiantes qui le hante depuis que Kylo Ren est rentré dans son esprit. J'ai déjà vu plusieurs prisonniers devenir fous après avoir subi l'interrogatoire de Ren lorsque j'étais Stormtrooper mais avec Poe c'est différent.

-Comme ça c'est différent ?

\- Les autres étaient terrorisés, ne parlant presque pas en plus d'avoir ces visions. Alors que Poe lui subit ces terreurs mais reste lui-même ! Il est épuisé de se battre mais il reste le Poe qu'on connaît. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était grâce à son tempérament bien à lui et sa force de caractère mais depuis une semaine tout à changer…

\- Continue ». Rey commença à avoir une boule au ventre, elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des événements et des révélations que Finn lui faisait.

\- « Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'ai l'impression que ces visions deviennent de plus en plus puissantes ».

Finn raconta à Rey le déroulement des deux dernières semaines. Lorsqu'il finit son récit, il posa les yeux vers Rey, espérant qu'elle pouvait aider Poe. Elle regarda Finn, et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il se prit la gifle de sa vie, cette dernière résonna dans tout le couloir.

Finn posa sa main sur sa joue douloureuse. Et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, Rey ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une :

-« Espèce d'idiot, notre ami souffre de cauchemars TOUTES les nuits et tu n'en parles même pas à ton amie Jedi ! ». Rey était énervée, ce qui était très rare.

\- « Mais Poe m'a fait jurer de … ». Essaya de placer Finn mais rien à faire contre Rey.

\- « Poe est un idiot aussi ! Têtu et trop orgueilleux pour montrer qu'il a besoin d'aide alors qu'il souffre. Quand il s'en remettra, je lui en mettrais une tu peux me croire ! Mais pour l'instant, il s'agit de l'aider ! ». Rey pris la direction de la chambre de Poe sans attendre Finn.

Mais ce dernier la rattrapa en quelques foulées.

-« Attend Rey ! C'est pas une bonne idée…

\- De quoi ?! De me laisser l'aider ?! ». Rey avait presque hurlé cette phrase devant son ami qui recula d'un pas.

Finn ne reconnaissait pas son amie, _Elle déteste être mis à l'écart quand il s'agit d'aider ses amis_. Compris Finn _. Il faut dire qu'avant de nous rencontrer Rey n'eut jamais de véritables amis._ Il comprenait parfaitement la réaction de la jeune femme, il se traita d'idiot avant de continuer sur un ton beaucoup plus doux.

-« Mais bien sûr que non Rey. Ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée : c'est de débarquer dans sa chambre et le forcer à coopérer, déjà que j'ai dû batailler durement pour qu'il me laisse l'aider …

\- Je comprends … » fit Rey, honteuse d'avoir réagi aussi bêtement devant Finn. « Que proposes-tu ?

\- Viens ce soir vers 1h30 devant la chambre et toque doucement, je t'ouvrirais : Poe a toujours ses visions vers 2h du matin.

\- Ok, j'en profiterais pour entrer dans son esprit et faire de mon mieux pour comprendre ses visions… ».

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête avant de se séparer, le plan « Secourir la Princesse Poe » était lancé ! Alors que Finn retourna vers la chambre de son ami, il se dit qu'il devait vraiment arrêter d'imaginer des noms de plans aussi ridicule mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Finn arriva dans sa nouvelle « chambre » et vit Poe au centre de la pièce, se tenant devant l'une de ses tables basses en piteux état, ce dernier venait de la massacrer sans pitié.

-« Hey Poe, ça va ? » Demanda Finn.

\- « Elle a osée ! Elle sait pourtant que je n'en peux plus d'être dans cet base à ne rien faire ! » hurla Poe.

-« Mais de quoi tu parles ?! »

Finn n'avait jamais vu Poe dans une telle fureur. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'à ce moment précis : il ressemblait à Ren, ce qui le fit frissonner.

-« Du générale Organa ! Elle a envoyé une escouade pour voler un hangar rempli d'armes sur Balmorra et elle m'a mis sur le banc de touche !

-Tu sais pourquoi ? » Finn se rapprocha lentement de Poe.

\- « Elle était inquiète de mon état de santé et préférait me laisser du temps pour me reposer ! Foutaises ! » Poe, dans un geste de fureur projeta du pied des morceaux du meuble détruit.

Lorsque Finn posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami, ce dernier tourna son visage vers le sien, les yeux remplis de haines et de fureur. Il crut même apercevoir une teinte jaunâtre dans ses pupilles habituellement d'un noir profond. Mais cette expression disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et Poe cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme s'il venait de sortir de ses pensées. Il jeta un œil vers la table basse pulvérisée et posa son regard vers Finn.

-« Je suis désole… Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris… » Poe se baissa et commença à ranger le résultat de son accès de colère.

Finn ne savait pas comment réagir devant cette scène surréaliste qui venait de se dérouler, Poe continua :

-« C'est peut-être dû à la fatigue cumulée cette semaine…

\- C'est sûrement ça… » Finn posa une main sur l'épaule du pilote pour le rassurer.

Pour le rassurer, il trouva une distraction pour changer de sujet :

-« Tu viens manger un coup ? Te déchaîner sur ce meuble a dû t'ouvrir l'appétit, non ? »

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Poe.

-« Nan vas-y, j'ai pas faim.

-« Comme tu veux ! » Finn se dirigea vers la porte. « Et évite de casser un autre meuble durant mon absence ! »

Finn put entendre Poe rire doucement à la suite de sa phrase avant de quitter la pièce. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cafétéria à la recherche de Rey. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de voir.

-« On doit absolument agir ce soir !

\- Complètement d'accord avec toi. » Affirma Rey.

Le reste de la soirée se passa comme d'habitude, Poe c'était complètement calmé à un tel point que Finn se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il ne trouva pas le sommeil comparé à son ami, allongé à côté de lui qui dormait comme un bébé.

De légers bruits venant de la porte le sorti de sa torpeur, se leva et ouvrit à Rey qui était pile poil à l'heure. Il lui fit signe d'entrer et ils s'installèrent devant le lit les yeux fixés sur Poe. Pour passer le temps Finn et Rey discutèrent à voix basse de tout et de rien, la conversation arriva sur le fait que Rey trouvait la façon de Poe dormir trop mignonne. Finn examina Poe qui était torse nu, la couette s'arrêtant sous ses pectoraux, le bras gauche longeant son corps alors que celui de droite était replié à côté de son visage. Finn tourna la tête vers Rey lui montrant son incompréhension, ce qui la fit pouffer de rire. Elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche comprenant la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire et elle se tourna vers Poe, retenant sa respiration. Ce dernier grogna, marmonna quelque chose avant de se rendormir. Rey soupira de soulagement.

Alors que cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Rey et Finn attendaient, Poe se mit soudain à remuer et à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Finn se leva alors :

\- « Ça commence ! »

Rey se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Poe.

-« Bien, je vais établir une connexion avec lui, ne le réveille pas. Je vais avoir besoin d'un maximum de temps !

\- Ok pas de soucis ! Mais si, il y a un problème ?

\- Tire moi en arrière, cela brisera la connexion ». Rey se pencha vers Poe, tandis la main et ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur son ami pilote.

Rey fut projetée dans l'esprit de Poe. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouva dans une jungle, entourée d'arbres et d'une végétation sauvage. Rey aperçut entre les arbres deux bâtiments d'habitations. Elle s'approcha lentement. Autour de ses bâtiments elle vit un jardin, des tables sorties, des sièges, des jouets traînaient sur le sol. Mais ce qui attira son regard fut le petit arbre planté non loin. Alors que Rey se dirigea vers ce dernier, elle pouvait ressentir la Force qui transitait dans ses branches. Elle entendit un rire et tourna la tête, c'est alors qu'elle vit un enfant porter une réplique de la célèbre tenue d'un pilote Rebelle. Cet enfant devait avoir six ans, des cheveux noirs bouclés et une peau bronzée, il courait entre les arbres le bras tendu avec un X-Wing 65 en plastique, s'imaginant le piloter. Rey aperçut alors deux adultes non loin de l'enfant, enlacés tous les deux le surveillant, un sourire au coin. Soudain tout ce qui entoura Rey prit feu, c'est alors qu'elle entrevit le garçon au milieu des flammes pleurer de tout son corps. Rey voulu s'approcher de l'enfant mais elle dû fermer les yeux pour se protéger du brasier.

Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle avait quitté la jungle et se trouvait maintenant dans une sorte de temple. Elle le parcourra, ce disant qu'il ressemblait à un temple Jedi décrit dans les textes sacrés des jedis. Au début elle crut qu'il était abandonné, elle passa devant plusieurs chambre vide mais meublée, c'est alors qu'elle s'arrêta devant une chambre en particulier. C'est comme si elle était appelée par ce qu'il se trouvait derrière cette porte. Rey entra et observa la pièce, un lit double trônait au milieu mais cette chambre était comme séparée en deux. D'un côté on avait une chambre rangée et propre avec un bureau où traînaient plusieurs livres. Rey en prit un qui s'intitulait « La croyance Revanite ». Elle le feuilleta rapidement puis le reposa, et tourna vers la deuxième partie de la chambre, celle-ci était beaucoup plus bordélique. Des outils graisseux traînaient à même le sol, quelques vêtements en désordres et sur le bureau de nombreux schémas sur une multitude de vaisseaux. Rey compris que deux personnes vivaient dans cette chambre, elle s'avança vers la fenêtre. Elle distinguait deux silhouettes qui se tenaient devant une cascade magnifique où l'eau se jetait avec fureur en contrebas. C'était un spectacle à couper le souffle, mais Rey retourna son attention vers les deux silhouettes. En plissant les yeux, elle discerna un droïde qui se trouvait au pied des personnes, c'était BB-8 ! Elle reconnut soudain la plus petite silhouette : il s'agissait de Poe ! Poe mais en beaucoup plus jeune. Soudain les deux silhouettes s'embrassèrent. Rey avait reconnu son ami mais pas la deuxième silhouette qui faisait une tête de plus que le pilote. Elle décida de sauter par la fenêtre pour s'approcher.

Mais lorsqu'elle atterrit sur le sol, la nuit venait de tomber. Elle se trouvait à présent en haut de la cascade, faisant face au temple qu'elle venait de quitter. Celui-ci brûlait de mille feux, Rey tourna le visage et vit alors le jeune Poe à genoux criant de désespoir, les armes coulant à flot et le bras tendu vers le bâtiment en flamme, se sachant impuissant devant une telle horreur.

Rey voulut enlacer le jeune pilote mais le décor changea une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, elle se retrouva sur D'Qnar, devant l'ancienne base que la Résistance avait dû évacuer en urgence. Mais cette dernière était à nouveau remplie de monde, qui courait dans tous les sens pris de panique. Rey vit le Black One de Poe voler à travers le ciel puis deux immenses lasers qui s'abattirent sur la base, la faisant exploser.

Rey mit ses bras devant sa tête pour se préparer au choc mais elle ne sentit rien. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se trouva dans une pièce sombre où se tenait Poe attaché à une chaise de torture. Celui-ci faisait face à Kylo Ren qui portait son masque. Ce dernier tendit la main vers le visage de Poe et le pilote cria de douleur. Rey voulut faire un pas en avant mais elle se senti tomber puis elle rencontra violemment le sol. Elle se leva avec difficulté. Comparé aux autres lieux qu'elle venait de visiter, celui-ci était vide… Seul un pilier en pierre était visible avec plusieurs personnes devant. Rey se mis alors à courir dans sa direction.

Sur le pilier, elle put apercevoir Poe enchaîné, se débattant pour se libérer. Devant lui se trouvait Finn, Leïa et elle, à genoux, et Kylo Ren dernière eux. Alors que Rey s'approchait le plus rapidement possible, elle vit Ren transpercer Finn de son sabre, Poe lui hurlait d'arrêter. Ren eut le temps de faire la même chose aux répliques de Rey et de Leïa lorsque Rey arriva enfin sur place. Rey regarda avec horreur le carnage devant elle puis se tourna vers Poe. Leurs regards se croisèrent :

-« Rey ? » Réussit à articuler Poe.

Kylo Ren se retourna immédiatement, suivant le regard de Poe. Bien qu'il eût son casque, Rey put voir à quel point il était choqué de la retrouver ici. Il s'approcha furieusement d'elle, le sabre à la main.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! C'est impossible ! Tu ne devrais pas être là, pauvre sotte ! » Lui hurla Kylo avant d'abattre son sabre vers Rey.

Elle esquiva habilement le coup mais ne recula pas. Elle comprit que Kylo Ren n'était pas une illusion mais qu'il était réellement présent, tout comme elle. Kylo abattit une nouvelle fois son sabre et Rey recula précipitamment pour ne pas perdre un membre.

-« Dégage, pauvre idiote ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu viens de faire ! » Lui hurla Ren à travers son masque. »

Rey se figea, elle venait de comprendre.

-« Mais si toi aussi, tu es connecté à Poe cela signifie…. » Rey n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut interrompue par les hurlements de douleurs provenant de Poe. Ce dernier hurlait de douleur comme si on lui arrachait les membres. Rey voulut courir dans sa direction mais fut trop surprise par la réaction du chevalier de Ren. Ce dernier jeta son sabre au sol avant de courir paniquer en direction de Poe.

« - POE ! » Cria-t-il désespérément.

Rey s'élança alors vers le pilote. Mais Poe qui était attaché parvint à se libérer comme si ses entraves n'étaient qu'un mirage. Mais il continua de hurler de douleur. Tenant sa tête entre ses mains, il tomba à genoux. Rey s'arrêta, le monde qui l'entourait, se brisait et des fissures apurent au sol comme au ciel. Alors que Rey regardait Kylo se précipiter vers Poe, elle senti deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et la tirer brusquement en arrière.

Rey ouvrit brusquement les yeux et prit une énorme bouffée d'air. Elle était revenue dans la chambre de Poe, sur Tython. Elle tremblait d'épuisement après cette connexion éprouvante. Elle s'assit pour reprendre son souffle mais entendis Finn hurler :

-« A L'AIDE ! QUELQU'UN ! VITE ! »

Rey se tourna alors vers Finn.

-« Finn je vais bien tu sais » C'est alors qu'elle vit le regard complètement paniqué de Finn qui ne l'avait pas du tout écouté et continua de répéter en boucle.

-« Tiens le coût Poe. TIENS BON JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! »

Rey posa alors le regard vers Poe et hurla de terreur. Poe Dameron, le flamboyant pilote de la résistance convulsait…


	4. Chapter 4

_Yosh ! Je suis excité de vous présenter ce quatrième chapitre !_

 _Elianna 49: Héhé ravie qu'ils te fassent rire !_

 _Pinky Cherry: Oui, on change un peu d'ambiance :P_

 _Masse Noire: Je suis très content que les visions t'ont plu ! J'ai eu du mal pour les décrire, la description c'est pas mon fort. Et oui ! C'est bien l'arbre offert par Luke ! Je me suis amusé à mettre plusieurs petits clin d'œil ;)._

 _Il y a aura moins d'humour dans les prochains chapitres (pour plus de drama !)_

 _J'ai ajouté un personnage O.C de ma création, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

 _Il y a aussi mon premier lemon ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (Je préviens, on sait jamais pour les âmes sensibles ^^ )_

 _Enjoy !_

Kylo sortit brutalement de sa méditation, le souffle saccadé, et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Il se trouvait au bord du Finalizer, dans une salle isolée qu'il utilisait depuis maintenant quatre mois pour méditer chaque nuit. Elle était meublée d'une table en bois avec ses chaises, d'un canapé noir, d'une bibliothèque bien garnie et d'un immense coussin trônant au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait aussi une commode au fond de la salle fermée à clés. Plusieurs tapisseries représentant différentes planètes tel que Vardos ou Balmorra étaient accrochées aux parois. C'était dans cette pièce que Kylo Ren parvenait à se concentrer et se focaliser dans un but précis.

Depuis qu'il avait capturé et torturé le commandant Dameron sur Jakku, il avait implanté un lien entre eux. Et depuis ce fameux jour, il entretenait ce lien à travers des méditations nocturnes. Il envoyait sans cesse la même vision au résistant, brisant petit à petit ses défenses psychiques.

Depuis deux semaines, les visions provoquées par Kylo s'arrêtaient brusquement. Puis il y eut cette fameuse nuit où il n'avait pas pu entrer dans l'esprit du pilote. Il avait longuement essayé mais rien à faire, il était face à un mur. Depuis cette nuit, Kylo avait renforcé ses méditations, accélérant le processus pour dominer Poe Dameron.

Alors que tout se passait comme prévu, un élément perturbateur vint tout gâcher… Cette fouineuse de Rey avait elle aussi pénétrée l'esprit du pilote. Kylo savait parfaitement la conséquence que pouvait avoir une double intrusion dans un esprit. Le plus souvent, la victime ne survivait pas. _S'il meurt à cause de cette petite c*nne..._

Kylo rentra dans une fureur noire, massacrant tous les meubles à sa portée, usant de son sabre pour éventrer les parois qui l'entourait et hurlant de rage. Le général Hux débarqua à ce moment-là, accompagné par un chevalier de Ren, prénommé El'kar

-« Bon sang mais que ce passe-t-il ?! » commença Hux en voyant Kylo se déchaîner. « Encore une de vos crises pué… »

Il voulut finir sa phrase mais sa gorge se serra subitement, l'empêchant de parler. Kylo avait le bras tendu vers Hux, hors de lui. Il en avait plus qu'assez que ce général ne cesse de le traiter comme un enfant alors qu'il était le Suprême Leader. Il sera de plus en plus sa poigne, renforçant la pression sur la gorge de Hux.

-« Kylo, arrête ! S'il te plaît… ».

El'kar s'approcha de Kylo et posa une main apaisante sur son avant-bras. Kylo Ren tourna son regard vers le chevalier de Ren, et commença à se calmer. Ce dernier en profita pour s'approcher, tout en baissant doucement son bras puis l'embrassa. La pression qui s'exerçait sur la gorge de Hux disparue. Ce dernier s'écroula et fut pris d'une forte toux.

Sans crier gare, Kylo arracha la tunique sombre d'El'kar. Ce dernier tendit la main vers Hux et usa de la force pour le pousser sans ménagement en dehors de la pièce, puis ferma la porte. Il savait que coucher avec son maître était l'une des seules façons de le calmer. Kylo Ren le prit avec violence dans cette salle dévastée, à même le sol. Une fois fini, Ren se rhabilla alors que El'Ka peina à se lever.

-« Ça va mieux ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu si furieux.

\- Rien… » répondit l'intéressé avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot.

El'kar fronça les sourcils et fixa la porte quelques secondes. _D'habitude il me dit tout …_

El'kar était un Arkanien d'une vingtaine d'années. Il était grand avec des cheveux blancs en bataille, des yeux pâles sans pupilles et seulement quatre doigts griffus à chaque main. El'kar connaissait Kylo Ren depuis son enfance, étant un ancien padawan de Luke Skywalker. Ils s'étaient rapidement liées d'amitié et El'kar n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à le suivre après que leur maître ait tenté d'assassiner son neveu. Il était le chevalier de Ren le plus puissant après Kylo, maîtrisant à la perfection le maniement du sabre à deux lames. Lorsque Ren était devenu le nouveau Suprême Leader, il l'éleva au titre de nouveau Maître des chevaliers de Ren.

Depuis des années, El'kar était profondément amoureux de Kylo, mais il avait toujours caché ses sentiments. Tout avait changé lors d'une énième crise très violente de Kylo Ren : d'instinct et pour lui changer les idées, El'kar l'avait embrassé. Il fut alors surpris que Kylo réponde à son baiser, en l'amplifiant. Depuis ils étaient amants. Enfin bien que El'kar éprouvait de puissants sentiments pour lui, Kylo ne le voyait que comme un bon coup au lit et une oreille attentive, qui lui permettait de se calmer et de se détendre lors des pires situations. Mais El'kar s'en contrefichait, du moment qu'il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait, c'était suffisant.

Sortant de ses pensées, El'kar se retourna pour observer le carnage réalisé par son amant, _Qu'a-t-il pu bien se passer pour que Kylo rentre dans une telle fureur ?_ Il s'approcha de la commode qui était le seul meuble que son maître avait épargné. Il fut surpris en découvrant qu'elle était fermée, il se retourna, s'assurant d'être seul et usa de la force pour la déverrouiller. Tout ce qu'il découvrit fut un sac en tissus recouvert de poussière, personne n'avait dû le toucher depuis des années. El'Kar fouilla à l'intérieur et découvrit une photo de Ben Solo avec ses parents lors de son enfance, un vieux sabre laser et une autre photo en partie brûlé, où on pouvait voir un homme pas très grand en tenu de pilote. Il sourit en le reconnaissant plus jeune sur la première photo, il frôla du doigt le sabre laser comme si c'était une relique inestimable puis posa son regard sur la dernière photo. Fronçant les sourcils, il prit la photo et plissa les yeux pour mieux l'observer. Il reconnut la tunique des pilotes de la Nouvelle République mais impossible de savoir qui était l'homme sur la photo, son visage avait été rongé par les flammes. Mais El'kar compris de qui il s'agissait, _Serait-ce à cause de lui que Kylo était hors de lui ?_ El'kar grimaça, il rangea le sac, et referma la commode.

Il finit par sortir de la pièce pour se diriger vers sa chambre, seulement vêtu d'un reste de pantalon que Kylo avait épargné.

En chemin, Il croisa le général Hux. Ce dernier le jaugea du regard.

-« Je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes pour coucher avec un cinglé pareil, vous méritez mieux » lui adressa Hux.

El'kar sortit de ses pensées par la remarque de Hux, il le fixa avec une expression de dégoût.

-« Surveillez vos paroles Hux, il reste notre Suprême Leader et sans moi, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde ».

Le teint de Hux vira au rouge et furieux, il tourna les talons sans demander son reste.

Le nouveau Suprême Leader errait dans les couloirs du vaisseau, sans destination particulière. Il finit par arriver malgré lui dans la cellule que Poe Dameron avait occupé, plusieurs mois auparavant. Il huma désespérément la pièce à la recherche de la moindre parcelle d'odeur que le pilote avait pu laisser, sans résultat. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, il était à la recherche du moindre espoir, du moindre signe de Poe dans l'univers. _Il a survécu, le Poe Dameron que je connais ne peut pas mourir aussi facilement !_ C'est alors que Kylo eut l'impression que le temps autour de lui s'arrêta, il aperçut une lueur, une chaleur apaisante et sa respiration s'accéléra. Ce fut bref mais suffisant pour Kylo qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Poe était vivant, faible mais vivant !

oOo

Poe avait été emmené d'urgence dans le centre médical de la Résistance. Les droïdes médicaux l'avaient placé dans un coma artificiel pour empêcher toute lésion. BB-8 était silencieux et ne quittait pas son chevet, la tête fixement tournée vers le pilote. Finn et Rey étaient debout au fond de la pièce. Ils regardaient impuissants leur ami inconscient. Rey n'arrêtait pas de pleurer alors que Finn l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-« C'est de ma faute Finn, ma faute ! Si… si jamais il … il… », se lamenta Rey.

-« Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Tu essayais de l'aider !

\- Mais regarde dans quel état je l'ai mis !

\- Rey, les médecins nous ont assurés qu'il était hors de danger, dis-toi … dis-toi qu'il fait une longue sieste ? », tenta Finn.

Rey lui donna un coup dans l'épaule avant de renifler.

-« C'est pas le moment pour des blagues, Finn !

\- Je sais, excuse-moi… » Finn resserra son étreinte contre Rey.

Bien qu'il fût tard, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux amis tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Leïa Organa entra dans l'infirmerie. Même si elle était simplement vêtue d'une robe de chambre, elle conservait son charisme et restait impressionnante. Elle s'approcha de Poe, s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Elle recoiffa tendrement quelques mèches rebelles qui traînaient sur le front de Poe et sourit doucement. Ses gestes étaient doux comme ceux d'une mère envers son enfant. Elle recula ensuite, pivota et posa son regard sur les deux amis qui n'avaient pas osé bouger le petit doigt depuis son entrée. Elle avança vers eux :

-« Je veux tout savoir, absolument tout ! C'est un ordre. » Sa voix était froide et remplie de reproches.

Honteuse, Rey baissa la tête et fixa le sol. Finn prit alors la parole : il lui raconta en détails tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés ces dernières semaines. Le général écouta attentivement chaque phrase de l'ancien Stromtrooper. Lorsque ce dernier finit son récit, Leïa soupira et sembla énervée voire frustrée.

-« Bande d'imbéciles ! Tous les trois ! Vous pensiez garder ce secret pendant encore combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Poe m'avait fait juré de ne rien dire, il ne voulait pas vous inquiéter… ».

Leïa tourna la tête vers le pilote inconscient qui n'avait pas bougé puis se reconcentra sur Finn.

-« Vous connaissez Poe, non ? Toujours à penser aux autres, c'est pour ça qu'il faut le surveiller de lui-même ! » Elle regarda Rey avant d'ajouter. « Rey, peux-tu nous dire ce que tu as vu ?

Rey déglutit et commença son récit sur les différentes scènes qu'elle avait vécue. Elle vit le général lever un sourcil lorsqu'elle raconta la scène de la chambre et de la cascade. Mais son visage prit un air lourd lorsqu'elle lui expliqua que Kylo Ren était la source des visions de Poe.

Leïa soupira. Elle prit une chaise pour s'asseoir et invita Rey et Finn à faire de même. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle murmura alors : « Je ne pensais pas que Ben tenait encore à Poe… », avant de lever les yeux pour fixer Rey, son air était grave.

-« Rey ,tu m'as bien dis que tu avais vu Poe jeune embrasser une silhouette ?

\- Heu oui, j'en suis sûr, pourquoi ? Vous savez qui ça peut être ?!

\- Malheureusement …. ». Elle se tourna tristement vers Poe. « C'était Ben, mon fils … ».

Rey fut choquée par la révélation du général. À côté d'elle, Finn qui n'avait pas tout suivi, s'insurgeât :

-« Vous voulez dire que Kylo Ren lui montre de fausses images de lui plus jeune embrasser Poe ? C'est dégueulasse ! ».

Rey observa Finn, blasée :

-« Mais non, idiot … Ils étaient ensembles, étant plus jeunes !

\- QUOI ?! Tu veux dire Poe et Kylo… enfin Ben étaient ensembles dans leur adolescence ?!

\- Oui … Tu es long à la détente. » soupira Rey.

Finn regarda Leïa qui confirma ce que disait son amie. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, en se répétant « J'arrive pas à y croire … ». Rey choisit d'ignorer son ami et demanda à Leïa :

-« Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? ».

Leïa s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, prenant une meilleure position.

-« C'est une longue histoire… Ben et Poe se voyaient souvent lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ses parents étaient de fidèles rebelles et de bons amis. Ils avaient trois ans d'écarts et jouaient souvent ensembles. Lorsqu'on a envoyé Ben chez Luke pour qu'il commence son entraînement, Poe avait déjà rejoint la Marine de la Nouvelle République. Mais par chance, après des années d'études chacun de leur côté, Luke accepta qu'une petite école de pilotage ouvre à proximité de son académie, pour apprendre à ses padawans à piloter. Et évidement Poe avait rejoint cette nouvelle école pour ses dernières années d'apprentissages. Alors que Poe avait 22 ans et Ben 19, ils se sont mis ensembles … ».

 _Des années plus tôt..._

Ben était assis sur le bord du lit, torse nu. Il ouvrait et fermait difficilement les yeux, essayant de se réveiller. Poe s'avança lentement et plongea sa tête contre son cou, lui chuchotant :

-« Allez on se réveille. »

Ben grogna. Pour une fois qu'il avait un jour de repos, son amant l'avait forcé à se réveiller tôt pour passer la journée à « pique-niquer ». Poe avait tellement insisté que Ben n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. Comparé au pilote qui regorgeait d'énergie et qui était toujours prêt à partir à l'aventure, Ben était du genre à faire la grasse matinée et à traîner sans rien faire toute la journée. Poe commença à embrasser délicatement le cou de Ben pour le forcer à se réveiller. Ce dernier gémit légèrement sous la tendresse de son amant.

-« Et on va où pour ce fameux pique-nique ?

\- Héhé c'est un secret.

\- Et comment on y va ? Tu as prévu une navette ?

\- Hum ? Non, on va prendre mon X-Wing. »

Ben se retourna brusquement vers le pilote, l'air incrédule.

-« Et je suppose que tu vas conduire ?!

-Évidement ! » Souris Poe, innocent.

-« Tu rêves !

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je déteste être dans le même vaisseaux que toi lorsque tu pilotes ! Surtout ton X-Wing !

\- Mais je suis le meilleur pilote de l'académie, voire de la République ! Je sais que tu as un peu peur en vol mais tu ne crains rien avec moi !

\- J'aime voler ! Je déteste simplement voltiger, surtout quand c'est toi aux commandes ! Un vrai danger public ! » S'énerva Ben. « Soit je conduis, soit je n'y vais pas à ton pique-nique !

\- Quoi ? » s'indigna Poe, il fit les yeux doux à son amant : « S'il te plaît…

\- Non ! » Ben croisa les bras et tourna la tête pour montrer qu'il ne changera pas d'avis.

Mais Poe n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il s'approcha de son amant et lui chuchota à l'oreille d'une voix mielleuse : « Si tu acceptes, je t'autorise à utiliser la Force lors de notre prochain … ébat ».

La réaction de Ben fut immédiate, il plongea son regard dans celui de Poe, les yeux étincelants : « Pour de vrai ?! ».

Poe déglutit : « Promis ». Ben lui sauta dessus, l'obligeant à s'allonger et l'embrassa avec passion. Leurs langues commencèrent un ballet fougueux. Les mains de Ben jouaient avec les mèches de Poe alors que ce dernier appuyait la nuque de son amant pour amplifier ce moment magique. Au bout d'un moment, Ben mit fin à ce baiser et se leva : « Bon alors ? On y va à ce pique-nique ?! ».

Poe ria doucement devant son changement de comportement. _Dans quel pétrin, je me suis encore mis ?_

Le X-Wing qu'avaient pris Ben et Poe sortit de l'hyperdrive devant Naboo. Ils entrèrent dans son atmosphère. Ben ne put retenir un « Whoua » en voyant les grandes forêts défilées sous ses yeux. Poe s'amusa à faire quelques vrilles avant de continuer à descendre pour jongler entre les arbres, faisant des tonneaux pour les éviter. Ben qui n'était pas du tout à l'aise, ferma plusieurs fois les yeux, se préparant à un éventuel choc. Mais à chaque fois, Poe les esquivait de justesse en criant d'excitation. Ben devait bien reconnaître que son amant était un pilote né, sûrement le meilleur qui soit. Ils sortirent de la forêt et déboucha sur une vue splendide : un immense lac à l'eau clair et paisible. Ce lac était entouré d'une chaîne de montagne, comme si, il était un sanctuaire à protéger. Le X-Wing s'éleva toujours plus haut, jusqu'à que le lac en dessous d'eux sois minuscule, alors que Ben n'arrivait plus à le distinguer, Poe désactiva les moteurs. Le vaisseau se retourna et commença une chute libre, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse, et fonça en direction du lac. Alors qu'ils s'approchèrent de plus en de plus, Poe ne redressa pas.

-« Poe… C'est bon maintenant…

\- Pas encore ! »

La distance entre le lac et eux se réduisit dangereusement. Ils ne furent plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres lorsque Ben hurla :

-« Poe ! REDRESSE !

\- Pas encore mon amour, on y est presque ! ».

Ben ferma les yeux et resserra son emprise autour du siège, se préparant au pire. C'est alors qu'au dernier moment, Poe cria « Maintenant ! ». Il réactiva les moteurs et pivota. Le X-Wing fit un arc de cercle parfait, frôlant la surface paisible du lac. Poe riait aux éclats. Ben rouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir un spectacle à couper le souffle. Ils survolèrent le lac si bas qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir le toucher juste en tendant le bras. L'étendue d'eau déferla devant ses yeux pendant plusieurs minutes avant que son amant ne se pose près du lac, sur une petite colline parsemée de fleurs.

Ils sortirent du vaisseaux et Ben put contempler la beauté du paysage de plus près.

-« C'est magnifique …

\- Je t'avais dit que tu allais adorer cette endroit ». Répondit Poe, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

Même si Ben lui en voulait encore après les cabrioles qu'il venait de subir, il ne put lui tenir rigueur bien longtemps. Ils s'installèrent sur la colline, face au lac. C'était si calme, si serein… Il n'y avait qu'eux à des lieux à la ronde. Ben adorait passer des heures seul avec Poe. Loin de l'académie, loin de la République, loin de toutes responsabilités et de tout devoir, juste eux. Il adorait écouter son amant qui pouvait parler pendant des heures, lui parlant des vaisseaux, de ses rêves et de l'amour inconsidéré qu'il portait pour un certain Ben Solo. Ils restèrent de longues heures sur cette colline, à parler de tout et de rien, restant blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ben embrassa Poe avec de plus en plus d'entrain, ses mains se glissèrent sous la légère chemise du pilote pour venir caresser ce corps qu'il connaissait si bien. Poe se mit à rire :

-« Monsieur veut passer aux choses sérieuses on dirait.

\- Tu me connais si bien… Mais viens, suis-moi ». Ben se leva et emmena Poe à la lisière de la forêt qui les entourait.

Poe le suivit sans rien dire, se laissant guider par son amant. Ce dernier s'arrêta, pivota et recommença à l'embrasser. Leur langue se taquinèrent, perdues dans une danse sensuelle.

-« Pourquoi ici et pas sur la colline ? » Réussi à dire Poe entre deux baisers.

-« Tu vas vite comprendre » Répondit-il d'un rire moqueur .

Ben commença à retirer la chemise de son amant alors que ce dernier s'attaquait à son pantalon. Après plusieurs baisers endiablés, ils finirent complètement nus. Ben brisa leur étreinte, reculant pour observer le corps de Poe. Il se pinça la lèvre quand ses yeux parcoururent les abdos finement dessinés de son amant, ses pectoraux puissants puis baissa le regard jusqu'au début de sa toison pubienne. Il sourit alors à Poe :

«- Il est l'heure de tenir ta promesse ».

Poe eut à peine le temps de déglutir qu'il se sentit projeté en arrière. Il rencontra un arbre et grogna de douleur. Il voulut avancer mais son corps refusa de bouger alors que ses mains firent bloquer au-dessus de sa tête par une force invisible. Il vit alors Ben marcher sensuellement vers lui, tel un chasseur devant sa proie impuissante. Cette image excita Poe qu'il sentit son bas ventre se dresser complètement. Ben lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille alors que ses mains titillaient ses tétons :

-« Je vois qu'être à ma merci t'excites … ».

La seule réponse de Poe fut des gémissements sous les caresses de son amant. Ben lui lécha le cou avant de descendre très lentement vers son nombril, goûtant à chaque parcelle de sa peau. Tout au long de cette descente, Poe fut pris de frissons. Une fois que Ben arriva au niveau du membre fièrement dressé de son compagnon, il souffla dessus et déposa de lents baisers sur son extrémité, tout en levant les yeux pour voir le résultat de sa douce torture. Poe avait les yeux fermés, poussant des râles d'impatience. Il voulait baisser sa main sur la tête de Ben pour que ce dernier prenne son membre en bouche mais il était toujours immobilisé.

Ben continua sa torture pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Poe finisse par le supplier. Fier de lui, il s'exécuta et débuta des mouvements de va et viens de plus en plus rapides sous les plaintes de plaisir de Poe.

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, le pilote jouit dans un cri de plaisir. Ben avala avec délice la semence de son amant, se redressa et présenta trois doigts devant la bouche de Poe. Sans un mot, ce dernier commença à les sucer sensuellement. Il sentit ses jambes se lever toutes seules, alors qu'il était toujours dos contre l'arbre. Ben glissa un premier doigt dans son intimité et Poe poussa un long gémissement. Lorsque qu'il introduisit son majeur, il mordilla le téton gauche de son amant qui émit plusieurs râles de plaisirs. Le troisième doigt pénétra l'intimité du pilote et ce dernier se mit à crier. Ben l'embrassa et commença à mouvoir ses doigts, sous les râles étouffés de son amant.

Une fois suffisamment l'intimité de son amant dilatée, il retira ses doigts et approcha son sexe de l'entrée de son compagnon. Il lui demanda s'il était prêt et le pilote hocha la tête, Ben introduisit lentement sa virilité en lui. Accompagné de baisers dans le cou et d'un mouvement rapide sur la verge, Poe se cambra et cria de plaisirs. Ben débuta par des mouvements de bassin lents, mais ses derniers devinrent de plus en plus profonds et rapides sous les cris d'extase de Poe. A chaque mouvement, Ben butait contre la prostate de son amant. Le pilote finit par éjaculer sur le torse de son amant, ce dernier jouit à son tour après quelques coups de bassin.

Ben posa la tête sur son épaule, haletant. Il libéra les bras de Poe qui s'écroulèrent le long de son corps puis ils s 'embrassèrent passionnément. Alors que le pilote essayait de reprendre sa respiration, le grand brun lui demanda :

-« Paré pour un second round ?

\- Moi ? Toujours ». Articula lentement l'intéressé un sourire aux lèvres.

Ben souleva Poe qui passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, il le déposa doucement sur l'herbe et leva légèrement son bassin. Puis, après un long baiser, Ben plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon et reprit ses pénétrations. D'abord lentes, il les accéléra de plus en plus. Poe agrippa l'herbe à portée de mains, se cambrant à chaque pénétration et hurlant le nom de celui qu'il aimait entre ses cris de plaisirs. Lorsque le pilote jouit une troisième fois, il fut pris de spasmes et n'arriva même plus à garder les yeux ouverts, Ben accéléra alors ses dernières pénétrations avant d'exploser dans l'intimité de son amant. Il se retira lentement avant de s'effondrer sur Poe, cherchant désespérément à reprendre son souffle. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le pilote réussi à articuler :

-« C'était … parfait… ».

Ben l'embrassa langoureusement avant de lui répondre :

-« De rien mon amour, tout ça c'est grâce à toi. C'était ton idée ce pique-nique. »

Poe se blottit plus fortement contre Ben, et posa sa tête sur son torse. Ben caressa la chevelure de son amant, regardant la cime de arbres au-dessus d'eux, tout en profitant du calme qu'il régnait.

-« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on vive ici ? Juste tous les deux ? Loin de la République, loin des jedis, loin de tout…

\- L'idée me plaît, mais pas maintenant.

\- Pourquoi pas ?!

\- Parce que je veux montrer à la galaxie que je suis le meilleur pilote ! » Poe se redressa pour faire face à Ben. « Une fois que je serais un pilote de renom et toi le plus grand Jedi qu'on ait jamais vu, on viendra s'installer ici.

\- Promis ?!

\- Promis ».

Poe sourit tendrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 _Dans le présent_

Lorsque Leïa finit son récit, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, ces souvenirs étaient encore douloureux et l'attristaient davantage. Rey avait attentivement écouté le général alors que Finn était pensif, il préférait écouter les deux femmes

-« As-tu d'autres question Rey ? ». Demanda Leïa.

Rey réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête.

-« Une dernière chose, Poe… Est-il au courant que Kylo Ren est en réalité Ben Solo ? »

Finn se mordit la lèvre en attendant la réponse du général.

Leïa se tourna vers le pilote inconscient et ne put retenir quelques larmes. Rey se précipita à ses côtés, lui prit tendrement les mains en s'excusant de sa dernière question. Elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois le général pleurer, lors de la mort de Luke, et elle était inquiète. Finn n'osait pas bouger.

Après plusieurs minutes, Leïa sécha ses larmes et se retourna vers Rey en secouant la tête.

-« Non tu as le droit de savoir. Après l'attaque de l'académie, Ben fut présumé mort. Cela dévasta Poe, pendant plusieurs mois il fut méconnaissable. Il ne mangeait plus, il ne pilotait plus et avait perdu son célèbre sourire. C'était une coque vide, plongé dans le désespoir. Un an après cet horrible évènement, Luke nous avoua la terrible vérité. A ce moment-là Han et moi avons appris que c'était Ben le responsable et qu'il avait un nouveau nom : Kylo Ren. J'ai tout de suite voulu prévenir Poe mais Han m'en a empêché, il savait que s'il apprenait que c'était Ben qui avait massacré les autres padawans, il ne s'en remettrait jamais… ».

Avant de continuer, Leïa fut pris de plusieurs sanglots mais reprit vite ses esprits :

-« Après de longues heures à discuter avec Han et Luke, nous avons décidés de mentir à Poe en disant que c'était ce fameux Kylo Ren qui avait commis cette horreur. Evidemment, il voulut prendre le premier vaisseau pour partir le tuer mais on a réussi à l'en dissuader. On lui a expliqués que s'il continuait ses études dans la Marine, il serait en mesure de nous aider à le venger. A partir de ce moment-là, Poe ne perdit jamais cet objectif de vue et devenu le meilleur pilote de la galaxie. Et nous voilà, sept ans après, devant un Poe qui souffre une nouvelle fois à cause de mon fils… ».

Finn regarda tristement son ami inconscient, se disant que ce dernier avait déjà trop souffert.

Rey enlaça le général, ne pouvant pas contenir ses larmes non plus. Leur étreinte dura plusieurs minutes, une fois calmées, Rey se dégagea doucement avant d'annoncer :

-« Il va falloir lui dire la vérité.

Finn hocha la tête.

\- Je suis d'accord, je m'en chargerais… Pour l'instant laissons-le se reposer et allons-nous coucher. Les prochains jours vont être terribles... ».

 _Pfiou ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! C'est mon préféré pour l'instant. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire mais grâce à Bill Tenshi Koi (qui l'a corrigée une nouvelle fois merci !) je suis très satisfait du résultat !_

 _N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, je les lis toujours avec bonheur. Sur ce à Jeudi prochain !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yosh ! Voici le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_

 _Je n'ai eu aucune review pour la chapitre 4, peut être qu'il ne vous a pas plu._

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !_

 _Un autre mini lemon dans ce chapitre ;)_

 _Sur ce Enjoy !_

Cela faisait cinq jours que Poe était tombé dans le coma :

Finn courait à toute allure dans la base. Il bouscula un groupe de résistants, s'excusa rapidement avant de reprendre sa course effrénée. Il l'avait cherchée dans la cafétéria, dans sa chambre, sans résultat. Il ne restait qu'un seul endroit où il n'avait pas regardé. _Il faut que je la prévienne !_

Rey était assise au milieu d'une immense salle, cette dernière était en ruine : le plafond s'était à moitié effondré, laissant les rayons du soleil s'infiltrer dans la pièce. Ce lieu était étroitement lié à la Force, Rey l'utilisait pour ses méditations et son entraînement. D'après son architecture, on pouvait penser qu'il s'agissait de l'ancienne chambre du Conseil Jedi. Rey se concentra, soulevant les différents débris de la salle et les empila doucement. Elle perfectionnait son maniement de la Force que Luke avait désigné de trop « sauvage » à travers des tâches qui demandaient patience et rigueur. Finn entra brusquement dans la salle, essoufflé :

-« Rey ! » Cria-t-il.

Rey ouvrit soudainement les yeux et la pile de gravas s'effondra. Elle n'aimait pas être dérangée pendant ses méditations, elle soupira :

-« Finn … Tu m'as forcée à quitter l'infirmerie pour me changer les idées. Et voilà maintenant que tu débarques brusquement pendant ma…

\- C'est Poe ! Il s'est réveillé ! ». Réussi à articuler Finn alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Le visage de Rey s'illumina. Sans attendre, elle se leva et se mis à courir en direction de l'infirmerie. Finn grogna de fatigue et la suivie comme il put. Après quelques minutes de course, elle déboucha dans l'infirmerie. Poe avait les yeux ouverts et discutait avec le général Organa qui était à son chevet. BB-8 n'arrêtait pas de rouler dans la pièce, émettant de nombreux bips de joie. Rey ne put se retenir et se jeta au cou du pilote, les larmes aux yeux :

-« Poe ! Je suis si contente que tu ailles bien !

\- Hey Rey, j'en suis ravie aussi ! » plaisanta le pilote.

Rey le serra un peu plus fort, son humour l'avait terriblement manquée. Poe se mit à grimacer de douleur.

-« Rey, tu me sers un peu trop… »

Rey recula légèrement en s'excusant une dizaine de fois, sous le sourire de Leïa. Poe posa sa main sur la tête de Rey et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

-« Arrête de t'excuser tu vas me gêné ! Et la prochaine fois que tu veux t'introduire dans mon esprit, tu me demandes avant, d'acc ? » Lui-dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Rey sourit de toutes ses dents : « Promis ! ». Elle était si heureuse qu'il aille bien et qui ne lui en veuille pas.

-« Mais comment tu as su ?

\- Je lui ai fait un petit récapitulatif de la situation, il n'arrêtait pas d'harceler de questions ces pauvres médecins quand je suis arrivée » Répondit Leïa avec un petit rire.

Poe voulut protester mais Finn arriva enfin, le visage rougi et le souffle saccadé.

-« J'ai rien rater au moins ? » Réussit-il à articuler.

-« T'inquiète Buddy, tu veux qu'on échange de place ? On dirait que tu vas t'effondrer » Ricana Poe.

-« Très drôle commandant Dameron. Mais vous avez pour ordres de ne pas quitter ce lit pendant trois jours, et non ce n'est pas négociable. » L'informa un médecin, en s'approchant. « De plus vous avez l'interdiction de piloter pendant une semaine et toute activité physique est à exclure. Votre corps à besoin de récupérer.

\- QUOI ?! » S'indigna le pilote.

Alors qu'il commença à protester, ses deux amis, le général et même BB-8 lui firent comprendre qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire et que c'était pour son bien. Poe finit par grogner un « oui, bon j'ai compris » comme un enfant qu'on venait de réprimander ce qui provoqua un rire général.

oOo

Kylo Ren était allongé nu dans son lit, El'Kar blottit contre lui. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque soudain il remarqua un changement. Il se leva, s'approcha du hublot qui donnait sur le vide intersidéral et se concentra. Il fut projeté à des années de lumières du Finalizer et se retrouva pendant quelques secondes dans une salle blanche. Dans cette pièce, il arriva à distinguer Poe Dameron, dans un lit en pleine discussion avec des silhouettes troubles autour de lui. Kylo se retrouva brusquement dans sa chambre, il en perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Il ne se releva pas tout de suite, analysant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il comprit rapidement que le lien qu'il avait tissé entre lui et le résistant devenait de plus en plus puissant, il sourit à cette idée. _Il faut que je continue à renforcer ce lien, mais je dois changer de stratégie, si Poe recommence à avoir des visions, Rey interviendra …_ El'kar sorti Kylo de ses pensées :

-« Tout va bien, Kylo ? » Demanda-t-il encore endormi, se demandant ce que faisait son amant nu, assis par terre.

Kylo Ren se leva, s'approcha de l'arkanien et l'embrassa passionnément. Il recula légèrement son visage pour plonger son regard dans les yeux pâles de son amant.

-« Tout va extrêmement bien, je sens que cette journée va être excellente ! » Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

El'kar haussa les sourcils et le suivit du regard. _Mais que ce passe-t-il ?_ Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sourire avec tant d'entrain. De plus cela faisait des jours qu'il brouillait du noir et maintenant il était plus heureux que jamais. Il se leva et rejoignit son amant dans son bain et commença à lui caresser sensuellement les hanches sous une avalanche de baisers. Il appartenait à son maître, il le savait et aimait ça, mais il ne laisserait personne le détourner de lui…

oOo

Cela faisant maintenant une semaine que Poe était sorti du coma. Il avait entièrement retrouvé ses forces et depuis l'intervention de Rey, il passait enfin des nuits paisibles. Simplement, il sentait parfois une présence sans voir personne et entendait quelqu'un murmurer au loin sans jamais comprendre ce que cette personne disait. _Certainement_ _une conséquence d'avoir passé trois jours dans le coma !_ Se disait-il. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du général un sourire aux lèvres, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il avait l'autorisation de piloter à nouveaux et le général l'avait convoqué. _Sûrement_ _pour m'assigner une mission, ENFIN !_ Poe toqua et entra une fois qu'il eut l'au

torisation. Il fit une moue de surprise voyant Rey et Finn aux côtés de Leïa.

-« Vous préparez mon anniversaire surprise ? » plaisanta le pilote en s'approchant.

-« Si seulement… Assis toi Poe, il faut que nous ayons une discussion tous les quatre »

Bien qu'elle tentât de le dissimuler, Poe s'aperçut qu'elle était anxieuse. Il s'assit, effaçant son sourire et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Rey prit la parole.

-« Comme tu le sais, tes visions étaient dût à Kylo Ren qui s'infiltrait dans ton esprit depuis ta capture sur Jakku.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs j'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi ce c*nnard en a après moi… Au moins grâce à toi je suis enfin libéré de son emprise. »

Rey déglutit, la colère et la haine qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque Poe avait mentionné Ren était presque palpable. Elle eut un frisson avant de continuer :

-« Poe, je n'ai rien fait. Je suis incapable de briser le lien qu'il a tissé entre vous sans te tuer. Si tes visions ont stoppées , c'est uniquement de son fait…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

Rey lui expliqua en détails ce qu'elle avait vue lorsque qu'elle s'était introduite dans son esprit. Finn se pinça la lèvre ayant peur de la réaction de Poe. Une fois que Rey eu finit son récit, le pilote se leva dans un geste brusque.

-« Tu es en train de me dire que cet enf*irer qui me torture depuis quatre mois s'est inquiété de mon état, avant que je tombes dans le coma ? Et que maintenant il aurait « peur » de me blesser à nouveau ?! » Poe avait presque hurlé cette dernière phrase, il se sentait perdu.

Finn s'approcha de son ami et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

-« Je suis désolé Poe … Mais ce qui suit va être dur à entendre…

\- De quoi tu me parles Finn ?! »

Leïa se leva, contourna son bureau pour se placer en face de Poe. Elle l'obligea à s'asseoir et mit un genou au sol pour être à sa hauteur. Leïa lui prit tendrement les mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. Poe ne dit rien, inquiet devant le comportement du général. Une larme perla sur la joue de Leïa :

-« Poe… Il y a quelque chose de terrible que je t'ai caché toutes ses années. Une horrible vérité que je n'avais pas le droit de te cacher. Lorsque Kylo Ren a fait son apparition un an après la destruction de l'académie, je t'ai dit que c'était lui le fautif de ce carnage… C'est la vérité mais je n'ai jamais pu te révéler quelle était sa véritable identité… Sous le nom de Kylo Ren se cache mon fils, Ben… ». Leïa fut pris d'un sanglot, caressant les mains de Poe en répétant « Je suis désolée Poe, tellement désolée ».

Finn retenait sa respiration, attendant la réaction de son ami alors que Rey détournait le regard, ne pouvant imaginer la tristesse que ressentait son ami.

Poe se figea, perdu dans son esprit. Il se remémora tous les instants qu'il avait passé avec Ben, jusqu'au jour où l'académie avait pris feu. Il se remémora alors ces sept dernières années où il avait juré de venger son amant et de tuer Kylo Ren de ses mains. La dernière phrase du général faisait écho dans son esprit. La femme qu'il considérait comme une mère venait de le poignarder dans le dos, elle lui avait menti pour se servir de lui. Poe se sentit tomber, ces dernières années n'étaient qu'un mensonge. Il se sentit seul, abandonné, désespéré et trahi. Puis tel un brasier, la haine et la colère s'emparèrent de lui, prenant possession de tout son être.

Cela faisait plusieurs secondes que Poe n'avait pas bougé suite à la révélation du général mais Rey remarqua que les yeux sombres du pilote prirent une teinte jaunâtre.

Poe se leva brusquement et se retira brutalement de l'étreinte de Leïa :

-« Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? Vous m'avez menti juste pour m'utiliser ! Vous n'avez jamais cessé de penser qu'à vous ! Vous n'êtes pas ma mère ! Cessez de me prendre pour votre fils ! Tu nous as trahis tous les deux ! Tu ne m'as jamais compris ! » Poe avait hurlé sur Leïa, son ton était rempli de colère, de haine et de dégoût.

Leïa horrifiée devant Poe ne put retenir un « Ben... » après la dernière phrase de ce dernier.

-« Je t'interdis de m'appeler sous ce nom ! ». Hurla Poe avant de lever sa main de manière menaçante vers Leïa.

Finn se précipita et saisit Poe pour l'empêcher de bouger alors que Rey s'était mise entre le général au sol et le pilote.

-« Poe je t'en prie ! Calme-toi ! ». Supplia Rey, les larmes aux yeux.

C'est en voyant Rey que les pupilles du pilote perdirent leurs teintes jaunâtres. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et il partit en arrière. Finn paniqué l'empêcha de tomber et le déposa doucement sur la chaise. Poe tremblait de tous ses membres et semblait complètement épuisé. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire, il jeta un regard paniqué vers Rey :

-« Que … qu'est-ce qui m'arrives ?! ». Poe posa le regard vers Leïa au sol, tremblante encore sous le choc. « Leïa je … je suis terriblement désolé … jamais j'aurais pu vous blesser… ». Des larmes perlèrent sur les joues du pilote.

Rey se précipita de l'enlacer pour le calmer, le berçant légèrement.

-« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Poe… »

Poe renifla et commença à reprendre ses esprits.

-« Comment ça ?

\- J'ai peur que ce soit l'œuvre de Be… de Kylo Ren, il t'influence. Tu avais une lueur surnaturelle dans les yeux …

\- Tu veux dire qu'il essaye de me posséder ?! ». Poe Frissonna.

-« J'en ai bien peur …

\- Je dois quitter la base tout de suite ! Je mets en danger toute la Résistance ! ».

Poe se leva mais le général qui s'était remis de ses émotions se plaça devant lui. Leïa le gifla avant de l'étreindre chaleureusement. Poe se laissa faire sans bouger, un peu troublé.

-« J'ai laissé mon fils s'éloigner de moi. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur avec toi ! Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable mais laisse-moi t'aider, je t'en supplie ».

Poe resserra l'étreinte, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Leïa. Il lui murmura :

-« Merci … Je te pardonne ».

Leïa sentit tout le poids qu'elle avait accumulé sur ses épaules toute ces années s'envoler, libérée de ce mensonge qui la rongeait de l'intérieur depuis trop longtemps. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes. Finn et Rey sourirent, soulagés. Poe finit par prendre la parole :

-« Comment allons-nous faire ? Si Kylo Ren peut me manipuler, je suis une menace pour chaque Résistant…

\- Je t'entraînerais ! ».

Poe se tourna vers Rey, un sourcil levé. Elle continua :

-« Oui ! Je t'apprendrai à résister aux assauts mentaux de Kylo Ren. Tu seras comme mon padawan ! » Les yeux de Rey brillaient d'excitation.

Avant que Poe puisse dire quelque chose, Leïa prit la parole :

-« C'est une très bonne idée, qu'en penses-tu Poe ?

\- Je supposes que ça peut marcher… Vous êtes sûr de vous général ? ».

Leïa soupira et plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres du pilote :

-« Commandant Poe Dameron, à partir de ce jour, je vous ordonne de m'appeler Leïa et de me tutoyer.

\- A vos… à tes ordres Leïa » hésita Poe.

Leïa sourit, lorsqu'elle regarda Poe, elle avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait du petit enfant qui rêvait de voyager sur toutes les planètes de la galaxie. Elle l'avait vu grandir pour devenir le jeune homme qui était tombé amoureux de son fils et se rappela à quel point ils étaient heureux ensembles… Le voilà maintenant, un grand commandant qui se battait pour la justice, plaçant toujours les besoins des autres avant les siens. Elle sentit des larmes de bonheur humidifier ses pupilles. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau :

-« Filez maintenant, j'ai une montagne de travail ». Elle avait déjà trop pleuré pour aujourd'hui.

Les trois amis la remercièrent avant de quitter son bureau. Alors qu'ils marchèrent dans les couloirs, Rey était surexcitée à l'idée d'enseigner à Poe le maniement de la force.

-« On commence demain ! Ça va être génial !

\- N'imagine pas une seconde que je t'appellerais « Maître » Rey.

\- Je trouve pourtant que ça lui irait à merveille ». Ricana Finn.

\- « Et n'essaye même pas de me faire porter l'une de vos robes de jedi ! »

Rey essaya de faire les gros yeux à Poe, assistée de Finn qui lui assurait qu'il serait sexy dedans. Poe refusa catégoriquement avant de les prendre chacun sous un bras, riant aux éclats. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas ris tous les trois innocemment. Cela lui permettait de ne pas penser à Ben, du moins pour l'instant…

oOo

Kylo Ren déposa son sabre sur une table métallique et s'affala sur le fauteuil à côté en soupirant de fatigue. Il se trouvait dans un palais au mur ardoise, tapissé du symbole de la Nouvelle République. Ren avait débarqué trois jours auparavant sur Corellia pour annihiler un groupe d'insurgé, complotant contre le First Order. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter du calme pendant quelques secondes, sa tenue habituellement sombre était recouverte de sang. Il avait passé trois longues journées à éliminer ces insurgés et il venait de tuer leur chef, son corps gisait encore à ses pieds.

Il profita de cette tranquillité pour se consacrer à son occupation favorite : contempler son résistant préféré. A présent, il parvenait à l'observer parfaitement et même à lire dans ses pensées sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Alors qu'il était à la recherche de son pilote, il remarqua que ce dernier était perturbé. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans une petite salle qui devait servir de bureau, Poe était au centre assis, entouré de Rey et du traître FN-2187 alors que sa propre mère était à genoux devant le pilote. Ren entendit le discours de Leïa et sentit la colère montée en lui : _Comment oses-tu le lui révéler maintenant ?_ Elle venait de gâcher des mois d'efforts. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle mais il aperçut son ancien amant figé devant lui, pendant un instant, il eut de peine pour ce dernier. Il se rapprocha et posa instinctivement sa main sur sa joue. Brusquement, il se retrouva dans un espace noir, sans plafond ni sol. De l'obscurité à perte de vue, avec un Poe désespéré. Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de Kylo, c'était le moment parfait pour voir si ces mois de méditation avait portés leurs fruits. Il canalisa sa haine et sa colère et la projeta vers Poe, usant de la Force.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva à l'endroit exacte que Poe occupait dans le bureau. Il vit sa mère lui tenir les mains, il se leva brusquement et dégagea brutalement ses mains. Il comprit qu'il était dans le corps de Poe. Lorsque qu'il posa les yeux sur sa mère, il éprouva de la haine mais il ressentie aussi au plus profond de lui, la colère du pilote envers Leïa. Il se mit alors à lui hurler dessus, exprimant ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux. Lorsqu'elle prononça son ancien prénom, Kylo explosa et voulut faire taire sa génitrice. Mais Rey et Finn intervinrent et la connexion fut brutalement coupée.

Ren se réveilla brutalement dans son fauteuil, pantelant. Cet échange avec Poe l'avait exténué. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle lorsque El'kar rentra dans la pièce, son sabre allumé. Il regarda le carnage causé par son amant et soupira :

-« Je vois que tu t'es amusé sans moi… Dommage, j'avais quelques questions à lui poser. On a sécurisé le palais, tout ceux qui avaient complotés contre le First Order sont morts comme tu l'as ordonné. ». El'kar s'approcha, enjambant le cadavre gisant sur le sol.

-« Parfait… Tout se passe comme prévu » articula-t-il lentement.

El'kar remarqua que son amant était pâle et respirait avec difficulté. Il s'empressa de le rejoindre et posa une main sur son front pour vérifier son état.

-« Kylo ça va ?! Tu es tout pâle ! ».

Ren grogna avant de se dégager sans ménagement.

-« Je vais bien, prépare mon vaisseau. On quitte Corellia. »

Il quitta rapidement la salle.

-« Attend ! »

Ren ne broncha pas sous l'appel de son amant et continua de marcher dans les couleurs, réfléchissant au contrôle qu'il venait d'infliger à Poe.

El'kar se mit à courir après son maître dans le couloir avant de lui attraper vigoureusement le bras.

-« Je t'en prie, écoute moi ! »

Kylo se retourna pour plonger son regard dans les yeux pâles de son amant.

-« Explique moi ! S'il te plaît… Ça fait des semaines que tu changes subitement d'humeur sans que tu ne me dises quoique ce soit et là je te retrouve essoufflé et tu continues à m'ignorer ! »

Ren remarqua l'inquiétude chez El'kar et fut surpris. _Lui qui est toujours calme et maître de ses émotions…_ Il s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement. Il lui murmura :

-« C'est un secret, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que bientôt nous aurons deux invités de qualités et ce sera la fin de la Résistance ».

El'kar fut surpris de la réponse de son maître, il voulut le questionner pour en savoir plus mais il savait très bien qu'il ne dira rien de plus. Il devra s'en contenter, du moins pour l'instant. El'kar avait maintenant une autre idée en tête, cela faisait trois jours qu'ils combattaient sans répit, ils avaient le droit à une moment d'intimité. Il glissa ses mains sous la ceinture de son amant, le caressant honteusement. Sous un râle de plaisir, Kylo demanda :

-« Je croyais t'avoir ordonner de préparer mon vaisseau ?

\- J'ai décidé de vous désobéir

\- Ça mérites une punition ! » Ricana Ren

Il souleva El'kar tout en lui mordant le cou. Ils entrèrent dans la première pièce qu'ils trouvèrent et l'allongea sur le lit qui se situait au fond. Kylo Ren commença à arracher la tunique d'El'kar sans ménagement, jetant des restes de tissus à travers la salle. Ce dernier râla :

-« Pour une fois j'aurais aimé garder mes vêtements en entiers…

\- Tu m'as désobéi, tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre… »

El'kar n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Kylo le retourna et lui administra une claque vive sur la fesse gauche. Il émit un cri de surprise alors que son amant claqua celle de droite. El'kar enfouit sa tête sur le coussin devant lui, étouffant ses cris sous l'assaut de son amant.

Voir El'kar dans un tel état l'excitait énormément. Une fois que les fesses habituellement blanches de l'arkanien virèrent au rouge, il les écarta et pénétra brutalement son amant. Ce dernier hurla de douleur, Kylo attendit quelques instants le temps qu'il s'y habitue. Il aimait prendre son amant sauvagement mais il n'était pas un monstre non plus. C'est El'kar qui commença à bouger son bassin, faisant comprendre à Ren qu'il pouvait commencer. Les pénétrations de ce dernier étaient rapides et profondes. Son amant hurlait de plaisir, la tête toujours enfouie dans le cousin. Kylo se pencha, accélérant ses coups de bassin, il attrapa les cheveux d'El'kar et les tira en arrière pour le forcer à lever la tête. Alors qu'il criait sous Kylo Ren, ce dernier lui mordilla fortement le lobe d'oreille. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et El'kar jouit sur le matelas, prit de spams. Ren amplifia ses dernières pénétrations, il se retira de son amant pour éjaculer sur son dos et ses fesses meurtries avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, El'kar frotta douloureusement ses fesses :

-« Hum… Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte… » Se plaignit-il.

Ren s'était levé du lit et commença à se rhabiller, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

-« Tu méritais une punition.

\- M'ouais …

\- Aller, arrête de bouder. Il est temps de rejoindre le Finaliser ». Kylo se dirigea vers la porte.

El'kar regarda l'état désastreux de ses vêtements et soupira avant de le rejoindre rapidement…

oOo

Poe, fidèle à lui-même avait refusé la tenue de Jedi qu'avait trouvée Rey et portait sa veste en cuir. Il était assis en tailleur dans l'ancienne chambre du Conseil alors que son amie était agenouillée à côté, le fixant. Elle l'obligea à fermer les yeux et à faire le vide dans son esprit.

-« Et maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu ressens autour de toi ».

Poe se concentra, tous ses sens en alerte, analysant ce qui l'entourait :

-« Je sens le soleil caresser ma peau, j'entends les branches grincer sous le poids du vent, le ruissellement de l'eau… »

Rey fit la moue, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça… Poe ne savait pas utiliser la Force, elle ne savait même pas s'il était sensible à cette dernière. Cependant elle devait admettre qu'il possédait un sens de l'observation extraordinaire.

-« On va essayer autre chose. Essaye de ressentir l'état de ce lieu ».

Poe la regardait, les sourcils haussés. Il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-« Projette toi hors de ton enveloppe charnelle, laisse ton esprit parcourir ce lieu » Continua Rey sous le regard perplexe de son ami.

Poe haussa les épaules et referma les yeux. Il tenta comme il put de suivre les instructions de Rey. Il se concentra et essaya de projeter son esprit.

-« Bien, continue, ressens la Force qui nous entoure, celle qui circule tout autour de toi. »

La poussière autour du pilote s'éleva légèrement.

-« Que vois-tu ?

\- C'est flou… De la joie, de la sérénité mais aussi de la douleur, des cris… » Poe fronça les sourcils et commença à trembler.

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, pantelant. Perturbé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Rey rayonnait, il avait réussi, c'était court mais on moins elle savait qu'il était sensible à la Force.

-« Super ! On va recommencer jusqu'à que tu arrives à conserver cet état pendant plusieurs minutes

\- C'est toi la spécialiste » Dit-il, pas très rassuré.

 _Plusieurs heures plus tard…_

Poe s'écroula sur le sol, les bras étendus, haletant. Cela faisait des heures qu'il méditait avec Rey, sans grand résultat…

-« On fait une pause… d'au moins un siècle …».

Il parvenait à ressentir la « Force » seulement pendant une dizaine de secondes avant d'être expulsé. Rey se gratta la tête, en plusieurs heures, Poe n'avait fait aucun progrès. Elle ne savait pas comment l'aider, pour elle c'était si facile…

Elle demanda à Poe d'essayer une dernière fois pour aujourd'hui. Il roula des yeux avant de se remettre en tailleur et de les fermer. Alors qu'il se concentra sous les directives de Rey, il ne l'entendit plus. Poe haussa un sourcil, il n'entendait plus rien, ni Rey, ni les branches des arbres, ou même les murmures du vent. Soudain il entendit une voix :

-« Et dire qu'à l'époque, il n'a jamais voulu participer à mes médiations… ».

Le ton de cette voix était las, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Poe se figea, il avait reconnu cette voix. Il ouvrit les yeux, déterminé à l'affronter.

A quelques mètres devant lui se trouvait Kylo Ren, sans son masque, les bras croisés, qui le fixait.


	6. Chapter 6

_Yosh ! On est Jeudi et voici le sixième Chapitre !_

 _Merci pour vos follows et vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisirs !_

 _Plusieurs Flash-Back, du drama et de l'émotion pour ce chapitre :P_

 _( Ne vous inquiétez pas l'action arrive au septième, un peu de patience ! )_

 _Pinky Cherry : Pas de souci ! Tes reviews me font toujours plaisirs. Dans ce chapitre on se concentre sur Poe et son ressenti, j'en dis pas plus !_

 _On apprend aussi le plan de Kylo, bon j'arrête de vous spoil et je vous laisse lire :*_

 _Sur ce Enjoy !_

* * *

Poe resta interdit. En face de lui, se trouvait Kylo Ren, vêtu de sa sombre tunique. Il ne portait pas son masque et quelques mèches rebelles lui barraient le front. Ses yeux sombres le fixaient alors que Poe contemplait le visage de son ancien amant, regarda la balafre qui s'étalait de son arcane à sa mâchoire. Cela faisait sept longues années que Poe n'avait pas posé ses yeux sur lui, sept années qu'il l'avait cru mort, faisant difficilement son deuil. Mais maintenant il se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de mètres devant lui. Poe remarqua que son ancien amant c'était endurci, ses traits étaient plus fermes, son regard plus lourd et sombre. Le jeune homme introverti qu'était Ben avait disparu pour devenir l'homme viril qui se trouvait devant lui. Poe ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il le trouvait magnifique. Il pensa malgré lui la dernière fois où il avait parlé avec Ben Solo :

 _ **Flash-Back :**_

Poe était assis au bord du lit, portant sa fameuse tunique orange de pilote, il lassait ses chaussures. Ben s'approcha de lui, simplement vêtu d'un boxer. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou, humant l'odeur de son compagnon, et l'enlaça chaleureusement. Il émit un léger gémissement plaintif :

-« Ne part pas… Reste… ».

Poe sourit tendrement, il se redressa légèrement, caressant la tignasse de son amant.

-« Ben… Je ne pars qu'une semaine, je serais vite de retour.

\- C'est trop long… Et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, s'il te plaît, ne part pas… ». Ben resserra son étreinte.

-« Ce n'est qu'un entraînement de routine, deux trois pirouettes entre des astéroïdes et je serais à nouveau dans tes bras ! ». Ricana le pilote.

Poe avait pris la main de son compagnon et lui caressa le dos avec son pouce. Ben sourit légèrement et commença à déposer de longs baisers dans le cou de son amant, ce dernier frissonna.

-« Ben… Je vais être en retard… »

Il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque Ben lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille. Il ne voulait pas que son amant parte pour son stupide entraînement, il voulait qu'il reste ici, avec lui. Et Ben avait sa petite idée pour l'empêcher de partir. Il continua à lui mordiller l'oreille, l'une de ses mains se dirigea dangereusement vers les hanches du pilote alors que la seconde tirait sur la fermeture de la combinaison pour l'ouvrir. Poe attrapa la première main de Ben, l'empêchant de continuer sa course et commença un :

-« Ben, je … ». Ce dernier le coupa en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Leurs langues commencèrent une danse sensuelle, Ben libéra sa main d'un geste rapide et commença à masser le bas ventre de son amant à travers la combinaison. Poe lâcha quelque gémissement de plaisirs étouffés par leur baiser. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ben entre deux baisers, son plan marchait à la perfection. Poe remarqua son sourire et se leva brusquement, mettant fin à leur étreinte sous un râle de frustration de son amant. Le petit brun posa son regard sur son compagnon toujours allongé sur leur lit. Il haletait, les joues rouges, la fermeture de sa combinaison au niveau de son ventre, laissant voir la moitié de ses pectoraux bronzés et une bosse clairement visible au niveau de son bas ventre.

-« Toi … »

Ben exhibait un sourire malicieux, ravie dans quel état il avait mis son compagnon. Poe se jeta sur lui, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le dos et lui porta un baiser ardent. Leurs langues engagèrent un ballet charnel. Après plusieurs minutes endiablées, Poe brisa leur baiser et posa son front contre celui de Ben, plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-« Je t'aime tellement » lui murmura-t-il.

-« Je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime, idiot » sourit tendrement Ben.

Poe se décala sur le côté et prit amoureusement Ben dans ses bras. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et resserra ses mains sur la combinaison de son amant, craignant qu'il disparaisse à jamais. Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes, sans dire un mot, profitant de ce moment magique.

Le silence qui s'était installé se brisa lorsque BB-8 entra précipitamment dans la chambre. Il se mit à biper rapidement à l'attention de Poe.

-« Raahh ! Chuis super en retard ! »

Poe se leva, referma sa fermeture, se recoiffa rapidement et attrapa son casque. Ben le regarda avec tristesse, il s'approcha du bord du lit et attrapa le bras de Poe :

-« S'il te plaît…. J'ai un terrible pressentiment, reste … ». Une larme roula doucement sur la joue de Ben.

Poe se pencha, posa sa main sur la joue de son amant et essuya sa larme. Il lui sourit tendrement :

-« Une petite semaine et je te promet de rester auprès de toi, pour toujours.

\- Promis ?!

\- Promis »

Poe déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de Ben et quitta rapidement la salle sous les bips pressant de BB-8.

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back :**_

Se rappeler de ce souvenir fut comme une gifle pour Poe, il se leva brusquement et une larme de bonheur roula sur sa joue. Il voulait se jeter dans les bras de son amant qui lui avait terriblement manqué. Il voulait l'embrasser, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, humer son odeur, l'enlacer… Il fit un pas dans sa direction. Mais soudainement il se remémora : pendant son entraînement il avait reçu un appel privé de Leïa Organa lui disant que l'académie avait été attaquée. Il se rappela qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour désobéir à son chef pour briser sa formation et passer en hyperdrive pour rejoindre Ben le plus rapidement possible. Il se rappela aussi du désespoir qu'il avait ressentis en voyant l'académie en feu, de la tristesse qu'il avait éprouvé ces dernières années. Il se rappela alors Jakku, de la torture qu'il lui avait infligée et des visions de terreurs qu'il subissait depuis des mois à cause de lui. Et il se souvint de sa tentative de le posséder…

Kylo Ren avait levé un sourcil, il avait la sensation que Poe le fixait : _C'est étrange, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il peut me voir …_

La colère et la haine gronda chez Poe, son amant était devenu un monstre. Il se sentait en parti responsable, il n'aurait jamais dû le quitter alors qu'il lui suppliait de rester. Il devait l'empêcher de continuer à faire du mal autour de lui. Il prit une longue respiration en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, on pouvait y discerner une tristesse infini mélangé à une colère sombre.

Il attrapa son fidèle Glie-44 qui était accroché à sa ceinture, le pointa vers Kylo Ren alors qu'il avançait furieusement dans sa direction.

Kylo Ren, fit un pas en arrière, une grimace de surprise sur le visage.

Poe tira dans sa direction, hurlant pour exprimer toute sa rage et son désespoir.

oOo

Kylo sursauta et se plia instinctivement en deux lorsque le premier tir du pilote le traversa, l'expulsant violemment de sa connexion mentale. Il s'écroula sur le sol de sa chambre a bord du Finalizer, blanc comme un linge, palettant. Il tâta de sa main l'endroit où le tir l'avait touché, s'assurant de n'avoir aucune séquelle. Il reprit lentement sa respiration, essayant de réfléchir. Poe l'avait clairement vu, c'est vrai que Kylo fut étonné voir son ancien amant méditer à la manière des jedi. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser que cela lui serait d'une quelconque aide...

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de douche, se déshabilla rapidement avant de verser de l'eau glacée sur son corps pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle parcourra son corps, le faisant frisonner. Kylo comprit qu'il devait agir le plus rapidement possible. Si il laissait Rey entraîner plus longtemps son résistant, ce dernier parviendra peut être à briser le lien qu'il avait tant entretenu. Ren frappa brutalement le mur en face de lui suite à cette pensé. Du sang sortit de ses phalanges et se mélangea à l'eau glacée. _Je vais devoir agir ce soir…_

Ren sortit de sa douche, s'habilla et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle d'entraînement que les chevaliers de Ren utilisaient. Lorsqu'il arriva, seul El'kar était présent. Il était torse nu, ne portant qu'un pantalon gris. Il maniait un long bâton en bois, et massacrait les différents mannequins qui se trouvaient devant lui, ses gestes étaient rapides, précis, mortels. Il bougeait avec une rapidité extraordinaire, pivotant, sautant, voltigeant entre les mannequins. Il frappait tous leurs points faibles avec une facilité déconcertante. Ren s'arrêta une seconde, contemplant la danse mortelle de son amant : _C'est bien le meilleur assassin du First Ordrer_ … Il reprit ses esprits, ce n'était pas le moment pour mater son amant, il l'interpella en s'approchant de lui. Ce dernier s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui en souriant :

-« Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu viennes à ma salle de méditation, accompagné de deux chevaliers de Ren »

El'kar effaça son sourire et fixa Kylo, attendant qu'il s'explique. Ren soupira :

-« Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit sur Corellia ? C'est pour aujourd'hui, maintenant va me chercher tes chevaliers de Ren. Et oui c'est un ordre, tu me poseras des questions plus tard. »

El'kar grimaça mais Kylo s'était déjà retourné pour quitter la pièce. Il se changea et partit chercher deux chevaliers de Ren comme lui avait ordonné son maître. Il trouva Trhy et Khaul : Le premier était un humain à la peau foncé aux dreadlocks sombres, le second était un zabrak baraqué à la peau noire et au tatouage jaune. El'kar exigea qu'ils le suivent, ordre du Suprême Leader, ils prirent ensuite la direction de la petite salle que Kylo avait éventré.

-« Maître, savez-vous pourquoi le Suprême Leader nous convoque ? » Lui demanda Trhy.

-« Pas vraiment … Il m'a simplement dit qu'aujourd'hui serait la fin de la Résistance.

\- Alors il est de notre devoir de ne pas le décevoir » Répondit Khaul.

El'kar acquiesça et ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence.

oOo

Poe avait tiré en direction de Kylo Ren jusqu'à que Rey lui avait abaissé le bras de force, paniquée devant les agissements de son ami. Il respirait avec difficulté, encore bouleversé par ses sentiments. Rey le regarda inquiète, elle posa une main apaisante dans le dos de son ami et lui demanda doucement :

-« Poe, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as vu Ren ? »

Le pilote hocha lentement la tête, il se calma et raconta ce qu'il venait de subir à son amie. Rey l'écouta calmement, elle lui avoua qu'elle avait eu le genre de vision avec Kylo Ren dans le passé. Cette révélation étonna Poe qui le demanda plus de détails. Elle lui expliqua les différentes interactions qu'ils avaient eu, lorsqu'elle raconta qu'elle avait vu Ben Solo quand leur main s'était touchée, elle aperçut une pointe d'espoir dans le regard du pilote. Mais quand elle rapporta les évènements qui s'étaient produit dans la salle du trône de Snoke, Poe baissa la tête, abattu. Rey essaya de le rassurer en lui certifiant qu'avec un peu d'entraînement il pourra empêcher ses échanges avec Ren. Il releva la tête avec un léger sourire, un sourire triste qui tentait de cacher sa souffrance :

-« Merci… On reprendra demain tu veux bien ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! Tu veux aller manger un bout ?

\- Non, désolé … J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul… » Poe se dirigea vers la sortie.

Rey murmura un « Je comprends… ». Elle regarda avec tristesse son ami partir, elle savait qu'il avait essayé de ne pas penser à la révélation du général mais cet affrontement avec Kylo l'avait forcé à faire face à cette terrible vérité. Leïa leur avait racontée à quel point ils étaient inséparables et terriblement amoureux… Elle n'osait imaginer la tristesse que pouvait ressentir le pilote. Elle profita un instant des derniers rayons de soleil qui s'infiltraient dans la salle alors que la nuit commençait à se montrer. Rey prit lentement la direction de la chambre de Finn, elle devait lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Poe errait dans les couloirs reculés du temple, loin de toute agitation. Il était tiraillé, une partie de son cœur était remplie d'une joie incontrôlable. Ben, son Ben était vivant. Au long de ces dernières années, il avait tant rêvé qu'il soit en vie, de revoir son visage, de lui parler, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire une centaine de fois « Je t'aime » et de ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Mais l'autre partie de son cœur était remplie d'une tristesse inaltérable, confronté à la vérité que Ben était devenu le monstre qu'on appelait Kylo Ren. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que l'homme qu'il embrassait passionnément et qui était si doux avait pu commettre des actes aussi ignobles. Poe se sentit chanceler, il s'assit à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il releva lentement la tête, il la posa contre le mur derrière lui et agrippa son front de sa main droite. Des flots de larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il se laissa complètement aller, exprimant toute sa tristesse et son désespoir à travers de long sanglots.

Poe resta dans cet état pendant de longues minutes. Il commença à se calmer, séchant lentement ses larmes. Il était commandant de la Résistance, il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments personnels mettre en péril le dernier espoir de la galaxie.

BB-8 bipa doucement à côté du pilote mais ce dernier sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu son camarade s'approcher. BB-8 était inquiet de voir son maître dans un tel état, il bipa lentement. Poe lui sourit doucement :

-« Oui buddy, je pense à Ben enfin à ce monstre qu'il est devenu … »

Il sécha ses dernières larmes et caressa tendrement son fidèle droïde, ce dernier continua de parler au pilote.

-« Oui… Il me manque aussi, mais ce n'est plus le même. Je ne pense pas qu'on retrouve un jour notre Ben… ».

BB-8 tourna la tête vers le mur en face d'eux et projeta un hologramme. Poe leva un sourcil et observa en silence ce qu'affichait son ami. BB-8 avait projeté une scène qu'il avait enregistré il y a des années et qu'il avait secrètement conservé dans sa base de données. Le pilote hoqueta de surprise, devant lui un hologramme le représentant en train d'embrasser Ben devant la cascade qui jonchait leur chambre. Poe se rappelait parfaitement ce moment, l'un des plus beaux de sa vie …

 _ **Flash-Back :**_

Poe et Ben sortaient ensembles depuis maintenant un an. Tout le monde était au courant car Poe prenait un malin plaisir à l'embrasser en public, sans aucune gêne alors que ce dernier rougissait violemment à chaque fois. Poe était très extraverti comparé à Ben, il souriait et plaisantait avec tout le monde alors que Ben préférait lire dans son coin et étudier. Beaucoup de monde ne comprenait pas pourquoi Poe sortait avec lui, mais quiconque osait insulter Ben devant son amant, subissait sa colère. Dans ces moments, Poe perdait son sourire et réagissait souvent violemment, les terrifiant assez pour qu'ils ne disent plus jamais de mal sur son compagnon.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils avaient leur chambre à eux dans l'académie. Il avait fallu des semaines de bataille pour que Luke accepte, c'est d'ailleurs Leïa qui avait eu le dernier mot. Voyant que son fils s'épanouissait de plus en plus en compagnie du jeune pilote. Luke n'avait rien contre Poe, mais il se méfiait de leur relation, jugeant que Ben n'était pas encore prêt, craignant qu'il soit attiré par le côté obscur s'il arrivait malheur à Poe. Mais les amants eux étaient ravis, n'étant plus obligés de faire le mur pour se retrouver la nuit comme des adolescents.

Un matin, Ben insista pour amener Poe à la cascade qu'ils apercevaient de leur chambre :

-« Allez… Tu n'as pas envie de te balader un peu ? » Demanda Ben.

Poe haussa un sourcil :

-« C'est toi qui me demande ça ? Monsieur qui préfère rester sa journée au lit et avec qui je dois batailler pour le faire sortir ?

\- Et j'ai changé ! … Enfin un peu, je sors plus maintenant, à cause de toi mais c'est pas la question ! C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui j'ai envie c'est tout… ». Ben rougit et détourna le regard.

Poe plissa légèrement les yeux avant de sourire tendrement. _C'est trop mignon, il essaye de me cacher quelque chose_.

-« Très bien, mais pourquoi cette cascade ?

\- Parce que… elle très jolie ! Et ça fait des semaines que je veux y aller ! » Balbutia Ben

BB-8 qui étaient à leurs pieds informa Poe qu'il avait vu Ben plusieurs fois à cette même cascade cette semaine. Le concerné se focalisa sur le droïde :

-« Saleté ! Tu ne pourrais pas être dans mon camp pour une fois ?! »

BB-8 et Ben commencèrent à se chamailler devant un Poe amusé. Le jeune pilote ria doucement avant de s'approcher de son amant et lui déposer un doux baiser sur le front, l'interrompant de sa tirade sur les boulons de BB-8.

-« Très bien, je te suis »

Les yeux de Ben pétilla de bonheur, il attrapa la main de Poe et sortit rapidement de la pièce, suivi de près par BB-8 et sous le rire chaud de son amant égayé par le comportement de son compagnon.

Ils arrivèrent au pied de la cascade, c'était un paysage splendide. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes devant ce spectacle grandiose en se tenant amoureusement la main. Au bout d'un moment, Ben se plaça en face de Poe :

-« J'ai entendu dire que tu t'es battu avec un de tes amis pilotes, pourquoi ? » Demanda Ben en plongea son regard dans celui du jeune pilote.

Poe fut surpris de la question mais répondu, légèrement énervé :

-« Cet enflure n'arrêtait pas de te critiquer et quand il a commencé à t'insulter, je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps…

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû… Tu vas avoir des ennuis si ça continue !

\- Je m'enfiche ! Je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un t'insulter !

\- Mais laisses les faire, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?!

\- Parce que je t'aime ! » Poe avait légèrement monté le ton. « Ils ne te connaissent pas ! Ils sont juste jaloux de ta lignée !

\- Je …

\- Ils ne savent pas à quel point tu es généreux ! A quel point tu es doux et aimant ! Ils n'imaginent pas une seconde de …

\- Je t'aime ! » Le coupa Ben.

Ce dernier venait de crier ces mots, il avait fermé les yeux comme si il venait de se jeter dans un fossé et qu'il attendait le choc. Cette phrase fut comme une claque pour Poe, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles apparu sur son visage alors que des larmes de bonheurs commencèrent à humidifier ses yeux. Poe avait déjà dit de nombreuse fois à Ben, à quel point il l'aimait mais ce dernier ne lui avait jamais rien dit de tel. Très introverti, Ben avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments mais Poe s'en fichait et était prêt à attendre le temps nécessaire. Il prit chaleureusement Ben dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement comme pour immortaliser ce moment. A leurs pieds, BB-8 ronronnait doucement…

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back :**_

Poe fixa l'hologramme en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Soudain il ressentit une présence, il reprit ses esprits et se leva précipitamment. Il tourna la tête des deux côtés du couloir avant de s'arrêter net. Kylo Ren était à quelque pas de lui, le regard triste sur l'hologramme…

oOo

Les trois chevaliers de Ren se tenaient droit comme un « i », devant leur Suprême Leader qui leur tournait le dos.

-« Je vous ais réunis car j'ai une mission spéciale pour vous trois »

Il se retourna pour leur faire face, le regard froid et déterminé.

-« J'ai pu établir un lien mental avec le commandant Dameron de la Résistance, je suis maintenant apte à le dominer. Mon plan est simple, je vais prendre le contrôle du commandant pour voler toutes les données de la Résistance, je vais aussi en profiter pour l'emmener au Finalizer en compagnie de Rey. Cependant, cette possession mentale demande une concentration parfaite, El'kar se chargera de garder la porte. Je ne dois être en aucun cas déconcentrer, quelqu'en soit la raison. Khaul et Trhy, vous serez chargé d'activer le rayon tracteur sur le vaisseau que j'aurais volé, je ne pense pas pouvoir maintenir la connexion aussi longtemps. Vous devrez ensuite capturer le commandant Dameron qui aura repris ses esprits et Rey : il me les faut VIVANTS ! »

Lorsque Kylo avait prononcé le nom de son ancien, El'kar avait froncé les sourcils et grondé de colère, mais il se retint de dire quoique soit. Ce fut Khaul qui prit la parole, surpris par la dernière phrase du Suprême Leader :

-« Maître, permettez-moi de vous poser une question »

Kylo hocha lentement la tête pour le laisser continuer :

-« Je comprends pourquoi vous voulez capturer Rey, mais à quoi va vous servir Dameron ? »

 _Il veut s'en servir comme esclave sexuel !_ Gronda intérieurement El'kar. Il était hors de lui mais il ne laissait rien paraître, gardant un visage neutre. Kylo remarqua dans quel état se trouvait son amant mais il se concentra sur Khaul pour lui répondre :

-« Je compte m'en servir pour maintenir Rey si elle tente de s'échapper. De plus il reste le meilleur pilote de la galaxie, si je parviens à le corrompre, il se pourrait qu'il rejoigne nos rangs : un atout qu'on ne peut négliger. Allez-y maintenant !

\- A vos ordres Suprême Leader » Dirent les chevaliers de Ren en s'inclinant.

Khaul et Trhy sortirent de la pièce alors que El'kar ne bougea, fixant Kylo. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, il explosa :

-« C'est pour ça que tu ne m'avais rien dit ?! A cause de Dameron ! » Le ton d'El'kar était rempli de rage et de dégoût.

Ren fut quelque peu surpris, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu en colère. Mais il n'hésitât pas pour le prévenir :

-« Ne commence pas… On n'a pas le temps pour une dispute puérile.

\- Puérile ?! Ça fait des semaines que tu me mens et j'apprends que tu matais ton ancien amant pendant tout ce temps !

\- Ça suffit ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi. » Ren lui tourna le dos mais El'kar lui attrapa l'épaule et le força à le regarder.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Et donc pendant ces dernières années je n'étais qu'une p*te qui te divertissait ?! » El'kar avait hurlé pour la première sur Kylo, des larmes qui commençaient à humidifier ses yeux pâles.

Ren fut abasourdi, le masque d'El'kar avait explosé. Ne contrôlant plus ses sentiments, Kylo se mordit la langue avant de reprendre sur un ton plus doux :

-« El, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

\- Mais c'est la vérité ! Une fois que cet enfoiré de Poe reviendra, tu en auras que pour lui ! » Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du maître des Ren.

Kylo avait légèrement serré la mâchoire lorsqu'il avait insulté Poe.

-« El'kar, calme toi … Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Rien ne changera entre nous » Il voulut l'enlacer mais El'kar le repoussa.

\- « Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Des semaines que tu fantasmes sur cet enflure !

\- Assez ! Je ne tolérais pas plus d'insultes envers lui !

\- Tu le défends déjà ! Cette vermine de rebelle

\- Tais toi !

\- Ouvre les yeux ! Il ne t'aimera jamais ! Tu n'es plus le Ben Solo qu'il connaissait tu es maintenant le monstrueux Kylo Ren pour lui !

\- LA FERME ! »

Kylo Ren abattit de toute sa force son poing sur le visage d'El'kar, ce dernier s'écrasa contre le mur avec violence, un long filet de sang traînait sur sa joue et le sol. Ren se calma instantanément, jamais il n'avait levé la main sur lui. Il s'approcha rapidement pour l'aider à se lever :

-« El ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a … »

El'kar le coupa d'un geste de la main. De lourde larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il cracha un jet de sang et se releva, son visage était à nouveau neutre :

-« Je garderais la porte comme vous l'avez ordonné, Suprême Leader » Son était glacial et vidé de toute émotions.

Il s'inclina devant Kylo et se dirigea vers la porte. Ren essaya de l'appeler mais ce dernier l'ignora et sortit de la pièce. Il martela alors les parois de son poing, furieux par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Après plusieurs minutes il finit par se calmer puis entreprit de longue respiration et ralentit son rythme cardiaque. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le coussin qui trônait dans la pièce, il ferma les yeux et se projeta doucement. Suivant le lien qui le liait à son résistant préféré.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Poe assis dans un couloir en ruine, le regard fixé sur un hologramme projeté par BB-8. Kylo fut surpris que le droïde avait conservé ce moment, il ressentit une légère tristesse mais lorsque Poe se leva, il se concentra sur lui.

-« Poe… » Kylo l'avait presque murmuré mais il était sûr que le pilote l'avait entendu.

* * *

 _Alors qu'en pensez vous ?!_

 _Des Flash-Back et de la dispute entre El'kar et Ren ?_

 _(Lâchez plein de reviews :D )_

 _Je sais ce que vous allez dire, c'est la même fin que le cinquième chapitre, c'est une arnaque mais je vous promets c'est la dernière !_

 _Septième chapitre : La confrontation entre Poe et Kylo_

 _Aller à Jeudi prochain_

 _Des bisous !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yosh ! On est jeudi donc un nouveau chapitre de : Ce lien qui nous unit !_

 _Merci pour vos superbes reviews, ça réchauffe le cœur !_

 _Un chapitre plus long que les autres ! Où il se passe plein de trucs ! ( du drama, de l'action, encore du drama, encore de l'action !)_

 _J'ai eu un petit peu de mal à l'écrire mais mon maître ; Bill Tenshi Koi m'a été d'une aide précieuse !_

 _Je préviens pour ce chapitre et pour les suivants : C'est une fic M donc du lemon en veux-tu en voilà ! (pour votre plus grand plaisir :3)_

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

 _Elianna49 : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Voilà la suite tant attendu !_

 _Pinky Cherry : Tes reviews me font toujours sourire ! Je suis ravie de voir que mon conflit de sentiment sur Poe te touche ! Je fais de mon mieux pour vous faire ressentir son tiraillement ! Voilà la suite, en espérant quelle te plaise !_

* * *

 _Sur ce Enjoy !_

* * *

« Poe… »

Le cœur de Poe se brisa lorsqu'il entendit la voix de l'homme de sa vie l'appeler. Il avait machinalement posé sa main sur son arme mais il s'était immobilisé, tiraillé entre l'amour qu'il lui portait et la haine qu'il éprouvait. L'homme qui lui faisait face ne ressemblait pas au monstrueux Kylo Ren mais plus à son ancien amant.

« Ben… »

Kylo Ren s'approcha lentement de Poe comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage, la main tendue vers lui.

« Poe, c'est moi » souffla Kylo.

Poe tendit sa main vers celle de Kylo. Tous ses sens en alerte, sa raison lui hurlait que c'était une erreur, mais sa passion pour Ben Solo prit le dessus. Il voulait attraper cette main tendue, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Retrouver celui qu'il aimait, ressentir cette douce peau qui lui avait tant manqué. Lorsque leurs doigts se touchèrent, Poe tomba à genoux. Il se retrouva dans un immense espace noir sans fin. Soudain il sentit deux mains se plaquer sur ses tympans.

« Désolé, ça va être douloureux… » l'averti Kylo.

Poe voulut se retourner pour lui faire face mais une vive douleur le paralysa. Il avait l'impression que son esprit était écrasé par une force brute. Il voulut crier, se débattre mais il était incapable de bouger, subissant l'assaut de Kylo Ren, impuissant. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible, vidé de son énergie et sombra.

Kylo rouvrit les yeux, de retour dans le couloir délabré et se trouvait dans le corps du pilote. BB-8 avait arrêté de projeter l'hologramme et il fixait son maître, émettant des bips d'inquiétude. Ren examina ses mains, se tata le visage, ressentant la légère barbe de son amant. Il en frissonna, dieu que cette barbe lui avait manqué. Kylo devait avouer que posséder un corps différent du sien était une sensation étrange. Poe faisait bien une tête de moins que lui et possédait une musculature plus fine. BB-8 se fit plus insistant Kylo tourna le regard vers ce dernier.

Le droïde aperçu les pupilles jaunes de son maître et comprit tout de suite que Kylo Ren avait repris le contrôle de Poe. Sans crier garde, il partit à toute vitesse, cherchant désespérément Rey ou Finn pour les prévenir. Kylo se lança à sa poursuite :

« Reviens ici, saleté ! »

Voyant que le droïde prenait de plus en plus de distance, Kylo s'arrêta et tendu instinctivement la main vers le droïde et tenta de l'immobiliser en utilisant la Force. Mais BB-8 continua sa course effrénée et disparut du champ de vision de Ren. Ce dernier fulmina, il était incapable d'utiliser la Force dans le corps de Poe. _Merde, il faut que je me dépêche avant d'avoir toute la base à mes trousses_.

Kylo marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de la base, évitant de rencontrer quiconque. Il parvenait à lire les souvenirs de Poe et les utilisait pour se diriger. Il déboucha dans le centre de commandement, ce dernier était vide à l'exception d'une jeune femme qui consultait des archives Jedi en mangeant un morceau. Kylo s'en approcha lentement, dégainant le Glie-44 que Poe portait toujours à sa ceinture. Elle se retourna et Kylo ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la chance lui souriait, c'était Rey qui lui faisait face.

Elle haussa un sourcil :

« Poe ? Ça va mieux ?

\- J'ai gagné, Rey »

Rey écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua la teinte jaunâtre du regard du pilote, elle souffla un « Ben » avant de lâcher le plat qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Dans la panique, elle tenta d'attraper son sabre laser qui pendait à sa ceinture mais Kylo, qui avait passé son arme en non léthal, lui tira dessus avant qu'elle n'y parvienne. Elle s'écroula lourdement au sol, inconsciente.

Kylo rangea le blaster de Poe et prit le sabre de Rey, après tout cette arme lui convenait bien mieux. Il s'approchait de la console que Rey venait de quitter, il laissa les souvenirs de Poe le guider et commença à télécharger les dossiers les plus sensibles de la Résistance sur une carte de données.

Lorsque le téléchargement fut fini, Kylo récupéra la carte mais des bruits de pas s'approchèrent, suivi d'une voix :

« Tu es sûr BB-8 que Poe est dans le centre de commandement ?

\- Merde … » souffla Kylo.

Il analysa rapidement la salle, planifiant rapidement une dizaine de plan pour s'échapper mais chacune de ses simulations tombaient à l'eau. Il retint un cri de rage mais trouva le plan parfait. Finn entra précipitamment dans la pièce, BB-8 à ses côtés, ils étaient seuls. Finn remarqua Rey inconsciente et Poe à genoux à côté d'elle, il déglutit et dégaina son arme :

-« Poe, c'est toi ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Il se retourna vers Finn, des larmes coulant sur ses joues et la voix tremblante :

-« Finn… Je suis tellement désolé… C'est Kylo, il a … j'ai… »

Finn laissa son arme tombée au sol et s'approcha rapidement de Rey pour vérifier son état. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était juste inconsciente mais demanda tout de même à BB-8 d'aller chercher une équipe médicale. Il se tourna vers Poe et l'enlaça fortement :

« Poe, ce n'est pas ta faute … Je suis tellement désolé, tu ne devrais pas subir tout ça !

\- Merci … » murmura le brun.

Un crépitement traversa la salle et Finn hoqueta. La lame bleue du sabre laser lui transperça l'abdomen, devant lui un Poe affichant un sourire sadique, les yeux jaunâtres. Finn cracha un filet de sang, complètement paniqué et incapable d'agir. Kylo désactiva le sabre et laissa l'ancien Stormtrooper s'effondrer au sol, prit de spasmes de douleur. Il porta Rey sur son épaule et prit la direction des docks de la base sans même un regard sur Finn agonisant.

Il courut aussi vite que lui permettait le corps de Poe, croisa quelques résistants ahuris devant leur commandant mais Kylo les ignora royalement. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au quai d'amarrage, il observa le peu de vaisseaux qui s'y trouvaient. Il opta pour une navette de transport basique, alors qu'il déposa Rey à l'intérieur et commença à allumer les moteurs, l'alarme se déclencha dans toute la base.

« Et merde… » murmura Ren pour lui-même.

Alors qu'il décollait, l'immense porte des docks entama sa fermeture. Il mit les pleins gaz et passa _in extremis_ avant que les portes ne se referment, non sans abîmer la coque. Ren déboucha dans le ciel sombre de Tython, gorgé d'étoiles mais il n'eut pas le temps d'observer d'avantage le paysage. Il esquiva partiellement les tirs des tourelles au sol, émettant des râles de frustration : il avait l'habitude de piloter des chasseurs légers, pas des navettes aussi lentes. Une alerte annonça alors que les boucliers allaient bientôt lâcher. Il tenta désespérément de trouver la commande de l'hyperdrive sans grand succès, l'alarme de proximité bipa, annonçant que plusieurs X-Wing fonçaient dans sa direction. Kylo prit une grande inspiration et se concentra : _Poe, j'aurai besoin de tes talents de pilote…_ Pendant un bref instant, Kylo revécu un souvenir de Poe : des mois plus tôt, il vit Poe aux commandes de cette même navette, activer l'hyperdrive. Il rouvrit subitement les yeux, il entra les coordonnées du Finalizer et actionna sans hésitation l'hyperdrive. La navette disparut de l'atmosphère de Tython dans un vrombissement. Ren se détendit dans son siège, soupirant de soulagement.

Après plusieurs minutes, la navette sortie de l'hyperdrive en face de l'imposant Finalizer. En quelques secondes, la navette fut prise dans son rayon tracteur, incapable de s'en défaire.

Ren sourit, Khaul et Tryh avaient parfaitement rempli leur rôle, tout se passait comme prévu. Il était épuisé, ses respirations devinrent de plus en plus lourdes. Soudain, il entendit une voix :

« Dégage ! »

Ren se leva et tourna la tête autour de lui, s'assurant que Rey soit toujours inconsciente.

« SORT DE MON CORPS !

\- Poe ? » Kylo tomba à genoux, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Il serra la mâchoire, essayant de résister. _J'y suis presque, ne vient pas tout gâcher !_ Mais Kylo fut violemment expulsé du corps de Poe. Il se retrouva alors à bord du Finalizer et s'effondra, palettant. Incapable de bouger, il appela El'kar qui entra dans la pièce et se précipita pour l'aider.

« Kylo ! Ça va ?

\- J'ai réussi El, j'ai réussi… ».

El'kar fronça légèrement les sourcils mais se tue, aidant Ren à se lever et à sortir de la pièce.

oOo

Poe se plia en deux et se mit à vomir, il avait le souffle saccadé et chaque parcelle de son corps tremblait. Il tenta de se calmer mais il n'y parvenait pas : il avait vu, presque vécu les actions de Kylo à travers de son corps. A cette idée, il repensa à son ami Finn. La boule au ventre, il émit un long gémissement plaintif :

« Finn … »

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il les refoula, il n'avait pas le temps pour pleurer. Par sa faute, Rey allait être capturée, il se devait d'agir. Alors que la navette progressait à un rythme alarmant vers le Finalizer, Poe se releva et s'approcha des commandes. Il tenta d'actionner plusieurs boutons mais rien à faire, tout était H-S. Il abattit de rage son poing sur le panneau de contrôle. Il était incapable de s'échapper de ce rayon tracteur, il se tourna lentement vers Rey qui était toujours inconsciente, le regard triste. _Si on ne peut s'enfuir, on va se battre !_

Poe ouvrit le panneau de contrôle et arracha l'alimentation principale, la navette avait beau être petite, il avait un plan. A l'aide d'un rouleau d'adhésif trouvé dans un compartiment, il attacha l'alimentation contre la porte de la navette. Lorsqu'il fouilla dans ses poches, il trouva la carte de données qu'avait embarqué Kylo, il la jeta au sol et l'écrasa sans pitié. Hors de question de laisser des informations aussi précieuses au First Order. Il déplaça ensuite Rey pour l'installer dans le siège du copilote, et prit soin de l'attacher. Au même moment, le vaisseau atterrit dans un hangar du Finalizer. Sans plus attendre, Poe tira sur les différentes ampoules pour le plonger dans l'obscurité. Il passa son blaster dans sa main gauche et attrapa le sabre de Rey que Ren avait posé quelques minutes plus tôt sur le tableau de bord. Les yeux fixés contre la porte de la navette, il sera le sabre comme si sa vie en dépendait, tous ses sens en alerte.

Après quelques minutes, un sabre laser de couleur rouge transperça la paroi du vaisseau. Il débuta une longue descente à travers le métal de la navette en plusieurs minutes il avait découpé grossièrement la porte dans cette dernière. Poe regarda en silence le sabre se retirer de la paroi, tendit le bras gauche et visa l'alimentation qu'il avait fixée, le doigt sur la détente de son blaster.

La porte découpée tomba lentement au sol dans un fracas qui résonna au sien du hangar. Laissant la lumière de ce dernier chasser l'obscurité du vaisseau, Poe déglutit. Une silhouette s'engouffra, mais au même moment, le pilote tira. Le laser fusa et toucha de plein fouet l'alimentation, cette dernière explosa, ravageant le visage du malheureux qui venait de pénétrer dans la navette. Tryh hurla de douleur, lâchant son sabre au sol et plaqua ses mains sur son visage à moitié brûlé. Il recula, sortant de la navette en titubant et fini par tomber au sol, se tordant de douleur.

« TRYH ! » cria Khaul. Il se tourna vers les Stormtroopers alignés, n'osant bouger : « ALLEZ ME CHERCHER UN MÉDECIN ! MAINTENANT ! »

Ce fut la panique, Poe put entendre plusieurs personnes crier pour aller chercher de l'aide. Il avait réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire un chevalier de Ren, c'était un bon début mais le pire allait arriver. Il entendit un hurlement rage et soudain une silhouette se précipita dans la navette, un sabre laser dans la main. Poe n'hésita pas une seconde et commença à lui tirer dessus. Khaul para habilement les différents lasers, s'approchant de plus en plus du pilote, sa haine et sa colère étaient presque palpables. Après quelques pas, il abattit son sabre sur Dameron. Poe attendit le dernier moment pour activer le sabre de Rey et para le coup de Khaul. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas assourdissant, illuminant le visage des deux combattants. Poe écarquilla les yeux devant le Zabrak qui lui faisait face :

« Khaul ?!

\- DAMERON ! Tu vas payer pour Tryh. »

Khaul appuya de plus en plus fort avec son sabre, Poe commença à se plier en arrière sous la force du Zabrak. Il leva brusquement son sabre et se jeta sur le côté, évitant la lame du Zabrak qui trancha en deux le siège du pilote vide. Après une roulade, Poe se releva et fit face à Khaul qui se retourna lentement, une grimace de haine sur le visage, puis fonça sur le pilote. Ce dernier tira plusieurs fois avec son blaster, Khaul s'éjecta vers la droite pour les éviter et abattit son sabre. Poe para une nouvelle fois, non sans reculer devant la force brute de son adversaire, il continua cependant à tirer avec son Glie-44, forçant le zabrak à s'écarter pour parer les tirs. Les deux adversaires se firent face, s'analysant mutuellement : Khaul fut étonné que la technique du pilote, usant d'un blaster et d'un sabre en même temps, il était plus dangereux que ce qu'il croyait. Poe lui détermina que le Zabrak était plus fort et rapide que lui, il devait en finir le plus vite possible, de plus ce dernier n'avait pas encore usé de la Force contre laquelle il ne pourrait rien.

Soudain ils s'élancèrent, Poe tira mais Khaul esquiva le tir d'un geste de la tête. Khaul tenta de faucher le pilote mais ce dernier esquiva en glissant sur ses genoux et tenta de trancher les jambes du zabrak mais ce dernier sauta juste temps mais de son autre main, Poe tira. Khaul en plein saut ne put esquiver le tir qui le toucha à l'épaule droite. Il atterrit en poussant un râle de douleur avant de foncer sur le pilote, qui tentait de se relever… Poe se pencha _in extremis_ vers la gauche et put entendre le vrombissement de la lame rougeâtre fendre l'air à quelques millimètres son oreille. Il attaqua par la droite mais Khaul le para, ce dernier riposta visant les hanches du pilote. Poe recula sa jambe mais la lame entama légèrement sa chaire et grimaça de douleur mais pivota avec sa jambe valide et feinta Khaul le faisant croire qui aillait lui porter un coup d'estoc mais fit une attaque ascendante. Le zabrak contra difficilement le coup de Poe, le bras en l'air. Le pilote en profita pour lui tirer sur sa jambe, il en tomba à genoux. Sans attendre Poe donna un violent coup de pied dans la main qui tenait le sabre laser rouge et envoya à l'autre bout de la navette. _Tu as perdu !_ Poe leva le bras pour abattre son sabre sur Khaul mais ce dernier tendit brusquement la main, projetant violemment le pilote contre la paroi du vaisseau :

« Ne me sous-estime pas ! » lui cria Khaul.

Poe eu le souffle coupé par le choc et avant qui ne puisse réagir, Khaul le chargea en le frappant d'un violent coup d'épaule dans le thorax. Le pilote cracha un jet de sang et lâcha ses armes, qui tombèrent lourdement au sol. Le zabrak se défoula sur le corps du résistant, faisant pleuvoir les coups, Poe subit l'assaut, impuissant. Khaul fini par lui attraper la gorge et le lever contre la paroi. Poe sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, et tenta désespérément de dégager la main qui l'étranglait. De sa main libre, le zabrak attira avec la Force son sabre au sol et regarda le pilote dans les yeux :

« Adieu Dameron. »

Alors que Khaul allait activer son sabre pour transpercer Poe, une voix autoritaire rugit :

-« ASSEZ ! » Une silhouette était apparue à l'emplacement de l'ouverture de la navette « Khaul, écarte-toi de lui » La silhouette avança et quitta le contrejour. Poe reconnut le visage d'El'kar, entouré par ses cheveux blancs si caractéristiques.

« Mais maître ! Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait à Tryh ! Il …

\- J'ai dit : écarte-toi ! » El'kar avait haussé le ton.

Khaul réagit tout de suite : il lâcha Poe, qui atterrit lourdement au sol. Le chevalier de Ren posa un genou au sol puis baissa la tête devant El'kar. Poe redressa difficilement la tête en direction du maître des chevaliers de Ren, essayant de garder les yeux ouverts, il souffla :

-« El'kar ? »

Ce dernier tiqua immédiatement, il usa de la Force pour projeter sans ménagement Poe contre la paroi qui lui faisait face, la tête la première, l'assommant sur le coup. Il posa le regard sur Rey qui n'avait pas bougé du siège du copilote puis regarda Khaul, qui avait relevé la tête :

« Je ne comprends pas maître, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le Suprême Leader les veut vivants. Si tu l'avais tué, il t'aurait exécuté sans hésitation.

\- Croyez-vous que le Suprême Leader ait encore des sentiments pour lui ?! ».

Les yeux de El'kar se remplirent d'une haine pure pendant un instant. Il ne répondit pas au Zabrak, préférant sortir de la navette et ordonner aux Stormtroopers qui n'avaient pas osé bouger d'emmener les prisonniers à leurs cellules.

oOo

Rey ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle se redressa doucement, un mal de tête la fit grimacer. Elle était allongée dans un lit banal au draps noirs. Elle regarda autour d'elle : un petit bureau, une table basse accompagnée d'un canapé rouge, une bibliothèque et une baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'immensité de l'univers. C'est en voyant le vide intersidéral devant elle que Rey se rappela ce qui c'était passé : après la confrontation entre Poe et Kylo, elle était partie chercher Finn pour le prévenir. Elle lui avait demandé s'il avait une idée pour lui remonter le moral mais sans résultat. Ensuite elle avait pris à manger pour chercher dans les archives Jedi si une telle connexion était chose courante. Elle se remémora ensuite qu'elle n'avait pas réagi assez vite face à Kylo.

Elle se leva subitement, comme si elle venait de se prendre une décharge. _On sommes-nous ? Poe !_ Elle se projeta à la recherche de son ami, elle soupira de soulagement : il était vivant, inconscient mais vivant. Rey se retourna vers la seule porte de la pièce, elle essaya de l'ouvrir sans succès. Elle tendit la main, ferma les yeux et essaya de la déverrouiller. Rien, c'est comme si cette porte était un mur. Après un râle de frustration, elle se projeta à nouveau pour découvrir où elle était enfermée. Rey ressentit plusieurs personnes maniant la Force, l'air était presque pollué par le Dark Side et soudain elle discerna l'aura de Kylo Ren. Elle s'assit doucement sur le canapé, essayant de se calmer puis elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ils étaient à bord du Finalizer …

oOo

Ren se réveilla dans sa chambre, il tendit machinalement le bras à la recherche d'El'kar mais ne trouva qu'une place vide. Il se redressa et se massa les tempes. Il s'immobilisa et sourit : il se rappela qu'il avait réussi à contrôler Poe et l'avait ramené sur le Finalizer. Mais cela l'avait complètement vidé de ses forces. Ren se leva du lit et sortit rapidement de sa chambre, il se souvenait aussi qu'avant de s'effondrer, il avait envoyé El'kar à la recherche de Poe car il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau d'El'kar, il entendit des voix se disputer violemment à l'intérieur :

-« J'exige des explications immédiatement !

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous l'expliquez Hux ! Mais au Suprême Leader.

\- Et peut-on savoir où il se trouve ?! »

El'kar allait lui dire que cela ne le regardait pas mais Ren entra au même moment dans le bureau :

-« Je suis là Hux »

Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna vers Kylo alors que El'kar afficha un léger sourire.

-« Parfait ! Vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- De quoi vous voulez parler Hux ?

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ? Tout d'abord, on apprend que tout un hangar rempli d'armes sur Balmorra a été vidé par la Résistance, ensuite qu'une attaque est survenue au dock B-23 sur le Finalizer qui a failli coûter la vie à un chevalier de Ren et qui a demandé l'intervention d'un second chevalier en plus du maître. Et tout ça pour capturer deux Résistants ! Dont la pilleuse qui a tué l'ancien Suprême Leader ! »

Voyant la grimace de surprise sur le visage du Kylo, El'kar prit la parole :

-« Permettez-moi de vous éclairer Suprême Leader ».

Kylo serra la mâchoire, El'kar lui en voulait toujours mais il hocha la tête, le laissant continuer. Il raconta les évènements qui c'étaient déroulés plusieurs heures auparavant, il ne précisa simplement pas comment Poe s'était évanoui. Kylo ne peut retenir un léger rire, murmurant pour lui-même :

-« Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, Poe… »

El'kar le foudroya du regard, mais c'est Hux qui explosa :

« Vous avez osez ramener deux résistants armés au bord de MON vaisseau sans même me prévenir ?

\- Faîtes attention Hux, je vous rappelle que JE suis le Suprême Leader. Tout le First Ordre m'appartient, le Finalizer m'appartient. Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre » Son ton était cinglant et sans équivoque. Il tourna vers El'kar « Où sont-ils ? ».

L'Arkanien fit signe à Kylo de le suivre, laissant seul Hux tremblant de rage. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, Ren reprit la parole :

-« Alors où sont-ils ?

\- Tryh et Khaul sont hors de danger si cela ne vous préoccupe un tant soit peu. Même si Tryh sera défiguré à vie. » Le ton d'El'kar était rempli de reproches.

\- « Je … » essaya de répondre Kylo mais son amant l'interrompra.

-« Nous avons enfermé Rey dans la salle comme vous nous l'avez demandé. Deux chevaliers de Ren sont chargés de la surveiller. Nous continuons à nous demander pourquoi elle a le droit à une cellule aussi luxueuse.

-Rey est mon invitée, la dernière des Jedi. Je ne compte pas la torturer pour qu'elle se joigne à nous mais lui montrer la vérité comme je l'ai fait avec vous, mes chevaliers de Ren. » Il posa tendrement sa main sur la joue d'El'kar pour tenter de l'apaiser mais ce dernier ne réagit pas.

-« Et avant que vous posiez la question, nous avons soigné Dameron et comme vous l'avez demandé nous l'avons mis dans la même cellule que la dernière fois.

\- Merci... »

Il embrassa doucement El'kar mais ce dernier resta stoïque. Kylo soupira et plongea son regard dans les yeux pâles de l'Arkanien.

-« Combien de temps vas-tu encore m'en vouloir ?!

\- Le temps nécessaire pour que tu t'aperçois de la vérité à propos de Dameron » Il se dégage doucement de l'étreinte de Kylo et commença à rebrousser chemin avant de se retourner : « Sache que je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours » Et il continua son chemin.

-« El… » souffla Ren

Il soupira avant de se diriger vers la cellule occupée par le commandant Dameron.

oOo

Poe entrouvrit lentement ses yeux. Il leva doucement la tête et tenta d'observer ce qui l'entourait. C'était étrange, il était allongé à la verticale dans une salle sombre, les parois métalliques et une simple lumière pâle éclairait légèrement cette dernière. Il tenta de bouger son bras gauche sans succès, il sursauta. Il regarda son corps, il était à nouveau sanglé à cette chaise de torture qu'il avait quitté plusieurs mois auparavant. Il se débattit, tirant sur les liens de toutes ses forces mais il se fatiguait pour rien. Il prit de longues respirations et tenta de réfléchir. Il était à nouveau capturé par le First Order mais par sa faute, Rey aussi… Au moins il avait réussi à détruire les données volées à la Résistance. Il fut d'ailleurs étonné de ne ressentir aucune douleur après la raclé qu'il avait subi par Khaul. Il se mit à planifier plusieurs plans pour s'échapper mais la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, sortant le pilote de ses pensées.

Kylo Ren s'avança et s'arrêta à quelques pas du prisonnier, le fixant intensément. Après des mois, Poe Dameron lui faisait à nouveau face. Il ne put retenir un sourire.

Poe serra la mâchoire, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux glissés sur les différentes parties du corps de Kylo. Pendant plusieurs secondes, aucun des deux ne prit la parole, s'observant mutuellement. Ren avança d'un pas, Poe reprit ses esprits et réagit violemment :

« Tu es un monstre ! » hurla-t-il

Kylo haussa un sourcil et continua à s'approcher.

« Ho ? Vraiment ?

\- Tu as tué Finn !

\- J'ai tué de nombreuses personnes mais tu le sais déjà ». Kylo avança à nouveau d'un pas

-« Tu m'as torturé, tu t'es servis de moi !

\- Un mal nécessaire, après tout tu t'es échappé avant que je puisse te montrer mon visage la dernière fois »

Kylo était maintenant à quelques centimètres du visage de Poe.

« Ton plan pour voler les données la Résistance a échoué, je l'ai détruite » provoqua le pilote.

Ren émit un léger rire et posa sa main sur la joue du Poe. Ce dernier essaya de reculer sa tête mais la chaise le bloqua, il était tiraillé entre le dégoût et la passion. Bien qu'il avait commis des actes ignobles, Poe reconnaissait le visage qu'il avait tant embrassé.

« Ce n'était qu'une diversion, mon véritable plan était de te ramener ici… »

Kylo lui caressa la joue, ce qui le fit frissonner.

« Pourquoi ? » répondit Poe, perturbé par la dernière phrase de Ren.

Ce dernier rapprocha son visage du pilote et lui murmura :

« Parce que tu m'appartiens, Poe Dameron. »

Poe pouvait sentir le souffle régulier de Kylo lui caresser le cou, voir son ancien amant aussi proche accéléra ses battements de cœurs. Il plongea son regard dans les deux pupilles noirs qui le fixait :

« J'appartiens à Ben Solo, et non à Kylo Ren ! » lui répondit Poe en serrant les dents.

Kylo sourit, il se pencha à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de Poe et lui souffla, amusé :

« Vraiment ? »

Poe voulut lui répondre mais il hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il sentit une main gantée se glisser sous sa chemise. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Kylo lui mordit sans pitié le lobe de l'oreille. Poe se pinçât la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement, hors de question de lui faire ce plaisir. Mais malgré lui, sa respiration s'accéléra et il commença à avoir de plus en plus chaud. Kylo continua son manège, il se mit à lécher sensuellement le cou du pilote alors que sa main qui caressait ses abdominaux, continuait de descendre vers sa ceinture. Poe se tortillât sur sa chaise, laissant échapper des gémissements de plaisirs.

Alors qu'il y a peine quelques minutes, Poe se méfiait de Kylo Ren, il se laissa complètement aller. Depuis des mois, Poe n'avait pas eu de rapports sexuels et sa libido était en feu. De plus Kylo connaissait parfaitement ses points sensibles. Kylo quitta le cou du pilote et captura ses lèvres. Ce baiser était sauvage, tel un combat entre les deux hommes. Leurs langues se débattirent, chacun voulait dominer l'autre. Poe croqua brusquement la lèvre inférieure de Kylo qui gémit de douleur, ce dernier brisa le baiser. Une perle de sang coula de sa lèvre, il la lécha avant de se jeter sur le cou de Poe, le mordant violemment. Le pilote gémit de plus en plus fort sous son ancien amant, Kylo lui déchira la chemise et le pantalon d'une main experte. Il était simplement vêtu de sa veste en cuir et de son caleçon beaucoup trop serré contre son érection. Poe émit un râle de frustration et bougea ses bras toujours entravés, Kylo sourit et d'un geste de la main libéra le pilote. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde et arracha à son tour la tunique sombre du Kylo, ses mains parcouraient chaque parcelle de ce corps qui ne lui avait que trop manqué.

Ren finit par libérer son entrejambe de sa prison de tissus et envoya par la même occasion sa veste au sol. Il attrapa le membre fièrement dressé du pilote et entreprit des vas et viens saccadés, faisant geindre Poe qui l'embrassait et lui mordrait le visage **.** Il se pencha et mordilla jusqu'au sang les tétons pointus du pilote. Poe releva la tête dans un cri de douleur, fermant les yeux et les mains perdues dans la chevelure de Ren. Il sentit ses fesses se faire malaxer sans ménagement, gémissant de plaisir. Kylo laissa les tétons ensanglantés de Poe pour entamer un nouveau baiser brutal, il commença à soulever les hanches du pilote qui passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et de son bassin. Kylo porta Poe et le plaqua violemment contre la paroi de la cellule, ce dernier émit un râle de douleur étouffé par leur baiser. Il se mit à griffer profondément le dos nu de Kylo avec qu'il sentait son entrejambe frotter son intimité sans le pénétrer. Il émit un râle de frustration et Ren brisa leur baiser et lui ordonna :

-« Supplie-moi »

Poe l'ignora et tenta de baisser son bassin mais Kylo l'immobilisa de ses mains et lui ordonna à nouveau :

-« Supplie-moi »

Poe se mordit la lèvre, hésitant quelques secondes à se soumettre mais l'excitation était trop grande, il finit par lui crier :

-« Prends-moi ! Baise-moi ! »

Kylo l'embrassa complètement satisfait et le pénétra brutalement, arrachant un hurlement de douleur au pilote. Ren émit un cri d'extase, l'intimité du brun était très étroite mais terriblement chaude. Il voulut s'immobiliser pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer mais Poe débuta des mouvements de bassin, l'incitant à se mouvoir. Ren ne se fit pas attendre et débuta des va et viens profonds et violents, butant sa prostate à chaque coup. Poe avait planté ses ongles dans la chair de Kylo, le front contre son épaule hurlant de plaisir et de douleur à la fois. Le grand brun reprit ses caresses sur l'entrejambe de Poe, imitant le rythme de ses pénétrations. Rapidement la douleur se dissipa pour ne laisser sa place qu'à une explosion de plaisir, il fut pris de spasmes incontrôlables et ferma les yeux pour amplifier ce moment. Ren lui tira les cheveux pour l'obliger à relever la tête et l'embrassa sauvagement, étouffant ses hurlements. Il se libéra, éjaculant contre le torse de Kylo alors que ce dernier explosa en lui après quelques coups de bassin supplémentaire.

Après quelques instants pour reprendre leurs souffles, Kylo se retira de Poe mais il n'en avait pas encore fini. Il le força à se mettre à genoux à même le sol, les fesses en l'air et la tête posée au sol. Poe émit un faible râle de frustration, cette position n'était pas du tout agréable mais il était trop faible pour réagir. Ren le pénétra à nouveau et recommença à le pilonner sans pitié, une main appuyant sur son dos, l'empêchant de se relever. Poe avait la joue contre le carrelage froid de la cellule, gémissant et criant à chaque coup de bassin. Ses genoux s'irritaient contre le sol, subissant l'assaut de Kylo. Soudain une frappe violente sur ses fesses le fit se cambrer, il gratta de ses ongles le carrelage, supportant cette délicieuse douleur mélangée au bien être que lui procuraient les mouvements de son ancien amant. Les yeux voilés de plaisirs, il commença à voir trouble, jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait pris aussi sauvagement mais dire qu'il appréciait ça serait un euphémisme. Après un énième coup contre sa prostate, son corps se tendit et il finit par jouir sur le carrelage en poussant un hurlement d'extase :

-« BEN ! »

Et sombra par la même occasion, exténué. Ren explosa une seconde fois dans l'intimité du pilote en poussant des râles de plaisirs et se retira. Il remarqua cependant qu'un filet de sang coulait entre les fesses de Poe. Il se mordit la lèvre, se demandant s'il n'y était pas aller un peu fort. Jamais il n'avait été si violent mais retrouver son amant après toutes ces années lui avait fait perdre les pédales.

Il enfila sa tenue puis enroula la veste en cuir autour de Poe. Il plaça doucement une main sur la nuque de Poe alors que la seconde se plaça sous ses genoux et le souleva avec délicatesse. Il sortit de la cellule et ordonna à un droïde médical de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre…

* * *

 _Pfiou alors ?_

 _On continue le drama entre El'kar et Kylo !_

 _Et pour Finn, surpris ? :P_

 _Vous avez apprécier ce lemon ? Que va-t-il ce passer avec El'kar ? Le combat entre Khaul et Poe vous plaît ?_

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _Laissez plein de reviews_

 _Breeef à Jeudi prochain_

 _Des Bisous !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yosh everyone ! J'vous dis bonjour de San Francisco !_

 _J'avais un peu d'avance dont j'arrive tout de même à vous le poster à l'heure, par contre il est un peu moins long que les autres sorry !_

 _Encore un nouveau perso OC ( que j'adore personnellement :P )_

 _De plus on revient sur de l'humour et moins de sérieux ;)_

 _Je tiens particulièrement remercier Pinky Cherry et Elianna49 qui le laisse à chaque fois une reviews, vous me réchauffer le coeur et m'encourager à continuer :D_

* * *

 _reviews anonyme:_

 _Pinky Cherry : Je suis très content que tu ais aimée mon lemon ! Je l'avais en tête depuis un petit moment :P. J'avoue que El'kar est mon personnage à drama (j'en dit pas plus !) Ravie que cette fic te plaise autant !_

* * *

 _Breef sur ce :_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Kylo marchait dans les couloirs du Finalizer pensif, il se dirigeait à présent vers son deuxième prisonnier. Il s'était plutôt bien occupé du premier qu'il venait de quitter, en le laissant dans sa chambre avec un droïde médical et sous bonne garde : o _n n'est jamais trop prudent, surtout que Poe_ _a_ _le talent d'être complètement imprévisible…_ avait-il pensé il était d'ailleurs surpris que son ancien amant se soit jeté dans ses bras aussi facilement. Mais connaissant Poe, c'était loin d'être fini et Kylo en avait parfaitement conscience. Il passa devant le centre médical du vaisseau et s'arrêta quelques instants devant. Il se remémora la phrase pleine de reproche d'El'kar : « Tryh et Khaul sont hors de danger si cela ne vous préoccupe un tant soit peu. Même si Tryh sera défiguré à vie. », il se mordit la lèvre intérieure et hésita quelques secondes à entrer. C'était de sa faute si Tryh et Khaul étaient blessés, il se devait d'être garant de Poe et de ses actes. Il soupira et entra lentement dans le centre médical.

La salle était immaculée de blanc, aucune tâche. C'était une salle d'une propreté impeccable. On pouvait y observer une cuve de Kolto au fond, deux rangées de lit parfaitement alignées qui occupaient une grande partie de la pièce. A part quelques droïdes médicaux, seuls trois personnes étaient présentes lorsque Kylo entra : Tryh qui était inconscient sur un lit, plusieurs tuyaux lui transperçaient les bras et un masque à oxygène était posé sur son visage. Khaul lui était torse nu au chevet de Tryh, un large bandage sur l'épaule droite et sur sa main. Et le médecin en chef, assise à son bureau, rédigeant des rapports mais elle gardait un œil sur ses deux patients. Kylo s'approcha lentement et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule gauche de Khaul, il savait que lui et Tryh avaient été toujours très proches, aussi soudés que des frères. Le zabrak sursauta au contact de Ren, il tourna la tête puis pâli une seconde. Il se leva précipitamment et s'inclina comme il pût.

-« Pardonnez-moi Maître, je ne vous avais pas entendu approcher !

\- Du calme Khaul, je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de Tryh et de toi, pas besoin d'être aussi formel.

\- Merci maître. Mes blessures ne sont que superficielles mais Tryh … » Khaul se retourna tristement vers son ami.

Le médecin qui avait suivi leur discussion se leva et informa Kylo Ren :

-« Le chevalier Tryh est hors de danger. Mais il a subi une grave brûlure sur la côté droite du visage, j'ai peur qu'il ait perdu un œil dans cette bataille. Sa rétine a été carbonisée et il gardera des cicatrices. Pour l'instant nous l'avons plongé dans un coma artificiel pour aider son corps à récupérer.

\- Merci, docteur ?

\- Zam, votre seigneurie ». Elle s'inclina devant Kylo.

Il lui fit signe de se relever et se tourna vers Khaul :

-« Je suis désolé Khaul, j'aurai dût vous prévenir qu'il était dangereux…

\- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez maître, c'est de notre faute. Nous n'avons pas été suffisamment prudent. »

Au même moment, un droïde médical entra dans la pièce et vint donner un datapad à Zam. Elle le lit rapidement et leva la tête pour voir Khaul et Kylo la fixer.

-« C'est le droïde qui était dans votre chambre mon seigneur, ce sont les résultats d'analyse sur le commandant Dameron.

\- Vous le soignez dans votre chambre ?! » s'indignât Khaul.

Kylo et Zam se tournèrent vers lui étonnés, ce dernier sursauta et se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Il vit son maître vers un pas vers lui :

-« Khaul, je…

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, maître. Si vous le permettez, je vais me reposer dans mes quartiers. » Le coupa le zabrak en s'inclinant.

Ren fut quelque peu perturbé mais hocha la tête et Khaul sortit de la pièce, non sans un dernier regard à l'attention de Tryh.

Maintenant qu'ils furent seuls, il demanda l'état de Poe à Zam :

-« Le commandant Dameron est en bonne santé, il semble légèrement sous-nourrit et avoir subis beaucoup de stresse. Il aura besoin de quelques jours de repos. Nous avons nettoyé ses lésions superficielles mais pour sa blessure « intérieure », nous ne pouvons agir.

-Expliquez-vous. »

Zam se dirigea vers une armoire qu'elle ouvrit et regarda différents flacons avant d'en prendre un en particulier. Puis elle le donna à Kylo :

-« La blessure est trop profonde pour un droïde, il faut donc une assistance humaine. Il vous faudra lui appliquer cette pommade pendant trois jours, matin et soir.

\- Moi ?

\- Cela m'étonnerait qu'il se laisse faire si un médecin essaye de lui appliquer. De plus, je ne pense pas que cette zone vous est inconnue. » Un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- « Comment osez-vous ? » Kylo avait haussé le ton, piqué par la dernière réplique de Zam.

-« Je suis un docteur, vous m'avez donné un patient, je fais ce que je peux pour le soigner. Si vous refusez, je peux demander à un médecin de lui appliquer mais il sera assisté de plusieurs Stormtroopers. » Elle avait tendu la main, défiant Kylo Ren de lui rendre le flacon.

La simple pensée que quelqu'un d'autre touche Poe l'énerva, il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de marmonner un :

-« C'est bon, je m'en occuperai…

\- Parfait ! » Zam affichait un sourire de victoire qu'elle perdit bien vite en voyant le regard que lui portait Ren.

-« Évidemment, toutes activités sexuelles « employant » cette zone du patient est à exclure pendant une semaine. »

Ren se retint de montrer sa frustration : _Une semaine ! Je viens de le retrouver et je dois attendre une semaine !_

-« Et je vous conseille vivement d'employer du lubrifiant pour les prochaines fois ou bien d'y aller plus doucement, sinon le corps de Dameron ne le supportera pas longtemps. »

Kylo était choqué devant l'attitude de Zam, peu de personne osait lui parler ainsi. Mais le médecin ne cédait pas et était étonnement franche. Il la dévisagea Zam était une humaine d'une trentaine d'années, plutôt grande, elle avait des cheveux violets coiffés en Half-hawk, une paire de lunette rectangulaire protégeait ses pupilles grenâtes et elle portait une blouse blanche. Zam soutint le regard de Ren, ce dernier rangea le flacon entre les pans de sa tunique et quitta l'infirmerie sans un mot, perplexe. Lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte, il put l'entendre légèrement glousser, _Il faut que je me renseigne sur cette Zam…_

Il reprit le chemin qui menait à la cellule de Rey, perdu dans ses pensées.

oOo

El'kar était assis en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux fermés et la respiration régulière. La chambre de ce dernier était simple mais parfaitement rangée. Une petite bibliothèque ne comportant que des livres sur les légendes Siths et Jedis, un bureau sombre, une étagère comportant une multitude de roches de toutes formes et couleurs. Mais ce qui attirait le plus dans cette chambre était le mannequin revêtu d'une longue tunique en cuir souple entièrement noir, d'un casque noir complètement fermé avec une simple visière rouge et d'un sabre laser à double lame, dont le manche était argenté avec plusieurs inscriptions rougeâtres inscrites en Arkanien, attaché à la ceinture. C'était l'ensemble qu'El'kar utilisait lorsque Kylo lui assignait une mission d'assassinat, connu dans la galaxie comme le faucheur du First Order.

El'kar adorait se projeter pour ressentir la Force qui l'entourait, se laissant porter pendant des heures. Voyant des paysages magnifiques invisibles pour la plupart des mortels, dans un silence immortel qu'il appréciait énormément. Il revint à lui quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, dans un soupir il se leva et alla ouvrir. Il fit face à un Khaul légèrement essoufflé, haussant un sourcil il demanda :

-« Khaul ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'avais raison maître…

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Du Suprême Leader, il a toujours de forts sentiments pour Poe Dameron »

El'kar serra la mâchoire suite à ce nom qu'il haïssait tant :

« Explique-toi.

\- Il soigne Dameron et le garde dans sa chambre.

\- Dans sa chambre ?! »

El'kar se retint de détruire tout ce qui l'entourait, mais il bouillait de haine. Khaul déglutit et s'empressa de laisser passer son maître qui se dirigea furieusement vers la chambre de son amant.

oOo

Rey faisait les cent pas dans sa cellule, des heures qu'elle réfléchissait, qu'elle imaginait des plans pour s'échapper avec Poe mais sans aucun succès. Elle était désarmée, dans une cellule dont elle ne pouvait s'échappée, qui se trouvait dans un vaisseau rempli de plusieurs milliers de soldats… Elle finit par s'affaler sur le canapé, complètement abattue. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, Rey bondit sur ses jambes, prêtes à se battre. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que c'était Kylo Ren qui lui faisait face, elle fut comme paralysée. Ren entra dans la pièce et la porte se ferma derrière lui, il s'installa sur le canapé :

-« Bonjour Rey » Il l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés mais elle refusa catégoriquement.

-« Qu'as-tu fait à Poe, Ben ? »

Ce dernier soupira avant de lui répondre, las :

-« C'est Kylo Ren, Ben Solo est mort depuis longtemps…

\- Répond à ma question !

\- Il va bien, il se repose dans ma chambre actuellement.

\- Dans… dans ta chambre ? » Demanda Rey, perturbée.

La seule réponse de Kylo fut un léger rire et un sourire vainqueur. Quant à elle, Rey explosa :

-« Tu abuses de lui ?!

\- Vraiment ? » répliqua Ren.

Ce fut de trop pour Rey, elle abattit sa paume en direction du visage de Kylo mais ce dernier lui attrapa habilement le poignet avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible. Il affichait un rictus amusé et lui demanda :

-« Et qui te dit que Poe s'y oppose ?

\- Menteur ! Il … » Commença Rey avant de détourner le regard, les joues légèrement roussies. « Je veux le voir ! »

Elle libéra son poignet avant de tourner le dos à Kylo. Ce dernier se leva, comprenant que leur discussion s'achevait :

-« Peut-être, ça dépendra de votre comportement ».

Il sortit en la saluant mais elle ne répondit pas. Rey se retrouvait à nouveau seule, des centaines de questions sans réponses : _Qu'attend-t-il de moi ? Pourquoi nous laisser en vie ? Aime-t-il encore Poe ? A-t-il dit la vérité ? …_ Elle chassa ses pensées pour s'écrouler sur son lit à la recherche du sommeil, bercés par la galaxie qui se dévoilait devant elle.

oOo

El'kar arriva devant la chambre du Suprême Leader, gardée par deux Stormtrooper qui se redressa en l'apercevant :

-« Laissez-moi entrer » Son ton était sec et autoritaire.

-« Le Suprême Leader nous a ordonné de ne laisser personne entrer excepté sa seigneurie, désolé maître El'kar » osa l'un des gardes.

-« Bien » D'un geste de la main, il brisa la nuque des Stormtroopers qui s'écroulèrent au sol.

El'kar entra violemment dans cette chambre qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Ses yeux parcoururent la salle à la recherche de l'homme qui avait volé son cœur mais ils s'arrêtèrent sur le corps qui occupait le lit. Il s'approcha lentement, le pas lourd, résonant dans la chambre et s'arrêta au pied du lit, le regard gorgé de haine. Devant lui se trouvait l'homme qu'il détestait le plus, allongé sur la couche qu'il partageait avec Kylo depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Poe dormait paisiblement, la respiration régulière et la couverture qui lui barrait diagonalement le torse, laissant une partie de ce dernier visible. El'kar l'observa rapidement et s'aperçut des marques qu'il portait sur le coup et les oreilles, il comprit rapidement. Le pilote était à bord depuis seulement quelques heures que Kylo lui avait déjà ouvert les cuisses.

El'kar avait détesté Poe dès leur première rencontre :

oOo

 _Ben et lui s_ _'étaient_ _très vite lié_ _s_ _d'amitié au sein de l'académie de Maître Skywalker. Ils avaient tous les deux le même caractère, ils n'aimaient pas la foule. Bien qu'il soit connu de tous par sa lignée, El'kar appréciait Ben pour son caractère et sa gentillesse. L'Arkanien était orphelin, c'est Luke qui, accompagné d'un Ben Solo très jeune, l'avait trouvé dans les rues d'une ville pauvre sur Hutta. Le maître Jedi avait tout de suite senti la Force couler dans ses veines, il lui avait demandé s'il voulait quitter cette planète pour devenir un Jedi mais c'est lorsque Ben lui avait timidement sourit_ _qu'il n'avait pas_ _pu refuser. Depuis Ben et El'kar passait la majorité_ _de leur_ _temps ensemble, ils étudiaient,_ _s'entraînaient_ _et s'amusaient ensemble_ _s_ _. Un jour, une école de pilotage ouvrit à proximité de leur académie pour leur enseigner les bases. C'est alors que Ben présenta à El'kar son ami d'enfance : Poe Dameron. Un humain un peu plus vieux qu'eux, la peau bronzée et le sourire charmeur, El'kar trouva tout de suite ce Poe trop extraverti. Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire, de rire et bizarrement cela l'énervait, ça et le fait que Ben et lui_ _avaient_ _une complicité que l'Arkanien jalousait. Un an après, lorsque Ben lui avait avoué qu'il sortait avec Poe, il se mit à haïr le jeune pilote. A chaque fois qu'ils les voyaient s'embrasser, la jalousie le consumait mais il ne laissa jamais_ _rien_ _paraître…_

oOo

Le premier réflexe d'El'kar fut de porter sa main à sa ceinture, à la recherche de son sabre mais il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre. Il émit un râle de frustration et leva lentement la main vers Poe : _Il est sans défense, je pourrais le tuer ici et maintenant et tous mes problèmes s'envoleront._ Soudain El'kar ressenti l'aura de Kylo se rapprocher, il reprit ses esprits et sortit de la salle pour aller à sa rencontre.

Ren déboucha dans le couloir qui donnait sur sa chambre et aperçut devant elle les gardes qu'il avait positionnés, à terre, la porte grande ouverte et El'kar qui marchait dans sa direction. Il se précipita de le rejoindre, quelque peu paniqué :

-« El'kar ?! Que s'est-il passé ?! Poe va … »

L'Arkanien le frappa de toute ses forces au visage, Kylo tituba en reculant sous le choc. Il porta une main à son visage, essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez et regarda choquer El'kar, qui grimaçait de colère :

« TU N'AS MÊME PAS PUT ATTENDRE UNE JOURNÉE, HEIN ?! » Des larmes de couleurs roulèrent sur ses joues pâles.

\- El… Je suis désolé… Je…

\- Je ne te fatigue pas, j'ai compris » Renifla El'kar.

Il le bouscula et commença à partir mais Kylo lui attrapa le bras :

-« El, je … »

L'Arkanien se retourna vers lui et plongea son regard coléreux dans celui désolé de Ren :

-« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, dis-moi que je suis plus important que Dameron à tes yeux ! »

Kylo fuit son regard, honteux, il lui répondit :

-« Je… Je ne peux pas …. Mais … !»

El'kar se dégagea brutalement et lui cracha un :

-« C'est bien ce que je pensais, pas la peine de m'insulter d'avantage. »

Et il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Kylo resta immobile au milieu du couloir, dépité. Il tenait évidement à El'kar mais même s'il était un superbe amant, il n'arrivait pas à éprouver de l'amour à son égard. Il se sentait coupable, il entra dans sa chambre et commença à se déshabiller. Il récupéra le flacon qu'il avait complètement oublié et le posa sur la table au centre de la pièce. Il se fit couler un bain chaud et s'y plongea sans faire attention à la température. L'eau lui brûla la peau mais il se détendit et posa la tête contre le rebord, soupirant de bien-être il ferma les yeux. Il laissa son esprit errer. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta dans cette position mais lorsqu'il sortit l'eau, cette dernière était à peine tiède.

Il se sécha rapidement, laissant la serviette à même le sol et s'avança vers son lit. Poe avait remonté la couverture à ses épaules et dormait maintenant sur le côté, seule sa respiration régulière brisait le silence qui s'était installé. Ren ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement en regardant le pilote dormir : _il est toujours_ _aussi_ _mignon quand il dort …_ Il leva la couverture pour se glisser dessus, Poe en frissonna et Kylo n'hésita pas une seconde. Il vint se blottir contre le dos du pilote pour le réchauffer, ce dernier se cala un peu plus contre ce corps chaud et ronronna légèrement. Kylo ne sut dire si Poe l'avait fait consciemment ou non mais il ne put cacher sa joie. Il huma l'odeur de Poe avant de s'endormir doucement contre lui…

oOo

Poe se réveilla doucement, l'esprit encore embrumé. Il laissa ses doigts parcourir le drap, le tissu était d'une douceur inégalée, il n'avait jamais dormi dans un lit aussi confortable, habitué au confort drastique de la Résistance. Il se gratta la tête, il avait fait un magnifique rêve où il était avec Ben, de retour sur Yavin IV, dans ses bras et rien n'avait changé. Il tenta de se remettre les idées en place mais une voix qu'il reconnut tout de suite le sorti de sa torpeur :

-« Enfin réveillé ? »

Poe se tourna ahuri vers Kylo Ren, ce dernier habillé de la même tenue sombre, assis dans un fauteuil qui trônait à proximité de la baie vitré de la chambre. Sa cheville posée sur son genou et un datapad dans les mains, Ren avait quitté sa lecture pour se concentrer sur le pilote, un rictus amusé.

-« Ben ?! »

Poe tenta de se lever mais une vive douleur au bassin le paralysa sur place. Gémissant de douleur, il s'allongea impuissant. Kylo émit un léger rire en se levant puis il se dirigea vers le lit en ayant pris soin de prendre le flacon posé sur la table.

-« Tu vas devoir te reposer un moment, tu n'as pas bien supporté notre dernière partie de jambes en l'air »

Poe s'en rappela, il s'était complètement laisser aller, envoûté par les caresses de Ren. Il se mit à rougir et serra les dents, il avait laissé son corps chasser sa raison et ses convictions. Kylo s'était rapproché pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du pilote, il lui montra le flacon :

-« On m'a chargé de t'appliquer cette pommade.

\- Toi ?! » S'indignât le pilote.

« Tu aurais préféré que ce soit un médecin accompagné de plusieurs Stormtroopers ? » haussa un sourcil Kylo

-« Je… Non … » Marmonna Poe.

-« Bien ».

Un sourire carnassier sur le visage, il tira d'un coup sec les draps et couvertures du lit, dévoilant le corps nu du pilote. Instinctivement ce dernier tenta de cacher sa nudité de ses mains, Kylo leva les yeux au ciel devant sa réaction :

-« Aller à quatre pattes ! » Voyant que ce dernier hésita, il s'approcha un peu plus : « Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te force à obéir ? »

Poe rougit légèrement et fini par cédé en grommelant, il se tourna et se mit à quatre pattes. Kylo se mordit la lèvre en voyant les fesses fermes du pilote juste devant lui et dut faire tout l'effort du monde pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il ouvrit le flacon et versa son contenu dans sa main et sur la raie du pilote. Ce dernier couina en sentant la substance glacée lui morde la peau, Kylo commença à la lui appliquer en profondeur et Poe se mit à remuer en émettant des râles de douleur, cette zone lui était encore trop sensible.

-« Cesses de gesticuler » Grogna Kylo.

Il attrapa fermement ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger et s'appliqua pour être plus délicat. Poe se put s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène si quelqu'un les voyait dans cette position et se mit à rougir fortement. Ren lut dans ses pensées et se mit à rire :

« C'est vrai que ça serait un choc de voir le Grand Poe Dameron comme ça !

\- La ferme ! » Marmonna Poe

Il lui claqua soudainement la fesse gauche et reprit comme si de rien n'était, ce dernier avait crié sous le coup. Après un moment, Kylo retira ses doigts et déposa un baiser sur le bas du dos du pilote. Ce dernier frissonna et se retourna pour lui faire face, il haletait, surpris par le dernier geste du grand brun. Ce dernier affichait un sourire hautain et posa les yeux sur l'érection clairement visible du pilote, il monta doucement sur le lit :

-« Dire que le grand héros de la résistance est excité par le Suprême Leader…

\- Ta … Ta gueule ! » Balbutia Poe en essayant de cacher son érection.

Mais Kylo lui sauta dessus, il l'écrasa de son poids. Poe essaya de se débattre mais s'immobilisa lorsque qu'il sentit une main lui saisir vigoureusement sa verge et commencer de longs va et vient.

-« Ben , non….

-Dis-moi d'arrêter et j'arrêterai » le provoqua Ren.

Kylo descendit et se mit à lécher les abdominaux du pilote qui se tortillait dans tous les sens, gémissant sous ses caresses. Il goûta à chaque parcelle de la peau bronzée de Poe alors que sa main continuait ses va et vient. Il finit par descendre au niveau de l'entrejambe dressée et souffla sur son extrémité, Poe gémit de plus en plus fort. Il se mit à le lécher lentement du bout de la langue, sous les supplices du pilote. Il le prit finalement en bouche et commença à bouger alors que ses mains massaient les bourses de Poe. Ce dernier rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et la respiration saccadée, les mains perdues dans la chevelure de son ancien amant.

Poe se senti arriver, et alors qu'il allait jouir, Kylo se retira brusquement et recula avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Après plusieurs râles de frustration, Poe se mit difficilement sur les coudes et le regarda avec étonnement et insatisfaction :

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Articula-t-il difficilement, reprenant son souffle.

Kylo descendit du lit en le fixant :

-« Tu m'appartiens, et il est temps que tu apprennes le respect.

\- Va te faire foutre » lui répondit Poe alors qu'il tenta d'achever le travail que Ren venait d'abandonner.

Ce dernier tendit la main en direction du pilote et utilisa la Force pour l'immobiliser. Poe se figea, incapable de bouger, laissant son entrejambe à l'agonie. Il foudroya le brun du regard et tenta de lui crier dessus sans succès. Ayant toujours son sourire, Ren s'approcha et lui caressa lentement la joue, toujours paralysé :

-« A chaque fois que tu me manqueras respect, tu seras puni… » Il s'avança vers la porte de sa chambre. « Je reviens ce soir, reste dans la chambre et ne fait rien de stupide ».

Lorsqu'il passa le pas le porte, la pression sur Poe disparue. Il paletta, des larmes de colères humidifièrent ses yeux. Dans un excès de rage il jeta un coussin sur la porte en exprimant sa colère. Il était devenu l'objet de Kylo Ren…


	9. Chapter 9

_Yosh ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard ! Petites complications avec mon retour de vacances etc ..._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, un chapitre qui ce focus principalement entre nos deux tourtereaux ! Avec des petits lemons de qualité ;)_

* * *

 _Pinky Cherry : Héhé j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup Zam aussi ! A lala El'kar est mon perso à drama, il n'est pas présent pour ce chapitre mais il va vite revenir ne t'inquiète pas ! Et je t'en prie et je TE remercie pour laisser une review chaque semaine :*_

* * *

 _Sinon vous pourriez laisser plus de reviews ! Heureusement qu'il y a Pinky Cherry, ce sont les seules reviews que j'ais :/ Pas besoin de me faire un pavé juste une petite phrase sa fait toujours plaisirs !_

 _Breeeeef sur ce :_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

oOo

Comme promis, et après l'humiliation qu'il venait de lui infliger, Kylo avait laissé Poe seul dans sa chambre. Poe était incapable de résister aux caresses de son ancien amant et ce dernier en profitait. Poe était perdu dans ses sentiments… D'un côté il affrontait et se faisait humilier par le chef du First Order, coupable de nombreuses monstruosités et crimes. Mais d'un autre, il avait le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé son ancien amant, son corps et ses caresses qui n'étaient que chimères et souvenirs douloureux depuis de longues années. Il devait aussi avouer qu'il avait eu la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de toute sa vie, même s'il en subissait les conséquences. Lui qui d'habitude était toujours sûr de lui était perdu, tiraillé entre la colère, l'amertume et la joie, le soulagement. Après un moment, Poe réfléchit à plusieurs moyens de s'échapper avant de se rappeler que Rey était aussi à bord et par sa faute ! Il se maudit plusieurs fois, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui sans se soucier de son amie, il espérait qu'elle était saine et sauve.

Déterminé à trouver un moyen de s'échapper avec Rey, il se leva. Le massage de Kylo lui avait du bien, il parvenait à rester debout mais chaque pas étaient douloureux. Il abandonna vite l'idée de s'approcher de la porte et s'allongea sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Il se concentra comme lors de son entraînement sur Tython et tenta de se projeter. Après plusieurs échecs, il finit par réussir et à ressentir très légèrement la présence de son amie. Il sourit, au moins elle était encore en vie : jamais il ne se pardonnerait s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose… Il repensa aux derniers évènements et eut un éclair de génie. Kylo Ren avait tissé un lien entre eux et il s'en servait pour lire ses pensées et le contrôler alors pourquoi ne ferait-il pas la même chose ?! Sa détermination revigorée il se concentra sur ce fameux lien…

Après plusieurs heures, Poe palettait. Des heures qu'il se concentrait sur ce lien, sans grand résultat. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser deux Stormtroopers pénétrer dans la chambre, l'un portait un plateau recouvert d'une cloche alors que l'autre le braquait avec son blaster. Poe oublia une seconde qu'il était nu et s'appuya sur ses coudes, intrigué par l'arrivé de ces soldats, lorsqu'il le remarqua, il s'empressa de se recouvrir d'un drap. Les Stormtroopers ne réagirent même pas, à croire qu'ils n'étaient pas humains, le premier tira sur la cloche pour dévoiler un plateau rempli de nourriture qui était à présent posé sur la table au milieu de la salle. Il y avait de tout : de la viande fumante, des morceaux de poissons, une petite montagne de légumes parfaitement montée, de la salade fraîche et même un assortiment de petites tartelettes. Poe en avait l'eau à la bouche et son ventre gargouilla, les soldats sortirent de la pièce sans un mot alors que le pilote s'approcha lentement du bord du lit.

Il n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours et était habitué aux rations de survie de la Résistance, pas à un festin pareil. Il sauta du lit, oubliant la douleur et s'assit devant les différents mets pour s'empresser de les goûter, c'était divin ! Il engloutit les plats salés sans en laisser une miette. Il ne restait plus que les tartelettes, il en choisit une de couleur violette et la croqua à pleine dent. C'était délicieux, il n'avait jamais rien goûté quelque chose d'aussi doux, il gémit honteusement devant un tel délice :

-« Et bien, cette tarte te fait autant d'effet ? J'en suis presque jaloux, »

Poe sursauta et se tourna précipitamment, la bouche encore pleine. Kylo était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et un sourire resplendissant. Poe fut frappé par une image, un souvenir : Ben dans la même position, des années auparavant. Cette image se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle apparut et Poe s'aperçut qu'il s'approchait de lui :

-« Je vois que ça te plaît »

Il embrassa la tempe du pilote, ce dernier lui répondit par un grognement, puis s'installa sur la chaise d'à côté. Poe plissa les yeux et le regarda avec méfiance, il finit tout de même sa tartelette avant de demander :

-« Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai le droit à tout ça ? » Il désigna du revers de la main le plateau « Je croyais être ta chose, ton esclave mais c'est un repas digne d'un roi, »

Ren émit un léger rire et Poe en serra les dents, il n'aimait pas ce rire. Ce rire était froid presque faux. Il n'avait rien avoir avec son ancien rire. Kylo se pencha sur sa chaise pour s'approcher dangereusement des lèvres du pilote :

-« C'est vrai, tu es à moi. Mais tant que tu m'obéis, tu vivras comme un prince. C'est à toi de voir »

Il s'approcha de plus en plus, un rictus sur le visage et posa une main sur la hanche nue de Poe. Ce dernier réagit comme s'il venait de se prendre une décharge et se leva précipitamment, mettant de la distance entre lui et Kylo mais il grimaça de douleur.

« Il faut que je te remette de la pommade » Kylo se leva et usa de la Force pour attraper le flacon.

Poe tenta de refuser :

-« Pas la peine, je vais parfaitement bien » Poe recula d'un pas mais grimaça de nouveau.

Kylo s'approcha du pilote et lui prit fermement le poignet pour ensuite plonger son regard dans le sien :

-« Cesse de faire l'enfant, tu sais que c'est pour ton bien ! »

Il s'approcha d'avantage, pour amplifier la véracité de ses propos. Poe voulut répliquer mais il se mordit la langue et fuit son regard, Kylo avait raison et ça le tuait de devoir l'admettre. Ren en profita pour l'embrasser rapidement avant de le pousser délicatement sur le lit, le pilote se laissa faire et reprit la même position que la dernière fois.

-« Le commandant Dameron est devenu bien docile ! » se moqua Ren.

-« Ne commence pas ! » grogna Poe.

Kylo monta sur le lit, mais au lieu de tout de suite appliquer la pommade, il attrapa les hanches du pilote et le renversa sur le dos. Prit par surprise, Poe ne réagit pas tout de suite. Kylo se plaça entre ses hanches et leva ses jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules, levant le bassin du pilote. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en voyant dans quelle position ils étaient et se mit à rougir :

-« Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je voulais voir ton visage, tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu rougis ? » souris Ren alors qu'il débouchait le flacon.

Il en versa le contenu devant l'intimité du pilote qui couina, Kylo observa son visage, n'en ratant pas une miette : les joues roussies, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte laissant des couinements sortir et quelques cheveux lui barraient le front. Il ne put retenir un :

-« Tu es magnifique … »

Kylo enfonça très lentement ses doigts recouverts de pommade dans l'intimité du pilote. Ce dernier se cambra légèrement, émettant des râles de douleurs. Kylo se pencha, lui embrassa le front et lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille. Qu'il fasse preuve d'une telle délicatesse surprit Poe mais il finit par se détendre. Kylo lui appliqua le plus doucement possible la pommade en bougeant ses doigts, Poe grimaça quelques fois de douleur mais Kylo lui murmurait que c'était bientôt fini, à quel point il était beau…

Après un moment, il retira délicatement ses doigts. Poe transpirait, la respiration saccadée et les yeux toujours fermés. Alors que Kylo commençait à reculer, Poe enroula ses bras autour buste de ce dernier et fit de même avec ses jambes autour de son bassin. Kylo se laissa faire, acceptant la douce étreinte du pilote et se décala pour être lui aussi allongé sur le lit alors que Poe se blottissait un peu plus contre lui, la tête contre son cou, humant son odeur. Kylo caressa la chevelure du petit brun, tout en lui embrassant le front.

Ce genre d'étreinte était ce que dont Poe avait le plus besoin : au fil des années, il avait eu une multitude d'amants mais c'était surtout des coups d'un soir. Depuis Ben Solo, jamais Poe Dameron n'avait aimé quelqu'un d'autre. Et une fois dans les bras de Kylo Ren, cette flamme éteinte s'embrasait de nouveau, réchauffant le cœur du pilote. Poe s'endormit dans cette position, blottit contre celui qu'il avait toujours aimé…

oOo

Poe s'étira pendant de longues minutes avant de décider d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser, Kylo était à nouveau dans son fauteuil, utilisant un datapad. Il leva les yeux pour sourire au pilote :

« Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé » répondit-il chaleureusement.

Ren se replongea dans le rapport du dernier attentat de la Résistance, lui qui avait pensé que la priver de ses trois membres les plus importants la rendrait plus docile, c'était raté… _Je dois faire en sorte que Poe n'en sache rien_. Ce dernier se leva sans douleur et s'approcha de la baie vitrée pour observer un instant les étoiles. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Kylo s'était levé pour se retrouver juste derrière lui :

-« L'heure du médocs !

\- Non merci, je passe mon tour pour cette fois ! » tenta Poe alors qu'il essayait de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-« Tu ne vas nulle part, le médecin m'a bien dit trois jours. » Kylo le plaqua doucement contre la vitre et déboucha le flacon.

-« Je peux le faire mon même tu sais.

\- Je sais, mais ça serait moins drôle »

Poe jura alors que Kylo et commença à étaler la crème entre ses fesses. Poe couina de nouveau : décidément, il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce truc. La baie vitrée était froide et être pressé nu contre elle n'était pas vraiment confortable.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt le faire sur le lit ?

\- Nop, tu veux qu'on aille vite ou non ?

\- Oui… » marmonna Poe.

\- Bien, écarte les jambes maintenant » lui ordonna Ren.

Il obéit et lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Kylo le pénétrer, il gémit mais sentit presque aucune douleur. Sentant les doigts du grand brun en lui, la libido de Poe s'éveilla : son souffle était de plus en plus court et son érection naissante frottait contre la vitre. Une fois de plus, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène, surtout que n'importe quels vaisseaux qui passait à côté du Finalizer pouvait les admirer au premier rang, il sentit ses joues rougir.

« C'est vrai que le grand Poe Dameron se met dans des positions plus que honteuses » lui murmura Kylo, d'une voie mielleuse.

« A qui la faute ?! » s'indigna le pilote.

-« Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas. »

Poe se mordit la lèvre, Ren avait parfaitement raison. Il adorait cette douce domination qui s'installait entre eux, il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant et il n'est pas mécontent de l'avoir découvert avec son ancien amant.

-« C'est bien ce que je pensais » ricana Kylo « Et ne t'inquiète pas, quiconque pose les yeux sur toi, sans ma permission, subira ma colère. »

Poe déglutit. Après un moment, Kylo retira ses doigts et lécha la colonne vertébrale devant lui, faisant frémir le pilote qui reprenait son souffle :

-« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adore le goût de ta peau) ?

Le petit brun ne répondit pas, se pinçant la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement et tenter désespérément de calmer sa libido.

Poe se remit de ses émotions et tenta comme il put de cacher son érection mais Kylo glissa ses mains le long corps du bronzé du pilote, s'approchant dangereusement de son intimité douloureuse. Lorsqu'il sentit ses mains parcourir sa toison pubienne, Poe se glissa subtilement de l'étreinte de Ren pour se diriger rapidement vers la salle de bain :

« J'vais me doucher !

\- Laisse la porte ouverte » lui ordonna Kylo.

Poe ne l'écouta pas et verrouilla la porte, jugeant qu'il avait besoin d'un minimum d'intimité. Il devait se calmer sa libido et se versa donc de l'eau glacée sur le corps. Il laissa cette dernière mordre sa chair, son corps fut pris de frissons. Il frotta énergiquement ses cheveux devenus gras et encore tachés de sang après son combat contre Khaul. Après de longues minutes, il se sécha, se coiffa rapidement avec une main et sortit de la salle de bain, la serviette autour de la taille.

Il retrouva Kylo qui finissait d'examiner le contenu de son datapad :

-« Tu sais où je peux trouver des vêtements ? »

Kylo leva le regard pour s'arrêter sur la serviette :

-« Tu es déjà trop habillé à mon goût » D'un geste du doigt, il projeta la serviette à l'autre bout de la chambre, dévoilant le corps nu du pilote. « C'est bien mieux ainsi ! »

Avec un sourire il reporta son attention sur son datapad. Poe lui leva les yeux au ciel, croisa les bras avant de redemander :

-« Je suis sérieux Ben, donnes moi des vêtements ! »

Kylo se leva, posa son datapad et s'avança en direction du le pilote nu.

-« Hum j'ai bien réfléchi pendant ta douche que je ne pouvais pas voir, et j'ai décidé que ça serait non. » Dit-il, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-« Tu te fous de moi ! » s'exclama Poe.

-« Pas du tout.

\- Je ne devais pas être traité comme un prince ? » tenta Poe, ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez Kylo.

-« De un : tu m'as désobéi. De deux, un prince nu reste un prince » Il affichait à présent un sourire provocateur. « Bien, je reviens ce soir, pas de bêtises ! » il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre en prenant son datapad et le salua.

-« Attend ! Je veux voir Rey !

\- Bientôt… » Et il passa le pas de la porte.

Poe frappa du poing la vitre, il se jouait vraiment de lui…

oOo

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent, Poe restait enfermé dans cette chambre. Il avait entrepris un rituel : le matin, il faisait sa musculation pendant une heure ou deux, prenait un long bain et attendait patiemment les soldats qui lui servaient son repas. Kylo avait tenu sa promesse et ne lui avait laissé aucun vêtement, l'obligeant à rester nu. Il finit même par arrêter de cacher sa nudité à ses geôliers. Chaque jour, il avait droit à un plateau remplis de mets succulents et variés. L'après-midi, il mettait en profil l'entraînement de Rey, il parvenait maintenant à ressentir la présence de Ren quand il n'était pas très loin. Il progressait lentement mais sûrement ! Kylo n'était présent que le matin lorsqu'il se levait et ne revenait que le soir, ils avaient d'ailleurs enfin fini cette maudite pommade et il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

Alors que ce jour ressemblait au suivant, Poe attendit son repas mais c'est Kylo qui entra à la place. Surpris le pilote s'approcha, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il lui répondit avec un doux sourire et lui tendit un ensemble simple : une chemise beige, un pantalon noir mais surtout la veste en cuir qu'il portait en arrivant à bord du Finalizer. Légèrement méfiant, il prit l'ensemble et demanda pourquoi il avait changé d'avis. Avec un air de malice, Kylo répondit calmement :

-« Comme promis, vous n'avez rien fait de stupides. Je t'autorise à manger avec Rey »

Le visage de Poe s'illumina, il remercia Kylo en l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres. Il allait se retourner pour s'habiller mais le grand brun posa une main sur le bas de son dos, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Surpris mais pas mécontent, Poe se laissa faire et accepta que la langue de Kylo rejoindre la sienne. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elles s'engagèrent dans une danse sensuelle cherchant toujours à dominer l'autre. Lorsqu'il sentit la main de Kylo glisser sur ses fesses, il brisa doucement leur étreinte sous un râle de frustration de la part de Ren.

Légèrement mécontent, ce dernier laissa tout de même Poe s'habiller non sans l'observer sans aucune gêne, contemplant la peau bronzée du pilote se recouvrir. Lorsqu'il mit sa veste, il ne put retenir un sourire en repensant à la dernière qu'il l'avait porté et lorsque que Kylo la lui avait arrachée. Une fois entièrement vêtu, Poe apprécia le simple fait de ne plus être nu. Il se retourna vers Kylo, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était prêt à partir mais ce dernier lui présenta une paire de menotte. Poe tendit ses poignets sans protester, il comprenait la situation délicate où il se trouvait et n'était pas du tout surpris. Une fois menotté, ils sortirent de la chambre et il suivit Kylo à travers les couloirs métalliques du vaisseau. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes, traversant un nombre impressionnant de corridors, Poe tenta de graver le chemin qu'il prenait mais à chaque fois qu'ils tournaient, ils débouchaient dans un couloir identique à celui qu'ils venaient de quitter. C'était pire qu'une fourmilière…

Après un long moment, ils finirent par arriver devant une porte gardée par deux chevaliers de Ren. Il déglutit en les reconnaissants, c'était tous des anciens padawans de Luke qu'il avait côtoyé pendant ses années à l'académie et lorsqu'il était en couple avec Ben… Kylo s'arrêta devant la porte et tendit un cristal devant cette dernière. Poe haussa d'un sourcil, la porte était dépourvue de poignée ou de quelconque serrure, il n'avait jamais vu un tel système. Il devina qu'il permettait d'enfermer ceux sensible à la Force. La porte s'ouvrit verticalement et Kylo se décala pour le laisser entrer.

Rey était enfermée depuis plusieurs jours dans cette cellule luxurieuse, elle avait passée des heures à tenter d'ouvrir cette fichue porte pour finalement abandonner l'idée. Elle avait vérifié toutes les issues possibles mais cette cellule était inviolable… Elle avait droit à deux repas par jour, des repas dignes des meilleurs restaurants de la galaxie. De plus chaque midi, Kylo Ren venait manger avec elle pendant deux heures environs. Au début elle se méfiait de lui mais ils finirent par discuter comme ils le faisaient sur Ahch-To, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, évitant les sujets sensibles tel que les Jedi, les Sith, la Résistance, le First-Order, … Ça faisait pas mal de sujets sensibles mais ils arrivèrent tout de même à discuter. Bien qu'elle lui demandait tous les jours, il fallut attendre un peu avant que Kylo accepte finalement de laisser Poe la voir. Elle avait sauté de joie lorsque ce matin, il l'avait prévenue qu'ils allaient se voir le midi même. Rey avait attendue toute la matinée fixant la porte, impatiente de revoir son ami.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle bondit sur ses pieds puis quand Poe franchit tout souriant le pas de la porte, elle lui sauta dans les bras, l'enlaçant chaleureusement. Le pilote voulut répondre à son étreinte mais ses menottes l'en empêchèrent, Kylo comprit et avança d'un pas pour les retirer mais Rey fut plus rapide et usa de la Force pour libérer les poignets du pilote. Ren soupira et recula pour sortir de la chambre, leur annonçant :

« Vous avez deux heures… »

La porte se referma et Rey examina Poe de la tête au pied :

« Deux bras, deux jambes, une tête et ton sourire. Pfiou j'étais inquiète !

\- Et mon donc ! Ça va ? Comment te sens-tu ?! »

Rey lui désigna le canapé où ils s'installèrent :

« Bien, Kylo me traite comme une princesse, je ne manque de rien » Poe ne put retenir un sourire « Et toi ?! J'ai entendu dire que tu vivais dans sa chambre ! »

Poe rougit et fuit le regard de Rey, fixant ses pieds et porta un sourire gêné :

« C'est vrai…

\- Tu couches avec lui ? »

La question de son ami le surprit quelque peu et murmura un :

« C'est compliqué… »

Il n'allait pas lui raconter les péripéties qui c'étaient passées avec son bassin et Kylo.

« Il abuses de toi ? » Rey avait froncé les sourcils et prit un air sérieux.

« Quoi ?! Non non pas du tout ! » Poe avait relevé la tête pour croiser le regard de son amie. « C'est juste que c'est… compliqué »

\- Si tu le dis, donc il te traite bien ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas » Il lui sourit avant de se pencher pour lui chuchoter : « Il faut qu'on sorte le plus vite d'ici, la Résistance a besoin de nous !

\- Je suis d'accord, tu as un plan ? Je ne peux rien faire d'ici surtout que j'ai deux chevaliers de Ren qui sont à ma porte…

\- Ça ne va pas être facile… »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se mirent à planifier différentes stratégies mais aucune ne semblaient valables. Dépités, un silence lourd s'installa jusqu'à que Poe prit la parole :

« J'ai peut-être une idée mais ça risque de prendre du temps…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Rey, intriguée.

Poe ne répondit pas tout de suite, c'était une idée qu'il lui avait effleuré l'esprit il y a quelques jours.

-« Je pense pouvoir faire revenir Ben Solo…

\- Que… comment ?! J'ai déjà essayé mais tu sais comment ça c'est fini…

\- C'est difficile à expliquer… Bien qu'il ne laisse rien paraître, certain de ses gestes sont ceux de Ben Solo. Il fait parfois preuve de délicatesse avec moi, ce qui n'a rien avoir avec Kylo Ren. Je pense qu'avec du temps j'arriverai à le faire revenir. » La voix et le regard de Poe était gorgée d'un espoir profond et d'une détermination à toute épreuve.

« Je te fais confiance Poe, si tu penses y arriver alors j'y crois aussi. »

Rey lui avait pris doucement les mains et lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle savait à quel point Poe rêvait de revoir son ancien amant. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant l'heure qui suivit, profitant simplement du fait qu'ils soient ensembles. Ils rirent beaucoup car ils en avaient désespérément besoin. Lorsque Kylo revint pour ramener Poe, ce dernier fit un clin d'œil à Rey avant de sortir et de laisser Rey à nouveau seule dans cette pièce. Elle regarda le vide intersidéral _,_ les yeux remplis d'espoir _Je sais que tu peux y arriver Poe…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Yosh ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Espérant qu'il vous plaise !_

 _On se concentre encore sur Poe et Kylo mais cette fois-ci on avance dans l'histoire ! ( D'ailleurs n'hésiter pas à me donner vos théories sur ce qu'il va se passer ! )_

* * *

 _Pinky Cherry : C'était de superbe vacances ! Héhé désolé mais tu vas devoir attendre encore un pour El'kar mais ne t'inquiète, ça arrive ! :D_

* * *

 _Bon j'ai pris un peu de retard mais je vais faire en sorte de le rattraper_

 _Breeef Enjoy !_

* * *

Une semaine c'était écoulée depuis que Poe avait été capturé : Kylo était assis à une longue table noire, accompagné de plusieurs généraux du First Order et du maître des chevaliers de Ren. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle de réunion du Finalizer, cette dernière était plutôt vaste mais très peu meublée, une simple table au centre et un mur composé d'une multitude d'écrans. Hux trônait debout près d'un écran qu'il pointait :

« Depuis maintenant une semaine, les attaques de la Résistance ont plus que triplées ! Touchant de nombreuses planètes : Balmorra, Corellia, Belsavis, et même Arkanis ! Évidement ces attaques ne touchent que les installations du First Order et nous ne déplorons aucune perte civile ! » expliqua-t-il à l'assemblée.

Les propos du commandant étaient accompagnés du plusieurs images des lieux attaqués par la Résistance. On pouvait apercevoir des hangars dévastés, des cargaisons volées et des Stormtroopers au sol.

« Savons-nous pourquoi leurs assauts se sont amplifiés depuis une semaine ? » demanda un général.

Kylo bougeait frénétiquement sa jambe sous la table, jamais il n'aurait pensé que kidnapper leur commandant et leur Jedi, ainsi que tuer l'un de leurs membres les plus respectés aurait eu cet effet. Depuis qu'il avait ramené Poe et Rey à bord, la Résistance se montrait plus agressive que jamais, et réussissait toutes ses attaques.

« Je pense que la capture du commandant Dameron et de la jeune Jedi Rey y est pour quelque chose. » déclara calmement El'kar.

Kylo sursauta et se tourna vers l'arkanien pour le foudroyer du regard. Ce dernier semblait presque amusé par la réaction de Ren. Bien qu'il affichait un visage stoïque, il put percevoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant un sourire se dessiner avant qu'il s'efface aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Le commandant Dameron et la Jedi Rey sont à bord ?! » s'exclama un général.

\- Oui, Kylo Ren les a capturés non sans blesser deux chevaliers de Ren. Depuis ils sont enfermés sur le Finalizer. » expliqua Hux, avec une pointe de reproche.

 _Dont l'un dans son lit, s_ e retint de dire El'kar, n'ayant toujours par digéré l'infidélité de son amant.

Tout le monde tourna la tête en direction du Suprême Leader, à la recherche de réponses. Ce dernier serra les poings et stoppa les mouvements de sa jambe. Il prit un air autoritaire et sérieux, du moins il essaya :

« Il est vrai que j'ai capturé Poe Dameron et Rey, mon but était de récupérer des données importantes sur la Résistance et de les priver de leur meilleur pilote ainsi que leur jedi. J'avais aussi prévu de les corrompre pour les faire rejoindre nos rangs.

\- Quand est-il du résultat ? » le provoqua Hux, un sourire sournois au coin des lèvres.

Kylo n'eut qu'une envie, l'empaler avec son sabre. Il bouillait de rage mais se retint, il était en présence des généraux de son armée. Depuis qu'il s'était autoproclamé Suprême Leader, ils avaient eu peu d'estime envers lui. Beaucoup auraient préféré que ce soit Hux qui reprenne les rennes, jugeant Kylo Ren trop imprévisible et coléreux. Il devait la jouer fine et il le savait, ne pouvant plus se permettre de réagir brutalement et il devait tout faire pour maintenir son autorité :

« Les informations récupérées ont été détruites avant de pouvoir les consulter. De plus ni le commandant ou la jedi n'est encore converti à notre cause.

\- Donc tout ce plan est un échec ? » se lamenta un général.

Kylo déglutit une seconde, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, sa réputation était en jeu. _Si Poe l'apprend, il va vouloir me tuer…._ Il prit une longue respiration :

« Non, ce matin j'ai pu apprendre la localisation de la base de la Résistance. »

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe : Hux hoqueta de surprise, plusieurs généraux exclamèrent leur surprise tandis que d'autres murmuraient entre eux le pourquoi du comment. Seul El'kar n'avait pas bronché, il avait simplement haussé un sourcil.

« Co… Comment ! » balbutia Hux.

« J'ai réussi à soutirer cette information au commandant Dameron.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'avait pas encore rejoint nos rangs ? » questionna un général.

« Il me l'a fourni contre son gré. Passons, j'ai donc pu apprendre que leur base se situait sur l'ancienne planète Tython.

\- Tython ? Cette planète ne me dit rien…

\- Tython est le berceau des Jedi, c'est la planète qui abritait les premiers Jedi, il y a des millénaires. C'est d'ailleurs sur cette planète que fut bâti le premier temple jedi ainsi que leur conseil durant de la guerre qui opposait l'ancienne République contre l'empire Sith. Elle se situe dans le Noyau Profond. Elle est tombée dans l'oubli il y bien longtemps et est devenu pour la plupart une simple légende. » expliqua El'kar à l'assemblé.

Kylo ne put retenir un sourire, _El'kar s'y connait toujours autant en histoire jedi_. Plusieurs généraux applaudirent leur Suprême Leader mais Hux bouillonnait de rage, il ne comptait pas laisser Ren s'en tirer aussi facilement :

« Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir rapporté tout de suite après l'avoir obtenu ? » lança Hux, hautain.

« Tout simplement parce que vous m'avez sauté dessus à propos de cette réunion sans me laisser le temps de vous l'annoncer Hux ». Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Ren.

L'assemblée ria légèrement après la réplique du Suprême Leader, à l'exception d'El'kar qui le fixait. Hux qui était maintenant rouge de colère ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas s'humilier davantage. Kylo remarqua le regard de l'arkanien et déglutit, il avait compris qu'El'kar était parfaitement au courant de son mensonge. Il possédait cette information dès qu'il avait pu voir Poe à travers la galaxie.

« Suprême Leader, quel est notre plan ? Maintenant que nous savons où est leur base, on peut leur porter un coup dur, voir enfin anéantir la Résistance !

\- J'aimerais partir en éclaireur avec une petite escouade, ainsi nous pourrons analyser leur force pour mieux les écraser » proposa El'kar.

Kylo hésita quelques secondes, envoyer El'kar signifiait la fin de la Résistance et Poe n'allait jamais lui pardonner. _C'est encore trop tôt, je n'ai pas fini de le convertir…._ Cependant plusieurs généraux le sortirent de ses pensées :

« Envoyer le faucher du First Order est une très bonne idée !

\- J'approuve également »

Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter ce plan. La réunion prit fin sous la motivation récupérée des généraux. Ils quittèrent rapidement la pièce alors que Kylo tenta d'approcher El'kar mais ce dernier s'éclipsa habilement et disparut de son champ de vision.

Durant cette semaine, il avait plusieurs fois tenté de se réconcilier avec lui. Leur première discussion avait débuté avec un El'kar qui avait de nouveau tenté de le frapper, mais Kylo n'avait rien lâché. Tous les jours ils s'entraînaient ensembles, cela permettait à l'arkanien de se défouler et d'exprimer sa colère et à Kylo de se faire pardonner. Pendant ces entraînements, il devait se montrer vigilant car El'kar était sans pitié et n'hésitait pas à le frapper de toutes ses forces. Bien qu'il progressait, l'arkanien refusait tout contact physique avec lui et restait encore un peu froid à son égard.

Kylo râla tout seul, d'un côté il avait son ancien amant magnifique qu'il ne pouvait pas caresser autant qu'il le désirait et de l'autre son second amant qui refusait catégoriquement qu'ils se touchent… Une semaine sans sexe, c'était beaucoup trop pour Kylo Ren. Mais aujourd'hui Zam devait passer voir Poe pour l'examiner et lui donner le feu vert s'ils pouvaient reprendre leurs « activités ». Un sourire pervers sur le visage, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

oOo

Poe était assis dans le fauteuil, nu comme un ver, regardant le vide intersidéral. Cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'ils avaient été capturés, Poe n'avait pu voir Rey qu'une seule fois. De plus Kylo l'avait de nouveau forcé à rester nu, l'informant qu'il ne pourrait s'habiller uniquement pour voir Rey… En repensant aux derniers jours, il sourit. Le « plan » qu'il avait élaboré avec Rey marchait, Poe avait l'impression de retrouver de plus en plus le Ben Solo qu'il avait connu. Plus les jours passaient, plus Kylo Ren se montrait doux, souriant, chaleureux et même heureux. Ce qui comblait le cœur du pilote, il était certain de pouvoir le faire revenir du côté de la lumière : Kylo Ren pouvait et allait redevenir Ben Solo, Poe y mettrait toute son âme si c'était nécessaire !

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque subitement la porte s'ouvrit, il tourna la tête pour voir Kylo entrer dans la chambre, accompagné d'une humaine aux cheveux violets et à la blouse blanche. Il leva un sourcil avant de sortir du fauteuil pour s'avancer vers eux :

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

\- Poe, voici un médecin venu t'examiner. » lui expliqua Kylo, une mine amusée sur le visage.

Zam s'approcha de Poe et lui serra vigoureusement la main.

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer commandant Dameron ! Je suis Zam, le médecin qui est chargé de vous. Comment va votre anus ?! »

Poe écarquilla les yeux et avala de travers, lui provoquant une tinte de toux. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Sa réaction provoqua un fou rire chez la femme médecin, Kylo ne dit rien mais tourna la tête, gêné. Après avoir repris son souffle, Poe articula lentement un :

« Mieux … » ne sachant où poser son regard, il finit par regarder ses pieds.

« Bien ! Ren a bien appliqué la pommade pendant trois jours, matin et soir ? »

La seule réponse du pilote fut un hochement de tête, les joues enflammées en y repensant. Zam affichait un sourire éclatant, elle se retourna pour envoyer un clin d'œil à Kylo. Ce dernier se mit à légèrement rougir. Zam farfouilla dans ses poches et sortit une paire de gant, elle les enfila et claqua le bout sur son poignet en regardant Poe avec un sourire à glacer le sang :

« Pouvez-vous mettre à quatre pattes ? C'est heure d'une inspection »

Poe déglutit et recula d'un pas, il tenta de l'en dissuader, ui assurant qu'il allait parfaitement bien maintenant… Elle s'avança lentement, ses talons résonnant dans la chambre, gardant son sourire et ferma légèrement ses yeux :

« Je suis la seule capable d'en décider, à quatre pattes maintenant. Plus vite vous coopérez plus vite vous en serez débarrassé ! »

Poe frissonna, ce médecin dégageait quelque chose qui l'effrayait presque. Ses sens étaient en alerte, lui criant qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse. Il finit par obéir en s'installant sur le lit. Il lança au passable un regard assassin à Kylo. Ce dernier leva innocemment la tête, il repensa au rapport que lui avait fait un chevalier de Ren sur cette Zam. Elle était humaine, née sur Coruscant en l'an 0 PBY. Ses parents étaient des médecins impériaux qui furent tués pendant la bataille de Jakku, Zam disparut pendant des années. Elle refit surface dix ans plus tard sur Coruscant où elle termina première de sa promotion de l'école de médecine alors qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans. Elle s'installa quelques années sur Coruscant entant que médecin à temps complet, pour ensuite disparaître à nouveau et réapparaître en 19 PBY sur Arkanis où elle rejoignit le First Order avec les approbations de Snoke.

 _Zam Nickolaï, il y a quelque chose de mystérieux avec cette femme mais je n'arrive pas à discerner ce que c'est…_ Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque cette dernière s'écria :

« C'est fini commandant Dameron, vous voyez ce n'était pas si désagréable ? » Poe lui répondit par un grognement cachant un juron. « Je suppose que vous préférez quand c'est Kylo Ren qui s'occupe de cette partie ? » un sourire moqueur sur le visage, observant leur réaction.

Les visages des deux concernés se mirent à s'empourprer, ce qui provoqua un petit gloussement chez Zam. Kylo reprit ses esprits et s'approcha de cette dernière pour lui demander :

« Alors ?! » s'empressa-t-il.

Zam prit soin d'enlever lentement ses gants avant de lui jeter un air complice :

« Le commandant Dameron est parfaitement guéri ».

Alors que le visage de Kylo s'illuminait, Zam lui tendit un nouveau flacon. Il le prit dans les mains et le regarda perplexe :

« Du lubrifiant » répondit-elle avant qu'il ne puisse poser sa question.

Kylo se mit à blêmir subitement, la bouche entrouverte, paralysé par la surprise. Zam gloussa et le dépassa en direction de la porte :

« Je me suis dit qu'il en aura grandement besoin avec vous »

Kylo était littéralement sur le cul, personne n'osait lui parler ainsi et pourtant avec une facilité et une honnêteté déconcertante, Zam n'hésitait pas. Il regarda le flacon dans la paume de sa main puis posa le regard sur Poe nu sur son lit. Ses yeux prirent un air vif et un sourire carnassier jusqu'aux oreilles apparu sur son visage. Le pilote tenta de reculer mais Kylo se jeta sur lui tel un prédateur sur sa proie. Il écrasa de son poids Poe, l'empêchant de bouger.D'une main, il cloua les bras du pilote au-dessus de sa tête. Oubliant totalement que Zam était encore dans la chambre, il plongea sur le lobe de Poe, le mordillant sans pitié. Ce dernier gémit et se tortilla sous l'assaut de son ancien amant :

« Beeeen… Attend !

\- J'ai attendu une semaine, je n'attendrais pas une seconde de plus ! »

Il s'attaqua à présent aux tétons du pilote qui se mit à crier. Zam pouffa :

« Je vais vous laisser, passez une bonne journée Commandant Dameron, Suprême Leader. Enfin une bonne nuit serait plus appropriée.

\- Appelez-moi… Poe… Vous êtes… plutôt intime … maintenant » articula difficilement Poe entre ses râles de plaisir.

-Comme c'est gentil de votre part, à la prochaine ! »

Alors qu'elle s'éclipsa, Poe voulu la saluer mais sans crier gare, Kylo prit en bouche son entrejambe. Il ne put retenir un long gémissement de bien-être. Cette nuit-là, on put entendre les cris du pilote pendant des heures à travers les couloirs du Finalizer…

oOo

Poe ouvrit doucement les yeux, il tenta de s'étirer mais remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de Kylo. Ce dernier le regardait affectueusement depuis un moment, ne bougeant pas un muscle pour contempler le doux visage du pilote, ne voulant pas briser cet instant magique.

« Tu es si beau quand tu dors… » murmura doucement Kylo

Poe rit doucement avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles du grand brun :

« Je sais » lui répondit tendrement le pilote.

Kylo approfondit leur étreinte et en profita pour jouer avec la chevelure de Poe, ce dernier lui posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant les battements de cœur qui appartenaient à l'homme qu'il aimait. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un long moment, profitant de chaque seconde. Poe avait le don d'apaiser Kylo, le simple fait de toucher sa peau bronzée le rendait heureux. En une semaine, il avait plus souris que pendant des années, la colère qui ordinairement l'habitait et dont il se servait comme source de pouvoir, semblait avoir disparue. Il avait d'abord douté et s'était demandé si avoir Poe à ses côtés était une bonne chose mais un simple sourire de sa part effaçait tous ses doutes pour ne laisser qu'à sa place cette douce chaleur que lui apportait son pilote.

Il se recula quelque peu pour capturer les lèvres de Poe. Au début leurs baisers étaient doux et rapides mais ils s'amplifièrent de plus en plus, leur langue finirent par débuter un ballet sensuel. Kylo caressa de la main le visage du pilote, jouant avec sa légère barbe tandis que ce dernier avait placé les siennes derrière la nuque du grand brun pour approfondir leur baiser.

Ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte, Kylo brisa leur accolade en souriant alors que Poe l'observa étonner :

« Je t'ai préparé une surprise » lui expliqua Kylo avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Il sortit du lit et enfila rapidement son pantalon pour sa cacher sa nudité et se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard perplexe du pilote. Kylo entrouvrit la porte pour empêcher Poe de les espionner, un Stormtrooper se trouvait derrière la porte, un long plateau sur les bras, recouvert par une cloche :

« Le repas que vous avez demandé mon seigneur » déclara le soldat, essayant de se tenir le plus droit possible. Après tout le Suprême Leader était connu pour tuer ceux qui le décevait ou l'énervait.

« Bien, il y a tout ? » questionna Kylo, un sourire aux lèvres en examinant le plateau.

« Oui, les cuisiniers viennent de venir, c'est encore chaud ! » s'empressa de répondre le Stormtrooper.

« Parfait ! » Il prit le plateau des mains du soldat.

« Encore une chose votre seigneur » osa le soldat, transpirant de stress dans son armure.

« Oui ? » Il avait perdu son sourire et le regarda avec sérieux.

« On m'a chargé de vous transmettre ceci » répondit le soldat en tendant un datapad en tremblant légèrement.

Kylo prit le plateau à une main et examina rapidement l'objet en question.

« C'est le rapport de mission du maître El'kar pour sa prochaine mission sur … » expliqua le Stormtrooper.

Kylo le fit taire d'un geste, il ne pouvait pas risquer le fait que Poe entende le nom de la planète où se cachait sa précieuse Résistance. Le soldat avait sursauté et attendit la prochaine directive. Kylo réfléchi quelques secondes avant de se reconcentrer sur lui :

« Tu peux disposer, préviens El'kar que je dois m'entretenir avec lui au sujet de sa mission.

\- Oui Suprême Leader ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de se plier en deux devant Kylo.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Ren l'interpella une dernière fois :

« Une seconde ! Quel est ton identifiant ? »

Le Stormtrooper sursauta et se retourna en penchant le buste et fixant le sol :

« FN-3879 monsieur !

\- Tu es nouveau n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui mon seigneur, c'est mon premier jour. J'ai quitté l'académie il n'y a qu'une semaine » Le Stormtrooper tremblotait légèrement, intimité par le Suprême Leader.

« Bien FN-3879, je compte sur toi. Ne me déçois pas.

\- Jamais votre seigneurie ! » Il s'était redressé pour montrer sa détermination, Kylo en sourit.

« Et tâche d'être moins stressé, maintenant va » Ren rentra dans sa chambre, laissant FN-3879 seul.

« Promis Suprême Leader ! »

Il s'était de nouveau incliné pour saluer Ren, mais cette fois-ci un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, caché pas son masque. _Le Suprême Leader m'a sourit et conseillé !_ Il reprit sa route en se disant que Kylo Ren ne ressemblait pas au monstre que tout le monde décrivait… Il s'empressa de rejoindre maître El'kar pour lui transmettre le message et ensuite partit raconter à tous ses camarades son interaction avec le Suprême Leader.

Quant à lui, Kylo ferma la porte et se retourna vers Poe, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Poe s'appuyait sur ses coudes, il avait tenté d'écouter la conversation sans grand succès. Kylo posa le datapad sur la table et s'approcha du lit avec le plateau :

« Qu'est-ce que cache ce plateau ? » demanda le pilote, intrigué.

Ren s'installa auprès de Poe, posa le plateau sur leurs hanches et souleva la cloche et s'exclamant :

« Un petit déjeuner un lit ! » Il observa attentivement la réaction du pilote.

Le visage de Poe s'illumina en découvrant les croissants fumants, l'assortiment de charcuterie, les œufs brouillés, des pancakes encore chaud… Il se tourna vers Kylo, les yeux pétillants, Ben et lui avaient souvent l'habitude de faire des petits déjeuners au lits avec BB-8, dans leur petite chambre à l'académie.

« Comme le bon vieux temps quand on en prenait, enfin sauf que cette fois-ci les repas sont fait par les meilleurs chefs de la galaxie. Heureux ? » demanda Kylo, content de sa surprise.

Poe resta interdit pendant une seconde, il avait bien entendu ? « Quand on en prenait ? ». C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Kylo parler de leur ancienne relation sans mentionner Ben Solo comme un « il » mais comme un « je ». Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, Kylo Ren redevenait son Ben, il eut presque envie de pleurer de joie mais se retint. Il se contenta de sourire chaleureusement :

« Très ! C'est parfait Ben » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Ce dernier répondit passionnément à ce doux baiser. _Ben…_ Kylo n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce prénom. Ses parents l'avaient appelé ainsi pour rendre hommage à Obi-Wan Kenobi qui portait ce prénom lorsqu'il veillait sur son oncle sur Tatooine. De plus Ben ne collait pas avec Solo, Ben Skywalker aurait été bien mieux ! De plus Ben Solo était mort, mort depuis des années. Il était faible et Kylo s'en était débarrassé. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi, que ce soit sa mère, son maudit père, Snoke ou même Rey mais lorsque c'était Poe qui l'appelait ainsi, il ne disait rien. A chaque fois que le pilote utilisait ce nom, Kylo parvenait à ressentir l'amour que Poe lui portait encore aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le corriger. Il était faible devant le flamboyant Poe Dameron mais Kylo n'en avait que faire, il était avec lui et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Poe et Kylo mangèrent amoureusement, s'embrassant avant de goûter de nouveaux plats. On pouvait presque croire revoir Ben et Poe lorsqu'ils étaient en couple. Une fois le plateau fini, Kylo s'allongea sur le pilote et commença à embrasser sa mâchoire puis cou, ce dernier en frémit. Ren lécha la gorge de Poe qui émit des râles de plaisirs avant de remonter pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du pilote :

« Je vais prendre une douche, tu veux me rejoindre ? » demanda Kylo, les yeux vifs.

« Et si tu faisais chauffer l'eau le temps que j'arrive ? » lui susurra sensuellement Poe.

Kylo sourit, l'embrassa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant la porte grande ouverte et commença à faire couler l'eau. Poe sortit doucement du lit, il remarqua le flacon de lubrifiant qui était à moitié vide sur le sol. Kylo et lui avait passé une longue nuit, ils avaient fait l'amour dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables, que ce soit sur le sol, le lit, contre le mur ou même sur la table… Kylo avait utilisé sans modération le lubrifiant et résultat, Poe ne ressentait aucune douleur intérieure mais tous ses autres muscles étaient endoloris par les positions parfois surprenantes que Ren lui avait imposées. Il ramassa doucement le flacon et le posa sur la table, il aperçut le datapad que Kylo avait posé un peu plus tôt, il jeta un œil vers la salle de bain et l'attrapa rapidement. Poe le parcourut rapidement, piqué par la curiosité. Il fut soudain paralysé par l'horreur et l'effroi, il le relut plusieurs fois, ne voulant y croire. Il se mit à trembler et des larmes de colère commencèrent à humidifier ses yeux mais il les refoula furieusement.

Kylo laissa l'eau chaude fouetter sa peau blanche, se débarrassant des traces de leur folle nuit d'amour. Il releva la tête, ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être, laissant ses muscles quelques peu engourdis se détendre. Il attendit que Poe le rejoigne mais il n'y avait aucun signe de lui, il sortit sa tête de la douche pour l'appeler mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiets. _C'est bizarre, je sens qu'il est là, que ce passe-t-il ?!_ Il décida de sortir de la douche, ne prenant pas la peine de couper l'eau ou même de se sécher et sortit de la salle de bain. Il aperçut Poe nu, lui tournant le dos devant la table, il commença à s'approcher :

« Poe ? Ça va ? » demanda Kylo, inquiet.

« Tu les as vendus… » Poe ne se retourna pas mais son ton était glacial, rempli de reproche, de tristesse et de haine.

« De quoi tu parles ?! Je ne comprends … » Kylo s'arrêta brusquement. Poe s'était retourné, dévoilant le datapad dans ses mains, le regard furieux.

Kylo regarda le datapad dans les mains tremblantes du pilote : _Non…Non non non non ! NON !_ Il l'avait laissé comme un abruti à la portée de Poe, il sentit son souffle se saccader et commença à paniquer. Il fit un pas en direction de Poe mais ce dernier recula en vociférant :

« Tu as vendus mes camarades, mes amis, MA FAMILLE ! TOUT ÇA POUR QUOI ?!

\- Poe… Je n'avais pas le choix… Je » Kylo marchait lentement, la main tendue en direction de Poe comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête sauvage qui pouvait s'enfuir au moindre geste brusque.

« NE T'APPROCHE PAS ! » lui hurla-t-il.

Kylo se figea, jamais il n'avait vu Poe dans une telle colère, il tenta de pénétrer son esprit pour le calmer mais lorsqu'il établit la connexion, il eut l'impression de s'être jeté dans un brasier. La colère et la haine de Poe étaient si intenses qu'elles empêchaient tout contact psychique. Kylo lui expliqua alors ce qu'il c'était passé avec les autres généraux, tentant plusieurs fois de l'apaiser sans succès. Poe l'avait écouté sans broncher, bouillant de colère.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il s'approcha et abattit de toutes ses forces son poing sur la pommette droite de Kylo. Ce dernier n'essaya pas d'esquiver jugeant qu'il le méritait, il se prit le coup de plein fouet et tomba au sol, un filet de sang jailli sur le carrelage. Il ne releva pas tout de suite, attendant d'autres coups du pilote qui ne vinrent pas. Il leva la tête pour voir un Poe dépité, grimaçant de dégoût mais ses prunelles le trahissaient, elles dévoilaient une tristesse infinie. Kylo comprit que c'était la première fois que Poe l'avait frappé, bien qu'en étant jeunes ils avaient eu plusieurs disputes, Poe n'avait levé la main sur lui. Ren essuya du dos de la main le sang sur son visage et se releva lentement, observant attentivement Poe, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Le pilote abattit violemment ses poings contre la table qui grinça sous le choc, il resta immobile quelques temps les poings serrés sur la table, le regard perdu devant l'univers infini qui passait lentement devant ses yeux.

Les minutes passèrent les unes après les autres, Poe ne bougea pas et un silence lourd s'était imposé. Poe prit de longues respirations pour tenter de se calmer. Kylo lui resta interdit : il savait que cette nouvelle était un choc pour le pilote… Ce n'est seulement après un moment que Kylo qualifierait « d'infini » qu'il marcha doucement vers Poe, ce dernier de réagit pas. Ren finit par poser sa main sur son épaule en l'appelant affectueusement :

« Poe, je … »

Le petit brun dégagea sans ménagement sa main, se retourna vers lui. Les yeux encore orageux, il lui adressa d'un ton acerbe :

« Ne me touche pas »

Cette phrase fut comme un coup de poignard pour Kylo, il se mordit la langue et serra les poings. Jamais Poe ne s'était montré si froid envers lui. Le pilote continua :

« Je veux voir Rey » dit-il en serrant les dents, contrôlant sa colère comme il put.

« Poe je ne pense pas que ce soit… » commença-t-il mais Poe le coupa.

« Je…veux…voir…Rey » Poe articula lentement cette phrase, d'un ton toujours acide. Il s'était approché de Kylo pour lui montrer que sa détermination résisterait à toute épreuve.

Kylo allait refuser une nouvelle fois mais Poe ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter :

« ELLE A LE DROIT DE SAVOIR REN ! » lui hurla-t-il.

Il sursauta, c'était la première fois que Poe l'appelait Ren et non Ben. Il sentit une profonde tristesse naître en lui… Il ne chercha pas à débattre plus longtemps, il connaissait à quel point Poe pouvait être têtu. De plus c'était sûrement le meilleur moyen pour que ce dernier se calme. Kylo pourrait le forcer à obéir mais après cette semaine, il n'avait pas la force de brisé le pilote qu'il appréciait tant.

Une fois qu'ils mirent des vêtements et que Poe fut de nouveau menotté, ils prirent la direction pour rejoindre Rey dans sa cellule. Il régnait entre eux un silence glacial, ni l'un ni l'autre ne le brisa. D'ailleurs Poe avait effacé son célèbre sourire pour laisser place à un visage froid qui navra quelque peu Kylo…

* * *

 _Tadaa ! Alors ? Surpris ? Déçus ? Donnez votre avis !_

 _J'espère que le drama vous plaît !_

 _Bisous !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Pinky Cherry: Et voilà la suite ! Je t'avoue que j'adore Zam aussi et m'amuse beaucoup quand j'écris des passages la concernant ! Hey Fallait bien une dispute entre Kylo et Poe, ça serait trop facile sinon :P. D'ailleurs comme promis, El'kar est de retour !_

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Rey était plongée dans une lecture passionnante, assise sur le canapé de sa cellule. Elle n'arrivait pas à éloigner ses yeux du livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains, n'ayant même pas touché à son repas qui reposait sur la table, à peine tiède. Rey avait perdu toute notion du temps, emportée par la lecture d'une légende Jedi que lui avait apporté Kylo, cette dernière s'intitulait : « _La légende de Zayne Carrick »._

Ce livre racontait l'histoire d'un jeune Jedi qui avait vécu à l'époque de l'ancienne République : trahi par ses maîtres corrompus, il s'était enfui et après une multitude d'évènements, il devint un véritable héros. Rey n'avait jamais lu d'histoire Jedi qui détaillait aussi bien les évènements passés, lorsqu'elle s'approchait moments importants Rey s'agitait sur son canapé telle une enfant, excitée de lire la suite. Alors qu'elle lisait le moment où Zack s'était infiltré sur la planète Odryn, dans le but de voler des reliques Sith pour prouver son innocence, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Elle sursauta et lâchant un petit cri de surprise. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir Poe entrer, son visage s'illumina. Elle posa son livre, retira les menottes au pilote et l'enlaça chaleureusement :

« Poe ! Quelle surprise ! Kylo ne m'a pas prévenu de ta visite » lui souffla-t-elle avant de poser le regard sur un Ren, qui semblait dépité.

« Désolé, une visite à l'improviste ! » railla le pilote avant de se tourner vers Kylo. « J'aimerai être seul avec Rey » lui adressa-t-il froidement.

Rey fut étonnée du ton de son ami alors que Kylo serra la mâchoire, sa relation avec Poe avait définitivement changée et il ne savait nullement comment se faire pardonner. Sans un mot, il sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux amis seuls. Rey se retourna vers Poe, une moue intriguée sur le visage :

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?! »

Rey ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi à Kylo, surtout qu'elle pensait que ce dernier redevenait le Ben Solo qu'il avait connu. Elle haussa les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua que Poe avait le visage légèrement crispé, tentant de maintenir le sourie qu'il lui affichait. Devant sa question, Poe soupira, il leva la tête en fermant les yeux et souffla :

« Comment t'expliquer… » Il reporta son regard sur elle et l'invita à s'asseoir. « Il nous faut changer de plan, Ben Solo est bel et bien mort… » le ton de Poe était rempli d'un désespoir lourd mélangé à une colère grondante.

« Pourquoi ? Il y a peine quelques jours, tu me rapportais à quel point il était doux et qu'il ressemblait à celui que tu avais connu » remarqua Rey, quelque peu surprise par ce retournement de situation.

« Je me suis fait avoir pas mes sentiments… Ce salaud a profité de l'amour que je lui porte et de ma naïveté pour mieux me poignarder dans le dos ! » Poe monta légèrement le ton, laissant sa rage s'exprimer.

Rey prit doucement les mains du pilote dans les siennes et les caressa de ses pouces puis plongea ensuite ses yeux dans ceux de son ami :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Poe ? » lui implora-t-elle, n'aimant pas de tout dans quel état il était.

Le contact de la jeune Jedi apaisa quelque peu Poe, il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, comment lui annoncer cette terrible nouvelle qui signifiait la mort de tous leurs amis… Il sera un peu plus les mains de Rey, lui faisant arrêter ses caresses. Il prit une grande inspiration et plongea son regard dans les yeux inquiètes de la Jedi puis commença :

« J'ai stupidement cru que Ben revenait de plus en plus… Kylo était plus souriant et semblait presque heureux… encore ce matin il était… chaleureux voire… aimant mais ce n'était qu'une façade… » Une larme silencieuse roula sur le visage du pilote, il reprit sa respiration pour continuer alors que Rey ne bougeait pas un cil : « J'ai découvert que malgré tout, Kylo comptait anéantir la Résistance et il a… il a… »

Poe marqua une pause, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de cette horrible révélation. Une partie de lui ne voulait pas y croire, que son Ben le trahisse à nouveau mais comme le disait si bien Kylo Ren : Ben Solo était mort. Aveuglé par l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, il avait presque oublié qu'il faisait face au Suprême Leader du First Order. Il avait été stupide et avait agi comme un adolescent refusant de voir la vérité en face… Il chassa ses pensées pour continuer son explication pour Rey :

« Kylo Ren a informé au First Ordre de la localisation de notre base sur Tython et ils prévoient d'envoyer le maître des chevaliers de Ren pour l'anéantir… » Poe s'était exprimé calmement mais il resserra son étreinte sur les mains de Rey, appréhendant sa réaction.

Rey eut un brutal mouvement de recul, brisant leur contact. Elle sentit son souffle se saccader, écarquilla les yeux et demanda à Poe :

« Tu veux dire que… » Elle ne réussit à terminer sa phrase et baissa les yeux, sous le choc.

« Kylo Ren a vendu la Résistance. »

Elle se focalisa sur Poe et son cœur se déchira. Devant elle, Poe Dameron lui souriait tristement, les yeux humides et le corps tremblant. Sans hésiter, elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à verser des larmes contre son épaule. Ils se bercèrent pendant de longues minutes, laissant leur tristesse les accabler et s'exprimer. Rey fut celle qui mit fin à cette douce étreinte, elle renifla et sécha ses larmes pour s'exclamer :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Leïa et Finn trouveront un moyen pour s'en sortir ! La Résistance survivra comme elle le fait toujours » Sa détermination chassa petit à petit sa peine pour la remplacer en un profond espoir en ses amis.

A l'entente du nom de l'ancien Stormtrooper, Poe se figea, le regard vide : _Finn …_ Il eut la sensation de tomber dans un précipice avant de rencontrer violemment le sol. Tout c'était passé vite, trop vite, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire son deuil, essayant de tirer Rey et lui-même des griffes du First Order. Il avait refoulé cet évènement tragique au plus profond de lui et l'avait oublié, trop aveuglé par l'espoir de revoir Ben Solo. Poe se haït, de sa stupidité, de sa naïveté. Il fut pris d'un sanglot autant incontrôlable qu'inconsolable, ce qui alarma Rey :

« Poe ?! Ça va ? » Elle sentit la paniqué croire en elle. Q _u'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour mettre Poe dans cet état ?!_

Ce dernier ne put lui répondre, des larmes se déversaient sur ses joues bronzées et il avait le souffle court. Rey resta interdite quelques secondes, n'ayant jamais vu son ami ainsi, elle se gifla mentalement pour se faire réagir. Elle attrapa le visage de Poe et posa son front contre le sien puis lui souffla doucement :

« Poe… calme toi…s'il te plaît »

Il reprit doucement sa respiration, cessa ses tremblements et stoppa ses sanglots. Il la remercia doucement avant de se lever puis sécha furieusement ses dernières larmes pour se tourner vers la baie vitrée. Rey se leva à son tour et supplia Poe de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Ce dernier serra les poings, il savait à quel point Finn et elle étaient proches. Des amis fidèles se cachant un amour naissant… Comment lui annoncer son horrible mort ? Il sentit son estomac se tordre sous l'angoisse. Il prit une longue et profonde inspiration avant de se tourner lentement vers son amie, fuyant son regard :

« Rey je suis tellement désolé… Ren a … il a … tué Finn »

Rey recula d'un pas, une grimace de terreur sur le visage. Elle secoua la tête alors qu'elle sentit les larmes qu'elle avait réussi à refouler, revenir plus battantes que jamais. L'espoir qu'elle avait ressenti éclata pour ne laisser place qu'à un désespoir sans fin :

« Noooon… Comment ?!... Pourquoi ?! Je… » paniqua Rey, cherchant désespérément une réponse auprès de son ami.

Un pincement au cœur, Poe lui expliqua ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti lorsque Kylo avait pris possession de son corps. Rey écarquilla les yeux et plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, exprimant l'horreur qu'elle ressentait devant les révélations du pilote. Elle recula encore jusqu'à butter contre le mur puis se laissa lentement glisser contre ce dernier, prise de violents sanglots, gémissant le nom de son défunt ami. Elle se sentit soudainement seule : l'espace d'un instant, elle était de nouveau cette petite fille abandonnée sur Jakku, livrée à elle-même… Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Poe l'entourer et la bercer doucement, elle lança un regard larmoyant vers le pilote. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte, posant la tête de Rey contre son épaule, le chagrin de son amie était palpable alors que lui restait honteux. Après un moment, Poe brisa le silence :

« Tout est de ma faute… » se lamenta-t-il.

Rey renifla et lui répondit tristement :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Poe, Kylo te contrôlait… tu ne pouvais rien faire…

-Si ! J'aurais dû l'empêcher de m'approcher, j'aurais dû résister à son contrôle, je n'aurais pas dû me faire berner, je…

\- « Tu » rien du tout ! Écoute moi Poe, Kylo c'est servi de tes sentiments. Il a profité de toi pendant un moment de faiblesse. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu m'entends !

\- Je … » commença Poe mais voyant la grimace de Rey, il sourit : « Merci Rey »

Cette dernière lui répondit son sourire mais elle reprit un air sérieux et agrippa le bras du pilote :

« Poe, j'ai besoin de voir la mort de… Finn »

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul, choqué par la demande de Rey qui semblait parfaitement sûre d'elle :

« Rey, ne je suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée…

-S'il te plaît » implora-t-elle en renforçant son emprise sur le bras du pilote.

Poe sentit son cœur se déchirer, il comprenait parfaitement son amie. Il se mordit la lèvre mais finit pas acquiescer silencieusement. Rey posa alors le dos de sa main sur le front du pilote, cette dernière était froide comparée à la chaleur que dégageait la peau bronzée du pilote. Poe serra légèrement les dents et se raidit. Après tout, la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait voyagé dans sa tête, ça c'était mal passé. En y repensant : à chaque fois quelqu'un était rentré dans sa tête, ça c'était mal passé… Rey s'en rendit compte et rassura Poe :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois-ci tout devrait bien se passer.

-Très rassurant le « devrais » » plaisanta le pilote, tentant de se détendre.

Rey ferma les yeux à son tour et se projeta en direction de Poe. Pendant quelques instants, il ne se passa rien… Poe leva un sourcil et allait ouvrir un œil pour observer Rey mais il se sentit tirer en arrière. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait à côté de Rey qui lui tenait la main, il regarda autour de lui : ils se trouvaient dans leur centre de commandement sur Tython. Ils virent une Rey consultée des archives quand soudain un Poe aux yeux jaunes débarqua. Poe sentit son sang se glacer et il sera un peu plus la main de Rey, ce souvenir était encore douloureux. Ils revécurent entièrement la scène en tant que témoins impuissants puis vint le moment fatidique lorsque Kylo dans le corps du pilote transperça Finn. Poe détourna le regard en fermant les yeux alors que Rey cria de terreur, elle s'avança vers son ami au sol et tenta de le toucher mais la vision s'estompa petit à petit.

Ils rouvrirent les yeux, de retour sur le Finalizer. Une larme silencieuse coula sur la joue de Rey qui l'essuya rapidement :

« Merci… Poe » murmura-t-elle, essayant de se remettre de la scène d'horreur à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

Alors que Poe allait répondre, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et Kylo entra. Les deux Résistants le regardèrent avec dureté mais ce dernier l'ignora :

« Il est temps d'y aller Poe » Il tendit une paire de menotte.

Poe se leva et voulut s'y opposer mais Rey réagit avant. Elle sauta sur ses jambes et lui cria :

« Tu es un MONSTRE ! Comment as-tu pu tuer Finn ?! »

Kylo recula d'un pas mais Rey tendit le bras et attira le sabre qu'il portait à sa ceinture. Elle l'attrapa, l'activa et foudroya Kylo du regard :

« Tu vas payer pour ça ! » vociféra-t-elle.

Rey se jeta sur Kylo, levant le sabre pour l'abattre sur son propriétaire. Ce dernier bondit en arrière mais trop tard la lame rougeâtre et crépitante fusa dangereusement vers son thorax. Cependant, d'une rapidité impressionnante, deux autres lames rougeâtres contrèrent la première : les deux chevaliers de Ren qui gardaient sa cellule venaient de parer l'assaut de Rey. Cette dernière cria de rage avant de débuter un combat féroce contre ses adversaires tandis que Poe était paralysé par la surprise et que Kylo s'était légèrement reculé, ne pouvant rien faire sans sabre. Rey abattait férocement son sabre vers les points vitaux des chevaliers de Ren mais ces derniers esquivaient et contraient habilement ses coups, ils commencèrent même à la faire reculer.

Poe se mit à examiner la pièce à la recherche d'un quelconque objet pouvant être utiliser comme une arme. Un canapé. Un lit. Un chaise. Un table basse. Une bibliothèque. Un plateau. Une bibliothèque ? Poe se précipita vers la bibliothèque, attrapa des livres et se mit à les jeter sur les chevaliers de Ren. Ces derniers furent déstabilisés, Rey en profita pour en désarmer un et entamer la jambe de l'autre. Kylo se mit à hurler :

« Assez ! » balayant la pièce de la main, il usa de la Force pour immobiliser tout le monde.

Poe et Rey tentèrent de se libérer en se débattant tandis que les chevaliers étaient silencieux. Kylo s'approcha de Rey, il lui souffla un « Désolé » qu'elle seule put entendre. Il tendit la main vers son visage et d'un mouvement de poignet, lui fit perdre connaissance. Il récupéra ensuite son sabre et libéra tout le monde de son emprise. Poe tomba à genoux, palettant. Il eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que la lame crépitante de Kylo lui chatouillait la gorge. Il le fixa les sourcils froncés :

« Ne tente rien de stupide » son ton était sec et autoritaire.

Poe baissa les yeux en signe de résiliation, Kylo rangea son arme puis le menotta. Ils sortirent de la pièce alors que les chevaliers déposèrent Rey sur son lit avant de quitter la salle non sans murmurer quelques paroles concernant le comportement de leur Suprême Leader.

Poe et Kylo reprirent le chemin de « leur » chambre, le pilote restait silencieux et calme alors que Ren fulminait :

« Comment as-tu pu croire que c'était une bonne idée de lui révéler ça ?! » critiqua Kylo, sans s'arrêter de marcher.

« Elle méritait de le savoir » répondit Poe impassible.

« Ce que tu peux être con parfois ! Si Rey recommence ce genre d'action, je ne pourrais rien faire et elle sera exécutée ! C'est ça que tu veux ?! » Kylo s'était arrêté pour se retourner et dévisager le pilote.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, détournant le regard. Il se mordit la langue, il n'avait pas réfléchi à ça. Il avait encore agi comme une tête brûlée mais il avait fait le bon choix. Rey devait être au courant, il se concentra sur Kylo, défiant son regard inquisiteur :

« Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour nous ? Je croyais que je n'étais que ton esclave et Rey ta prisonnière » le provoqua Poe.

Kylo le gifla violemment, il avait dépassé les bornes.

« Ne commence pas ! » lui ordonna Kylo.

Poe lui porta un regard furieux mais ne dit rien. Ren plissa légèrement les yeux, Poe lui cachait quelque chose et il devait apprendre ce que c'était. Il se mit à lire les pensées du pilote mais quelque chose le bloqua et l'éjecta de l'esprit du pilote. Kylo recula d'un pas, clignant plusieurs fois les yeux d'incompréhension. Grâce au lien qu'il avait tissé entre eux deux, il lui était très facile de lire les pensées de Poe. Surtout depuis qu'il était à bord du Finalizer, leur lien c'était renforcé alors pourquoi il n'y parvenait plus ?! Soudain il blêmit en voyant un rictus apparaître sur le visage de Poe :

« COMMENT ?! » lui hurla Kylo.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je me tournerais les pouces enfermé dans ta chambre, Ren ? » railla Poe, gardant son rictus. Il dépassa Kylo et se remit en marche vers sa « cellule ».

Kylo serra les poings et la mâchoire, bouillant de colère. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Poe s'était amélioré dans son maniement de la Force, trop occupé à profiter de son corps… Dans un râle de frustration, il ramena Poe à sa chambre dans un silence glacial.

Une fois arrivés, Kylo libéra les poignets du pilote et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant, exténué de cette maudite journée. Le pilote le regarda en silence puis se mit à ouvrir les différents tiroirs que contenait la pièce, à la recherche d'une arme qui pourrait s'avérer utile dans un futur proche. Kylo l'observa un moment avant de lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

Poe l'ignora royalement, passant devant la bibliothèque pour fouiller la commode à sa droite. Il y retrouva une tunique grise qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, El'kar portait tout le temps cette tunique. Poe la prit lentement et écarquillant les yeux : _El'kar était son amant !_ Il fit une légère grimace, il n'imaginait pas du tout ces deux-là ensembles… Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des livres qui volèrent à travers la pièce pour s'écraser contre la paroi avec Kylo qui se mit à lui hurler :

« Réponds-moi quand je te pose une question ! » Il ne supportait plus l'attitude provocateur du pilote.

Poe soupira avant de se redresser et de se retourner vers Ren, la tunique d'El'kar toujours dans la main. Il lui jeta un regard rempli d'ennui :

« De quoi me divertir tout simplement.

-Cesses ce petit jeu immédiatement, tu ne veux pas me mettre en colère ! » lui ordonna Kylo.

Poe émit un ricanement, passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de lui lancer, d'un air provocateur :

« Sinon quoi ? »

Hors de question qu'il redevienne l'esclave de ce monstre, il ne céderait plus devant ses menaces ou ses caresses.

Kylo cria de rage, il avait dépassé les limites. Il tendit furieusement la main en direction du pilote et l'attira violemment vers lui, usant de la Force. Poe sentit tout son corps partir soudainement en avant, ses pieds décollant du sol. Il traversa l'écart entre eux et finit sa course lorsque sa gorge fut prisonnière de la poigne de Ren. Il se débattit, en tentant d'assimiler un coup de pied bien placé à son opposant :

« Putain de Force… » grogna-t-il.

Kylo évita les coups de pieds impuissants et abattit violemment son poing contre les côtes du pilote. Ce dernier hoqueta et s'immobilisa quelques secondes le souffle coupé, Ren en profita pour réitérer l'opération trois fois avant de lâcher le pilote. Poe s'effondra au sol, gémissant de douleur, les bras recouvrant son ventre et ses côtes douloureuses en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Kylo posa le regard sur lui et aperçut le tissu que ce dernier avait lâché sous son assaut, levant un sourcil en reconnaissant l'ancien tunique d'El'kar. Soudain il se rappela qu'il devait discuter avec ce dernier au sujet de sa mission, il vérifia rapidement l'heure avant de jurer. _Et merde ! Il doit m'attendre depuis des heures._ Il se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte mais s'arrêta pour regarder Poe se relever lentement, grimaçant de douleur et se tenant les côtes :

« Je dois y aller, ne t'avise pas d'essayer de t'échapper. Tu m'as déjà causé suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça ! » lui intimida Kylo.

« Je te promet de ne rien essayer aujourd'hui, tu m'as déjà bien amoché j'ai pas envie de recommencer tout de suite » plaisanta légèrement le pilote.

Ren sortit de la chambre en lançant un dernier regard méfiant à Poe mais ce dernier semblait sincère… Il se mit à parcourir hâtivement les couloirs du vaisseau pour rejoindre El'kar : _Quand il va apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, il va vouloir me tuer…_

De son côté, Poe s'assit difficilement sur le lit. Il n'était pas médecin mais étant habitué au fil des années à se battre, il détermina que trois de ses côtés étaient fêlées. Il soupira longuement, observant l'immensité de la galaxie devant lui, se remettant de cette journée chargée en émotion : _Au moins, j'ai encore mes vêtements…_

oOo

Kylo retrouva El'kar à son bureau, ce dernier y était assis, lisant d'une main un livre qui semblait avoir des siècles intitulé « L'empire de Zakel » et tenant de l'autre une tasse qu'il porta à ses lèvres blanches. Cette image fit légèrement sourire Ren qui s'installa en face de l'arkanien, il sentit d'ici la douce odeur de café que dégageait la tasse.

« Tu es en retard » trancha El'kar, sans quitter son livre des yeux, reprenant une gorgée.

« Désolé, il y a eu des complications qui m'ont… retardées » s'excusa Kylo.

El'kar continua sa lecture pendant quelques secondes, finissant sa page avant de finalement poser son livre et regarder Kylo, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

« Ces complications concerneraient-elles tes deux protégés ? » Son sourire s'étendit « Je dirais même que ça aurait un rapport avec la révolte de notre très chère Rey, non ? »

Kylo grinça des dents, cette phrase sonnait comme un « Je te l'avais dit ! » qui le piqua légèrement.

« Mais je suppose que cela concerne aussi Dameron, n'est-ce pas ? » continua El'kar sur sa lancée.

Kylo soupira, El'kar était beaucoup trop perspicace à son goût. Il se mit à lui expliquer les derniers évènements. Tout au long de son récit, El'kar amplifia son sourire, se délectant des paroles du brun. Savoir que lui et Poe n'était plus en bons termes était une excellente nouvelle. Une fois son récit terminé, Kylo observa l'arkanien changer de position dans son siège, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il en fronça les sourcils :

« Efface-moi ce sourire ! Ce n'est en aucun cas amusant ! » lui intimida Kylo.

El'kar obéit, reprenant le visage neutre qu'il portait la majorité du temps. Il croisa les bras et attendit que son compagnon reprenne la parole. Ce dernier fixa sa main tapoter en rythme sur le bureau, il sortit d'un ton las :

« Je ne sais plus comment réagir… Si ça continue, ces deux-là font faire quelque chose de stupide et se feront exécuter…

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Ce sont des Résistants, apprendre que nous allons attaquer leurs alliés allait les faire réagir.

-Je le sais très bien ! Je n'avais pas prévu de révéler qu'ils étaient sur Tython » rugit Kylo.

El'kar plissa les yeux, analysant un instant les paroles du brun :

« Tu es entrains de me dire que tu ne voulais plus anéantir la Résistance ?! » le questionna-t-il, le ton remplit de reproches et possédant une pointe de colère.

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais il me fallait plus de temps ! Regarde dans quel état sont Rey et Poe maintenant ! » se défendit Ren.

Après quelques dizaines de secondes, El'kar reprit la parole :

« On aurait pu attendre des mois que rien n'aurait changé »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?! » demanda Kylo en haussant le ton, il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

El'kar se pencha pour plonger son regard pâle dans celui du brun :

« En une semaine, tu ne les as pas brisés ou corrompus. Tu t'es adouci, redevenant légèrement Ben Solo.

« Arrête tes conneries ! Je t'interdis de prononcer encore ce nom ! » Kylo avait abattu de colère son poing sur le bureau qui se fissura légèrement sous le choc.

« Mes conneries ?! Regarde les faits en face ! Tu les laisses vivre comme des princes ! Depuis une semaine, tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire, tu as même encouragé un Stormtrooper ! Ose me dire que c'est le comportement d'un Suprême Leader ! » répliqua El'kar, haussant à son tour le ton.

« Je … » commença Kylo mais il fut comme frappé par les paroles de l'arkanien. Le doute l'enveloppa, El'kar avait raison. Depuis qu'il côtoyait Poe, il s'était adouci, laissant de côté tout l'enseignement du Dark Side pour s'accrocher à la lumière que lui apportait le pilote. Voyant son trouble, El'kar attrapa doucement les mains de Ren :

« Mais ce n'est pas encore trop tard pour que tu redeviennes le Kylo Ren que tout le monde craint et respecte » lui souffla El'kar, serein.

« Comment ?! Ne me demande pas de tuer Poe ou Rey ! » ordonna Ren.

El'kar soupira, il amplifia son étreinte sur les mains de Kylo et rapprocha légèrement son visage du sien :

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel, mais tu ne dois plus te laisser influencer par eux. Montre-leur que tu es le Suprême Leader ! Brise-les, fait en sorte qu'ils te respectent, ne montre aucune faiblesse. »

Kylo écarquilla les yeux, quelque peu surpris :

« Je croyais que tu désirais la mort de Poe, pourquoi m'aides-tu ? »

El'kar émit un léger rire et regarda tendrement Kylo :

« Parce que je t'aime et que j'ai compris que je ne pouvais rien faire ou dire qui t'éloignerait de lui »

Kylo resta bouche bée un instant puis sans hésitation, embrassa passionnément l'arkanien. Kylo retrouva le goût salé des lèvres de son amant, leurs langues se retrouvèrent dans une danse passionnelle. Leur baiser dura jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fit suffisamment fort, séparant les amants qui se dévoraient des yeux. Ren se leva et contourna le bureau alors que l'arkanien lui demanda :

« Tu n'étais pas venu pour me poser des questions à propos de ma mission ? » en plaisantant.

Kylo le souleva pour l'asseoir sur le bureau, capturant à nouveau ses lèvres avant de lui répondre :

« Je pense que ça peut attendre, tu ne crois pas ?

-Parfaitement d'accord » répondit El'kar en embrassant une nouveau son amant.

Ils firent brutalement l'amour à même le bureau pour ensuite migrer dans la chambre du maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Kylo s'était endormi la tête contre la poitrine d'El'kar alors que ce dernier fixait le plafond, un sourire sournois sur le visage. Son plan marchait à la perfection, il resserra ses bras autour des épaules du brun et s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres.


	12. Chapter 12

_Yosh ! Désolé du retard ! (Même si j'ai réussi à la poster jeudi ! Et croyez moi c'était pas évident !) Des problèmes, pas de temps, j'ai du changer la fin au dernier moment. J'vous raconte pas la galère !_

 _Mais je suis plutôt content du résultat, en plus pour me faire pardonner, il est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude !_

 _Ne me remerciez pas c'est normal ! (Même si un review est toujours le bienvenue ! N'hésitez pas ! Un mot ou deux, une ptite phrase. Juste un avis sur mon travail ça serait sympathique et appréciable !)_

 _Pinky Cherry: Hé oui, El'kar est mon petit chouchou qui cache pas mal de surprise ! D'ailleurs il est très apprécié, j'en suis ravie ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite apprendre ce qu'il manigance !_

 _Breef du Flash-Back, de l'action du drama ! Voici ce qu'il vous attend pour ce chapitre, j'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse profiter !_

 _Sur ce Enjoy !_

* * *

Poe sortit lentement du lit, l'esprit encore légèrement embrumé. Il se frotta les yeux, et caressa sa barbe, il n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit. Il fixa l'air pensif la place vide à côté de lui normalement occupée par Ren. Ce dernier n'était pas revenu depuis la veille, ce qui convenait parfaitement au pilote, n'ayant aucune envie de le voir et encore moins de dormir avec lui. Poe s'étira longuement devant la baie vitrée, grimaçant légèrement lorsque que ses côtés le tiraillèrent puis il se dirigea vers les vêtements qu'il portait la veille pour les enfiler.

Il devait sortir de cette chambre, libérer Rey et s'enfuir pour rejoindre au plus vite la Résistance. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, réfléchissant aux différentes options qui étaient à sa disposition. Il était coincé dans un vaisseau rempli de Stormtrooper qui le tueraient à l'instant où ils le verraient, devait faire attention d'éviter les sept chevaliers de Ren qui étaient sûrement à bord et surtout ne pas croiser Kylo. Il devait aussi retrouver le chemin de la cellule de Rey et trouver un cristal identique que Ren utilisait pour la libérer. Après un moment il prit sa tête entre ses mains et jura : il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait aucun plan qui tenait la route. _Tant pis, j'improviserais sur le terrain, il me faut tout d'abord une arme._ Il se remit à fouiller les différents meubles de la chambre.

Après une bonne heure de recherche, il se jeta sur le fauteuil, las. Il avait fouillé tous les meubles sans rien trouver d'utile… Des vêtements trop grands pour lui, des livres écrits dans une langue qui lui était incompréhensible, des datapads sans grand intérêt. Il parcouru la salle d'un œil circonspect et s'arrêta sur la commode où il avait trouvé la tunique d'El'kar avant que Kylo ne pique une colère. C'était le seul meuble qu'il n'avait pas fouillé. Il s'en approcha lentement et commença à l'inspecter. Il y trouva encore des livres qui semblaient avoir des siècles. En soulevant le dernier du tiroir, il remarqua un reflet. Il plissa les yeux pour ensuite les écarquiller quand il sortit du tiroir une longue dague argentée avec plusieurs gravures que Poe qualifiait de splendides, accompagnées d'un manche en bois léger auburn. Il leva la dague pour l'examiner, il eut presque le souffle coupé, c'était une arme magnifique. Bien qu'elle semblait avoir des millénaires, elle était élégante, légère et encore incroyablement tranchante, Poe avait simplement posé le doigt sur le tranchant de la lame qu'il se coupa. Il était certain que c'était un artefact d'une grande valeur. Il se souvint qu'El'kar était très friand d'histoire lorsqu'il étudiait avec Ben, il ne devait pas avoir changé…

Poe continua de fouiller le tiroir après avoir posé délicatement la dague à côté de lui. Par chance, il trouva un étui à sa taille dans le tiroir, il la rengaina et attacha l'étui à sa ceinture. Il le positionna dans son dos, à moitié caché par son pantalon et sa veste un cuir. Il s'entraîna à la dégainer rapidement plusieurs fois jusqu'à posséder le mouvement parfait.

Poe sourit, il avait trouvé une arme, cela ne valait pas un blaster ou encore un sabre laser mais c'était déjà ça. Il se baissa pour refermer le tiroir de la commode, voulant effacer les traces de son passage mais il remarqua un petit objet qui avait échappé à son inspection. Il le ramassa et grimaça, il tenait dans les mains un bracelet en cuir fin, façonné à la main où pendait un léger cristal au couleur tangerine. Il connaissait ce bracelet, Ben le lui avait offert quelques mois après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble…

 _Poe et Ben marchaient tranquillement dans la forêt, leurs mains entrelacées, en compagnie d'El'kar qui les suivait légèrement en retrait. Les amants adoraient se balader dans les bois qui entouraient l'académie, c'était si beau et paisible. Les arbres immenses qui s'élevaient pour caresser le firmament bleuté, la douce mousse verte qui rendait le sol moelleux, les ruisseaux d'eau qui parcouraient toute la forêt, ainsi que la faune discrète mais magnifique pour ceux qui savaient être patients et attentifs. El'kar suivait docilement les tourtereaux sans vraiment faire attention à la flore qui l'entourait, c'était certes beau, mais il préférait les ruines ou les lieux regorgeant d'histoire, ayant quelque chose à raconter. Pour lui une forêt n'était qu'un ensemble d'arbres, il avait accepté sans réfléchir la proposition de Ben et le voilà à marcher dans la forêt depuis des heures ! Ben s'arrêta pour se tourner vers lui comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées :_

 _« Ça va El'kar ? »_

 _L'arkanien revint sur terre pour voir quatre yeux le fixer, il se mit à leur sourire, faux évidement, et s'exclama :_

 _« Oui bien sûr ! Je me demandais seulement si on avait une destination précise._

 _-Aucune ! » s'exclama joyeusement Poe. « D'habitude on se balade jusqu'à que le soleil se couche ou quand on a des obligations._

 _-C'est vrai, la dernière fois on y est resté toute l'après-midi et même une bonne partie de la soirée… » répondit Ben, il avait fini sa phrase avec un sourire malicieux tandis que Poe avait tourné le regard, les joues légèrement rouges._

 _El'kar grimaça légèrement : bien qu'il était heureux pour Ben, il ne pouvait pas contrôler cette jalousie qu'il ressentait envers le pilote. Cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de croire et se transformait lentement mais sûrement en une haine envers le brun à la peau bronzée mais El'kar n'en avait pas encore conscience._

 _Ils continuèrent de marcher et tombèrent sur une grande clairière, l'herbe verte dansait au rythme du vent tandis que les branches au-dessus d'eux grinçaient doucement. La clairière ne possédait qu'un rocher imposant à son centre, les doux rayons de soleil l'illuminaient, lui donnant un air enchanteur. Le petit groupe s'approcha du rocher, Poe s'allongea sur l'herbe, posant sa tête sur ses mains jointes et ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette journée particulièrement ensoleillée. Ben s'assit en tailleur en hauteur et farfouilla dans le sac qu'il avait emporté, tandis qu'El'kar s'assit contre le rocher, se réfugiant sous la faible ombre qu'il apportait à cette clairière lumineuse. La blancheur de peau de l'arkanien l'empêchait d'apprécier à sa juste valeur la chaleur du soleil. De sa position, El'kar pouvait voir la rangée d'arbres qui limitait la clairière et sourit, il devait bien avouer de cet endroit était magnifique._

 _Ils restèrent chacun dans leur position un moment, Poe semblait même s'être endormi. El'kar entendait depuis un moment des griffonnements au-dessus de lui. Il finit par quitter sa cachette ombragée pour rejoindre Ben. Ce dernier avait un cahier dans les mains et dessinait ce qu'il voyait devant lui, El'kar se pencha pour observer l'œuvre de son ami. Le dessin était bluffant de réalisme, on y voyait Poe dans la même position, allongé sur l'herbe avec la clairière l'entourant :_

 _« Ben, c'est super beau ! » s'exclama l'arkanien._

 _« Tu trouves ? J'avoue que je suis plutôt fier de moi » lui répondit Ben un sourire chaleureux sur le visage, ne quittant pas les yeux de son dessin._

 _El'kar observa les mains pâles de son ami bouger avec fluidité sur la feuille de papier, ajoutant des détails ici et là. Ben s'arrêta un instant pour observer le résultat, il demanda à El'kar s'il pouvait lui passer la gomme qui devait se trouver dans son sac. L'arkanien ouvrit le sac et commença à la chercher mais un tout autre objet attira son attention. Il sortit un petit paquet et questionna Ben à son sujet. Ce dernier sursauta avant de le lui prendre précipitamment des mains, les joues quelques peu rouges :_

 _« C'est un cadeau pour Poe… Mais je ne sais pas si ça va lui plaire et puis je me demande…_

 _-Hey ! Vous parlez de quoi ? » l'interrompra l'intéressé qui s'était levé pour les rejoindre discrètement, son regard se posa sur le paquet dans les mains de son amant : « Ho, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

 _Ben sursauta et cacha le paquet derrière son dos et commença à bafouiller :_

 _« Rien ! Rien du tout … Des … nouveaux crayons ! » Ben fuya le regard de son amant et se pinça nerveusement la lèvre._

 _« Vraiment ? Tu peux me les montrer alors ? » demanda Poe en s'approchant, un sourire provocateur sur le visage._

 _« Non ! » cria quelque peu Ben, les rouges cramoisies._

 _« Et pourquoi ? » surenchérit Poe s'approchant dangereusement de son visage, soufflant sur son cou et sa joue._

 _« Parce que… » commença Ben, frissonnant en sentant le souffle chaud de son partenaire._

 _« C'est un cadeau pour toi Poe, mais Ben a peur que tu ne l'aimes pas » répondit El'kar, lassé de leur petit jeu._

 _« El ! » s'indignât Ben._

 _Poe ria doucement avant d'embrasser rapidement Ben pour ensuite s'exclamer :_

 _« Un cadeau pour moi ? C'est trop mignon, montre. Montre ! »_

 _El'kar en leva les yeux au ciel alors que Ben tendit le paquet à Poe._

 _« Tu risques de ne pas aimer, c'est plutôt étrange…_

 _-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis sûr que je vais adorer » lui répondit le jeune pilote d'un clin d'œil._

 _Poe défit rapidement le paquet pour découvrir un bracelet en cuir noir tressé à la main avec un cristal orange accroché à ce dernier. Le visage du jeune pilote s'illumina tandis qu'El'kar était bouche bée, tous deux avaient rarement vu un si beau bijou. Poe le mit à son poignet et leva le bras pour l'observer, il se mariait parfaitement à sa peau hâlée :_

 _« Alors ça te plaît ? » demanda timidement Ben, légèrement inquiet._

 _Poe tourna la tête et lui sourit tendrement :_

 _« Je l'adore » il se jeta dans les bras de son amant pour l'embrasser._

 _Une fois leur baiser terminé, El'kar s'approcha et prit le poignet de Poe pour observer le bracelet de plus près. Il examina quelques secondes le cristal avant de lever un œil suspicieux à Ben :_

 _« C'est un cristal Kyber, n'est-ce pas ? » le questionna-t-il._

 _« Oui ! » lui répondit Ben, un sourire innocent sur le visage. « Il est trop petit pour être utiliser dans un sabre laser, donc je l'ai pris pour Poe, la couleur te plaît ?! Je sais que tu aimes bien l'orange » demanda Ben à son amant._

 _« Il est parfait, merci Ben… » répondit Poe avant de lui embrasser la joue._

 _Le pilote regarda le cristal en souriant puis regarda ses amis :_

 _« BB-8 va être jaloux, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » railla-t-il._

 _Ils se mirent tous les trois à rire chaleureusement, encore innocents de la guerre et de ses caprices. A l'époque ils n'étaient que des adolescents sur un rocher, dans une clairière, regardant le soleil se coucher doucement…_

Poe secoua la tête pour chasser ce souvenir et fronça les sourcils en regardant le bracelet. Il adorait ce bracelet mais du jour au lendemain il avait disparu. Poe l'avait cherché partout sans ne jamais le retrouver. Il s'était d'ailleurs disputé avec Ben à ce sujet et ça n'avait pas été une petite dispute !

« C'est El'kar qui me l'avait volé… » souffla Poe à lui-même, réfléchissant.

Quand il était plus jeune, il soupçonnait déjà l'arkanien d'éprouver quelque chose pour Ben mais il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible de sa part… Il resta à fixer le bracelet et le cristal se balancer quelques instants avant de soupirer. Pourquoi il réfléchissait à ça maintenant ?! C'était du passé et il avait mieux à faire… Il allait remettre le bijou dans le tiroir quand il eut un éclair de géni.

C'était un cristal Kyber ! Le cristal qu'utilisait Kylo pour la cellule de Rey devait forcément en être un aussi ! Il avait la même forme et taille, Poe ne put refouler le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait à présent une arme et le moyen de libérer Rey, il ne restait plus qu'a sortir de cette chambre, libérer et s'enfuir avec Rey en espérant ne croiser personne : _Une véritable partie de plaisir !_

Poe prit soin de placer le bracelet dans l'une de ses poches, le mettre à son poignet lui remémorait des souvenirs encore trop douloureux…

Il se dit que le meilleur moyen de passer incognito dans le vaisseau serait de voler un uniforme de Stormtrooper. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que ses geôliers se montrent pour lui apporter son repas. Poe s'assit que le bord du lit et fixa l'heure, ce qui était pratique avec les Stormtroopers : c'était qu'ils étaient réglés comme des horloges, ils lui apportaient son repas tous les jours à midi pile donc Poe avait tout le temps d'être prêt, espérant seulement que Kylo ne lui fasse pas une visite surprise.

Le temps passa puis finalement : _11h58, c'est parti !_ Poe se dirigea dans la salle de bain et actionna l'eau de la douche puis en sortit en laissant la porte entrouverte. Il se plaqua ensuite contre le mur, à proximité de la porte pour être dissimulé lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrirait. Il sortit lentement sa dague de son fourreau et mis ses sens en alerte, paré à agir. Alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient et qu'il réduisait le rythme de sa respiration, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure : _11h59… 12h !_ Au même moment, la porte se déverrouilla et Poe retint son souffle.

Comme d'habitude, deux Stormtroopers entrèrent. L'un portait le plateau tandis que le second l'arme à la main examina la pièce. Poe toujours contre le mur et en partie dissimulé par la porte, attendant une opportunité. Surpris de ne pas voir le captif, le second Stormtrooper se dirigea prudemment vers la salle de bain d'où on pouvait entendre la douche coulée alors que l'autre soldat déposait le plateau sur la table et regardant en silence son collègue. Poe en profita pour sortir de sa cachette. Les genoux pliés, il s'approcha silencieusement du Stormtrooper qui lui tournait le dos, la dague dégainée brillait sous l'éclairage de la chambre.

Une fois à moins de deux mètres du soldat, Poe bondit : du bras gauche, il attrapa la tête casquée du soldat tandis que son bras droit, armé de la dague, fusa vers sa gorge dégagée. La dague se planta dans la chair comme dans du beurre, la gorge transpercée il était incapable d'émettre le moindre bruit. Poe lâcha la dague pour attraper le blaster à la ceinture du Stormtrooper, laissant le corps de ce dernier s'effondrer lamentablement au sol. Il récupéra de la main gauche la dague toujours plantée dans le cou du soldat avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Cette dernière ruisselait de sang, le bruit sourd de l'armure percutant le sol fit réagir le second qui se précipita hors de la salle de bain, mais à la seconde où il passa le pas de la porte, il se prit un tir précis en pleine tête transperçant son casque, s'effondrant à son tour.

Poe souffla un coup, laissant l'adrénaline retomber. Une mare de sang se dessina autour du corps du premier Stormtrooper qui convulsait, Poe lui retira son casque laissant un visage humain pétrifié de terreur et de douleur, suppliant qu'on l'achève. Poe appuya sur la détente et le corps cessa de bouger puis il s'approcha du second et commença à le dévêtir.

Poe se déshabilla à son tour pour s'équiper de l'armure de Stormtrooper, il mit plusieurs minutes à y arriver, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre d'accoutrement. Une fois l'armure entièrement mise, il grimaça légèrement : la première couche était trop moulante à son goût et l'armure par-dessus empêchait certain mouvement mais restait à sa grande surprise légère. Il dissimula la dague dans les pans de son armure et prit soin de récupérer le bracelet qu'il mit dans l'une des nombreuses sacoches qu'il possédait à la ceinture. Poe ramassa le blaster et enfila le casque. Il fut étonné, son champ de vision était divisé de moitié ! Il devait avouer que les Stormtroopers avaient du mérite de viser à travers cette chose… Enfin il se mit en route et sortit de sa luxueuse cellule, il marcha ensuite à pas régulier dans les couloirs du Finalizer.

Il traversa les corridors tristes du vaisseau, croisant parfois des Stormtroopers mais ces derniers ne lui portèrent aucune attention. Au bout d'un moment, après avoir marché une éternité, Poe s'était perdu… _Tous c'est foutus couloirs se ressemblent !_ Il se mordilla la lèvre, il devait faire vite car si Kylo rentrait dans sa chambre, il aurait une armée à ses trousses… Il reprit sa marche, tournant à présent tout le temps à droite : _Il doit avoir un panneau dans ce vaisseau !_

Au détournant d'un couloir, son cœur rata un battement et il se figea pendant une seconde : Kylo marchait dans sa direction. Poe fit tout l'effort du monde pour continuer de marcher dans sa direction le plus naturellement possible. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus le souffle du pilote s'accéléra, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur ses tempes. Ils se croisèrent sans un bruit, un regard, une réaction. Alors qu'ils continuèrent leur route, s'éloignant lentement, Poe souffla de soulagement, il sentit un poids sur ses épaules s'envoler lorsque soudain :

« Poe ? » demanda Kylo qui s'était arrêté pour se retourner, une grimace de surprise sur le visage.

oOo

Kylo se dirigeait vers sa chambre, ayant passé la matinée dans les bras chaleureux d'El'kar, parlant de tout et de rien. Il fut surpris que l'arkanien l'ai pardonné aussi vite et qu'il était même prêt à donner des conseils pour sa relation avec Poe. Il se dit qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir et se mit à imaginer ce que pouvait donner un moment au lit avec ses deux amants. Rien qu'à cette idée, son entrejambe s'agita. Il se mit à légèrement rire seul dans les couloirs du Finalizer mais reprit rapidement ses esprits. Si El'kar l'avait pardonné, c'était toute une autre histoire pour Poe… Ce dernier était incroyablement têtu, plus que lui et ce qui était rare, il ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner et se dit que suivre les conseils de l'arkanien était la meilleure idée. Il devait cesser d'agir comme Ben l'aurait fait après une dispute avec le pilote : il devait montrer à Poe qu'il était le puissant et respecté Kylo Ren, Suprême Leader du First Order.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand un Stormtrooper déboucha dans le même couloir que lui, ce dernier s'était immobilisé en l'apercevant. Kylo retint un sourire, au moins ses troupes le craignaient toujours… Il examina discrètement le soldat qui avait repris sa marche et qui se dirigeait vers lui, il semblait extrêmement tendu. Kylo leva un sourcil alors que la distance entre eux se réduisait, il lui paraissait « petit » pour être un Stormtrooper. De plus son armure semblait trop grande pour lui. Il se mordit la joue, il n'avait pas le temps d'inspecter un simple Stormtrooper ! Il reprit sa marche en réfléchissant aux différentes façons de soumettre Poe.

Kylo et le soldat se croisèrent, passant l'un à côté de l'autre sans se porter attention. Mais pendant ne serait-ce qu'une infime seconde, Ren sentit une odeur. Il connaissait cette odeur, il l'aurait reconnu entre milles, ce doux parfum enchanteur qu'il ne pouvait oublier : l'odeur de son résistant préféré. Il fit quelques pas incertains, faisant chauffer ses neurones avant de s'arrêter pour se retourner vers le Stormtrooper qui continuait sa route. Grimaçant de surprise, Kylo posa une question dont la réponse l'intriguait et l'effrayait légèrement :

« Poe ? »

Le concerné sentit son sang se glacer, paralysé par la question de Ren : il se mit à paniquer. Il tenta de réfléchir, à toute vitesse, pour trouver la meilleure solution pour s'en sortir. Il chassa ses pensées quand il entendit Kylo faire un pas dans sa direction :

« Et merde ! » jura-t-il avant de s'élancer dans une course effrénée.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ! » cria Kylo avant de poursuivre le pilote.

Poe courut aussi vite que son corps le pouvait, grimaçant légèrement à causes de ses côtes encore douloureuses. Kylo qui n'arrivait pas à réduire la distance entre eux tendit le bras et usa de la Force pour stopper le pilote. Ce dernier se jeta à même le sol, roula sur l'avant-bras et continua sa route, il avait agi par pur instinct, ressentant quelque chose émaner de Kylo, il n'avait pas hésité. Ren écarquilla les yeux. Comment ? Par quel moyen ? C'était impossible ! Poe était certes légèrement sensible à la Force mais là ça dépassait tout ce qu'il imaginait. Dans un râle de rage, il accéléra et commença à le rattraper. Poe arriva à un croisement, il prit à droite sans se poser la moindre question, il devait le semer et vite, il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Kylo le suivait de près. Il pouvait entendre ses pas brutaux et son souffle bestial qui le poursuivaient sans relâche.

Poe commença à ralentir, il était à bout de souffle et ses côtes lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il fallait dire qu'ils couraient comme des déjantés depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il déboucha soudainement dans un couloir qui donnait accès à un hangar. Sans hésiter une seconde, Poe y pénétra. Par chance, il n'y avait personne. Il s'élança vers le vaisseau le plus proche, remarqua le poste de commande qui permettait d'ouvrir les portes scellées du hangar. Dans un dernier effort, il se précipita dans sa direction. Cependant alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir, un sabre laser crépitant se planta dans le poste de commande, le rendant inutilisable.

Poe en perdit l'équilibre, il chuta puis roula sur le sol. Son casque roula au sol alors qu'il se retourna pour faire face à Kylo qui usait de la Force pour récupérer son sabre. Il semblait furieux, le souffle saccadé par leur course, la mâchoire crispée et des cheveux lui barrant le front. Poe ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il restait séduisant mais il n'hésitât pas à réagir : il tira avec son blaster dans sa direction. Les tirs fusèrent avec précisions vers Kylo mais ce dernier les dévia habilement avec son sabre, s'approchant lentement vers le pilote. Poe continua de tirer, visant la tête, les bras, les jambes. Kylo maniait parfaitement son sabre, parant chaque tir avec précisions. Il finit par sauter gracieusement et retomba le sabre en premier vers Poe. Ce dernier se jeta au sol pour l'éviter, roula au sol et s'agenouilla en braquant son arme sur Ren mais ce dernier projeta le blaster au fond de la pièce d'un simple de geste du bras puis se releva lentement. Poe jura et se leva à son tour :

« Bat toi sans utiliser la Force, lâche ! » l'intimida-t-il en hurlant.

« Très bien, mais je ne vais pas me retenir » sourit Kylo en se mettant en garde avec son sabre crépitant.

« Viens » provoqua Poe.

Kylo n'attendit pas son reste et s'élança vers le pilote. Dans une parfaite rotation, il tournoya et visa le torse du pilote. Poe eut juste le temps de faire un léger bond en arrière : il put voir la lame rougeâtre laisser sa trace dans l'armure qu'il portait à sa poitrine, laissant une odeur de brûlé. Il s'appuya sur son pied droit, dégaina sa dague et tenta de transpercer le visage de Kylo. Ce dernier esquiva au dernier moment la lame argentée d'un geste violent de la tête mais elle réussit à entamer légèrement sa joue et il y laissa quelques cheveux au passage. Il recula légèrement, essuya le sang sur sa joue et observa le pilote en fronçant les sourcils. Il était dangereux et il ne devait pas baisser sa garde. Kylo attaqua de nouveau, visant le bras droit, Poe esquiva maladroitement. Alors que Kylo continuait son assaut sans relâche, il avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver et ne trouvait aucune ouverture pour contre-attaquer. Ren le fit reculer encore et encore, lorsqu'il visa l'épaule gauche du pilote, ce dernier ne réussit pas à l'éviter entièrement. Poe cria de douleur lorsque la lame transperça son armure pour déchirer son épaule, alors qu'il tentait de reculer Kylo abattit de nouveau son sabre. Poe tenta désespérément de parer avec sa dague, il savait que ce serait inutile et que le sabre allait trancher la dague nette mais son instinct avait pris le dessus.

La lame rougeâtre percuta la dague mais contre toute attente, la dague ne se brisa pas, loin de là. Elles s'entrechoquèrent dans un vrombissement violent, le frottement des lames créèrent des étincelles dans le hangar. Kylo ainsi que Poe écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise mais Ren fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il fit un pas en avant, attrapa de la main gauche la gorge du pilote et faucha ses jambes le faisant basculer en arrière pour ensuite l'écraser contre le sol. Même sous son armure, Poe ressentit tout le choc et eut le souffle coupé. Il ne put réagir lorsque Kylo donna un puissant coup de pied dans sa main, le faisant lâcher son arme qui glissa sur de longs mètres. Le sabre désactivé, Kylo s'était penché alors que le pilote était toujours au sol, leur visage n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Ils avaient tous deux les joues rouges, haletaient, et le front en sueur. Kylo sourit avant de déclarer :

« J'ai gagné » fit-il, en rapprochant de plus en plus son visage.

Poe tenta de se dégager mais Kylo le bloqua sous son poids. Ce dernier l'embrassa sauvagement sans demander son avis. Dans un grognement, Poe lui mordit violemment la lèvre. Gémissant de douleur Kylo mit précipitamment fin au baiser, léchant les gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur sa lèvre douloureuse :

« Ho, tu veux jouer à ça ? » un sourire sadique apparu sur son visage.

D'une main, il tira les cheveux du pilote pour immobiliser sa tête et mordit avec violence son lobe d'oreille, sa mâchoire et son cou sous les râles de douleurs de Poe impuissant. Il se mit à gémir de douleur sous la violence de Kylo, ce qui excita de plus en plus ce dernier qui le retourna violemment sans prévenir. Poe avait maintenant la joue contre le carrelage froid du hangar. Il sentit Kylo se reculer légèrement et dans un geste brutal Kylo arracha la partie de son armure qui se trouvait au niveau de son fessier et la jeta nonchalamment dans la pièce.

Ren se lécha les lèvres en voyant les fesses fermes du pilote dans sa tunique devenu honteusement moulante suite à la sueur provoquée par leur combat. Poe tenta de se lever pour s'enfuir mais Kylo le remarqua et usa de la Force pour l'immobiliser à quatre pattes, tout le corps du pilote tremblait en essayant de se libérer de cette paralysie. La mâchoire serrée, Poe grogna de rage. Kylo en ricana, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra sensuellement :

« Tu sais à quel point tu es sexy dans cette tenue ? Tu ferais un splendide Stormtrooper.

-Enfoiré ! » répondit Poe furieux, provoquant l'hilarité chez Kylo.

Reculant pour être au niveau du bassin du pilote, les yeux pétillants, Kylo déchira le tissu moulant pour dévoiler les fesses hâlées du pilote au grand jour, Poe en frissonna. Ren humidifia rapidement ses doigts et pénétra l'intimité du pilote. Ce dernier retint un cri en se mordant la lèvre : _Hors de question de lui faire ce plaisir à ce salaud_ ! Il se serait cambré mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger, alors que Kylo commençait à remuer ses doigts, lui provoquant des râles de plaisirs qu'il ne put retenir, il senti d'ailleurs son entrejambe se réveiller…

Poe jura, il était littéralement entrain de se faire violer : comment pouvait-il y prendre du plaisir ? il haïssait son corps, réagissant si facilement aux caresses expertes de son ancien amant.

« Tu ne peux tout simplement pas me résister Poe… » lui chuchota Kylo, qui avait lu ses pensées.

« Va te faire foutre !

-Hum je crois plutôt que c'est ton tour mon cher » railla Ren.

Il retira ses doigts, baissa rapidement son pantalon et pénétra d'un coup Poe qui cria, un cri mélangeant la douleur et le plaisir que ressentait le pilote. Kylo ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir, comparé à El'kar, Poe était si serré, si chaud… Il attendit de longues secondes avant de commencer des mouvements lents dans l'intimité de Poe, qui gémit de plaisir n'arrivant pas à se retenir plus longtemps. Le membre de Poe était maintenant fièrement dressé mais incroyablement serré dans son armure mais Kylo continua à accélérer ses coups de bassin sans y porter la moindre attention. Poe commença à crier de plaisir sous les coups puissants de Kylo, laissant son plaisir s'exprimer, il sentit à peine la Force qui s'exerçait sur lui se dissiper.

Ren le fit s'allonger sur le ventre en continuant ses mouvements de va et vient. Il n'eut pas la force de résister, emporté par les vagues de plaisirs que lui procurait Kylo. Avec ses hanches, Ren resserra les jambes du pilote et ainsi son intimité et recommença à le pilonner violemment. Son sexe percutait la prostate pilote à chaque mouvement, provoquant des hurlements de plaisirs chez Poe, qui avait à nouveau la joue contre le carrelage et la vision floue, gorgé de plaisirs par les pénétrations brutales du grand brun. Poe sentit soudain son corps se tendre et jouit. Il sentit sa semence chaude et visqueuse exploser contre son ventre et sa combinaison moulante. Dans un cri d'extase, Kylo implosa dans l'intimité du pilote, qui gémit de plaisir, avant de s'écouler sur son dos haletant. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, reprenant leur esprit mais surtout leur respiration. Ils étaient tous les deux exténués à cause de leur course, puis du combat qui s'en était suivit et surtout de leur partie de jambe en l'air …

Kylo se leva, réajusta ses vêtements **,** récupéra la dague en utilisant la Force et l'examina rapidement. C'était sans équivoque un artefact puissant, il l'attacha à sa ceinture et reporta son attention sur Poe qui se levait lentement. Il allait l'engueuler quand il s'aperçut que ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et commença à chuter, Kylo le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol en l'attrapant par le bassin :

« Poe, ça va ?! » demanda Ren, légèrement inquiet

« Oui… J'ai plus de force c'est tout… » souffla Poe exténué.

Kylo jura légèrement et souleva Poe qui s'agita sous la surprise et lui demanda ce qui lui prenait :

« Arrête de gigoter ! » ordonna Kylo

Poe obéit, ne pouvant pas vraiment s'imposer. Ren le porta comme un sac à patate et se mit en direction de sa chambre. Le pilote avait toujours les fesses à l'air et Kylo en profita pour poser une main dessus et les malaxer tout en continuant de marcher. Poe commença à se plaindre et à bouger mais une vive claque sur son fessier le fit taire et l'immobilisa pour de bon, gémissant légèrement faisant sourire Kylo.

« Tu sais que ça ne change rien et que tu es dépassé les bords ?! » prévint Kylo le ton sec.

« Je sais… » répondit Poe à voix basse.

Il avait tenté de s'échapper et avait lamentablement échoué… Il n'avait pas vraiment d'excuses et honnêtement il craignait légèrement la punition que Kylo allait lui infliger.

Après une longue marche, Kylo arriva enfin à sa chambre. Il avait mal à l'épaule après avoir porté Poe tout ce temps. D'ailleurs ce dernier s'était assoupi de fatigue, bercé par la marche régulière du grand brun. Kylo soupira et entra dans la pièce, grimaça en apercevant le cadavre de deux Stormtroopers à même le sol. Alors qu'il posait Poe sur le lit, il l'examina. Poe dormait profondément, sa respiration régulière soulevait et rabaissait doucement l'armure endommagée qu'il portait au torse, Kylo s'en pinça les lèvres. _Il est beaucoup trop mignon quand il dort ! Comment il fait ?!_

Ren entreprit de dévêtir le pilote sans le réveiller. Ce dernier avait fait suffisamment de conneries pour aujourd'hui… Il lui retira délicatement les pièces d'armures avant de s'arrêter une seconde : il ne restait plus que la combinaison noir moulante, beaucoup trop moulante sur la peau du pilote. C'était simple, elle ne cachait aucune forme, rien ! Kylo reprit ses esprits et utilisa la dague avec laquelle Poe l'avait attaqué pour éventrer la combinaison. En quelques minutes Poe en fut débarrassé. Dévoilant entièrement sa peau halée et musclé au grand jour, il ne s'était même pas réveillé la seule réaction qu'il eut fut un frissonnement et un léger gémissement plaintif. Kylo en soupira, Poe avait toujours eut le sommeil lourd mais là ça dépassait l'entendement…

Il le recouvrit avec la couverture et partit chercher quelqu'un pour nettoyer le carnage, surveiller Poe et finit par partir chercher l'objet dont il avait en tête pour maintenir Poe.

Tout se passa sans encombre : le pilote dormait à point fermé, les soldats avaient nettoyé en un temps record et Kylo avait trouvé exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Une fois revenu dans la chambre seul avec le résistant assoupi, il le regarda dormir quelques instants… Il leva les yeux aux ciels en se disant qu'il pouvait attendre demain matin pour punir Poe… Il se déshabilla en pestant, ce pilote avait beaucoup trop d'influence sur lui mais tout cela allait bientôt changer. Il le rejoignit dans le lit et l'enlaça de ses bras musclés avant de s'écrouler de sommeil.

oOo

Poe se réveilla dans un sursaut, il cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux se demandant où il se trouvait. Il reconnut immédiatement la chambre Kylo bien que cette dernière était plongée dans le noir. Il était allongé dans le lit au drap soyeux et ne remarqua qu'après un moment que deux bras chauds lui entouraient la poitrine. Il se remémora les derniers évènements, l'esprit encore embrumé et jura à voix basse. Il s'était encore laissé aller, succombant aux délicieuses caresses de Kylo qui profitait de sa libido… C'était un monstre ! Le Suprême Leader du First Order ! Son pire ennemi ! Et pourtant la douce chaleur qu'il dégageait et le souffle régulier qui lui chatoyait la nuque étaient agréables, trop agréables. Poe se haït pour la centième fois avant de se coller un peu plus au grand brun et de tomber à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

oOo

Poe fut réveillé par une main qui le secouait sans ménagement à l'épaule :

« Debout Poe, tu as suffisamment dormi ! » s'exprima Kylo, la voix légèrement lourde et grave.

Poe ouvrit les yeux malgré lui, les frotta d'une main avant de répondre :

« Bonjour à toi aussi … » il bailla honteusement avant de se retourner vers le grand brun qui lui portait un regard sévère.

Le pilote en effaça son sourire, c'était sérieux. Il fit comprendre à Kylo qu'il était parfaitement réveillé et qu'il avait toute son attention, ce dernier le toisait :

« A cause de tes conneries, tu m'as mis dans une sacrée merde ! Déjà qu'avec Rey, c'était complètement con et maintenant ça ! » l'engueula Kylo en haussant le ton et le foudroyant du regard.

Poe soutenu son regard avant de répliquer :

« Qu'est-ce-que tu t'imaginais ?! Que j'allais rester là les bras croisés à attendre que tu viennes profiter de mon cul alors que ton armée massacre ma famille ?! » Poe s'était levé du lit pour faire face à Kylo.

« Je t'avoue que ça m'a traversé l'esprit. De plus, dois-je te rappeler qui criait mon nom il n'y a pas plus tard qu'hier, me suppliant de le baiser plus fort ?

\- Tu m'as violé, espèce de malade !

\- Vraiment ?! Tu ne m'as pourtant jamais demandé d'arrêter que je sache ! »

Poe bouillait de colère, les poings si serrés qu'ils tremblaient. Il avait très envie de lui en foutre une mais pour une fois, il réfléchit aux conséquences que ça aurait et se retient. Du moins il faisait ce qu'il pouvait …. De plus Kylo n'avait pas vraiment tort, il détestait l'avouer mais il avait adoré leur partie de jambe en l'air…Il resta silencieux, assassinant Kylo du regard.

« A présent tu ne peux plus rester un résistant, sinon tu mourras. Agenouille toi devant ton Suprême Leader » lui ordonna Kylo.

« Jamais ! Je m'agenouille devant personne et sûrement pas toi ! » Il cracha au visage de Ren, une grimace de dégoût « Je préfères mourir en tant que résistant qu'être ton esclave ! » lui lança Poe d'un ton acerbe.

Kylo essuya du revers de la main la salive du pilote sur le visage et se mit à sourire. Un sourire à glacer le sang :

« Qui t'as dit que tu avais le choix ? » s'exclama cruellement Kylo.

Il tendit le bras pour attirer à lui une longue chaîne liée à un apposant collier en métal, le tout d'une couleur onyx. Le pilote écarquilla les yeux et tenta de faire un pas en arrière mais c'était trop tard. Usant de la Force, Kylo fit s'agenouiller Poe devant lui. Ce dernier cria, tenta vainement de se débattre et de briser les liens invisibles qui l'empêchaient de bouger, Kylo approcha le collier vers la nuque du pilote.

Poe forçait de toutes ses forces sans résultat, il ne voulait pas devenir l'esclave de ce monstre. Il préférait mourir que de subir ça, il entendit le collier se verrouiller autour de sa gorge et l'instant d'après, ce dernier lui glaça la peau. Il jeta un regard vers Kylo, et tenta désespérément de faire appel au Ben qui se trouvait encore en lui :

« Ben, s'il te plaît… »

Kylo sourit au pilote, un sourire froid aussi tranchant qu'une lame. Il lui caressa doucement la joue :

« Ben Solo est mort et tu le sais ».

Poe baissa la tête, une unique larme coula sur sa pommette.


	13. Chapter 13

_Yosh !_

 _Sorry du retard..._

 _Je voulais tout d'abord remercier du fond du cœur Pinky Cherry qui me laisse une review à chaque chapitre 3._

 _Honnêtement je suis déçus, vous ne me laissez jamais une review depuis maintenant presque 10 chapitres. Je comprends que vous avez pas envie d'en poster une à chaque chapitre mais vous savez je fais ça par passion. Je prends du temps (surtout que j'écris plutôt lentement !) pour écrire mon chapitre pour ensuite le relire, le corriger et l'envoyer à ma bêta qui prend aussi du temps pour être sûr qu'il y ai le moins de faute possible._

 _Détrompez vous, j'adore écrire cette fic mais le fait que personne ne laisse jamais de reviews à part Pinky Cherry et ma bêta c'est plutôt ... vexant._

 _Voyez ça comme si vous étiez fière d'un travail personnel, qui vous prend du temps et de l'énergie pour un résultat qu'il vous satisfait. Vous le présentez et personne ne vous dit rien. Il le regarde puis vous renvois sans un mot. Frustrant non ? C'est exactement ce que je ressens chaque semaine._

 _J'essaie de tenir le rythme en postant un nouveau chapitre plutôt long ( je m'oblige à faire un minimum de 4000 mots) mais sans reviews... (que soit des avis positifs, négatifs je m'en fous honnêtement !) Car pour l'instant vu que je n'ai quasiment aucun retour, le morale baisse et l'envie diminue pour être franc._

 _C'est pour ça que ce chapitre sort en retard, j'ai plus vraiment envie de faire d'effort en postant un chapitre chaque semaine si pratiquement personne ne me donne son avis..._

* * *

 _Pinky Cherry: Très observatrice ! C'est vrai c'est la deuxième qu'il le porte les fesses à l'air dans les couloirs du Finalizer. On continue avec toujours plus de dramaa et un passable uniquement avec El'kar pour ton plus grand plaisirs :3. Des bisous ! PS: ET MERCI !_

* * *

 _Breeeeef, après ce petit coup de gueule..._

 _Voici le chapitre 13 !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Rey était assise au sol, elle s'appuyait sur la baie vitrée en contemplant les différentes étoiles et planètes qu'elle pouvait apercevoir depuis sa cellule. Elle soupira longuement, elle mourait d'ennui…

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait appris la mort tragique de Finn et son cœur ne cessait de pleurer… Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée après son affrontement contre Kylo et ses chevaliers, elle avait ressenti une colère si profonde et corrompue envers le First Order. Rey s'était alors sentie sombrer et chuter dans une haine sans fin. Cependant, alors qu'elle était au plus mal, elle entendit une voix, une simple phrase qui avait tout changé :

 _« Rey… Il y a toujours de l'espoir… Tu ne peux pas sombrer »_

Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre milles, celle du maître Jedi Luke Skywalker.

La haine qu'elle avait ressentie c'était dissipée. Choquée d'entendre la voix de Luke, Rey avait machinalement tournée la tête dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir, sans résultat. Grâce à lui, elle avait pu se libérer de cette néfaste influence et se rappela que le Dark Side ne lui apporterait pas les réponses qu'elle cherchait et qu'il ne pouvait pas soulager sa douleur.

Elle devait vivre avec, supporter la vive souffrance de perdre l'être aimé avant d'avoir pu éprouver ses sentiments.

Après s'être remise de ses émotions, Rey avait murmuré un « Merci Luke » avant de se replonger dans les différents livres de sa cellule, elle était impuissante dans cette chambre… Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire : c'était attendre qu'une occasion se présente.

Rey soupira une nouvelle fois. Après plusieurs jours, elle avait fini de lire tous les ouvrages de sa cellule… De plus depuis son combat, Kylo n'était pas revenu dans sa cellule et ses mets délicieux s'étaient transformés en rations de survie des plus fades.

Rey passait à présent la majorité de son temps à regarder le vide intersidéral en laissant son esprit s'envoler, suivant les fils de Force qui la guidait dans des mondes incroyables. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour s'échapper de ses quatre murs et de la présence néfaste du First Order autour d'elle. Mais plus elle partait loin et longtemps, plus le retour était dur et douloureux.

Loin de ses amis qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, elle se sentait si seule… Seule dans cette cellule lui rappelait l'enfance solitaire qu'elle avait vécu sur Jakku. Au moins il n'y avait pas de sable sur le Finaliser et elle pouvait prendre autant de douche qu'elle désirait.

Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était l'aura de Poe, cette dernière semblait s'assombrir de jour en jour. Elle pouvait parfois ressentir une explosion de colère l'animer pendant quelques instants. En y pensant Rey se pinça la lèvre, elle avait réussi à tourner le dos au Dark Side une seconde fois et craignait au plus profond d'elle-même que son ami n'y parvienne pas… Elle chassa ses pensées amères d'un mouvement de la tête, elle devait garder espoir en son ami : Poe était un rayon de soleil dans ce monde triste, il ne pouvait s'éteindre.

« Tiens bon Poe… » souffla-t-elle à elle-même pour se rassurer.

Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'ils devaient sortir d'ici, s'enfuir et rejoindre la Résistance.

OOo

Kylo se trouvait dans un hangar du Finaliser.

Kylo était accompagné de plusieurs chevaliers de Ren, quatre pour être précis : El'kar, Khaul, une twi'lek à la peau rouge portant des tatouages noirs sur le corps et un humain aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval. Ils s'étaient regroupés autour d'un long et fin vaisseau noir et blanc, c'était celui qu'El'kar utilisait personnellement. Equipé cependant d'un arsenal varié et mortel, ce vaisseau avait le système de camouflage le plus sophistiqué de la galaxie.

Ils venaient de sortir d'un briefing concernant la mission qui avait pour cible la planète Tython, les quatre chevaliers s'étaient équipés et parés à partir. El'kar avait enfilé l'armure qu'il utilisait pour ses assassinats mais tenait son casque sous son bras gauche. Kylo les avait rejoints avant qu'ils ne quittent le vaisseau :

« Aujourd'hui est le jour où la Résistance meurt, vous avez été choisis car vous êtes les meilleurs et j'ai pleinement confiance en vos compétences. Ne montrez aucune pitié et écrasez nos ennemis ! » s'exclama Kylo, galvanisant ses chevaliers.

« Nous ne vous décevrons pas Suprême Leader ! » s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Kylo en sourit, il les connaissait depuis des années et jamais ils n'avaient douté de lui. Alors que les quatre chevaliers s'apprêtèrent à rentrer dans le vaisseau, Ren attrapa le bras de l'arkanien et l'attira contre lui. Il passa sa deuxième main contre sa nuque pâle et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser doux et rempli de passion. El'kar répondit tout de suite à ce baiser, resserrant légèrement leur étreinte. Le manque d'air brisa leur baiser mais ils restèrent collés quelques secondes, plongeant leurs regards dans celui de l'autre :

« Sois prudent » chuchota Kylo

« Je suis toujours prudent » répondit El'kar un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je sais… » Kylo marqua sa phrase d'un instant avant de reprendre « Si tu croises ma mère, essaye de la ramener en vie… »

El'kar se raidit légèrement et se retint de froncer les sourcils, il expira l'air de ses poumons avant de répondre doucement :

« J'essaierais » il l'embrassa rapidement avant de lui souffler « Je t'aime ».

L'arkanien recula d'un pas pour enfiler son casque cachant sa peau pâle. Kylo le regardant en silence, fit lui aussi un pas en arrière :

« Bonne chance El »

El'kar répondit par un hochement de tête puis monta à bord du vaisseau où l'attendaient les chevaliers qui portaient un sourire complice aux lèvres, excepté Khaul qui affichait un visage lourd.

Hux qui avait assisté à la scène depuis l'entrée du hangar, grogna avant de tourner les talons. Il n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements. Si l'information de Kylo était correcte et que les chevaliers de Ren parvenaient à anéantir la Résistance, il gagnerait le respect des autres généraux et l'espoir que Hux prenne le pouvoir serait réduit à néant. Il devait agir et vite !

Kylo regarda le vaisseau décoller et le fixa quitter le hangar. Il l'observa jusqu'à ce dernier entra en hyperdrive pour ensuite marcher en direction de sa chambre.

À la suite des attaques toujours plus violentes de la Résistance, ils avaient décidé de transformer la mission d'éclairage d'El'kar en mission d'assassinat. Le First Order ne pouvait pas envoyer l'armada contre Tython, ne pouvant risquer que les résistants évacuent et s'enfuissent comme sur Q'Dar.

Kylo marchait d'un pas lent. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait posé le collier à Poe et qu'il tentait de le dominer pour l'assouvir mais Poe restait fidèle à lui-même : se battant de toute son énergie, défiant sans cesse Kylo et ne montrant aucune faiblesse. Il infligeait sentence et punition au pilote dès qu'il se rebellait mais il ne faiblissait pas, au contraire chaque châtiment semblait attiser la flamme rebelle qui l'habitait…

Pour tout dire, cela épuisait Kylo. Bien qu'il se montrait en tant que Suprême Leader devant le pilote, il regrettait la relation qu'ils avaient eu une semaine auparavant, l'espace d'un moment ils avaient presque retrouvés leur complicité…

Voir son pilote l'insulter de tous les noms pour ensuite le faire souffrir afin de l'assouvir, pinçait de plus en plus le cœur de Ren. Chaque jour la tâche devenait un peu plus ardue, sans aucun résultat visible. Il se pinça vivement la langue, il ne devait pas flancher, pas maintenant. El'kar lui avait prévenu que les premières semaines allaient être difficiles et que Poe résisterait, après tout le collier était son idée et Kylo pouvait faire confiance à l'arkanien. Il suffisait d'être patient, ce qui n'était pas du tout son point fort mais il patientait car bientôt Poe lui mangerait dans la main. Cette idée le fit sourire.

Il reprit une marche plus véloce en bifurquant ses pensées sur son autre prisonnier. Il n'avait pas revu Rey depuis qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus pour tenter de l'embrocher. Kylo avait ressenti la colère mélangée au chagrin de cette dernière lorsqu'elle avait appris le sort du Stormtrooper rebelle. Il crut au début qu'il pouvait l'utiliser pour la faire basculer du Dark Side mais Rey semblait avoir repris totalement ses moyens et s'était détachée de la noirceur de son cœur à la manière d'un Jedi. Depuis Kylo n'avait pas eu d'idées à son sujet, il avait demandé conseil à El'kar mais ce dernier lui avait avoué qu'elle restait un mystère, même pour lui.

Rey n'était pas un Jedi à proprement parler car elle avait des sentiments qu'elle utilisait mais refusait d'utiliser l'art Sith. Il se rappela soudain d'une phrase qu'il lui avait adressé, il y a plusieurs mois déjà :

 _« Toutes ces vieilles choses doivent s'éteindre : Snoke, Skywalker. Les Sith, les Jedi. »_

Rey était celle qui brisait les traditions, utilisant l'enseignement des Jedis pour créer son propre avis, sa propre voie. Kylo s'arrêta un instant, lui non plus n'était pas un Jedi ou un Sith. Mais comparé à Rey, il avait suivi aveuglement les enseignements de Snoke et depuis qu'il était devenu Suprême Leader il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes. Ses règles. Son quotidien. Son opinion…

Il se remit en route, déterminé. L'enseignement de Snoke continuait de guider ses pas et cela devait cesser, il se devait de se bâtir ses propres règles et de se forger une détermination propre. Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre à présent gardé par un Stormtrooper exécuteur. Il le salua rapidement avant de rentrer dans la pièce pour observer Poe qui lui tournait le dos et qui se tenait debout, nu les bras croisés devant la baie vitrée de la chambre avec sa lourde chaîne attachée à son cou qui finissait sa course sur le sol.

Kylo prit une longue respiration et fit un pas dans sa direction.

oOo

Poe se tenait devant la vitre, repensant aux derniers jours. On pouvait apercevoir de nombreux bleues, coupures et griffures sur son corps hâlé. Depuis que Kylo lui avait imposé ce collier autour de sa nuque, il ne cessait de se disputer et de se battre. Ren tenait de l'assouvir mais il ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Poe subissait les tortures de Kylo et persistait à lui tenir tête coûte que coûte.

Dès qu'ils se voyaient, ils s'insultaient, s'affrontaient et finissaient par faire sauvagement l'amour… Bien que Poe le haïssait, il continuait à céder à ses caresses.

Tous ses plans pour s'échapper avaient échoué. Maintenant qu'il possédait cette lourde chaîne, il était impossible pour lui de se faire passer pour un Stormtrooper… Le seul point positif est qu'il avait pu récupérer le bracelet avec le cristal Kyber sans que Kylo ne le remarque. Poe l'avait caché dans la chambre, se disant qu'il pourrait être utile si une opportunité se présenterait.

L'ouverture de la porte de sa cellule le sortit de ses pensées, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Kylo. Il l'avait senti approcher, il parvenait parfaitement à ressentir la présence de son ancien amant dans le vaisseau s'il se concentrait. Le lien indélébile que Ren avait tissé entre eux devenait peu à peu plus fort, plus intense.

Poe parvenait même à lire une partie des pensées de Kylo. Cependant lui empêcher l'accès de son esprit devenait de plus en plus dur, ce lien était à double tranchant pour tous les deux…

« Bonjour Poe » fit Kylo en s'approchant d'un pas. Son ton était froid et autoritaire.

Poe ne déniât même pas répondre, continuant d'observer la galaxie qui était juste devant ses yeux mais pourtant inatteignable… Poe ferait n'importe quoi pour monter dans un vaisseau et s'envoler, rester dans cette chambre le rendait fou. Il mourrait littéralement d'ennui, supportant Kylo et ses châtiments.

« Réponds-moi quand je t'adresse la parole ! » rugit Kylo en haussant le ton.

Poe soupira, voilà qu'il commençait déjà à s'énerver. Il se retourna lentement pour jeter un regard las, il leva cependant un sourcil lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Kylo. Ce dernier semblait énervé, _comme d'habitude_ répliqua Poe à lui-même, mais aujourd'hui il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

« Bonjour Ren… Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, de plus je ne te dois aucune information » répliqua sèchement Ren. Il ne désirait pas particulièrement que Poe apprenne qu'El'kar soit parti pour assassiner la Résistance, il n'avait pas besoin d'une crise supplémentaire de la part du pilote.

Ce dernier grimaça, Kylo lui dissimulait quelque chose et il n'aimait pas ça. Poe ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant et se focalisa sur Kylo.

« Je t'interdis de lire dans mes pensées, POE ! » lui ordonna Kylo, comprenant ce que le pilote tentait de faire.

Il s'avança un peu plus et usa de la Force pour récupérer le bout de la chaîne qui traînait sur le sol. Il s'apprêta à tirer brusquement dessus mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Poe rouvrit les yeux, dévoilant un regard haineux et orageux :

« Alors tu l'as vraiment fait… Tu as envoyé El'kar assassiner la Résistance… » souffla Poe d'un ton dépité. Toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait s'apprêtaient à mourir et c'était l'homme devant lui qui en avait donné l'ordre.

« Oui, aujourd'hui signe la fin de la Résistance. A partir de maintenant le First Order règne sur la galaxie, je règne sur la galaxie. Mais… » Kylo tendit la main en direction de Poe comme il l'avait fait il y a plusieurs mois avec Rey « Joins-toi moi, laisse mourir la Résistance et ensemble nous régnerons sur la galaxie ! » vociféra-t-il.

Poe fit un pas en arrière, abasourdi par les propos de Kylo. Il fixa la main tendue devant lui sans dire un mot. Kylo avança un peu plus, insistant :

« Rejoins moi Poe ! »

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, des pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête. L'espace d'un instant, Poe s'imagina à ses côtés, essayant de le rendre meilleur pour le bien de la galaxie, s'il le rejoignait il pouvait peut-être le changer… Cette pensée s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, Poe avait déjà sacrifié trop de choses dans l'espoir de revoir Ben. Il était un Résistant et il le resterait même si ça le mènerait à une mort certaine.

Il porta son regard vers Kylo, le défiant du regard :

« Je ne te rejoindrai jamais Ren.

-Ouvres les yeux ! La Résistance est perdue ! Jure moi fidélité !

-JAMAIS ! La Résistance est bâtie sur l'espoir, l'espoir de retrouver la liberté durement gagnée ! Le First Order n'amène que mort, destruction et chaos ! C'est à toi d'ouvrir les yeux Ben ! » Poe se pinça la lèvre, le prénom Ben était sorti tout seul.

Kylo grimaça de dégoût devant Poe :

« Ben Solo est mort !

-J'en suis parfaitement conscient » répliqua Poe sur un ton glacial en foudroyant Kylo du regard.

Pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnue, la dernière phrase du pilote pinça le cœur de Kylo. Entendre de sa propre bouche que son amant était mort lui faisait mal : _Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!_ Ren était perdu, il se mit une claque mentale pour retrouver ses esprits. Il afficha un visage lourd et sans émotion au pilote :

« Alors tu passeras ta vie comme esclave » déclara sèchement Kylo.

Ce dernier tira d'un coup sec sur la chaîne dans sa main avant que le pilote ne pût réagir. Poe surprit par la violence du geste tomba à genoux devant Kylo, la nuque endolorie par le collier, il lâcha un râle de douleur. Poe serra la mâchoire avant de bondir sur Ren, il le percuta le ventre et faucha ses jambes à l'aide de ses bras. Kylo chuta en arrière avant de rencontrer violemment le sol, il eut le souffle coupé et gémit de douleur. Poe ne perdit pas une seconde, il se mit à califourchon sur le grand brun et abattit plusieurs fois son poing contre son visage. Ce dernier fut sonné par les coups du pilote, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Poe lui prit le sabre qui pendait à sa ceinture.

Le sabre dans les mains, Poe l'actionna. La lame rougeâtre et crépitante apparue dans son vrombissement habituel qui résonna dans la chambre. Sans plus réfléchir, Poe abattit le sabre contre Kylo, la lame fusa dangereusement en direction de la gorge du grand brun. Ce dernier réagit au quart de tour, il joignit ses mains et les plaça en travers la trajectoire de la lame.

Le sabre s'arrêta à quelques millimètres des paumes jointes de Kylo, il pouvait ressentir la chaleur que dégageait la lame. Poe rugit de rage et força pour enfoncer le sabre contre Kylo mais sans résultat, c'est comme s'il essayait de faire bouger un mur. Kylo soupira de soulagement, à une seconde près et cela aurait pu mal finir pour lui. Il se reconcentra et projeta Poe ainsi que le sabre à plusieurs mètres de lui grâce à la Force.

Poe glissa sur le carrelage et grogna en relevant : _S'il n'avait pas sa putain de Force…_ Kylo lui s'était habilement relevé pour foncer à présent sur le pilote, les poings serrés. Il tenta de frapper Poe au visage mais ce dernier esquiva adroitement. Ce dernier essaya de mettre un coup de genoux à Kylo mais celui-ci le para avec ses avants bras.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent furieusement dans les deux camps, chacun leur tour ils abattaient des coups tandis que l'autre le paraît ou l'esquivait. C'était telle une danse mortelle que se livrait entre ceux qui s'étaient aimés autrefois. Elle dura plusieurs minutes sans que quiconque ne prenne l'avantage, ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court, les joues rougies et le front en sueur mais aucun n'abandonnaient.

À la suite d'une esquive violente de Poe, la chaîne attachée à son cou s'éleva pour passer devant les yeux de Kylo. Comme si le temps s'écoulait au ralenti, Kylo observa la chaîne devant lui. Sans hésiter il l'attrapa à deux mains, se retourna puis plia les genoux et se mit à tirer sur la chaîne pour faire basculer Poe sur son dos.

Le pilote ne put rien faire, la douleur provoquée ainsi que la force qu'exercée Kylo sur la chaîne lui fit perdre son équilibre. Il bascula sur le dos de Kylo pour ensuite être brutalement envoyé contre le sol, Poe cracha du sang sur le choc et gémit de douleur mais Ren n'en avait pas fini. Avant que le pilote ne puisse se relever, il le rua de coups sans pitié sous les cris de douleurs du pilote. Ce dernier réussi à peine à se mettre en boule tout en subissant l'assaut de Ren, impuissant.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes que Kylo cessa ses coups, il s'immobilisa pour reprendre son souffle. Poe lui tremblait de tous ses membres, chacun de ses muscles le faisaient souffrir le martyr, même s'il s'était battu un nombre incalculable de fois, jamais il n'avait tant morflé.

Ren tira sur la chaîne pour obliger le pilote à relever la tête, ce dernier avait le visage en sang. Kylo l'embrassa furieusement et Poe fut incapable de s'y opposer, n'ayant plus aucune force. Il le souleva pour le poser sur le lit et commença à s'allonger sur le pilote. Poe essaya de s'imposer, de résister mais il n'arrivait plus à remuer un membre, dans un gémissement il réussit à articuler :

« Non. S'il te plaît…

-Silence esclave » répliqua froidement Kylo.

Ren lui fit brutalement l'amour sans qu'il ne puisse s'y opposer, Poe en perdit connaissance…

oOo

El'kar maniait habilement le vaisseau, ils venaient de sortir de l'hyperdrive et pénétraient dans l'atmosphère de Tython. Il activa les systèmes de camouflage du vaisseau et enclencha le scanner pour trouver l'emplacement exact de la base des Résistants. Il maintenu le vaisseau dans la couche de nuage pour être entièrement invisible à quiconque qui lèverait les yeux en direction du ciel. Au bout de quelques minutes le scanner afficha des coordonnées : -34.78 et 80.52. El'kar se mit en route puis se posa à plusieurs kilomètres de la position indiquée.

Il se leva du poste de pilotage et rejoignit les chevaliers à l'arrière du vaisseau, prêt à débarquer. La porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit pour laisser la douce lumière de Tython chasser la pénombre qui les abritait. El'kar fit quelque pas et observa à travers son casque le paysage paisible qu'il se trouvait devant ses yeux, il fit un geste de la main et la troupe s'élança dans une course rapide mais silencieuse.

Ils coururent à travers la majestueuse forêt de Tython pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque des bâtiments furent visibles, dissimulés dans les pans d'une petite montagne qui longeait un lac, tout simplement splendide.

El'kar fit un nouveau geste et sans un bruit ils se séparèrent, prenant chacun une direction. El'kar lui longea la montagne, un silence mortel régnait. Une fois assez proche, il aperçut une piste de décollage avec deux canons, il fronça les sourcils sous son casque, les canons semblaient inactifs et aucun vaisseau n'étaient visibles…

Il continua de s'approcher jusqu'à tomber sur une lourde porte qui devait donner sur un hangar, il porta ses doigts gantés sur la visière de son casque et activa la vision thermique. Il observa la paroi rocheuse de la montagne et la porte du hangar, il ne détecta aucune source de chaleur. Sans aucune réaction il se dirigea vers le système qui permettait l'ouverture de la porte, il commença à pianoter en silence sur les touches. Craquer les codes de la Résistance ne lui prit pas plus d'une minute et il ouvrit la porte, cette dernière grinça lourdement en entamant son ouverture. El'kar dégaina son double sabre laser et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, il déboucha dans un vaste hangar entièrement vide…

Il désactiva son sabre mais le garda à la main et se mit à courir silencieusement dans les couloirs de la base. Personne, tous les équipements avaient disparu, la base semblait avoir été évacuée plusieurs semaines auparavant…

El'kar rangea son sabre et retira furieusement son casque, une grimace de colère sur le visage. Il se mit à marcher sans véritable but dans les couloirs de la base vide. _Les résistants devaient avoir évacués juste après que Kylo c'était enfui dans le corps de Dameron…_ Au détriment d'un couloir, El'kar tomba sur une vaste salle vide et en ruine. Le plafond s'était à moitié effondré, laissant les rayons du soleil s'infiltrer dans la pièce. L'arkanien fit quelque pas, ce lieu était étroitement lié à la Force. Il s'approcha du mur, l'examina et sourit : il se trouvait dans l'antique salle du conseil Jedi.

C'était typiquement ce genre d'endroit que l'arkanien adorait étudier, ce lieu rengorgeait d'histoire. Il marcha en son centre et en observa l'architecture, on pouvait encore apercevoir quelques fresques qui avaient survécu au passage du temps.

Il sortit de son observation lorsque son Comlink s'activa. Il le détacha de sa ceinture et l'activa pour voir l'hologramme de Khaul :

« Maître, nous avons fini de fouiller toute la base. Les résistants ont évacué en ne laissant aucunes données

-Bien. Rassemblez-vous dans le hangar, je vous rejoins. Pas besoin de rester plus longtemps.

-Oui maître »

El'kar coupa la communication et s'avança pour quitter la pièce. Au pas de la porte il s'arrêta un instant pour jeter un dernier regard à l'antique chambre, il soupira puis remit son casque et enfin quitta la pièce. Il se jura qu'il reviendrait pour étudier les secrets que cachait ce lieu.


	14. Chapter 14

_Désolé ! Cette fois-ci je suis en retard et c'est de ma faute..._

 _J'avoue avoir eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, n'étant pas satisfait de certain passage et puis mes études me prennent du temps etc etc ..._

 _Voilà voilà, au moins grâce à mon coup de gueule j'ai eu une reviews en plus, c'est déjà ça !_

* * *

 _Pinky Cherry: Tes paroles réchauffe mon coeur merci :3 Oui je t'avoue que j'aime beaucoup le drama aussi ! Et oui Hux devient (enfin) important mdr_

 _nonochette29: A mon Kylo est complexe je le conçois mdr. Même moi parfois je suis un peu perdu ! Sinon tu as un bon sens de l'observation !_

* * *

 _Breeeef_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

Kylo se réveilla en grognant, il s'assit en baillant grossièrement et se frottant les yeux. Il avait passé une nuit horrible, tourmenté par divers cauchemars concernant Poe… Il tourna la tête en direction de ce dernier qui dormait à poing fermé à côté de lui. Bien que la couverture dissimulait une grande partie de son corps, on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs hématomes recouvrir sa peau normalement. La nuque du pilote elle était rouge vif, conséquence du lourd collier en onyx.

Kylo détourna la tête, malade devant ce spectacle triste. Il se leva discrètement pour ne pas réveiller le résistant et entra dans la salle de bain pour laisser l'eau brûlante lui mordre la peau. Il avait dépassé les bords : il avait violé Poe et s'en voulait terriblement.

Le refus du pilote l'avait terriblement blessé et profondément énervé. C'était la deuxième personne à qui il faisait une telle proposition et la seconde à refuser catégoriquement…

Lorsque Rey avait elle aussi déclinée son offre, Kylo avait ressenti une déception amère. Cependant lorsque ce fut le tour du seul homme qu'il n'eut jamais aimé, ce n'était pas une déception qu'il avait éprouvé mais une trahison. Voir Poe lui tourner définitivement le dos pour ensuite affirmer à son tour que Ben Solo était mort avait détruit Kylo.

La haine et la colère s'étaient emparées de lui, le transformant en simple pantin de leurs désirs. Il avait perdu tout contrôle pour laisser exprimer son agressivité.

Et tout cela l'avait mené à tabasser Poe avant de le violer sans pitié… Kylo abattit violemment son poing contre la paroi de la douche, la faisant grincer. Du sang s'écoula de ses phalanges pour se mélanger lentement à l'eau brûlante qui continuait à se jeter sur la peau pâle du brun.

Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu ! Tout d'abord les attaques de la Résistance, puis l'assaut sur Tython, la frappe de Rey et enfin sa relation avec Poe… El'kar lui avait affirmé que ne montrer aucune pitié et de soumettre le pilote était la meilleure des solutions mais il commençait sérieusement à en douter. Depuis qu'il lui avait imposé ce foutu collier, leur relation s'était fortement détériorée…

Il resta plusieurs minutes immobiles puis sortit finalement de la douche, se sécha rapidement et enfila sa tenue habituelle. Avant de partir, il se dirigea vers le lit pour s'assurer de l'état de Poe, ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, continuant à être dans les bras de Morphée. Kylo le fixa quelques instants puis sans l'avoir demandé, des flashs de la veille envahirent sa vision. Revoyant Poe le supplier d'arrêter sur ce même lit, il ferma violemment les yeux essayant de chasser ces visions douloureuses, sans résultat.

Il sortit précipitamment, ne supportant pas de rester une seconde de plus dans ce lieu témoin d'une atrocité qui le hantait. Il chemina à une vive allure dans les couloirs tristes du Finaliser, tentant vainement de chasser ses pensées.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un Stormtrooper l'interpella :

« Suprême Leader » le soldat se courba « On m'a chargé de vous informer que maître El'kar vient de revenir de sa mission et qu'il vous attend dans son bureau »

Kylo remercia d'un hochement de tête le soldat et se mit en route en direction du bureau d'El'kar, il accéléra le pas. Quelque chose cloche… Même venant du faucheur du First Order, il était de retour beaucoup trop tôt. Aurait-il trouvé le moyen d'assassiner le Résistance en un temps record ?! Rien qu'a cette idée, il frissonna. Au fond de lui, il espérait que la Résistance ait échappée à El'kar, Poe n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'apprendre que sa famille et ses amis venaient de se faire exterminer. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs, même s'il ne l'avouerait à personne, il souhaitait avoir une conversation avec sa mère…

oOo

El'kar était assis à son bureau, portant toujours sa tunique d'assassin alors que son casque était posé à côté de lui. Penché en avant, les coudes posés avec les avant-bras tendus où ses mains se joignaient pour maintenir sa tête, El'kar était en pleine réflexion, fixant un hologramme représentant une carte de la galaxie qui s'affichait devant lui.

Il tentait de découvrir la nouvelle planète que la Résistance utilisait comme refuge mais les possibilités étaient infinies…

Kylo déboula brusquement dans le bureau de l'arkanien. El'kar détourna son regard de l'hologramme et porta son attention sur le grand brun :

« Kylo ! Je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt » s'exclama l'arkanien légèrement surpris.

« El ! Je veux tout savoir ! Comment et pourquoi est tu revenu aussi vite ?! » s'écria Kylo en plaquant ses mains sur le bureau en se penchant vers l'arkanien.

El'kar adossa son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise et invita calmement Kylo à en faire de même. Ce dernier grogna en voyant que l'arkanien ne commencerait pas son récit avant qu'il ne cède, il finit par s'asseoir puis l'écouta attentivement.

Une fois qu'El'kar eut terminé, Kylo fixa le vide un léger sourire aux lèvres : Ils sont en vie ! Pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, cette nouvelle l'égayait. Il n'eut qu'une envie : foncer prévenir Poe de l'excellente nouvelle ! Il revint sur terre en voyant El'kar le foudroyer des yeux :

« Ne me dit pas que savoir que la Résistance est toujours là te fais SOURIRE ?! » gronda El'kar furieux.

Le sourire de Kylo s'effaça instantanément pour être remplacé par une grimace :

« Non bien sûr que non…

-Alors pourquoi tu souriais ?! » cria El'kar qui s'était levé sous la colère.

« Car j'ai tout simplement pensé que cela ferait plaisir à Poe… » avoua Kylo en détournant les yeux, légèrement honteux.

« Encore ce putain de Dameron… » murmura El'kar, commençant à reprendre ses esprits pour afficher le masque stoïque qu'il portait habituellement.

L'arkanien soupira avant de se rasseoir pour ensuite demander à Kylo ce qu'il c'était passé avec le pilote. Ren lui expliqua ce qu'il avait fait subir au résistant …

« Je l'ai violé El ! Violé ! En me réveillant, j'ai pu voir le résultat de mes coups sur sa peau… Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! » se déplora Kylo.

El'kar lui faisait tout l'effort du monde pour ne pas sourire, entendre que Poe souffrait était une si douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il prit doucement une main de Kylo et commença à la caresser avec ses pouces :

« Kylo, je te l'ai dit. Rendre Poe docile va prendre du temps et ça ne va pas être facile… Tu le connais têtu comme il l'est … Le changer va prendre des semaines et il faut que tu ne lâches rien.

-Et si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais ?

-Comment ça ? » El'kar fronça légèrement les sourcils

« Et si je ne voulais pas qu'il change ?

-Je ne comprend pas

-Je l'aime comme il l'est ! Rebelle, fougueux, souriant, impulsif… Je ne veux pas qu'il change, le transformer en esclave qui m'obéirait !

El'kar avait brutalement retiré ses mains, grimaçant de dégoût :

« Tu es entrain de me dire que tu aimes encore Poe, commandant de la Résistance qui a détruit StarKiller et tué des millions de soldats ?! » demanda El'kar, haussant le ton

« Oui » répondit calmement Kylo

« On dirait entendre Ben Solo » cracha El'kar, dégouté.

« Ben Solo est mort !

-Alors cesses d'agir comme il l'aurait fait ! » hurla El'kar en abattant son poing contre le bureau.

Kylo fut étonné de voir réagir l'arkanien aussi violemment. Depuis que Poe était revenu dans « leur » vie, El'kar montrait de plus en plus ses émotions, ce qui l'inquiétait légèrement. Kylo se reprit :

« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, je suis le Suprême Leader. Ne l'oublie pas ! » déclara-t-il froidement.

« Ouvre les yeux merde ! Tu retombes dans les bras de Dameron, oubliant qui tu es ! Tu es Kylo Ren ! Jamais il n'aurait eu pitié d'un pauvre résistant ! » s'exclama El'kar

« Ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Reviens me voir lorsque tu te seras calmé et que tu seras prêt à t'excuser » ordonna Kylo en se levant.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce sans laisser le temps à l'arkanien de répliquer. El'kar retint un cri de rage, grinçant des dents. La situation lui glissait entre les doigts et il détestait ça, son plan commençait dangereusement à s'effondrer. Il avait d'abord prévu que Kylo pousse à bout Poe jusqu'à que le pilote se rebelle et que Kylo le tue par accident mais voilà que Ren avait pitié du pilote et qu'il l'aimait encore !

Alors que El'kar bouillait, réfléchissant à une stratégie pour se débarrasser de ce pilote beaucoup trop encombrant, Hux se plaça devant le pas de la porte, un rictus sur le visage. Il n'avait rien raté de leur conversation :

« Maître Ren il faut qu'on parle » s'exclama le rouquin.

El'kar leva un sourcil de surprise en tourna la tête dans sa direction :

« Hux… » articula lentement l'arkanien, méfiant. Il l'invita d'un mouvement de la tête à s'asseoir sur la chaise que Kylo venait de quitter.

« Et de quoi voulez-vous parler ? Je vous préviens tout de suite que je ne suis pas d'humeur …

-Je vois ça El'kar, je suis venu vous parler de votre cher et tendre Kylo Ren »

El'kar fronça les sourcils mais laissa le général continuer :

« Depuis qu'il a capturé ces résistants il est distrait et manque à ses engagements de Suprême Leaders ! Sans parler du fait qu'il couche avec ce Poe Dameron, refusant de l'enfermer ailleurs que dans sa chambre.

-Je suis déjà au courant de tout cela, venait en au fait Hux » déclara El'kar agacé.

Hux ricana légèrement avant de reprendre sérieusement :

« Il participe de moins en moins aux réunions avec les généraux, ne propose aucune action pour contrecarrer les attaques de la Résistance et si on ajoute à cela l'échec de votre mission sur Tython… Le conseil est d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'il nous mène au désastre et qu'il doit être destitué de son poste.

-Et que suggérer vous ? » gronda El'kar n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

A l'aide de la Force, il souleva son sabre qui pendait à sa ceinture pour le poser à côté de lui :

« Si vous insinuez que vous voulez tuer Kylo, je vous tuerais instantanément sans aucune hésitation. » intimida El'kar parfaitement calme.

Le général déglutit, il se racla la gorge avant de continuer :

« Détrompez-vous, je pense personnellement que Kylo Ren est un atout majeur pour le First Order mais il n'a pas l'étoffe d'un Suprême Leader. Il reste trop impulsif et incapable de se montrer objectif envers la Résistance » Hux marqua une pause.

El'kar serra la mâchoire, sur ce point le général avait parfaitement raison. Il le laissa continuer :

« Le conseil a déjà voté, me désignant en tant que nouveau Suprême Leader. Voici ce que je vous propose les chevaliers de Ren sont l'élite du First Order, nous lancer dans une guerre mutuelle nous affaiblira et la Résistance pourrait en profiter. Je conserverais votre ordre et permettrait à vous ainsi qu'à Kylo de les diriger comme bon vous semble tant que c'est pour le bien du First Order et que vous m'informez personnellement de vos agissements » déclara Hux.

Alors qu'El'kar allait prendre la parole, Hux ajouta :

« De plus je connais vos sentiments pour Ren. J'ai déjà prévu l'exécution de Poe Dameron et de la Jedi Rey lorsque que je serais au pouvoir. Je peux m'arranger pour que ça soit vous qui mettrait fin à la vie de ce pilote insupportable » proposa Hux un sourire malicieux au visage.

El'kar ne dit mot, il se contenta de prendre une meilleure position dans son fauteuil en repensant au plan de Hux. Le général avait raison, il ferait un Suprême Leader bien plus compétent que Kylo : bien qu'il avait un caractère insupportable, ses capacités militaires étaient indéniables.

Les propositions de Hux semblaient correctes, elles permettraient de propulser le First Order comme suprématie inégalée sur la galaxie tout en laissant El'kar et Kylo un libre arbitre suffisant. L'idée n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise mais cela signifiait que Hux serait leur supérieur et cette idée irritait El'kar mais simplement s'imaginer entrain d'éventrer Poe le comblait. Voyant que le rouquin s'impatientait, il reprit la parole :

« Cette idée a du potentiel, laissez-moi le temps d'y réfléchir Hux.

-Parfait » il se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau mais se retourna pour adresser à l'arkanien : « Ne tardez pas trop non plus, le conseil est en ébullition… » puis il disparut à travers le pas de la porte.

El'kar soupira et mit à taper à rythme le bureau à l'aide de ses doigts, réfléchissant à la situation. Il était face à un sacré dilemme : dans un premier temps, il pouvait essayer de refaire plonger Kylo en continuant son plan mais ce dernier semblait être trop attaché à Poe désormais… Où il acceptait la proposition de Hux tout en supportant la colère de son amant…

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, une idée que certain qualifierait d'immonde et manipulatrice mais si cela lui permettait d'atteindre son but, El'kar s'en contrefichait. De plus si cette idée ne marchait pas il y avait toujours le plan d'Hux…

Il tendit le bras et activa l'intercom de son bureau, un hologramme apparue affichant un officier du First Order qui inclina la tête avant de prendre la parole :

« Maître Ren, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Amenez moi deux Stormtroopers exécuteur.

-Ce sera fait dans les plus bref délais maître.

-Encore une chose officier. Personne ne doit en être informé, c'est bien compris ?! » intimida El'kar prenant un ton à glacer le sang.

L'officier lui promit son silence et coupa la transmission pour exécuter les ordres qu'il avait reçu. Quant à lui, El'kar s'étira depuis son fauteuil un sourire aux lèvres, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement…

oOo

Kylo marchait furieusement dans les couloirs du Finaliser, irrité par la conversation enflammée qu'il avait eu avec El. Il ne comprenait plus son compagnon ! Il y a une semaine, il lui avouait qu'il ferait son possible pour l'aider avec Poe et maintenant, il ne cessait d'affirmer que se montrer violent envers le pilote était la meilleure des solutions…

D'un pas décidé il se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement des chevaliers de Ren, il avait grandement besoin de se défouler et de penser à autres choses. Lorsqu'il arriva, plusieurs chevaliers s'entraînaient entre eux, on pouvait entendre le fracas des sabres d'entraînements en bois résonner dans la salle.

Kylo traversa rapidement la pièce, saluant au passage plusieurs chevaliers. Il se dirigea vers Khaul qui s'entraînait avec un humain d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux courts et étrangement bleus tandis que ses yeux étaient jaunes luisant. Ils s'arrêtèrent et inclinèrent la tête en voyant leur Suprême Leader s'approcher, Kylo leur fit signe de révéler la tête avant de déclarer :

« Khaul, j'aimerais m'entraîner avec toi.

-Avec plaisir maître ! »

Khaul se retourna vers son camarade qui lui sourit en laissant la place à Kylo, après tout voir le Suprême Leader se battre était toujours un spectacle impressionnant.

Un sabre d'entraînement qui était rangé vibra avant de s'envoler, traversant la salle pour atterrir dans la main tendue de Kylo. Il se mit en garde devant Khaul qui fit de même :

« Ne te retiens pas » demanda Kylo.

Le zabrak répondit par un long hochement de tête. Ils se jugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, lorsque Khaul tendit ses muscles pour ensuite se jeter vers Kylo, fauchant l'air au passage. D'un simple pas en arrière, Kylo esquiva le coup qui passa à quelques millimètres de son visage, faisant bouger légèrement ses cheveux.

Kylo contre-attaqua avec plusieurs coups d'estoc que Khaul para avec difficulté. Alors qu'il commençait à être en difficulté, le zabrak bondit en arrière pour mieux s'élancer sur Kylo. Il abattit son sabre verticalement, Ren se décala en partie vers la droite en bloquant l'épée. Le fracas résonna dans toute la salle qui était soudainement devenue plus silencieuse, tous les chevaliers avaient arrêté leur entraînement pour observer le combat opposant leur Suprême Leader à Khaul.

Kylo vibra et serrant des dents après le choc, la force brute du zabrak était impressionnante ! Il fit glisser le manche en bois de Khaul contre le sien en avançant d'un pas et lui porta une attaque en tenaille. Le zabrak grogna sous le coup et tenta de faucher Kylo en attaquant sur la droite mais ce dernier était parvenu à se glisser derrière lui. Le brun tenta un coup d'estoc mais le Khaul se retourna furieusement en balayant vers le haut son sabre, faisant une nouvelle fois s'entrechoquer le bois.

Le combat dura plusieurs minutes intenses, alors que Kylo esquivait habilement les assauts puissants du zabrak, il arrivait seulement à lui porter des coups légers. Tandis que Khaul tentait vainement de toucher en enchaînant les feintes. Ils échangèrent un dernier assaut avant de s'éloigner mutuellement d'un bond en arrière, Kylo sourit et baissa son arme montrant que le combat était fini.

Les chevaliers spectateurs applaudirent les combattants et certain félicitèrent Khaul d'avoir tenu tête à Kylo Ren ! Tous les deux se serrèrent amicalement la main :

« Tu es un puissant combattant Khaul.

-Merci maître ! Et vous, vous êtes toujours aussi robuste !

-Il le faut bien, je ne suis pas votre Suprême Leader pour rien » ricana Kylo.

Ils furent interrompus par des pas réguliers qui se démarquaient par leur tonalité étonnamment haute. Tous tournèrent la tête en direction des pas pour apercevoir Zam, en talon aiguille et portant toujours sa blouse blanche. Elle affichait un sourire resplendissant alors qu'elle s'approchait, l'assemblé frissonna, elle dégageait vraiment quelque chose de lugubre….

« Votre seigneurie, chevaliers de Ren » les salua Zam en s'inclinant légèrement « Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre pendant votre entraînement mais j'ai une excellente nouvelle : le chevalier Tryh vient de se réveiller »

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe au sein de l'assemblée. Khaul fut le premier à réagir en se mettant à courir en direction de l'infirmerie, laissant son sabre à même le sol. Il fut rapidement suivi par une partie des chevaliers alors que Kylo sourit légèrement, heureux pour le zabrak.

Il se mit à son tour en route accompagné cependant de Zam qui rebroussait chemin. Elle s'approcha de Kylo pour lui demander d'un sourire rempli de malice :

« Dîtes moi, comment se porte ce cher Poe ? »

L'humeur de Kylo changea soudainement, afficher un visage lourd en repensant au Poe qu'il avait quitté plus tôt ce matin.

« Mal » avoua doucement Kylo

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Vous avez bien utilisé le lubrifiant que je vous avais donné ?! » demanda Zam, mélangeant inquiétude et agacement.

Kylo émit un léger rire triste à la suite de la réplique du médecin, il reprit :

« Oui… C'est de ma faute, nous avons eu une violente dispute et je n'ai su retenir mes coups… » déclara tristement Kylo. Il prit une longue respiration pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient d'apparaître. Après c'était le Suprême Leader, il ne pouvait pleurer.

Zam attrapa le bras de Ren et le força à s'arrêter pour lui faire face, exigeant des explications. Kylo céda, n'ayant pas assez de force pour tenir tête au médecin. Il lui raconta les derniers évènements et en particulier de l'horreur qui c'était déroulée la veille…

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il reçut une vive claque de la jeune femme. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis il regarda le médecin avec incompréhension. Zam le foudroya du regard :

« Cessez de vous comporter comme un salaud devant Poe ! Vous ne voyez pas que ce bougre vous aime encore ?! Et au lieu d'entretenir cette amour pur et interdit, vous le réduisait en miette ! » s'exclama-t-elle énervée.

Kylo ne dit rien, encore choqué par le geste du médecin et par la véracité de ses paroles. Zam continua sur sa lancer :

« Arrêtez de jouer le terrible Kylo Ren devant ce pilote pour vous affectionner tant et soyez vous-même bordel ! Si vous voulez établir une relation, ne cherchez pas à le dominer mais à le comprendre ! Il est enfermé, seul et apprend que sa famille, ses amis vont mourir et votre seule solution et de l'enchaîner comme un esclave ?! Il va falloir vous réveillez mon vieux si vous voulez espérer qu'il vous pardonne un jour ! » s'écria Zam, agacée par la situation.

Kylo ferma la bouche et la réouvrit plusieurs fois sans exprimer le moindre mot. Il n'avait rien à dire, Zam avait parfaitement raison.

« Je… » commença Kylo.

« Vous, vous allez rejoindre Poe immédiatement et tenter de recoller les morceaux après ce désastre. Je passerais à la première heure demain pour soigner ses blessures » le coupa sans scrupule Zam.

Contre toute attente, Kylo obéit. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, perturbé par la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir. Zam l'avait engueulé comme s'il n'était qu'un gosse mais elle avait raison. D'un pas plus décidé, il partit rejoindre Poe. Zam lui avait comme donné un coup de fouet et il se sentait revigoré, prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner auprès du pilote.

Zam regarda Kylo s'éloigner rapidement. Elle souffla de soulagement, bien qu'elle avait toujours eu du culot : gifler le Suprême Leader était une expérience plutôt stressante ! Mais si cela permettait de réconcilier ce deux-là, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à recommencer.

Elle réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et prit la direction de son infirmerie en fredonnant.

Kylo arriva devant sa chambre toujours gardée par le Stormtrooper exécuteur, il s'arrêta une seconde, prit une longue respiration et pénétra dans la chambre. A son grand étonnement Poe dormait toujours sur le lit, il s'en approcha lentement pour observer le pilote de plus près.

Ce dernier dormait paisiblement, Kylo se pinça la lèvre et observant de nouveau les différents hématomes du pilote. Il s'assit à côté du pilote puis plaça doucement une main sur sa nuque. On entendit le système de verrouillage se désactiver à travers la pièce et le collier s'ouvrit. Kylo le retira avec beaucoup de précaution, laissant avec horreur la peau rougeâtre du cou du pilote qui avait même commencé à noircir à cause du collier, être visible à tous.

Kylo hoqueta d'horreur, il jeta la chaîne à l'autre bout de la salle et se maudit lui, cette foutue chaîne et El'kar d'avoir eu cette idée. Même endormi, Poe avait souri et gémit de bien être à présent que le collier ne serait plus sa nuque douloureuse. Kylo resta en admiration devant le pilote pendant quelques minutes, contemplant en silence le doux visage de celui qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait encore aujourd'hui…

Kyle se déshabilla pour se faufiler sous la couette et rejoindre Poe. Après une courte nuit et cette journée mouvementée, il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir dans les bras du pilote. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front du pilote et s'endormit paisiblement, bercé par la respiration régulière de son compagnon.

oOo

Poe se réveilla dans un sursaut, tourmenté par d'horrible visions. Il réouvrit plusieurs fois les yeux et grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il tenta de bouger ses jambes. Il était à nouveau dans le lit de Kylo et dans ses bras. Il fut surpris de ne plus avoir de chaîne attachée contre sa nuque, il prit une grande aspiration et expira doucement. C'était tellement libérateur, ne plus sentir ce collier lui mordre la peau pendant qu'il respirait…

Une fois que ses yeux furent habitués à la pénombre de la chambre, il remarqua des plaques violettes sur ses avant-bras, il appuya doucement dessus et grinça alors des dents. C'était des hématomes, il en avait partout. Poe se rappela soudainement ce qu'il c'était passé, Kylo l'avait tabassé pour ensuite le… le violer…

A cette idée, Poe eu un haut le cœur. Se sentant sale et minable… Il sentit son souffle se saccader et ses poings se serrer jusqu'au sang. Un mouvement de Kylo à côté de lui le ramena sur terre, il se retourna lentement pour poser ses yeux sur un visage endormi qui portait un léger sourire.

Poe se figea un instant en voyant ce visage, les souvenirs de la veille se bousculèrent dans sa tête. La Résistance ! Poe eut la respiration coupée, ses amis devaient être mort à présent. Il avait été humilié, utilisé et même abusé et c'était la faute de l'homme qui était juste sous ses yeux, vulnérable.

Par pur instinct et rage, Poe se mit à califourchon sur Kylo qui dormait sur le dos. Il posa ses genoux sur les coudes du grand brun pour les immobiliser. Il plaça ensuite ses mains sur la gorge dégagée de Kylo et se mit à la serrer.

Kylo se réveilla brutalement, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il fit face à un Poe la mâchoire serrée qui le regardait furieusement tandis qu'il l'étranglait. Kylo commença à paniquer, il tenta de se dégager mais ses bras étaient bloqués. La poigne sur la gorge s'amplifiait peu à peu, réduisant l'air que Kylo parvenait à aspirer. Il tenta désespérément d'utiliser la Force contre Poe mais la panique mélangée au fait qu'il avait de moins en moins de force l'en empêchât. Il tenta de parler mais aucun bruit ne sortit, sa vision commença à se flouter dangereusement.

Il commença à perdre connaissance, l'image trouble de Poe se changea peu à peu en un rêve. Un doux rêve qui ressemblait fortement à la maison du pilote sur Yavin IV lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants :

 _A cette époque Ben venait tout juste d'avoir quatorze ans tandis que Poe approchait de sa majorité. C'était une magnifique journée ensoleillée sur Yavin IV. Luke laissait ses padawans rentrer chez eux pour les vacances et cette fois-ci c'étaient celles d'été et par chance Poe avait les mêmes jours de repos que Ben._

 _Comme à leur habitude, ils passèrent leur journée ensembles, s'amusant de multiples manières. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et chaque fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de se voir, ils passaient des moments inoubliables._

 _Cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, l'un occupé à apprendre la dure vie d'un Jedi tandis que l'autre donnait son maximum pour devenir un pilote d'exception. Bien qu'ils avaient quatre ans d'écart, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Ben avait finalement rattrapé Poe en taille mais comparé à ce dernier, lui continuait à grandir._

 _Ils se trouvaient dans le hangar de la famille Dameron, Ben était assis dans le cockpit d'un vieux X-Wing 65 tandis que Poe se tenait juste à côté de lui. Le jeune pilote désignait diverses commandes en expliquant d'un ton enjoué leur fonctionnement au jeune padawan qui affichait un sourire béat devant ses explications._

 _Ben adorait passer du temps avec Poe : ce dernier était toujours souriant, heureux et plein d'énergie. Il était l'un des seuls à le traiter comme quelqu'un de normal, il se contrefichait qu'il venait d'une famille puissante ou même qu'il s'entraînait pour être un Jedi. Ils étaient amis et cela réchauffait toujours le cœur de Ben d'être à ses côtés…_

 _Ben n'écoutait plus les explications du pilote et se contentait de fixer son visage qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, un sourire jusqu'aux lèvres. Poe le remarqua et se mit à le regarder un sourcil levé :_

 _« Dit Ben, tu m'écoutes ?! »_

 _Le concerné sursauta et reprit ses esprits en plongeant son regard dans celui onyx du pilote :_

 _« Oui ! Oui ! » s'exclama Ben en souriant, les joues légèrement rouges._

 _Poe répondit à son sourire et reprit ses explications mais Ben n'écoutait déjà plus, perdu dans la contemplation de son ami. Et si Ben voulait qu'ils soient plus que des amis ? Depuis un moment, il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple amitié pour le pilote et ces derniers jours avaient amplifiés ce sentiment…_

 _Poe se pencha pour désigner une commande du doigt, positionnant son visage encore plus prêt de celui de Ben. Ce dernier rougit et déglutit. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, aspira puis expira, aspira, expira, aspira … Il rouvrit les yeux une flamme de détermination dans le regard._

 _« Tu vois ce bouton ? Il sert à replier les ailes du X-Wi.. » expliqua Poe_

 _Ben prit son courage à deux mains et avança son visage puis posa chastement ses lèvres blanches sur celles halées du pilote. Poe s'arrêta de parler et écarquilla les yeux. Leur contact ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Ben y mette fin, le visage cramoisi. Il se mit à paniquer, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ?! Il se leva maladroitement et balbutia :_

 _« Désole je dois y aller, je… »_

 _Il allait s'élancer pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Poe mais quelque chose lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il tourna la tête vers le pilote qui souriait doucement et ce dernier l'embrassa doucement. Le temps s'arrêta autour d'eux._

 _Ben ne bougea pas un muscle, profitant des lèvres de Poe qui avait un arrière-goût de miel. C'était tel un feu d'artifice, Ben en frissonnait de plaisir, ressentant comme des papillons dans le ventre. Poe plaça ses mains sur les hanches du padawan tandis que ce dernier passa les mains dans le dos du pilote._

 _Au bout d'un moment Ils se séparèrent contre leur gré pour reprendre leur souffle. Poe lui sourit chaleureusement et lui murmura :_

 _« Ben…_

 _-Poe… »_

 _Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus, ce doux baiser venait de révéler un sentiment qu'ils partageaient et qu'ils avaient cachés toutes ses longues années._

 _Leurs lèvres se joignirent une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient debout sur le vieux X-Wing dans le hangar des Dameron, partageant leur premier baiser qui signait le début d'un profond amour…_

Kylo ne savait pas pourquoi ce souvenir apparu dans un moment pareil alors qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient. Il se mît toute fois à sourire grâce à ce chaleureux souvenir…

Poe continuait à serrer de plus en plus fort la gorge de Kylo, aveuglé par la rage. Alors qu'il se focalisait dessus, il ne put s'empêcher de lire ses pensées. Il aperçut un fragment de souvenir, il vit alors le moment où Ben et lui avaient échangé leur tout premier baiser.

La rage qui l'animait se dissipa brusquement, il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier tandis qu'il cessait de serrer la gorge de Kylo. Il recula violemment en arrière, haletant et se sentant perdu. Kylo en profita pour respirer un grand coup, prit d'une quinte de toux.

Il mît un moment à reprendre un souffle convenable, il se tourna pour apercevoir un Poe qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit et qui se tenait la tête entre les mains. Kylo s'approcha lentement de ce dernier, il tendit la main pour toucher son épaule. Alors que ses doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, Poe prit la parole, immobilisant Kylo :

« Je suis incapable de te tuer… Même après toutes tes monstruosités … » se lamenta-t-il à voix basse. On pouvait ressentir le désespoir combiné à une tristesse profonde du pilote.

« Poe je suis désolé … Tellement désol… » Kylo s'arrêta en voyant Poe tomber en avant.

Il se jeta en avant et immobilisa le pilote juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol grâce à la Force, il traversa rapidement le lit pour s'accroupir vers pilote. Ce dernier était brûlant et tremblait. Kylo lui caressa doucement la joue :

« Chut... Tout va bien » murmura Kylo avant de redresser la tête « GARDE ! » cria-t-il.

L'exécuteur posté devant la porte entra rapidement dans la chambre :

« Allez me chercher la médecin Zam. MAINTENANT ! » ordonna Kylo.

Le garde s'empressa de quitter la pièce tandis que Ren berçait doucement Poe qui avait perdu conscience…


	15. Chapter 15

_Yosh !_

 _Désolé j'ai encore du retard mais entre les cours qui se compliquent en fin d'année, mon boulot les week-ends ça devient galère à gérer... C'est pourquoi je suis au regret d'annoncé que je ne sortirai plus les chapitres les jeudis._

 _Depuis plusieurs chapitres, je me mets la pression pour les sortir à l'heure. Résultat je me force à écrire, j'écris vite et prend pas assez le temps de me relire et je me fais taper sur les doigts par ma bêta ! (qui a parfaitement raison)_

 _Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui je posterais un chapitre lorsque j'en aurais fini un. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'adore ma fic et je vais la finir ! C'est juste qu'il ce peut qu'il y aura des semaines sans chapitres... Peut être même des semaines avec DEUX chapitres ! (on verra pendant les vacances hein :P)_

 _Donc heu essayer d'être compréhensif et patient ? Merci ;*_

* * *

 _nonochette29: Je suis plutôt fière de Zam, tout le monde semble l'apprécier ! Voici la suite tant attendu ! En espérant que les manigances d'El te plaisent :P_

 _Pinky Cherry: Le retour de Zam est nécessaire, j'avais besoin d'écrire des passages avec elle :3. Kylo et Poe c'est un peu le jeu du chat et de la souris mais ça commence à se calmer. J'en dis pas plus !_

 _nunca: Maybe. Mais bon si les Fanfictions étaient à cent pour cent crédibles et réalisables, ça ne perdrait pas de son charme ?_

* * *

 _Du drama, de la romance, des cris, des pleures. Il s'en passe des choses pendant ce chapitre !_

 _Bon je ne vous spoil pas plus et vous laisse lire ;)_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15:**

Zam ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se redressa en grognant. Elle faisait un rêve plus que plaisant et érotique, accompagnée de Poe et Kylo… La voilà maintenant réveillée par quelqu'un qui tambourinait sa porte comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle tendit le bras et tâtonna sa table de chevet à la recherche de ses lunettes, tout en baillant honteusement. Zam passa la main dans ses cheveux en pagailles avant de sortir du lit en nuisette tandis qu'on continuait à frapper à sa porte.

« J'arrive … » marmonna-t-elle fatiguée.

Pourtant le boucan ne cessa pas.

« J'ARRIVE ! » rugit-elle à présent énervée.

On cessa de frapper, Zam en soupira avant de s'avancer d'un pas lourd vers la porte. Elle bailla une nouvelle fois pour ensuite ouvrir la porte, tombant sur un Stormtrooper exécuteur. Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un « Quoi ?! » agacé. Le soldat déglutit avant de lui expliquer rapidement la situation :

« Le Suprême Leader vous demande dans sa chambre, il semblerait que le prisonnier soit au plus mal.

-Poe ?! » souffla Zam à elle-même.

Elle se mit à réfléchir pendant un instant avant de se pincer la lèvre :

« Très bien laissez-moi une minute que je me prépare

-Le Suprême Leader vous demande maintenant » le soldat insista sur le « maintenant ».

Elle lui jeta un regard qui lui glaça le sang :

« J'ai dit que j'arrivais dans une minute, est-ce clair ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Oui madame » s'empressa de répondre le Stormtrooper en reculant d'un pas. Zam lui sourit, ce qui inquiéta encore plus le soldat et referma la porte.

Elle se dirigea en vitesse pour prendre des vêtements quelconques et les enfila pour ensuite attraper une petite mallette dans une armoire. Elle ressortit de sa chambre et se mit en route rapidement vers la chambre de Kylo, accompagné du Stormtrooper.

Zam était inquiète, qu'elle soit appelée au milieu de la nuit ne présageait rien de bon…

En quelques minutes de marches ils arrivèrent devant la porte menant à la chambre du Suprême Leader, Zam l'a franchie tandis que le Stormtrooper reprit son tour de garde.

Zam observa la chambre faiblement éclairée, rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois à l'exception de la longue chaîne qui traînait sur sol. Son visage se peina et décida de tourner le regard pour le poser sur le lit. On pouvait y apercevoir Poe qui était allongé sur le dos, les couvertures jusqu'au cou, qui respirait avec difficulté et qui semblait avoir un sommeil agité. Un morceau de tissus humidifié avait été posé sur son front brûlant.

Kylo était assis à son chevet, une main dans les cheveux du pilote qui les caressait doucement en lui murmurant des mots doux. Il aperçut Zam et se leva d'un bond :

« Zam ! Tu dois l'aider ! Tu dois le sauver, je ne peux pas le perdre ! Je... » s'écria Kylo prit de panique.

« Kylo ! » cria Zam, faisant sursauter ce dernier, le coupant.

Zam s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule :

« Tout va bien se passer d'accord ? Il faut vous calmez pour que je puisse m'occuper de Poe, ok ? » le rassura-t-elle.

Kylo hocha la tête et s'écarta du lit pour laisser la place au médecin. Zam s'accroupit et retira délicatement le tissu maintenant sec du front du pilote souffrant, elle posa la main dessus avant de la retirer aussi tôt. Poe était brûlant !

D'un air déterminé et grave, elle posa sa mallette au sol et se releva, elle attrapa la couverture et la souleva pour examiner le corps du pilote. Zam hoqueta d'horreur, elle se pencha pour l'observer de plus près. La peau du pilote était recouverte d'hématomes, on aurait dit qu'on l'avait percuté avec un speeder à pleine vitesse. Elle se retourna brusquement en direction de Kylo :

« C'est vous qui lui avez fait ça ?! » accusa-t-elle enragée.

Kylo détourna la tête honteux, Zam allait l'engueuler lorsqu'elle aperçut une larme luire sur le visage de ce dernier. Elle soupira avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son patient. En examinant la peau du pilote de plus près, elle aperçut à plusieurs endroits que ses veines avaient pris une couleur bleuâtre inquiétante.

Sans plus d'hésitation, elle sortit un scanner de sa mallette et balaya le corps de Poe avec. En quelques secondes une liste de données apparue en hologramme. Elle la lue rapidement avant de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais. Les données n'étaient pas rassurantes : en plus de la fièvre, Poe avait de sérieuses lésions internes : des os fêlés voire cassés, des infections mais c'était la nuque noircie du pilote qui l'inquiétait le plus.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda anxieusement Kylo

« Mal » répondu froidement Zam, après tout c'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état…

Alors qu'elle déballa du matériel de sa mallette, Zam demanda ce qui c'était passé après qu'ils se soient quittés quelques heures auparavant. Kylo raconta tout en détail, Zam fut surprise que Poe eut la force de l'étrangler, vu dans quel état il était …

Elle prit un pistolet à seringue et remplis la cartouche avec un liquide bleu. Elle donna une pichenette sur le flacon alors qu'une goutte sortie de l'extrémité, elle s'approcha du pilote mais tourna la tête en direction de Kylo :

« J'ai besoin que vous le teniez » elle vit le visage surpris de Kylo et continua « Il est capital que j'arrive à lui injecter la dose en une seule fois. De plus préparez-vous à ce qu'il réagisse violemment, je ne vais pas mentir c'est douloureux et pas beau à voir »

Kylo déglutit mais afficha un air sérieux, il était prêt à tout pour Poe. Il s'installa au-dessus du pilote et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Quant à elle, Zam agrippa fermement la tête de Poe pour l'empêcher de bouger et prépara le pistolet à seringue à proximité de la nuque du pilote.

« Tenez le bien » prévint Zam.

Kylo renforça sa prise, se préparant au pire.

Zam introduisit délicatement l'aiguille dans la peau de Poe, visant précisément l'endroit où la peau avait noircie. Poe grimaça de douleur et gémit. Zam appuya alors sur la détente et le produit s'introduisit très lentement.

Poe réagit instantanément, il se mit à s'agiter furieusement en criant de douleur. Il bougeait les jambes, les bras en tentant de toutes ses forces de se dégager alors que sa gorge lui brûlait. Kylo serra les dents, Poe se débattait comme un diable et il avait du mal à le contenir.

« C'est bientôt fini… » tenta de l'apaiser Kylo.

Mais Poe continuait à se débattre de toutes ses forces en gémissant et criant de douleur. Kylo essaya de communiquer avec lui par la pensée mais la douleur empêchait tout contact psychique…

« Encore quelques secondes » averti Zam alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques millilitres à injecter.

Une fois que le dernière goutte fut introduite, Zam retirera rapidement l'aiguille et farfouilla dans sa mallette à toute vitesse. Maintenant qu'il avait la tête dégagé, Poe l'agita furieusement en criant et se tordant de douleur. Kylo tenta de se pencher pour murmurer des mots doux à Poe mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'effet…

« Zam ! » cria-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, trop concentrée. Elle sortit une cartouche verte et rechargea le pistolet avec, en changea rapidement d'aiguille. Zam se rapprocha à nouveau du pilote :

« Il faut que vous teniez sa tête » adressa-t-elle à Kylo

Ce dernier grogna et changea de position tout en exerçant une pression suffisante sur Poe. Il s'allongea sur ce dernier et plaqua une de ses mains sur son front pour immobiliser sa tête.

Zam attendit que Kylo le maîtrise puis réinséra l'aiguille dans la peau du pilote et commença à injecter le second produit. L'effet fut quasiment immédiat, Poe commença lentement à se calmer et cessa de crier.

Kylo lui caressa doucement la joue :

« Poe, ça va aller. C'est fini » lui souffla-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Alors que Poe haletait, il se mit à divaguer légèrement :

« Ben… Reste… Ne m'abandonne pas… Je t'en prie…Ben » marmonna-t-il avec difficulté, les yeux humides.

Ce spectacle déchira le cœur de Kylo, plusieurs larmes roula sur ses joues alors qu'il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du pilote en sanglotant et en s'excusant. Zam retira délicatement l'aiguille une fois la dernière goutte injectée.

Poe dormait à présent paisiblement, elle posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de Kylo qui sursauta. Il brisa à contre cœur son étreinte avec le pilote et sécha rapidement ses larmes, l'espace d'un instant il avait oublié le médecin.

« Merci » souffla Kylo.

Zam ria doucement avant de lui faire un clin d'œil complice. Elle reprit cependant son sérieux et entreprit à prélever un peu de sang de Poe. Le grand brun l'observa en silence. Une fois le sang récupéré, elle le posa dans sa mallette qu'elle referma, c'est alors que Kylo en profita pour lui poser quelques questions.

Il demanda d'abord de quoi souffrait Poe :

« Un surmenage. Ajouté à ça plusieurs traumatismes en peu de temps, le manque de nourriture et des infections suite à ses blessures… » elle ne fit mention des veines bleuâtres à Kylo, elle avait d'abord besoin de faire des tests approfondis.

Kylo regarda Poe un instant avant de demander pourquoi ne pas avoir injecté le sédatif en premier.

« Comment vous expliquer ça simplement… Le sédatif aurait ralenti la propagation du premier produit qui avait besoin d'être rapidement prodigué. Le fait que Poe réagisse aussi violemment est normal, ce produit détruit les cellules corrompues tandis que le second en régénère de nouvelles » expliqua Zam.

Kylo acquiesça et lui demanda à présent quelle était la suite des évènements. Zam le regarda sérieusement :

« Il nous faut amener Poe à mon infirmerie, là-bas je pourrais veiller plus facilement sur lui et guérir ses blessures »

Sans un mot, Kylo récupéra une couverture et l'enroula délicatement autour du pilote qui grelotta légèrement. Il posa ensuite une main sous sa nuque et passa son bras sous ses genoux pour le soulever avec la plus grande délicatesse. Poe ronronna et se blottit un peu plus contre Kylo un léger sourire aux lèvres. Kylo ne put se retenir et embrassa le cuir chevelu du pilote, Zam sourit en les voyant. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons…_

Ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, ne croisant personne à cette heure plus que tardive. Une fois arrivés, ils installèrent Poe dans une cuve de Bacta. Kylo prit une chaise et s'installa à côté, sans cesser de fixer tendrement le pilote. Zam s'approcha du brun :

« Cela va prendre un moment, vous pouvez retourner vous coucher. Je veille sur lui.

-Non c'est bon je reste » affirma Kylo. Zam haussa les épaules et prit la direction de son bureau mais il l'interpella :

« Zam ?

-Oui votre seigneurie ?

\- Apelle-moi Kylo, après tout ce que tu as fait pour Poe et moi.

-Très bien… Kylo » sourit Zam avant de se retourner.

Kylo resta à côté de la cuve tout du long, observant la peau du pilote plongée dans le bacta. Une fois le processus terminé, Zam et lui le sortirent de la cuve pour le poser sur un lit à proximité. Puisque le chevalier Tryh s'était réveillé, il fut transféré aux quartiers des chevalier de Ren, laissant l'infirmerie inoccupée.

Les hématomes de Poe commençaient lentement à s'effacer tandis que sa fièvre était tombée et qu'il continuait à dormir paisiblement. Zam entreprit de placer plusieurs bandages sur les blessures encore trop profondes comme celle de sa nuque, Kylo lui donna un coup de main, s'appliquant comme il pouvait.

Une fois cette tâche terminée, Kylo déplaça sa chaise pour la positionner au chevet de Poe et s'assit. Il prit entre ses mains celle du pilote et la caressa doucement sans le quitter des yeux. Zam était retournée à son bureau, analysant le sang récupéré et farfouillant dans des centaines de données, mais elle gardait un œil sur les tourtereaux.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, Kylo s'était endormi à côté de Poe en gardant sa main dans les siennes. Zam continuait d'analyser les données lorsqu'elle se mit à bailler honteusement, elle se frotta les yeux un instant et décida d'aller se recoucher un moment. Elle remarqua que Kylo s'était endormi et sourit doucement, elle lui déposa une couverture sur les épaules avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

oOo

Kylo était affalé sur sa chaise dans la chambre du conseil, la tête soutenue par sa main. Il assistait à une énième réunion où les généraux se disputaient sur les planètes potentielles qui pouvaient abriter la Résistance. Cependant Kylo n'écoutait rien, d'une part : lassé de ces enfantillages qui ne menaient à rien, mais surtout car cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Poe était inconscient…

Zam et lui avaient conclus que remettre Poe dans sa chambre était pour le mieux. Zam lui avait affirmée qu'il était hors de danger et qu'il avait seulement besoin de repos. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il restait inquiet.

Il leva les yeux en soupirant, deux généraux s'étaient levés pour débattre sur la situation qui empirait avec la Résistance, car elle continuait ses attaques. Il devait admettre que c'était étrange, elle attaquait toujours au bon endroit en très peu de temps…

El lui avait même demandé si ce n'était pas Poe qui transmettait des donnés à la Résistance et ils s'étaient disputés à ce propos. El'kar voyait du mauvais œil que Poe ne soit plus enchaîné et qu'il possède toute l'attention du Suprême Leader.

Hux se mit à crier pour tenter de calmer les généraux, c'est à ce moment que Kylo décida qu'il en avait marre. Sans un mot il se leva et sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière, provoquant le silence au sein de la pièce.

Il marcha quelques mètres quand quelqu'un au pas léger le poursuivie, Kylo soupira :

« El… » dit-il avant de se retourner pour faire face à l'arkanien.

« On peut savoir où tu vas ?!

-Prendre l'air ?

-Ne te fout pas de moi ! Tu vas rejoindre Dameron ! Tu es au courant que tu viens de quitter une réunion de la plus haute importance ?!

-Importante ? Tu rigoles j'espère, ils passent leur temps à s'engueuler. Je perds mon temps.

-Parce que rester au chevet de Dameron est utile peut être ?! » cracha El.

Kylo l'assassinat du regard mais l'arkanien s'en contrefichait et continua sur un ton plus doux :

« C'est parce qu'ils ont besoin de leur Suprême Leader, ils ont besoin de toi Kylo ! » il lui tendit la main.

« Ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi » répondit froidement Kylo avant de se retourner et de reprendre sa marche.

Une grimace de colère se dessina sur le visage blanc de l'arkanien, il serra la main qu'il tendit et l'abattit violemment contre la paroi du vaisseau en criant de rage. Il respira bruyamment, il ne laisserait personne lui enlever son Kylo.

Il se retourna à son tour et marcha d'un pas décidé. Il sortit son Comlinks et l'hologramme de deux Stormtroopers exécuteur s'afficha.

« Changement de plan, vous agirez aujourd'hui » répondit El sur un ton glacial.

« Oui maître » répondirent les soldats en cœur.

El'kar coupa la communication, un rictus sur le visage.

Kylo rentra dans sa chambre avec une pointe d'amertume et lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le lit, la tristesse l'enlaça comme une vieille amie. Poe n'avait pas bougé, il s'installa à son chevet comme il le faisait depuis maintenant plusieurs jours et observa le pilote avec un air d'abandon.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qui n'avait pas entendu la voix chaude de Poe, elle lui manquait terriblement. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il était tellement désolé … Une larme glissa sur sa joue mais il l'essuya d'un geste rapide.

Il se leva et décida de faire la toilette du pilote, armé d'un gant et d'une bassine d'eau, il le lava délicatement. Il se pinça les lèvres en nettoyant son entrejambe, il l'avouait facilement : la peau de Poe lui manquait aussi terriblement.

Il retira les patchs que Poe avait aux avants bras pour les remplacer par de nouveaux. Zam lui en avait fourni une boîte entière. C'était des vrais bijoux de technologies, ils fournissaient des compléments alimentaires pour une journée entière.

Il recoiffa quelques mèches rebelles qui s'étaient décalées sur le front bronzé du pilote avant d'y déposer un doux baiser.

« Tu me manques tellement… » murmura-t-il alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du sien.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, faisant sortir Kylo de ses rêveries. Il ouvrit, quelque peu surprit d'avoir de la visite. Il tomba sur un Stormtrooper qui le salua :

« Suprême Leader, le général Hux veut vous voir maintenant. Une affaire urgente.

-Dîtes-lui que je ne suis pas intéressé.

-Je me permet d'insister, le général Hux a fortement demandé votre présence. »

Kylo leva un sourcil, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être si urgent ?! Il grogna et jeta un dernier regard à Poe avant de fermer la porte. Après tout Poe ne risquait pas de bouger… Puis il se mit en direction du bureau d'Hux.

oOo

Au moment où la porte se ferma, Poe ouvrit doucement les yeux. Aveuglé par le contre-jour il les referma aussitôt. Il avait un mal de tête ignoble, il avait la mauvaise sensation d'avoir dormit pendant un siècle…

Tous ses muscles étaient endoloris, il réouvrit les yeux et s'habitua lentement à la lumière aveuglante. Il découvrit qu'il était à nouveau dans la chambre de Kylo… Il n'en pouvait plus de cette chambre ! Il ne pouvait pas se réveiller sur Naboo pour une fois ? Les forêts verdoyantes lui manquaient terriblement et elles étaient cent fois mieux que les parois tristes du Finalizer.

Il était nu, sans surprise. Après tout il avait passé ces dernières semaines en tenu d'Adam pour le divertissement du « Suprême Leader ». Le point positif c'est qu'il était libéré de cette foutue chaîne.

Il se redressa doucement et observa son corps, la plupart des hématomes avaient disparu et il se sentait plutôt « bien », sa nuque le tiraillait encore un peu mais rien de grave.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Poe tourna la tête dans sa direction, expectant voir Kylo. Il fut surpris et intrigué d'apercevoir deux Stormtroopers exécuteurs pénétrer dans la pièce. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il ne remarqua plateau de nourriture et les gardes étaient étrangement bien armés. Ça ne sentait pas bon.

Lorsqu'il aperçut que l'un des soldats verrouilla la porte, Poe sortit du lit et se mis en garde. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, Kylo avait retiré la dague de la chambre, retirant tout armada à la portée du pilote.

« Vous ne préférez pas discuter ? Je dis ça pour vous les gars » s'exclama Poe, un sourire charmeur sur le visage tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Les soldats ricanèrent légèrement en se mettant à leur tour en garde :

« Abandonne rebelle et tu auras une mort rapide » déclara le premier tandis que le second se lança sur le pilote.

« C'est mal de me connaître les gars » Poe esquiva et réussit à donner un coup de coude dans les côtes du soldat. « Je n'abandonne jamais » finit-il de railler.

Les Stormtroopers s'élancèrent en même temps contre le pilote, enchaînant furieusement les coups. Poe se devait de jouer sur la défensive pour le moment, il avait clairement le désavantage et il ne savait pas combien de temps il pouvait tenir. Il esquivait les coups de poings et de pieds des soldats les uns après les autres sans avoir l'occasion de riposter.

Après plusieurs tentatives, le premier parvint à frapper le pilote au visage, le second en profita pour le frapper vicieusement dans les jambes. Poe tomba à genoux dans un râle de douleur, ses muscles endoloris l'empêchait de réagir aussi vite qu'il le voulait. Les soldats l'observèrent un instant :

« Et bien c'est tout ? Tous les mêmes ces rebelles, de grandes gueules pour pas grand-chose » railla un Stormtrooper.

Poe se leva soudainement, passant entre les soldats. Il utilisa le bord du lit comme appuis pour se projeter en l'air avant de se retourner, fauchant l'air avec sa jambe droite. Elle fusa en direction des têtes des soldats, le premier parvint à se baisser _in extremis_ mais l'autre se prit le coup de plein fouet. Le choc fut tellement violemment que son casque se fissura sous le coup et le soldat voltigea sur plusieurs mètres. Poe atterrit, une grimace de douleur sur le visage, il venait de frapper le casque dur du soldat avec son pied nu et honnêtement il ne recommandait cette expérience à personne.

Alors que le pilote et le premier soldat reprirent leur combat, le second arracha furieusement son casque fissuré et cracha un jet de sang. Il avait fini de jouer, il sortit une matraque électrique et la déplia avant de se jeter sur le pilote en vociférant.

Poe dégagea son adversaire d'un coup d'épaule pour se retourner et bloquer les bras du Stormtrooper, arrêtant la matraque à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Le soldat cria de rage et commença à forcer pour électrocuter le pilote mais Poe résista, forçant à son tour pour le dégager. Il se prit alors un violemment coup de pied dans les côtes de l'autre soldat, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Il était en mauvaise posture, il ne pouvait pas bouger et subissait l'assaut du soldat derrière lui. Il se prit un second coup au même endroit et sentit ses muscles faiblir. Il vit alors la matraque avancer dangereusement vers sa peau.

Il ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire, il était conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner. Il se mit à se concentrer comme il put. Il reçut un troisième coup et sa respiration se coupa un instant tandis que sa jambe droite tremblait dangereusement. Il se focalisa sur le lien qui l'unissait à Kylo et se mit à crier mentalement son nom.

Le quatrième coup fut celui de trop, il perdit toute force dans ses bras et la matraque mordit la poitrine halée du pilote avant de lui envoyer une décharge. Poe cria de douleur et tomba à genoux en sentant le courant lui traverser le corps. Le soldat ria et envoya une seconde décharge sur le pilote qui tomba au sol en se tordant de douleur.

Kylo arrivait devant le bureau de Hux dont la porte était fermée, il leva la main et se prépara à toquer quand il se figea. Il entendit Poe l'appeler à l'aide, il se retourna en écarquillant les yeux avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs du Finaliser. Il se servit de la Force pour aller plus vite qu'aucun humain ne pourrait jamais aller, laissant des fissures sur le sol du vaisseau après chacun de ses pas. _Plus vite, Plus Vite, PLUS VITE !_ Le cœur du brun s'accéléra, il avait peur. Poe était en danger et il s'inquiétait de ne pas arriver à temps.

En un temps record il débarqua devant la porte de sa chambre sans garde. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais cette dernière était verrouillée. Dans un cri de rage, il tendit la main en direction de cette dernière. Sous la puissance de la Force, la porte grinça avant de se fissurer et de s'aplatir sur elle-même puis d'un geste brusque du bras, Kylo envoya la porte valdinguer dans le couloir, lui laissant le champ libre.

Poe était au sol et haletait, après la troisième décharge il voyait trouble et n'avait plus aucune force. Il parvenait plus à bouger ses jambes, le soldat qui tenait encore la matraque se mit à rire.

« Hey ! On devrait l'achever maintenant avant que Ren ne revienne » s'exclama l'autre soldat.

« T'inquiète ! On a le temps. Cette raclure est la pute personnelle du Suprême Leader, je suis sûr qu'on peut passer un bon moment avec » ricana froidement le soldat sans casque.

Il attrapa les cheveux de Poe et les tira sans ménageant pour le forcer à se lever, Poe en gémit de douleur. Une fois debout le soldat observa le corps nu du pilote et il s'approcha dangereusement de son visage :

« Je vais te baiser pour ensuite de tuer juste avant que tu ne jouisses telle la pute que tu es… » adressa froidement le soldat à quelques millimètres de Poe, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

C'est alors que Poe lui infligea un violent coup de boule dans le nez, le soldat hurla de douleur en plaquant ses mains sur son visage à présent en sang et recula en titubant.

« Désolé mais pas ce soir » ria Poe, plutôt content de son coup.

Le second soldat frappa les jambes du pilote, le faisant tomber à genoux, il attrapa ensuite ses cheveux et plaqua une lame contre sa gorge :

« C'est fini rebelle »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui trancher la gorge, la porte couina. Il se retourna vers cette dernière qui s'envola et disparut dans les couloirs, laissant un Kylo Ren fou de rage au pas de la porte le regardant dans les yeux.

Les pupilles de Kylo s'étaient teintes de jaune sous la colère, sans un mot il attira le Stormtrooper qui tenait Poe. Ce dernier traversa l'écart qui les séparait et finit sa course lorsque sa gorge fut prisonnière de la poigne de Ren. Dans un cri de rage, Kylo lui broya la gorge. Le corps du Stormtrooper fut pris de spams avant de s'arrêter d'un coup. Il jeta le corps inerte du soldat, aspergeant le sol de sang qui sortait abondamment du soldat. Il marcha ensuite lentement, très lentement en direction du second soldat qui était immobilisé par la peur, ce dernier était tombé au sol et tendait le bras :

« Pitié seigneur ! Je suis désolé ! Je… » supplia-t-il en larmes.

Kylo ne répondit rien, il continua de marcher dans sa direction. D'un geste fluide et rapide, il actionna son sabre et trancha le bras du soldat. Ce dernier se mit à hurler de douleur mais Kylo n'en avait pas fini. Il lui sectionna les jambes et son dernier bras avant de lui trancher net la tête qui se mit à rouler sur le carrelage de la chambre. Poe n'avait pas bougé, assistant à la scène en silence.

Kylo prit une longue respiration et ses iris reprirent leur teinte habituelle, il se retourna vers Poe en lâchant son sabre, qui tomba lourdement au sol. Une larme perla quand il vit le visage du pilote lui sourire doucement. Poe se leva et ils s'élancèrent tous les deux dans les bras de l'autre, s'enlaçant à la recherche de la chaleur et de l'odeur de l'autre.

« Poe …

-Ben » souffla-t-il

A cet instant, le Finaliser navigua à proximité d'une étoile, plongeant la chambre dans une douce lumière chaude et orange. Le sang au sol scintilla tandis que les deux hommes ne bougeaient pas, baignés dans cet éclat chaud et agréable.

Poe, la tête collée contre la poitrine de Kylo, brisa le long silence qui c'était installé en murmurant à voix basse :

« Ben, qu'importe ce que Kylo m'a infligé. Je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. »


	16. Chapter 16

_Yosh !_

 _Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Ma posé un peu de soucis celui-là. Surtout des désaccord avec ma bêta mais au fond elle avait un peu raison ;)_

* * *

 _Pinky cherry : Content que Zam te plaise toujours autant ! Et merci tu es beaucoup trop intentionnée 3 ! On continu sur notre lancé !_

* * *

 _Breeef ! Du Drama, de l'amour un peu d'action ! De l'avancement dans mon scénario ! (faîte gaffe c'est super rare !)_

 _Enjoy !_

 **Chapitre 16** **:**

 _« Ben, qu'importe ce que Kylo m'a infligé. Je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer »_

Cette phrase fit écho dans l'esprit et le cœur de Kylo. Il resserra son étreinte contre Poe, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du pilote. Cette phrase signifiait tant pour lui : Poe continuait de l'aimer, malgré tous ses défauts, ses erreurs et ses actes ! Cette unique phrase chassa l'angoisse qui le rongeait depuis ces derniers jours et enflamma avec _ardeur une joie_ éclatante qui enveloppa Kylo.

Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, mais cette fois-ci il ne refoula pas ses larmes. Il avait passé tant d'années à cacher ses sentiments, ses craintes, son amour… Il laissa plusieurs larmes silencieuses glisser sur ses joues.

Poe en fut abasourdi. Il n'avait pas vu Ben pleurer depuis des années et jamais il n'aurait cru voir Kylo en faire de même. Il recula la tête pour lui demander doucement :

« Ben, ça va ? » on pouvait entendre une pointe d'inquiétude et de surprise dans le ton du pilote.

Kylo releva lentement la tête mais fixa pourtant le sol :

« Poe… Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… J'ai causé tellement de problème… Je … je t'ai blessé… je suis navré… Je suis impardonnable… Je t'ai … je … j'ai » déplora Kylo.

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, sentant son cœur se déchirer en repensant à ce moment ignoble.

Poe se renferma quelque peu, il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Kylo. Du moins pas pour l'instant, il l'avait violé … Poe continuait de gronder de rage, il voulait la laisser exploser. Cependant le désespoir sur le visage de Kylo le convint qu'il fallait attendre. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour rentrer en conflit avec lui. Il avait éventuellement une chance de le faire basculer, il devait la saisir.

Kylo posa sa tête contre l'épaule du pilote en tentant de se calmer. Son cœur commença à reprendre un rythme régulier, il renifla avant de plonger son regard dans celui onyx du pilote. Ce dernier lui souriait doucement.

Ils se fixèrent un moment sans prononcer un mot. Kylo semblait contempler Poe pour la première depuis des années.

Après plusieurs dizaines de secondes, Poe se retourna vers les soldats morts. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'ils étaient toujours sur le Finaliser remplis de Stormtrooper, surtout qu'on venait de tenter de l'assassiner. Il fallait qu'ils s'échappent tous les trois ! Ses yeux pétillèrent d'une flamme de détermination.

« Ben… Je dois rejoindre la Résistance avec Rey. On peut encore la sauver, je le sais ! Ce que je sais aussi c'est qu'il reste du bon en toi. Alors viens avec nous ! Tourne le dos du Dark Side une bonne fois pour toute et reviens parmi nous !» souffla Poe.

Kylo écarquilla les yeux à la suite de la déclaration du pilote. Si Poe lui avait fait la même proposition il y a plusieurs semaines, il lui aurait ri au visage. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau, il ne pouvait et ne voulait plus être Kylo Ren, le Suprême Leader du First Order. Honnêtement il était perdu, il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir qui il était, qu'il n'avait plus d'identité ! Cependant il était sûr d'une seule chose : une envie, un besoin, une obligation. Il devait rester avec Poe, quel qu'en soit le prix !

« Oui …

-Oui ?!

-Oui Poe ! Je veux partir avec toi ! Je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparés ! Je… je n'y survivrais pas, laisse-moi t'accompagner ! » déclara Kylo et séchant ses joues encore humides.

Poe en resta bouche bée, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration. Puis un sourire illumina son visage.

« Allons montrer au First Order ce que vaut la …

Zam déboula le pas de la porte essoufflée, _prenant de grande respiration_ en se tenant les côtes.

« Poe…El'kar…Tentative…Poison » articula-t-elle à bout de souffle.

« Zam, ça va ? » demanda Poe qui s'était approché du médecin avec Kylo.

Zam leur fit signe d'attendre un instant, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et tenta de reprendre son haleine. Elle avait couru comme une déjantée. Pour venir les prévenir de la découverte qu'elle venait de faire. Après un râle et s'être redressée pour leur faire face, elle marmonna :

« C'est plus de mon âge tout ça…

-Zam que ce passe-t-il ?

-J'ai découvert la véritable raison pour laquelle tu étais dans un si mauvais état, Poe. On tente de te tuer et je connais le responsable, tu es en danger ! »

Poe et Kylo se regardèrent légèrement gênés, Zam en fronça les sourcils. C'est alors que Poe pointa du doigt les cadavres des Stormtroopers gisant au sol. Le médecin prit alors un air lourd et grave :

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait envoyer des soldats tuer Poe… » murmura Zam à elle-même, pensive.

« Qui ?! Qui est le responsable Zam ! » demanda férocement Kylo. Il voulait savoir qui était le connard qui pouvait tenter de tuer Poe, il avait plusieurs suspects mais il avait besoin d'en être certain.

« Le maître chevalier Ren, El'kar Jeth » déclara froidement Zam.

Poe grinça des dents, dire qu'il le considérait comme un ami proche lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Il sursauta quand il sentit Kylo lui prendre la main. Il tourna la tête vers ce dernier. Kylo se pinçait la lèvre inférieure et ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude.

« Nous devons partir, maintenant »

Poe acquiesça en silence, déterminé à ramener tout le monde à la Résistance… enfin ce qu'il en restait.

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, Poe leur expliqua le plan qu'il avait en tête depuis un moment. Le plan était simple mais efficace : Kylo et lui allait se diriger vers la cellule de Rey en faisant croire qu'ils étaient toujours des prisonniers du First Order. Une fois Rey libérée, ils leurs suffisaient de voler un vaisseau. Un avec l'hyperdrive, Poe n'avait pas vraiment envie de réitérer le fiasco lors de sa première évasion du Finaliser... Le problème étant qu'après avoir libéré Rey, se frayer un passage jusqu'au hangar sans combattre allait être difficile, sans compter sur les deux chevaliers qui gardaient la cellule de la Jedi. Et surtout il devait éviter de croiser El'kar…

« Je vais convoquer El'kar à l'infirmerie le temps que vous vous échappiez.

-Si tu fais ça Zam, comment comptes-tu nous rejoindre ? » demanda Kylo

Zam lui sourit tendrement :

« Je vais rester chez le First Order, ils ont tout le matériel que j'ai besoin pour mes recherches. Et puis avoir une alliée au sein de l'ennemi est toujours avantageux non ? » déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Zam tu es sûre ?! On peut trouver un autre moyen, il y a forcément une solution ! » s'exclama Kylo mais Poe lui posa doucement une main sur l'épaule tandis qu'il fixait le médecin.

« Y a-t-il un moyen de te faire changer d'avis ? » demanda le pilote.

« Aucun ! C'est la meilleure solution et de loin ! » s'écria Zam le sourire aux lèvres et en ajustant ses lunettes.

« Très bien…

-Mais Poe ! On ne peut pas laisser là, toute seule !

-Ben C'est sa décision et nous devons l'accepter. Ça ne me plaît pas non plus mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, tu comprends ?

-Oui… » céda Kylo.

Kylo désigna à Poe un endroit où il pourrait trouver des vêtements et profita une dernière fois du corps nu du pilote avant qu'il ne s'échappe de son champ de vision.

Zam et Kylo attendirent tous les deux que Poe se change, elle prit alors la parole :

« Je suis contente qu'il aille mieux.

-Oui. Moi aussi.

-Promets moi de veiller sur lui, Kylo. La galaxie a besoin de plus de personnes comme Poe.

-C'est vrai... Crois-moi je donnerais ma vie pour le protéger. Il compte tellement pour moi….

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Non… » Kylo détourna le regard légèrement honteux. « Je ne sais pas comment lui dire, j'ai peur de sa réaction… Je… J'ai confiné pendant tellement longtemps cet amour enfoui en moi mais maintenant qu'il éclate au grand jour, ça me terrifie »

Zam roula les yeux au ciel et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du brun.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-Kylo… Poe t'aime toujours, c'est évident ! Ça crève littéralement les yeux ! Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais arrête de t'inquiéter, avoue simplement tes sentiments et tout ira bien ! » lui assura Zam

« Tu crois ?

-Certaine ! »

Kylo était légèrement angoissé mais il se retourna et remercia sincèrement Zam. Cette dernière lui sourit :

« Aller on se fait un câlin ! » s'écria-t-elle

Kylo n'eut le temps de réagir qu'elle l'enlaça fortement puis il céda en l'enlaçant à son tour.

« Désolé de vous interrompre mais on va devoir y aller » dit doucement Poe qui était de retour.

Kylo recula et l'observa, il portait un ensemble plutôt sombre qui lui seyait parfaitement. Mais surtout il portait sa fameuse veste en cuir qui le rendait si… sexy.

Résolu de suivre les conseils de Zam, il fit un pas en avant et déclara solennellement :

« Poe, je t'aime ! » ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rubis.

Poe ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de dire, les sourcils légèrement levés :

« Merci ? » demanda-t-il ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

Il était complètement perdu et il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de déclaration ici et maintenant. Le malaise fut brisé par Zam qui eut un fou rire. Kylo se retourna dans sa direction, rougissant.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est de ta faute ! » se justifia-t-il.

« Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit de lui faire ta déclaration, maintenant » réussit à articuler Zam malgré son fou rire.

Kylo fut frappé par la honte et l'embarras, il se retourna vivement vers le pilote :

« Poe je … » il s'arrêta en voyant le pilote qui s'était rapproché pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

Le pilote plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Ben j'en suis ravi, ça me touche énormément. Mais pour l'heure nous avons d'autres priorités. » lui murmura-t-il.

Poe tendit le sabre, qu'il avait ramassé, à son propriétaire. Ce dernier le prit et aperçut la détermination dans les yeux du pilote. Il hocha la tête en reprenant son sérieux. Poe lui sourit, il s'arma du blaster d'un soldat mort et s'exclama :

« Bien ! Montrons-leur comment la Résistance s'évade ! » railla-t-il.

Avant de partir il récupéra le bracelet avec le cristal Kyber orange et la porta à son poignet. Si jamais ils se séparaient il fallait que chacun est un moyen de libérer Rey. Kylo fut surpris en voyant le bracelet mais se retint de poser des questions, Poe avait raison il devait se focaliser sur leur évasion.

Zam fournit à Kylo un Comlink, lui expliquant qu'il pourrait garder contact même après leur échappée. Ce dernier le rangea dans les pans de sa tunique et la remercia chaleureusement.

Kylo passa les menottes à Poe, attacha le blaster à sa ceinture puis ils se mirent en route. Prenant une route différente de celle de Zam qui leur souhaitait bonne chance en leur faisant des grands signes.

oOo

Zam était assise à son bureau et fixait la porte devant elle. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle avait convoqué El'kar et le connaissant il n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et prit une longue inspiration avant d'expirer lentement. Elle s'apprêtait à affronter le faucheur du First Order et espérait en sortir vivante. La porte s'ouvrit et El pénétra dans l'infirmerie et s'approcha devant le bureau de Zam :

« Bien, pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué docteur Zam » demanda El, le ton neutre et le visage stoïque.

« J'ai jugé utile de vous prévenir de la découverte que j'ai faite.

-Quelle découverte ?

-Voyez-vous, comme vous le savez le commandant Dameron, qui est sous la protection du notre Suprême Leader, a été hospitalisé ici même suite à une maladie inconnue. Et il s'avère qu'après des jours de recherches et d'analyses, j'en ai enfin trouvé la cause.

-Vraiment ? » feinta El en posant doucement la main sur son sabre.

Zam observa un instant le sabre attaché à la taille de l'arkanien et déglutit. Mais elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et garda son calme :

« C'est un poison extrêmement rare qui a provoqué ces veines bleues chez Dameron. Un poison venant de Ord Mantell et qui a la particularité d'être extrêmement toxique. Un simple touché vous contamine, cependant certaines races en sont immunisées et peuvent le manipuler à leur guise. Et les arkaniens font parties de ces races » déclara professionnellement Zam, observant avec attention la réaction d'El'kar.

Ce dernier s'approcha dangereusement du médecin mais Zam continua.

« Évidement j'ai dû en informer notre Suprême Leader »

El'kar se figea, tout son plan venait de tomber à l'eau ! Il attrapa le médecin par la gorge et la souleva lentement. Son visage était défiguré par la rage et la colère :

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ! » rugit-il

« Il…Il est parti en courant vers sa chambre… où reposait Dameron… ensuite je suis revenue ici… pour…pour vous convoquer » articula-t-elle lentement, sentant la poigne de l'arkanien se resserrer peu à peu.

El'kar écarquilla les yeux, Kylo était partit dans sa chambre alors que ses soldats étaient sûrement entrain de s'occuper de ce maudit pilote. Il fixa un instant le médecin qui manquait de souffle et qui commençait à s'agiter. Cette femme était un mystère pour El'kar mais elle n'avait jamais trahi le First Order et était un médecin exceptionnel. Il la lâcha dans un juron et se mit en route vers la chambre de Kylo sans un mot.

Zam tomba à genoux et toussa plusieurs fois en se massant la gorge. On pouvait voir un sourire sur son visage, elle avait réussi à occuper El'kar et elle s'en était sortie en vie ! Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Poe et Kylo s'en soient sortis également.

El'kar déboula furieusement dans la chambre qui n'avait plus de porte. Il observa rapidement l'intérieur puis fixa les Stormtroopers morts. Dans un hurlement de rage, il quitta la pièce. Plus rien n'allait ! Il devait les retrouver ! Le vaisseau était immense, il n'aurait jamais le temps de le fouiller entièrement … La Jedi ! Ils étaient sûrement partis libérer la Jedi ! El'kar s'élança d'un pas agile. Il sortit son comlinks en même temps et Hux apparu en hologramme :

« Mon cher El'kar, avez-vous enfin…

-J'accepte votre offre Hux ! Mais Poe et la Jedi sont entrain de s'évader, nous devons les arrêter ! » coupa El'kar

« Que… Quoi ?! Comment est-ce possible ?

-Kylo les aide. Pas le temps de l'expliquer, condamner le vaisseau s'il le faut mais on doit les arrêter ! » rugit l'arkanien.

oOo

Le plan de Poe avait marché à perfection, ils étaient désormais devant la cellule de Rey. Kylo déverrouilla la porte et avant de s'y engouffrer, il ordonna aux chevaliers :

« Ne laissez personne entrer, nous ne serons pas long.

-Oui maître ! » répondirent en cœur les chevaliers légèrement surpris.

Poe et Kylo pénétrèrent dans la cellule et firent attention de fermer la porte derrière eux. Ils furent tous les deux étonnés : les meubles étaient renversés et la bibliothèque vide, laissant une multitude d'ouvrages éparpillés sur le sol. Rey était assise en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux fermés.

Kylo libéra Poe et ce dernier s'approcha doucement :

« Rey ? » l'appela-t-il doucement.

Rey ouvrit soudainement les yeux et son visage s'illumina à travers un sourire sincère. Elle se jeta dans les bras du pilote :

« Poe ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'étais si inquiète ! Si tu savais à quel point, je ne tiens plus en place ! Je n'en peux plus de cette foutue cellule !

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée. Justement on est venu te chercher. On s'évade maintenant !

-On ? » demanda Rey.

Elle se décala et aperçu Kylo qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna le regard sur Poe :

« On ne peut pas lui faire confiance Poe, à la moindre occasion : il va nous trahir voire nous tuer » déclara-t-elle froidement.

Kylo baissa la tête en entendant l'acidité dans les paroles de la Jedi.

« Je sais que tu ne lui fais pas confiance mais il reste du bon en lui. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Il veut nous aider, il veut rejoindre la Résistance, Rey !

-Il a tué Finn, Poe ! Comment savoir qu'il ne nous tuera pas aussi !

-Parce qu'il…

-Parce que je l'aime Rey » les interrompra Kylo. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour tourner la tête dans sa direction tandis qu'il continuait « J'aime Poe et je ferais tout pour le protéger. J'anéantirais le First Order de mes mains s'il le faut. »

Rey resta interdit un instant, puis pointa un doigt en direction de Kylo :

« Je continue à ne pas te faire confiance Kylo, un seul faux pas et je m'occupe personnellement de toi. » Rey échangea un regard avec Poe qui en disait long, ce dernier hocha la tête.

-Je comprends. » Répondit Kylo, qui attira de nouveau l'attention de Rey.

-Très bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est copain on peut y aller ? » plaisanta Poe.

Il expliqua rapidement le plan à Rey qui hocha la tête.

« Bon avec de la chance, on ne rencontra personne jusqu'au hangar et on va pouvoir… » commença Poe qui fut coupé lorsque qu'une alarme rugit dans tout le vaisseau.

Les résistants tournèrent la tête vers Kylo qui haussa les épaules. C'est alors qu'un message général retentit :

« Ici le générale Hux. Le Suprême Leader Kylo Ren est un traître, il tente actuellement de s'évader avec les prisonniers de la Résistance. A toutes les unités, vous devez l'arrêter sans le tuer »

« Le salaud ! » cracha Kylo irrité.

« On dirait que le général Hugs veut prendre ta place.

-Hugs ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard pour l'instant on a plus urgent ! » Poe pointa la porte qui s'ouvrit avec les deux chevaliers qui entrèrent.

« Maître Ren ne bouger plus ! Ne nous obligez pas à vous blesser » intimida l'un d'entre eux. La main sur son sabre.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous croyez ce chien de Hux !

-Nous ne sommes pas dupes Kylo, nous avons vu comment tu regardes Dameron et comment tu traites Rey…

-Très bien, vous ne me laissez pas le choix » déclara froidement Kylo qui actionna son sabre.

Les chevaliers firent de même et se mirent en garde. Ils avaient pour mission de ne pas tuer Kylo mais cela n'allait pas être de tout repos. Un silence glacial régna dans la salle, brisé seulement par le crépitement du sabre de Kylo et le vrombissement des sabres des chevaliers. Alors qu'ils se jugèrent sans bouger, Poe attrapa le blaster à la ceinture du Kylo et tira dans la direction du premier. Ce dernier contra facilement le coup et rugit :

« Dameron ! Raclure ! »

Kylo tourna la tête vers le pilote, surpris.

« Poe je…

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait se contenter de regarder j'espère ?!

-Il a parfaitement raison ! » s'exclama Rey qui se positionna à côté du pilote, sur ses gardes.

« Vous n'avez pas de sabre ! C'est du suicide !

-Ne soit pas idiot, de plus tu n'as pas le choix ? » Prévint sèchement Poe en tirant une nouvelle fois

« Cessez d'agir comme si on n'était pas là, vermine Rebelle ! » rugit l'un des chevaliers avant de se jeter sur Poe.

Kylo s'interposa et les sabres se rencontrèrent dans un rugissement sauvage.

« Très bien ! Je m'occupe de lui, je vous laisse l'autre » rugit Kylo en repoussant son adversaire.

Le second chevalier se jeta sur Poe qui lui tirait dessus. Le pilote recula précipitamment pour éviter la morsure du sabre qui visait sa poitrine. Une chose était sûr c'est qu'il essayait de le tuer.

Poe tira une nouvelle fois, le laser fusa en direction du chevalier. Ce dernier mouva la lame de son sabre dans sa direction pour le contrer. Cependant au dernier moment, le tir changea brusquement de direction et toucha le chevalier à la cuisse.

Ce dernier rugit de rage alors que Rey s'écria toute contente. Elle avait réussi à changer la trajectoire du tir au bon moment. Avant que Poe puisse tirer une seconde fois, le chevalier envoya le blaster à l'autre bout de la salle à l'aide de la Force, pour ensuite tenter de trancher Rey qui esquiva.

Poe jura puis se jeta sur le chevalier, lui donnant un coup d'épaule dans le dos, qui le fit trébucher. Rey en profita pour lui faucher les jambes et ce dernier rencontra violemment le sol dans un râle de douleur.

De son côté Kylo enchaînait gracieusement ses assauts mortels contre le chevalier qui reculait de plus en plus. Ils abattirent tous deux leurs sabres qui se rencontrèrent dans une explosion d'étincelles. Ils se firent face à travers leurs lames, on pouvait lire le d'égout sur le visage du chevalier :

« Tu trahis ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un homme !

-Cet homme a un nom. Il se nomme Dameron ! »

D'un geste rapide, Kylo trancha les poignets du chevalier à l'aide de sa garde. Le chevalier cria de douleur et recula en titubant mais Kylo le trancha diagonalement. Il s'effondra lourdement au sol, mort.

Il se retourna pour voir Poe entrain de se faire étrangler par la Force tandis que Rey était maintenue à distance par le sabre du chevalier. Kylo s'apprêtait à se propulser sur son ennemi mais un coup de blaster retentit dans la salle.

On pouvait lire l'incompréhension dans les yeux du chevalier qui venait de se prendre un tir dans le dos, il s'écroula au sol. Mort sur le coup. Poe fut libérer de son emprise et haleta.

Kylo tourna la tête pour apercevoir un blaster entrain de flotter et se retourna vers Rey qui avait un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« Bien joué ! » s'exclama Kylo à Rey alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Poe pour vérifier son état de santé.

Rey ignora Kylo et s'approcha à son tour du pilote qui leur souriait avant de s'exclamer :

« Je vais bien ! Bon dépêchons nous avant d'avoir tout le vaisseau à notre trousse ! »

Ils acquiescèrent, Rey prit soin de récupérer le sabre d'un chevalier avant de quitter la pièce. Puis tous les trois se mirent à courir dans les couloirs du Finaliser en direction du hangar le plus proche.


	17. Chapter 17

_Yosh et un nouveau chapitre, un !_

 _Beaucoup d'action pour celui là ! On progresse dans le scénario !_

 _Sinon ! Capitale, vous avez du remarquer que parfois j'écris en anglais : "First Order, Dark Side..." Je peux pas m'empêcher ! Je regarde toujours les Star wars en Vo donc c'est un automatisme mais n'hésitez pas a me dire si cela vous dérange et je me forcerai à l'écrire en français !_

* * *

 _Pinky Cherry : Oui ! On progresse lentement mais surement dans leur relation ! Et voici leur fuite quelque peu mouvementée ! Merci à toi :*_

 _Prune : Merci ! Ça fait super plaisir à entendre ! Tu as vraiment tout lu d'un coup ?! Les 16 chapitres ?! Et bah chapeau, même moi j'aurai pas eu le courage :P. Je t'avoue que la description est celon moi mon gros point faible :D. Sinon faut pas mal remercier mon bêta pour Kylo, c'est un personnage que j'ai eu du mal a maitriser au début ! Sinon pour moi la romance innachevée entre Ben et Poe est le meilleur point de départ ! Enfin bref merci pour ta reviews !_

* * *

 _Breeeef !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :**

Rey et Poe suivaient Kylo dans leur course effrénée à travers les couloirs argentés du Finaliser. L'alarme générale résonnait dans tout le vaisseau et tous les soldats s'activaient. Malheureusement pour eux, dès qu'ils croisaient la route des fugitifs, ils se faisaient tuer avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Tranchés nets par le sabre de Kylo ou percuté **s** par un tir précis de Poe.

Cela faisait à présent de longues minutes qu'ils couraient dans le dédale de couloirs du vaisseau. Poe demanda alors sans s'arrêter :

« Kylo ! Tu es sûr qu'on ne l'a pas dépassé ce foutue hangar ?!

-On ne va pas au hangar le plus proche » répondit calmement Kylo tandis que le groupe bifurquait à droite.

« Quoi ?! Et on peut savoir où tu nous amènes ?! » s'insurgeât Rey, elle lança un regard envers Poe qui signifiait très clairement « Je te l'avais dit ! »

« Réfléchis ! Ils savent qu'on est venu te libérer et ils s'attendent maintenant à **ce** qu'on s'enfuît. Le gros des forces se rassemblent au hangar le plus proche de ta cellule, nous on se dirige vers un hangar opposé » répliqua Kylo.

Rey resta silencieuse, comprenant son erreur de jugement. Poe en profita pour ricaner et lui faire un sourire provocateur. Rey en fit la moue, amplifiant le sourire du pilote.

Ils coururent encore un moment avant que Kylo s'exclame :

« On y presque ! »

Rey s'arrêta brusquement, attrapant la tunique que Kylo pour le stopper lui aussi et barra du bras la route du pilote.

« Rey ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! » rugit Kylo qui avait failli perdre l'équilibre.

Voyant que Poe allait lui aussi parler, Rey leur intimida de se taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, le regard sérieux. Tous les deux se turent à contre cœur, laissant un long silence s'installer. Après quelques secondes, Poe allait demander ce qu'il lui prenait quand il perçut un bruit. Des pas, une vingtaine de pas rapide qui fonçaient sur eux.

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, Rey les poussa dans la pièce qui se trouvait juste à leur droite. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle referma immédiatement la porte et colla son oreille contre cette dernière. Kylo l'imita, laissant Poe examiner la pièce n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.

Cette salle lui semblait étrangement familière, elle n'était pas très grande mais ce qui surprenait le plus était les immenses balafres creusées dans la paroi. Poe en observa une de plus près et détermina qu'elles furent provoquées par un sabre laser, il se retourna pour jeter un regard intrigué à Kylo **qui** portait toute son attention à la porte.

Poe balaya la salle du regard, un coussin à son centre, plusieurs meubles en lambeaux, d'autres balafres, des tapisserie éventrées… Son regard s'arrêta sur une commode au fond de la pièce. Le seul meuble qui était en un seul morceau. Poe marcha dans sa direction et soudain il perçut quelque chose, c'était comme s'il était attiré par cette commode.

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Rey et Kylo mais ces derniers n'avaient pas bougé, il décida de s'approcher plus près de ce meuble **.** Une fois devant celui-ci, il plia les genoux et aperçut qu'un tiroirétait entrouvert. Il l'ouvrit pour apercevoir un vieux sac en tissus, le pré-sentiment qu'il avait ressenti s'intensifia. Quelque chose dans ce sac l'appelait. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit avec stupéfaction son contenu. Il y trouva deux photos qui étaient sur leur table de nuit avant que le temple soit attaqué. Mais il trouva aussi l'objet qui l'appelait, l'ancien sabre laser de Ben Solo. Lorsque Poe le toucha, il reçut comme une décharge dans le bras.

Kylo qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce ressentit quelque chose émaner de Poe, il tourna la tête vers ce dernier qui lui tournait le dos. Il l'appela mentalement :

« _Poe ? Poe ça va ?! »_

Le pilote en sursauta et se retourna pour apercevoir Kylo qui le fixait avec inquiétude. Poe lui sourit et tenta de lui répondre :

« _Allo ? Tu m'entends ? Merde comment ça marche… Bref Je vais bien ! R.A.S » envoya mentalement Poe._

Un sourire amusé se dessina doucement sur le visage de Kylo, c'est alors que Rey les informa qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

Poe reposa le sac, et glissa discrètement le sabre laser dans une poche intérieure de sa veste. Ça pouvait toujours servir. Puis il rejoignit ses compagnons.

Ils sortirent lentement de la pièce, vérifiant à droite puis à gauche qu'il n'y avaitpersonne avant de s'élancer dans la direction du hangar qui n'était plus très loin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination, Poe fut surpris de la taille de ce dernier. Comparé à celui qu'il avait visité il y a une semaine, celui-ci était beaucoup plus petit. Il n'y avait qu'un unique vaisseau aux couleurs sombres et aux courbes triangulaires.

Nos héros interrompirent un officier et un soldat en pleine discussion, ces derniers furent abasourdis d'apercevoir les fugitifs dans ce hangar.

Le Stormtrooper eu le malheur de tirer en direction de Kylo qui avait déjà enclenché son sabre. Le tir fusa à toute vitesse mais dans un geste rapide et d'une précision parfaite, Kylo dévia le tir qui traversa une nouvelle fois la salle pour finir sa course dans le casque de son envoyeur.

L'officier recula tandis que son camarade tomba lourdement au sol dans un fracas qui retentit à travers le hangar. On pouvait discerner une grimace d'horreur sur son visage, du coin de l'œil il aperçut le poste de commande qui contrôlait les boucliers du hangar à portée de main. Il pouvait désactiver les boucliers pour envoyer toute la salle dans le vide intersidéral. Cela allait le tuer mais il fallait regarder la vérité en face, il n'avait aucune chance de survie.

Kylo et Rey se jetèrent vers l'officier le sabre à la main. L'officier affichait à présent un visage déchiré par la rage :

« Crevez vermines rebelles ! » il se lança vers le panneau de contrôle.

Poe s'immobilisa, porta son fusil blaster à son épaule, retint sa respiration puis visa. Au même moment Kylo immobilisa l'officier à l'aide de la Force. Poe s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la détente pour réaliser un tir parfait. Cependant il sentit les poils de sa nuque se dresser, tous ses sens en alerte lui ordonnèrent de se jeter en avant. Sans hésiter une seconde, il suivit son instinct et se propulsa au sol. Il appuya par mégarde sur la détente provoquant un tir nul. Cependant un sabre laser à double lame faucha l'air, traversant l'endroit où se trouvait Poe quelques secondes auparavant.

Kylo entendit Poe tirer mais le tir n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Il se retourna pour apercevoir avec horreur le pilote au sol tandis que l'homme qui l'avait trahi récupérait son double sabre.

El'kar affichait un visage impassible mais son regard trahissait sa colère et surtout son envie de meurtre. Kylo ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle rage, il ordonna à Rey de s'occuper de l'officier tandis qu'il courait à la rescousse du pilote qu'il chérissait tant.

Rey transperça sans pitié l'officier qui tremblait sous la Force de Kylo qui s'effondra au pied du panneau de contrôle. Tandis que Poe pivotait sur le dos, il se mit tirer sur El'kar qui s'approchait dangereusement. A l'aide de son sabre, El'kar para avec simplicité letir avant de rugir :

« Tu es mort Dameron ! Tu ne m'enlèveras pas Kylo !

-Content de te revoir aussi El'kar » railla Poe

Ce fut de trop pour l'arkanien, il se devait de tuer ce pilote qui lui gâchait la vie depuis bien trop longtemps. Il vrilla en se propulsant gracieusement en direction du pilote à terre, abattant l' **une** de ses lames dans sa direction. Kylo qui courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, cria de désespoir, il était trop loin. Il tendit incurablement le bras en direction de Poe :

 _«_ NOOON ! »

Poe jura en jetant son blaster sur le côté en voyant la lame rougeâtre fuser vers sa poitrine, il perçut le cri déchirant de Kylo dans son dos et sourit. D'un geste rapide et fluide, il attrapa le sabre laser dans sa veste et l'activa. La lame bleutée qui appartenait autrefois à Ben Solo sortit dans un vrombissement et percuta de plein fouet celle rougeâtre d'El'kar. Poe et l'arkanien se fixèrent férocement à la travers les lames qui créaient une explosion d'étincelles, on pouvait lire la stupéfaction sur le visage d'El'kar en reconnaissant le sabre que Poe brandissait :

« Comment as-tu eu ce sabre ?! » hurla-t-il.

« Oh tu sais de nos jours on en trouve partout » provoqua Poe

Ce dernier en profita pour éjecter l'arkanien en lui administrant un puissant coup de pied dans la poitrine. Le pilote se releva rapidement et se mit à reculer par léger **s** bonds.

Kylo s'était arrêté dans sa course lorsque Poe avait sorti son ancien sabre laser, ahuris devant le spectacle surréaliste qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il émergea de sa torpeur lorsque Poe arriva à son niveau :

« Poe ?! Ça va ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, flippant ton amant !

-Ce n'est pas …

-Je sais !

-Poe, ce sabre…

-Plus tard, Ben ! » coupa Poe en désignant du menton El'kar.

Ce dernier se mit à courir d'une vitesse phénoménale, ses gestes étaient si vifs qu'on avait l'impression que ses pas ne touchaient plusle sol. Kylo s'interposa en se décalant rapidement devant Poe.

Le choc entre le faucheur du First Order et le Suprême Leader déchu fut incroyablement violent, les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas déchirant. Le carrelage métallique se fissura sous le choc tandis que les deux adversaires tenaient leurs armes de toutes leurs forces **.**

« Laisse-moi passer Kylo ! C'est Dameron que je veux ! » hurla de colère El'kar en forçant un peu plus sur son sabre.

« Poe ! Démarre le vaisseau ! Je m'occupe de le retarder !

-Mais Ben…

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! C'est un ordre, vas-y ! » rugit Kylo

Poe se pinça une seconde la lèvre, il ne voulait pas le laisser l'affronter seul mais il était forcé de reconnaître que ce combat le dépassait. Il désactiva son sabre et se mit à courir vers le vaisseau en faisant signe à Rey d'entrer. Pendant sa course, il cria à Kylo :

« Ne fait pas l'idiot et ramène tes fesses avant qu'on décolle ! »

Cette phrase fut légèrement sourire Kylo, provoquant un hurlement de rage chez El'kar. D'un geste rapide, il brisa le contact avec le sabre de Ren en donnant un coup vertical. Il pivota ensuite sur un pied pour se décaler et repris sa course mortelle en fonçant vers le pilote qui lui tournait le dos.

Kylo dans un juron lui suivit du regard, il se retourna en rengainant son sabre. Puis il abaissa ses deux mains devant lui. El'kar fut subitement écrasé au sol par la Force, Kylo ne perdit pas une seconde et s'élança à sa poursuite. L'arkanien brisa facilement de l'étreinte de Ren mais ce dernier eut le temps de sauter pour abattre son sabre dans le dos d'El'kar. Il leva simplement le bras et para la lame de Kylo sans même lui adresser un regard.

El'kar soupira une seconde avant de tournoyer pour administrer un violent coup de pied dans l'arcade droite de Kylo. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de douleur mais contre-attaqua immédiatement à l'aide de son sabre.

Bien que ses mouvements étaient précis et mortels, El avait l'avantage avec ses doubles lames. Et rapidement ce fut Kylo qui recula sous l'assaut de l'arkanien. Il tenta de feinter sur la droite pour faucher les jambes de son adversaire mais ce dernier roula sur le dos de Kylo, à cet instant précis il remarqua que Poe se rapprochait dangereusement du vaisseau. Lorsqu'il atterrit à côté de Ren, il le propulsa sur plusieurs mètres à l'aide de la Force. Il mit alors un pied en avant et jeta son sabre tel un javelot sur le pilote qui lui tournait le dos, le javelot perçait l'air à une vitesse fulgurante et d'une précision mortelle.

Kylo se releva en apercevant le sabre d'El continuer sa course vers le dos de Poe, il était trop loin pour faire quoi ce soit. Il hurla alors mentalement à Poe de faire attention. La lame rougeâtre n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du pilote quand ce dernier se retourna violemment, l'ancien sabre de Kylo allumé. D'un coup sec, il dévia le sabre rouge qui se mit à tournoyer dans le vide avant de se planter profondément dans le sol.

Poe s'engouffra alors dans le vaisseau, disparaissant de leur vision.

« COMMENT ?! » s'insurgeât El'kar devant la scène irréaliste qui venait de **se** dérouler devant ses yeux.

Comment un simple humain qui ne connaissait rien à la Force pouvait avoir des réflexes équivalemment àceux des Jedi ?! Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse qu'il se plia en deux pour esquiver un coup latéral de Kylo.

El'kar sauta en arrière et attira son arme grâce à la Force. Le sabre vibra avant de **se** désactiver et de foncer vers la paume de l'arkanien mais Kylo sauta à son tour et donna un violent coup pied dans le sabre. Ce dernier fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, ricochant contre la paroi du hangar. En atterrissant, Kylo attaqua tandis qu'El'kar à présent désarmé esquiva les coups en reculant.

« Je t'aimais Kylo ! On était heureux ! Reste ! On peut régner sur la galaxie ensembles ! » supplia l'arkanien, des larmes humidifiant ses yeux pâles.

« Tu m'as mentis, manipulé et tu as tenté de tuer Poe plus d'une fois. Je ne peux te pardonner El'kar ! » répliqua sèchement Kylo

« -Alors tu mourras avec ce pilote et sa foutue Résistance ! » rugit froidement El'kar, dévasté par le chagrin et la haine.

Poe entra comme une furie dans la salle de pilotage où il retrouva Rey qui actionnait plusieurs boutons pour tenter d'allumer le vaisseau. Il remarqua qu'elle lui avait laissé le siège du pilote, il la remercia rapidement avant de s'installer. Ce vaisseau semblait être une version améliorée du chasseur Gauntlet qu'utilisait l'Empire, Poe n'en avais jamais vu et encore moins piloté de sa vie.

Poe ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il commençait à enclencher les commandes de ce bijou de technologie. Rey écarquilla les yeux, Poe semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec les commandes de ce vaisseau qui semblait pourtant être un modèle unique dans toute la galaxie.

« Poe tu as déjà piloté ce genre de vaisseau ?

-Absolument pas !

-Alors comment peux-tu savoir quelle commande fait quoi ?

-Hum… Je ne sais pas vraiment, l'instinct ? Ou peut-être un don ? I can fly anything ! » sourit Poe alors qu'il activait une dernière commande et les moteurs se mirent à ronronner.

Rey resta bouche bée quelques instants, elle savait que Poe était réputé pour ses talents de pilote et que beaucoup de personnes le surnommaient comme Le pilote de la Galaxie mais là c'était juste… bluffant.

Poe actionna un levier et une trappe s'actionna derrière eux, il jeta un regard à Rey avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Rey comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du poste d'artillerie et s'y précipita. Poe en profita pour prévenir mentalement Kylo :

 _« Il est temps qu'on mette les voiles Ben !_

 _-Compris j'arrive »_

Poe commençait à prendre le coup de main avec le lien qui les unissait.

« Rey ! Couvre Ben ! Et au passage, si tu pouvais tuer cette saleté d'arkanien, c'est un plus !

-Compte sur moi ! » répondit gaiement Rey qui était surexcitée d'être à nouveau derrière une tourelle.

Elle pivota pour faire face aux deux guerriers qui s'affrontaient à présent à mains nues. Ils enchaînaient les coups sans répit, Rey attendit une ouverture pour éviter que Kylo soit pris dans le souffle de l'explosion.

Ce dernier le compris rapidement, il feinta sur la droite pour sauter et se propulser en arrière en s'appuyant sur El'kar qui c'était mis en garde, s'écartant de plusieurs mètres. C'est alors que Rey tira. Le lourd laser traversa la salle en frôlant Kylo et fonça vers El'kar, une explosion se produisit et un nuage de poussière s'éleva. Ben en profita pour courir vers le vaisseau mais s'arrêta un instant pour se retourner.

La poussière se dissipa et on pouvait voir El'kar qui tenait toujours debout. Tout le côté droit de sa tunique était déchiré et il se tenait le bras mais ses yeux avaient viré aux jaunes. Il avança furieusement d'un pas :

« DAMERON ! » hurla-t-il à plein poumons.

« C'est pas possible… » murmura Rey en voyant l'arkanien avancer d'un pas supplémentaire.

Elle tira une nouvelle fois mais le tir s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'El'kar qui tendait le bras, dans un cri de douleur, il balaya le bras et envoya le tir éventrer la paroi du hangar.

Kylo n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et s'engouffra dans le vaisseau et referma la passerelle derrière lui :

« Poe ! On peut y aller !

-Buckle up tout le monde ! »

Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Poe décolla et accéléra brusquement. Kylo en perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa en s'accrochant aux parois du vaisseaux, même Rey fut secouée.

Le vaisseau sortit à toute vitesse du hangar pour déboucher dans le vide intersidéral, il ne s'écoula pas une seconde avant que le Finaliser se mette à leur tirer dessus. C'était des centaines de tirs provenant des innombrables tourelles installées sur sa cuirasse, qui fusaient dans leur direction. Poe esquiva chacun des tirs grâce à plusieurs pirouettes et tonneaux.

Ce vaisseau n'équivalait pas son Black One mais restait assez maniable, Kylo réussit à atteindre le siège qui se trouvait à côté de Poe et attacha fermement sa ceinture :

« Je vois que le vaisseau personnel de Hux te plait !

-Il n'est pas mal, c'est vrai ! » sourit Poe.

Le vaisseau jonglait entre les centaines de tirs qui s'abattaient sur lui, Poe fit brusquement demi-tour et fonça vers le Finaliser.

« Poe ?! Qu'est que tu fais ? On devrait partir en vitesse lumière maintenant ! » demande Kylo légèrement paniqué.

« Impossible, ce vaisseau possède un transpondeur qui envoi notre position au First Order. On doit d'abord le désactiver avant de s'enfuir ! Mais je ne peux rien faire d'ici et je suis… » il s'arrêta pour se concentrer une seconde, frôlant une tourelle et en détruisant une autres avec une torpille à proton « un peu occupé là ! » finit-il.

« Je m'en occupe ! » s'écria Rey en quittant son poste, elle se dirigea vers l'arrière du vaisseau où elle retira une planque pour farfouiller dans les différents composants du vaisseau. « Gagne autant de temps que possible Poe !

-Je m'en occupe ! »

Le vaisseau se frayait un passage entre les différentes surfaces du Finaliser, esquivant les tirs et explosant plusieurs tourelles au passage sous les cris d'excitation de Poe. L'alarme de proximité signala alors qu'un régiment entier de TIE-Fighter sortait des hangars du destroyer.

« Et voilà la parade …

-Poe, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux !

-J'ai vu, merci Ben ! »

L'escadron s'abattit sur eux, faisant pleuvoir une infinité de laser **s** dans leur direction. Grâce au talent de pilotage de Poe, il en esquivait une grande partie à travers plusieurs figures exceptionnelles mais les boucliers faiblissaient trop rapidement. De plus, à chaque TIE fighter éliminé, deux autres sortaient de nul pars.

Poe jura alors qu'il faisait un virage serré, il aperçut leur échappatoire : Un champ d'astéroïde ! Kylo suivit le regard de Poe.

« N'y penses même pas !

-Tu veux piloter ? » provoqua Poe

« Non c'est bon… » céda Kylo abattu par le comportement de son amant.

« Bien ! Accroche-toi ! »

Poe accéléra subitement et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le champ d'astéroïde, évitant de son mieux les centaines de tirs de ses poursuivants.

« Les boucliers sont à 10% de leur efficacité » prévint le tableau de bord de sa voix robotique.

Poe jura une énième fois mais parvient à rejoindre sa destination. Ce fut à présent une course d'obstacle, Poe esquivait à présent les astéroïdes et passait par les endroits les plus étroits pour semer ses poursuivants. Poe enchaînait les manœuvres les unes après les autres, il frôla plusieurs fois les cailloux intergalactiques.

Kylo lui serrait les dents et s'accrochait à son siège en marmonnant un :

« C'est pas possible, il est pire qu'avant… »

Rey déboula dans le cockpit un instrument dans la main, elle fut d'abord bouleversée par le comportement de Kylo devant ses yeux mais aussi des talents de pilotage de Poe. Elle reprit ses esprits :

« C'est bon ! Le transpondeur est déconnecté ! » s'écria-t-elle

« Splendide, on va pouvoir dire au revoir à nos potes un peu trop collants à mon goût ! »

A travers une suite de tonneaux, Poe sortit du champ d'astéroïde. Il entra des coordonnés aléatoires dans l'hyperdrive et n'hésitât pas une seconde à l'actionner. Le vaisseau vibra avant de disparaître aux yeux du First Order.

Le vaisseau sortit rapidement de l'hyperespace et Poe s'enfonça dans son siège en poussant un long soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient réussi, ils s'étaient enfin échappés du Finaliser !

« Poe, c'était incroyable ! Tu mérites ton titre de meilleur pilote de la galaxie ! » s'exclama Rey des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Elle n'as pas tort » renchérit Kylo un sourire d'admiration sur le visage.

Poe les remercia de son plus beau sourire avant de se retourner vers les commandes du vaisseau.

« Dépêchons-nous de rejoindre Tython, il y a encore une chance de sauver la Résistance.

-Ça ne servira à rien d'aller sur Tython… » commença Kylo

« Explique-toi ! » répliqua Rey sur la défensive.

« C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de vous le dire, mais El'kar n'a rien trouvé. La Résistance s'est enfuie et a quittée Tython avant qu'El'kar arrive… » avoua Kylo.

Poe et Rey restèrent silencieux une seconde, Kylo semblait sincère. C'est alors que leurs visages s'illuminèrent à la suite de cette splendide nouvelle.

« Tu as une idée d'où ils ont pu trouver refuge, Poe ? » demanda Rey, un espoir revigoré l'animait.

« J'ai peut-être ma petite idée ! » répondit Poe qui était dans le même état que son amie.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! » sollicita Kylo.

Poe et Rey s'échangèrent un regard et la Jedi finit pas acquiescer. Kylo leva un sourcil devant leur comportement étrange. Poe se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien, il semblait éprouver une certaine tristesse :

« Désolé Ben…

-Poe ? » ce fut les seuls mots que Kylo put prononcer. Rey avait subitement posé sa main sur son front et il perdit connaissance.

Son corps chuta en avant mais Poe le réceptionna doucement…


	18. Chapter 18

_Yosh ! Comment va tout le monde ?!_

 _Oui j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude mais il est plus long ! EEEEET j'ai une surprise !_

 _Avec ma bêta Bill Tenshi Koi, nous écrivons une coécriture sur Star wars !_

 _Alors attention c'est du GingerPilot (Poe et Hux) et c'est une fanfiction olé olé !_

 _Breeef elle se nomme "Passion Interdite" et le premier chapitre est déjà sortit ! Alors FONCEZ !_

* * *

 _nonochette29 : Hey ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Pas de soucis pour ton absente ne t'inquiète pas ! Haha Poe et Kylo vont bien mais ça va rester encore un peu tendu entre tout les deux, j'en dis pas plus ! Et oui El'kar est tenace :3 Breef super content que tu apprécies la suite !_

 _Pinky Cherry: Oui beaucoup d'action, on revient sur un chapitre plus calme. Yep toujours méfiant avers Kylo, pendant encore combien de temps ? Mystère ! ;) Enjoy la suite ! Merci pour tes reviews :*_

 _(Sinon pour ceux qui laissent une reviews avec un compte, vous voulez que je vous envois directement un MP après votre reviews ? C'est comme vous voulez, car ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout et nous pourrions même tenir une disctussion, c'est toujours sympathique !)_

* * *

 _Breeef retour chez la Résistance !_

 _Un peu de calme et de détente pour nos héros !_

 _Sur ce, Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

Poe attrapa Ben inconscient, qui chutait devant lui. Il huma légèrement le cou du grand brun en fermant les yeux. Il plia les genoux et le porta sur l'épaule non sans mal. Après tout il faisait une dizaine de centimètres de plus que lui et son corps ne s'était pas entièrement remis de ces derniers jours mouvementés. Il sortit du cockpit sous le regard inquiet de Rey, elle lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'un coup de main mais il refusa gentiment en secouant la tête.

Poe parcourut le vaisseau qui appartenait autre fois à Hux. Il tourna vers la droite et ouvrit la première porte qu'il rencontra, il tomba sur une chambre méticuleusement rangée. Un énorme lit double aux draps sombres trônait en son centre, Poe y déposa Ben dans une grimace de douleur.

Il s'étira en grommellent et inspecta rapidement la chambre. Elle était très simple et ne portait aucune touche personnelle mis à part un holo d'Arcanis. _Sûrement_ _la chambre de ce vieux Hugs…_ Se dit Poe avant de se retourner vers le grand brun qui dormait à point fermé.

Il l'observa dormir quelques instants, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il c'était passé ces dernières semaines. Il avait vu les plus sombres aspects de son ancien amant mais aussi les plus chaleureux… Kylo semblait sincère lorsqu'il clamait vouloir quitter le First Order, rejoindre la Résistance ou encore à quel point il l'aimait. Au fond de lui, Poe sautait de joie et son cœur se réchauffait de cette superbe nouvelle mais il suffisait de regarder sa nuque ou encore ses cuisses qui portait encore sa marque pour comprendre qu'ils étaient loin d'une situation idyllique.

Poe frissonna en repensant à ce moment, il se sentit perdre l'équilibre et s'appuya contre le mur en attendant que la sensation de malaise passe, la respiration agitée. Au bout de quelques instants il alla mieux, et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il rejoignit Rey dans le cockpit, balayant ses problèmes de son esprit pour l'instant.

« Alors tu avais une idée de la nouvelle base qu'ils ont trouvés ? » demanda Rey avec le sourire, excitée comme une puce de retrouver ses amies.

« Oui, Leïa m'a souvent parlée d'une planète éloignée. Bercée dans la Force et oubliée depuis des centaines d'années. Son peuple, très sensible à la Force, fut exterminé à la suite d'une guerre il y a des milliers d'années. Exceptionnelle par son climat doux, l'automne est l'unique saison, transformant les forêts en champ d'or à perte de vue… » raconta Poe un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

Rey l'écouta très attentivement, essayant d'imaginer un spectacle aussi splendide :

« Comment s'appelle cette planète si splendide ?!

-Voss.

-Voss ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler…

-C'est le but ! C'est pour ça que je sûr que c'est là que Leïa à amener la Résistance » s'amusa Poe devant la réaction de son amie.

« Où se trouve-t-elle ?

-Dans la bordure extérieure, loin des regards indiscrets et l'endroit parfait pour disparaître pendant un moment ».

Poe entra les coordonnées de la planète dans le navigateur de bord puis ils entrèrent en hyperdrive.

« Ça va prendre un certain temps avons qu'on arrive, c'est pas vraiment la porte à côté… Ben risque de se réveiller ? » demanda Poe en se tournant vers Rey.

« Non, c'est moi qui le garde sous cet état. De plus, il n'essaie pas de se débattre… »

Poe ne dit rien, il ne savait pas quel côté choisir. Croire une nouvelle fois en lui comme il ne cessait de le faire ou lui tourner définitivement le dos après ce qui lui avait fait subir ? Un vrai dilemme ! Il bailla subitement, se frottant les yeux. Rey en sourit, elle appuya sur le tableau de bord :

« Poe, tu devrais de te reposer. Toutes ses manœuvres ont dû t'exténuer. Il nous reste trois heures avant d'arriver » lui dit-elle en posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

Poe releva la tête et s'apprêtait à protester mais Rey insista :

« Vas-y ! Si, il y a le moindre problème je viens te chercher, je te le promets ! » jura-t-elle

Poe avoua sa défaite, n'ayant pas la force de batailler avec Rey, il se résigna à quitter le cockpit à la recherche d'un lit. Après avoir visité le reste des pièces du vaisseau qui n'était pas bien grand, il tomba sur la chambre d'équipage qui comportait deux couchettes rudimentaires. Sans hésiter il se jeta dessus, il s'allongea de tout son long en soupirant de bien-être. Laissant son cœur douloureux se reposer un peu, il tomba immédiatement dans un sommeil lourd.

oOo

Poe dormait profondément lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui secouer doucement l'épaule, puis une voix au loin qui semblait l'appeler :

« Poe ?... » murmura doucement Rey en secouant son timidement son ami.

Elle l'appela ainsi plusieurs fois avant d'être plus franche dans son emprise et commença à élever doucement la voix :

« Poe ! » s'exclama Rey

Ce fut l'effet escompter, ce dernier se réveilla dans un sursaut et s'assit brusquement, tournant la tête pour analyser ce qui l'entourait et évaluer sa situation. Rey eut un mouvement de recul avant de lui attraper doucement puis fermement les épaules :

« Poe calme toi ! On est arrivé ! » lui expliqua-t-elle en le fixant, légèrement inquiète.

Poe reprit ses esprits et tenta d'apaiser les battements de son cœur qu'ils s'affolaient et sa respiration sifflante. Il sourit doucement à la Jedi avant de s'excuser :

« Désolé, Rey un mauvais rêve c'est tout !

-Bien, tu m'as flanqué une de ses trousses ! Bref, on est arrivé devant Voss.

-Déjà ?! Super ! » Poe se leva et se précipita vers la salle de commande, suivi de près par Rey.

Lorsqu'il arriva au cockpit, on pouvait voir à travers la vitre l'immense planète ambre, entourée de l'immensité du vide intergalactique. Il s'installa au poste de pilotage, et trifouilla le tableau de bord. Il cherchait sa fréquence personnelle pour rejoindre les Résistants terrés sur cette planète aux douces couleurs. Poe se racla la gorge et s'exclama :

« Allo ? Ici Poe Dameron, Commandant de la Résistance et du Black Escadron. Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ? »

Poe et Rey retinrent leur respiration un instant, attendant désespérément une réponse du tableau de bord mais rien… Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet :

« Tu es sûr d'être sur le bon canal ? » demanda Rey

Poe vérifia une seconde fois et pourtant c'était la bonne fréquence. Il ne se laissa pas abattre et retenta sa chance :

« Ici Poe Dameron, Commandant de la Résistance et…

-Meilleur pilote de la galaxie ! » lui coupa une voix familière à l'intercom. « Putain Poe ! C'est vraiment toi ?!

-Snap ?!

-Et oui mon pote ! Ça fait un mois que tu as disparus, on avait peur de ne jamais te revoir ! »

Poe et Snap continuèrent rapidement leur discussion avant que ce dernier leur donne les coordonnées de leur base.

Sans hésiter, Poe y fonça à toute vitesse. Rey et lui étaient surexcités de tous les revoir. Le vaisseau entama une descende gracieuse dans l'atmosphère de Voss. Poe n'avait pas menti, la végétation était de couleur or, rappelant fortement l'automne. Ils traversèrent une falaise et arrivèrent devant une structure qui ressemblait à un temple enfui dans le creux d'une montagne.

Poe y aperçut une piste d'atterrissage de fortune et y posa habilement le gauntlet amélioré. Poe distingua une petite foule qui se hâtait de s'approcher. Rey et lui se précipitèrent à l'arrière du vaisseau et actionnèrent la passerelle qui s'ouvrit doucement… Trop doucement à leur goût, après une attente interminable, ils se jetèrent dehors.

Ils furent tout d'abord aveuglés par la lumière douce et chaude de Voss, levant le bras pour se protéger les yeux. Poe entendit soudainement une sorte de roulement qui s'approchait, accompagné un bip strident.

Poe tourna immédiatement la tête dans sa direction, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le son provenait d'un droïde astromech de série BB de couleur orange et blanc qui fonçait à toute allure en direction du pilote. Poe se mit également à courir dans sa direction :

« BB8 ! Buddy ! » lui cria-t-il.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, BB8 se propulsa en l'air et atterris dans lourdement dans les bras que Poe qui perdit l'équilibre et chuta sur le dos. Il grogna de douleur mais BB8 l'ensevelit de bips.

« Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué !(...) Oui, je sais ….(...) Tu as raison mais…(...) Héhé doucement, parle moins vite ! Moins vite ! »

Même Rey, qui était adoucie devant ce spectacle trognon, n'arrivait pas à comprend entièrement le droïde qui s'exclamait beaucoup trop rapidement. Mais elle comprenait les grandes lignes, il s'était fait un sang d'encre, enfin un sang d'huile dans son cas pour Poe. Il racontait ce qu'il c'était passé depuis que Poe était parti, ce qu'il avait ressenti et l'engueulait de ne pas être revenu plus tôt…

BB8 finit ses jérémiades en posant sa tête contre le torse du pilote. Poe en profita pour gratter la carcasse du droïde comme il avait l'habitude de le faire :

« Je suis tellement content de te revoir » lui dit Poe un sourire sincère au visage.

BB8 vibra et émit une sorte de ronronnement mécanique.

L'assemblée s'était arrêtée pour observer tendrement ce moment si mignon entre Poe et BB-8, Leïa se détacha pour s'approcher doucement de Rey et l'enlaça chaleureusement.

« Rey… Je suis si contente que vous soyez sains et saufs

-Vous nous avez tellement manqués » lui souffla la jeune Jedi, exténuée.

Une fois libéré de BB8, Poe les enlaça toutes les deux, les faisaient sursautées. Poe embrassa le front de Leïa :

« C'est bon d'être à la maison…

-Oui… Vous êtes de retour, chez vous… »

Rey sourit tendrement, elle avait trouvé cette famille qu'elle avait attendu pendant des années et des années. Elle resserra l'étreinte, laissant couler une unique larme de bonheur ruisseler sur sa joue.

Leïa brisa doucement l'accolade en leur souriant :

« Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait vous dire deux mots »

Poe et Rey échangèrent un regard interrogateur, Leïa ricana doucement en se décalant.

Derrière elle, l'assemblée fit de même. S'écartant pour laisser apercevoir une personne au fond. Poe et Rey plissèrent les yeux avant de les écarquiller.

Devant eux, se trouvait Finn ! En chair et en os ! Il les salua d'un sourire et d'un geste de la main :

« Yo ! »

Rey et Poe réagirent au quart de tour, ils s'élancèrent dans une course effrénée pour se jeter au cou du Résistant à la peau mate. Ce dernier perdit à son tour l'équilibre et atterri durement sur les fesses. Rey se mit à pleurer de joie tandis que Poe ne parvenait pas à effacer le sourire sur son visage, il n'y croyait pas ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? Ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais elles pouvaient attendre, profiter de la présence de Finn était la seule chose qui comptait pour l'instant.

Finn posa une main chaleureuse dans le dos de chacun, amplifiant son sourire. Rey essuya les grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues et embrassa soudainement Finn. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres douces de Rey sur les siennes, à côtés d'eux Poe sifflait d'admiration, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Rey brisa leur étreinte :

« Finn, je t'aime ! J'ai cru… J'ai cru que tu étais mort avant que je puisse te l'avouer ! Je m'en suis tellement voulu ! Je … » larmoya-t-elle.

Finn la coupa en l'embrassant à son tour :

« Je t'aime aussi Rey… »

Ils scellèrent une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres mais cette fois-ci pour un baiser plus ardent.

Poe recula et se leva pour être assailli de câlins et de questions de la part de tous les membres de la Résistance.

Après un moment, Leïa éleva légèrement la voix :

« Bon laissez les respirer un peu ! Ils ont besoins de repos ! Allez ouste ! Reprenez vos activités ! Vous les verrez ce soir ! »

Leïa chassa doucement l'assemblée, et ceux qui voulait protester subissait un foudroiement du regard qui les faisaient déguerpir. Cela provoqua l'hilarité chez Poe, se souvenant des nombreuses fois où lui-même avait subi ce fameux regard.

Leïa soupira et se rapprocha d'eux :

« Bon maintenant qu'on nous somme entre nous, que s'est-il passé ? Grâce à BB8, on a retrouvé Finn à temps mais Poe et Rey, vous aviez disparu avec une de nos navettes »

Poe raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu lorsque Kylo avait pris possession de son corps, s'excusant au passage envers Finn qui se gratta le ventre à l'endroit où le sabre l'avait éventré. Un souvenir des plus désagréable…

Une fois son récit terminé, Leïa baissa les yeux. Honteuses des agissements de son fils, elle garda tout de même la tête haute :

« Je suis navrée que Ben vous a infligé tous ces malheurs… Mais maintenant que vous vous êtes échappés, il est hors de portée ! » s'exclama-t-elle déterminée.

Poe et Rey déglutirent avant de s'échanger un regard gêné, Leïa leva un sourcil et leur demanda une explication. Finn lui faisait une moue suspecte.

Rey se contenta de faire une grimace alors que Poe se gratta la nuque en fixant le sol

« Comment dire…. Disons que nous ne sommes pas revenus sans un cadeau ?

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?... » demanda Leïa, sentant le coup foireux.

Finn avait lui froncé les sourcils et Rey essayait disparaître, se faisant la plus petite possible. Poe toussa légèrement :

« Comment dire… Il se peut qu'on ait ramené Kyl… Ben Solo avec nous et qu'il est en ce moment dans le vaisseau, inconscient ? » marmonna Poe relevant les yeux vers Leïa.

« VOUS AVEZ FAIS QUOI ?! » s'insurgeât Leïa.

Sa respiration s'accélérait dangereusement et son cœur s'emballa, elle tituba légèrement, abasourdie par les paroles du pilote qu'elle chérissait tant. Ce dernier se précipita pour la maintenir debout :

« Leïa ! Ça va ?!

-Poe à quoi tu pensais ?!… Ramenez le Suprême Leader à notre base … » elle entama des inspirations par le nez puis des expirations par la bouche pour se calmer.

Finn lui avait serré la mâchoire et les poings, on pouvait lire la colère dans ses yeux :

« On devrait en profiter pour le tuer pendant qu'il est inconscient !

-Finn ! » s'interloqua Rey

« C'est un monstre, Rey ! Il est sans pitié, tuant ce qu'il veut quand il veut. Il ne connaît ni loi, ni pitié ! Il a torturé Poe depuis des mois ! Il a tenté de me tuer ! Que veux-tu de plus ?! Il est trop dangereux pour l'emprisonner. Dès l'instant où il ouvrira les yeux : nous sommes morts ! » cria-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Rey se tut, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'arguments pour lutter contre la fureur de Finn. Elle se retourna tristement vers Poe, compatissant envers ce dernier et sa situation complexe. Poe s'était mordu la joue et avait détourné le regard, tout ce qu'avait dit Finn était malheureusement vrai et il le savait que trop bien…

Pourtant au fond de lui brûlait la flamme de son amour profond envers Ben Solo. Il prit une intense respiration avant de raconter les évènements qui s'étaient produits sur le Finaliser. Poe évita seulement les différentes scènes de tortures et de viols qu'il avait subis, ne voulait pas condamner plus le sort de son amant…

Une fois que Poe avait conclu son récit par leur fuite à travers les tirs du Finaliser, il tapa nerveusement du pied au sol. Fixant Leïa puis Finn, puis Leïa, revenant vers Finn, détournant le regard vers Leïa… L'attente était insupportable !

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir… L'amour que Poe portait pour Ben était évident. D'un côté, Leïa voulait y croire ! Elle voulait revoir son fils… De l'autre, Finn était plus méfiant que jamais, il avait peur que Poe soit incapable d'être objectif à cause de ses sentiments… Il fronça les sourcils et ce tourna en direction de Rey :

« Tu n'as rien dit Rey, qu'elle est ton point de vue ? Tu penses vraim… Tu penses que Kylo est de notre camp ? » lui demanda-t-il septique.

Rey sursauta légèrement, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle réfléchit un moment et commença à s'exclamer, hésitante :

« Je… Je pense… Il m'a clamé son amour pour Poe… De plus le First Order le considère comme un traître, essayant de le tuer lui aussi… Il est inconscient et je le maintien dans cet état, il pourrait résister mais ne fait rien… Je pense que nous sommes tout ce qui lui reste… » elle lança un regard triste en direction du vaisseau dernière eux.

BB8 bipa pour le camp de Poe, affirmant qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait vu, Ben Solo et lui se chamailleraient sur celui qui aime le plus le pilote.

Leïa sourit doucement, se rappelant des souvenirs chaleureux entre son fils plus jeune et Poe. Elle prit une longue respiration en fermant les yeux, profitant une seconde de la douce brise qui berçait ses cheveux grisés avec le temps…

Et fit un pas en direction du vaisseau puis se retourna vers les trois amis et BB8 :

« Nous allons l'enfermer et le mettre sur bonne garde. Il peut nous révéler des informations vitales sur le First Order et laissons-le s'expliquer. Peut-être qu'il essaie vraiment de nous aider… »

Poe acquiesça, soufflant un « merci » en direction du général. Rey sourit légèrement mais Finn tourna les talons rentrant furieusement vers la base en crachant un :

« C'est une très mauvaise idée ! Je vais préparer la cellule... »

Rey se tourna vers Poe, attendant son autorisation pour le rejoindre en vue de la situation gênante. Ce dernier hocha doucement la tête et la jeune Jedi rejoignit son ami en tentant d'apaiser sa fureur.

Quant à Leïa Poe et BB8, ils montèrent dans le vaisseau et rejoignirent la chambre où Kylo dormait. Leïa s'approcha doucement de son fils, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et rangea les mèches rebelles de ce dernier qui lui barraient le front. Poe lui demanda si elle désirait un moment seul avec lui mais elle refusa gentiment.

oOo

Tout c'était déroulé rapidement, la nouvelle que Poe et Rey avait capturé puis ramenés le Suprême Leader s'était propagée rapidement au sein de la Résistance. La première réaction fut des cris d'admiration envers la Jedi et leur commandant mais rapidement plusieurs ont réclamé justice. Ils voulaient voir l'homme qui avait ôté tellement de vies, provoqué tellement de souffrance mourir. Leïa dû se montrer ferme et leur expliqua qu'ils le garderaient en vie grâce à son savoir sur le First Order.

« Une fois la guerre terminée, et la République rebâti, il serra juger et une sentence lui sera administrée. Sachez cependant qu'il est considéré comme un traître du First Order et selon les dires du commandant Dameron ainsi que la Jedi Rey, il souhaite aider la Résistance dans sa lutte. » un silence pesant s'installa suite à la dernière phrase du général…

Elle garde toute fois la tête haute et continua :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une ruse ou un piège, mais nous ne pouvons pas refuser une telle offre. Ne vous trompez pas, c'est notre prisonnier et nous trouverons un moyen de le faire parler ! Comme vous le savez, grâce aux précieuses informations que nous a transmis le capitaine Finn, nous avons pu porter des coups efficaces au First Order. Avec les informations que Kylo Ren détint, nous serons en mesure de porter des coups fatals au First Order et de voir la fin de cette guerre une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Plusieurs Résistants crièrent leur enthousiasme, revigorés par les paroles gorgées d'espoir de leur général. La foule de dissipa rapidement pour retourner à leur tâche, préparant au passage une fête pour ce soir à l'honneur du retour de leur compagnon. Poe et Rey avaient assisté au discours sans un bruit, retrouvant Finn qui ne dirigeait toujours pas la nouvelle.

« Je n'aime pas ça ! S'il s'échappe, il va nous massacrer !

-Tu l'as enfermé toi-même, en disant je te cite « cette cellule fera parfaitement l'affaire ». Alors arrête d'y penser veux-tu ? » le gronda Rey

« Et s'il fait un trou a travers la paroi avec son sabre ?!

-On lui a retiré son sabre …

-Et s'il utilise la Force ?!

-Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans un ancien temple d'un peuple maîtrisant la force. Les cellules ont quelques choses que je ne saurais expliquer mais toute Force y est impraticable.

-Je reste pas convaincu ! » affirma Finn en croisant les bras.

Rey leva les yeux aux ciels, continuant leurs chamailleries. Poe qui n'avait encore rien dit décida d'intervenir en détendant l'atmosphère :

« Alors comme ça Buddy, on a été promu capitaine ?! » s'écria Poe le sourire aux lèvres en s'approchant de lui, une main sur son épaule.

« C'est vrai ça ! Félicitation ! » s'exclama Rey

« Oui… Je … après votre départ je voulais vous retrouver mais on ne savait pas dans quelle direction chercher… Alors j'ai mis à profit mes connaissances des installations du First Order pour indiquer au général quelle cible attaquer. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que la Résistance menait l'offensive, tout le monde était surexcité et les missions s'enchaînaient donc ils m'ont promu capitaine ! » sourit Finn, fier de lui.

« Une idée de génie Finn ! Tu es maintenant un vrai Résistant ! » Poe lui fit une accolade chaleureuse.

Finn répondit sans hésiter à son étreinte, bien qu'il soit têtu comme personne, impulsif et parfois un vrai gosse. Poe était un ami cher et précieux, son premier ami à vrai dire. C'est même lui qui l'avait baptisé Finn, un nom qui portait avec honneur et panache.

« Moi aussi je veux un câlin ! » s'écria Rey, jalouse devant eux.

Elle se jeta sur eux, les bras écartés riant aux éclats. Poe et Finn rirent à leur tour, restant dans cette position plusieurs secondes, profitant de chacun qui leur avait terriblement manqué. BB8 s'incrusta dans leur petit cercle en récitant à travers plusieurs bips qui leur avait manqué aussi ! Provoquant l'hilarité générale, Poe en profita pour reculer d'un pas :

« D'ailleurs on n'a jamais fêté votre arrivée dans la Résistance ! » s'étonna Poe.

Finn et Rey se regardèrent en levant les épaules pour se revenir sur le pilote devant qui affichait un sourire rayonnant.

« On va vous montrer comment on fait la fête sur Yavin IV ! Pas vrai pal ? » adressa-t-il à ses amis en faisant un clin d'œil à BB8.

Ce dernier sortit son chalumeau et imita un pouce en l'air avec, bipant d'impatience !

Sans plus hésiter, Poe ria avant de les prendre chacun sous un bras pour les amener dans une direction bien précise.

Poe, Rey et Finn arrivèrent dans une salle plutôt vaste mais vide pour l'instant, possédant une multitude de tables le long des parois accompagnées de sièges et banquettes. Au centre on trouvait une sorte de bar ovale, s'étendant à 360° qui avait été restauré sous peu, enfin autour du bar un espace assez grand utilisé pour danser. Le tout construit dans une salle au pierre beige qui adoucissait la pièce.

Poe les installa au bar tandis qu'il passa derrière avec une glissade, BB8 lui préféra passer par le petit espace prévu à cet effet.

« Attend Poe tu as le droit d'être là ? » demanda Rey

« Ho tu sais je suis commandant donc j'ai plusieurs avantages. Surtout que ça sera notre secret » dit-il avec l'un de ses célèbres clins d'œil qui chavirait les cœurs.

Il se mit à chercher un alcool digne de ce nom…

« Whisky de Nar Shadaa bof... Du cognac de Belsavis, pas mal mais non… De l'absinthe de Naboo, des années que j'en avais pas vu mais ça pas encore ça… » marmonna Poe à lui-même pendant qu'il fouillait le bar.

Finn se pencha au-dessus du bar curieux alors que Rey jetait des regards furtifs à l'entrée de la salle, inquiète de se faire prendre comme une gamine faisant une bêtise. Poe continuait à chercher lorsque BB8 émis des bips de joie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé buddy ? » Poe s'approcha du droïde qui pointait une bouteille poussiéreuse. Il l'attrapa et souffla dessus pour lire l'étiquette. « J'y crois pas ! Ce sont des bouteilles de Cornellia ! Exactement ce qu'on cherchait ! »

« On ? » demanda Rey suspecte.

La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut un sourire charmeur de la part de pilote. Il déposa trois verres sur le comptoir et versa le contenu de la bouteille poussiéreuse. Le liquide était bleu clair avec une touche de turquoise presque envoûtante. Poe en prit un et tendit le bras pour trinquer.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool avant … » avoua Rey septique.

« Allez fais-moi confiance !

-Je te suis Poe ! » déclara Finn en prenant à son tour un verre.

Rey finit par suivre le mouvement et observa le liquide de plus près. Ils trinquèrent tous les trois puis Poe leva son bras :

« Pour la Résistance !

-Pour la Résistance ! » répondirent Rey et Finn en cœur.

Les amis burent cul sec leur verre. Poe fut le premier à terminer son verre, le déposant sur le comptoir en soupirant de bien-être. Finn suivit en s'étonnant à quel point cette liqueur était excellente. Quant à elle, Rey toussa plusieurs fois après son verre, ayant l'impression que sa gorge brûlait de l'intérieure. Cependant elle devait avouer que ça avait bon goût… Finn et Poe se moquèrent gentiment d'elle avant que le pilote ne les resserve.

« Pour la Résistance ! » répétèrent-ils avant d'avaler leur second verre.

C'est à ce moment que Connix entra dans la salle, ayant entendu des personnes parler depuis le couloir, elle s'était avancée. C'est en voyant Poe derrière le comptoir qu'elle accéléra le pas :

« Poe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais derrière le bar ? Tu sais très bien comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois ! »

Rey et Finn se retournèrent vers cette dernière qui approchait à grand pas tandis que Poe émis un rire gêné.

« Connix ! Il y avait des circonstances atténuantes cette fois-ci !

-Mon œil ! Tu as fini complètement bourré et tu commençais même a te déshabiller devant tout le monde !

-Vraiment ?! J'en ai pas le moindre souvenir… » raconta Poe innocemment.

Rey et Finn suivaient avec attention cette discussion plus que passionnante, sans émettre le moindre son et affichant des sourires moqueurs au pilote. BB8 sortit du bar, déclarant qu'il avait un enregistrement de cette fameuse soirée.

« Montre là nous BB8 ! » s'exclamèrent en même temps Finn et Rey, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« N'y pense même pas pal ! » menaça Poe

BB8 n'écouta pas son maître et afficha un hologramme d'un Poe qui semblait légèrement plus jeune se dandiner sensuellement mais aussi maladroitement. Enlevant ses vêtements à travers un strip-tease.

Rey et Finn pouffèrent de rire tandis que Connix gloussait légèrement. Quant à lui, Poe se mit à courir auprès de BB8 qui s'enfuyait sous des bips moqueurs :

« Attend ! Tu vas voir un peu BB8 ! » menaça une seconde fois Poe à sa poursuite.

oOo

Ils restèrent dans la salle, discutant de tout et de rien pendant un long moment. Au fil du temps de plus en plus de personnes les avaient rejoints et la fête pu commencer.

La musique battait son plein, la pièce était devenue beaucoup plus sombre mais de nombreux spots de lumières zébraient cette dernière. Tout le monde dansait, chantait, discutait et buvait dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Connix dansait dangereusement près d'un résistant d'une vingtaine d'années qui ne cessait de lui sourire.

Poe qui avait bu plusieurs verres, se trouvait en plein milieu de la piste de danse. Mouvant son corps au fil de la musique, ses mouvements étaient coordonnés, rythmé, efficaces, sexy… C'était le roi de la piste, le meilleur danseur de la Résistance après tout. Les résistants autour de lui criait son nom et sifflait d'admiration. Affichant un sourire charmeur sur le visage, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter…

BB8 lui se trouvait à côté de son maître, remuant la tête en servant de spot personnel pour Poe. Et bipant d'excitation.

Finn et Rey étaient restés au bar essayant de discuter à travers la musique. Finn qui n'avait pas arrêté de boire tandis que Rey s'était arrêté à son troisième verre. Entendant les cris d'enthousiasmes, Finn tourna la tête pour apercevoir Poe se trémousser :

« Vas-y Babe ! Bouge ce corps ! » cria-t-il en levant son verre et hurlant de rire !

Alors que Rey à côté de lui, fixait sa main.

« C'est étrange, je ressens comme des picotements dans ma … » un hoquet la coupa dans son élant.

Leïa, elle était installée à une table jusqu'à côté de la sortit, buvant un verre de vin ramené de Naboo et regardant avec amusement ses membres s'amuser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas organisé une soirée pareille. Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée de ce breuvage exceptionnellement fruité.

Elle fut interrompue par un soldat qui se précipita dans la salle et la parcourue du regard, paniqué. Leïa se leva et lui posa une main réconfortante sur le bras. Le soldat était humain et ne devais pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans. En la voyant, il se mit bafouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Calme toi, et dis-moi calmement ce qu'il se passe soldat » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il prit une longue respiration et Leïa le sortit de la pièce, s'éloignant de la musique et brouhaha. Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, le soldat mit quelques secondes à respirer pour reprendre la parole.

« C'est Kylo Ren… Madame, il est réveillé » avoua-t-il essoufflé.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello there !_

 _Non je ne suis pas mort !_

 _Désolé ... 3 trois mois sans écrires c'est bcp mais me revoilà enfin presque ! J'ai un emploi du temps très sérré mais je vais comme même faire mon possible et sachez que je vais finir cette fic soyez en sur ! (Après je n'avais jamais prévu de faire autant de chapitre donc je risque de rusher un peu les choses vers la fin ! :D )_

 _Après il y a plusieurs désicions dont je ne suis pas fière comme Poe qui pleure bcp trop au début ou la "romance" entre Finn et Rey (que je ne vais pas vraiment continuer vous verez :P )_

 _Breef j'espère que vous êtes toujours là et que la suite va continuer à vous plaire !_

 _review:_

 _nonochette29: Et ouio Finn est en vieeeee ! Il est trop mignon pour être mort ! Ha oui Kylo n'est pas très content :P_

 _Pinky Cherry: BB8 est immortel madame ! JAMAIS je le verrai détruire dans mes fics ! Et bim Leïa dés la première partie du chapitre ! Enjoy ;)_

 _Christine: Un plaisir que tu aimes ma fic ! J'apprécie aussi cette review thanks ! En espérant que la suite continue de te plaire !_

 _Breeeef_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre 19

Kylo avais l'impression de flotter sur une rivière qui descendait doucement le pan de sa montagne. Il se sentait apaisé, comme si tous ses problèmes s'étaient envolés : toutes ses responsabilités, ses devoirs, le First Order, la Résistance … Ici et maintenant, plus rien ne comptait à part la tranquillité des lieux. Kylo se laissa porter par ce courant pendant plusieurs heures, fermant les yeux pour amplifier cette sensation de bien-être, pensant à tout et à rien en même temps. Il se remémora son enfance, son adolescence. Puis son passage au côté obscur, sa nouvelle vie en tant qu'apprenti de Snoke, Maître des chevaliers de Ren puis de son couronnement comme Suprême Leader…

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux lorsque ses derniers souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux clos. Il se rappela la haine d'El'kar, de sa fuite du destroyer d'Hux, de la peau douce de Poe puis son regard triste et plus rien… Ce paradis n'était qu'une chimère, surtout qu'il manquait un élément essentiel : Poe !

Kylo se réveilla brusquement dans sa cellule, pantelant comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration depuis tout ce temps. Il grogna de douleur en massant désespérément ses tempes, il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait jeté contre un speeder en pleine vitesse… Il s'assit au bord de ce qu'il lui servait de lit, une vieille paillasse en pierre, absolument pas confortable. Il étira son dos douloureux avant de regarder ce qui l'entourait. Mis à part sa paillasse, la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait comportait deux chaises en bois, un lavabo en pierre et une douche accompagnée de Wc sans aucune intimité…

Une cellule, il avait atterri dans une cellule crasseuse de la Résistance… Dire qu'il n'y avait pas deux jours, il était Suprême Leader… L'amour n'avait pas que des bons aspects. Il se leva lentement, se retourna pour apercevoir une caméra ancrée dans la pierre. Ils guettent mes moindres gestes, ils doivent être terrifiés.

Kylo soupira avant de faire craquer ses doigts, ses yeux révélèrent une détermination sans égale. Il est temps que je sorte d'ici et que j'aille chercher Poe, il me doit des explications ! Il joignit ses mains, se concentra et les tendit brusquement en direction de la porte. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que cette dernière se déforme pour ensuite voltiger dans les couloirs de la base, rien ne se produit. Il regarda ses mains d'un air incrédule, il retenta l'opération plusieurs fois avant de crier de rage et d'abattre son poing contre la paroi. Ces misérables larves de la Résistance avaient réussi à trouver un moyen pour bloquer sa Force, ces lâches ! Depuis quand avaient-ils une technologie aussi performante ?!

Après plusieurs minutes, il finit par se calmer, s'assit au centre de la pièce en tailleur et fit le vide dans sa tête. Il se laissa à la Force qui l'entourait, aspirant lentement et expirant… Rien, c'était comme si la Force n'était tout simplement pas présente entre ces quatre murs. Kylo grinça des dents mais tenta de maintenir sa concentration. Après tout, s'il ne pouvait pas rejoindre Poe, c'est Poe qui viendrait à lui. Il se focalisa alors sur le lien qui les unissait et qu'il avait lui-même bâti. Toujours rien, il ne ressentait rien ! La colère l'enveloppa et brisa sa concentration, d'un bon il se mit à cogner de rage la paroi rocheuse devant lui en hurlant de colère. Il continua un moment, peignant le mur de son sang…

Il finit par se laisser tomber contre ce même mur, dépité et épuisé… Il était prisonnier et pour de bon. Cependant la seule chose qu'il désirait était de revoir Poe… Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Il se retourna précipitamment vers cette dernière, un sourire sur les lèvres :

« Poe ! » s'écria-t-il enjoué.

« Bonjour Ben » lui répondit calmement une voix féminine et mûre.

Le sourire de Kylo se transforma en grimace quand il aperçut sa génitrice devant lui, il avait naïvement cru que le pilote serait son premier visiteur…

« Bonjour Leïa » répondit-il, après plusieurs secondes.

« Je peux ?... » demanda la générale avant de faire un pas de plus dans sa cellule.

Kylo lui désigna avec le menton, l'une des chaises. Leïa s'approcha doucement et s'installa, Kylo préféra rester debout au centre de la pièce. Elle fixa le visage de son fils en souriant doucement, elle semblait sereine et heureuse.

« C'est le fait de m'avoir emprisonné qui te fait sourire ? » demanda froidement Kylo en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, je me disais que mon fils était devenu un homme splendide. Je comprends que Poe n'est pu résister »

Kylo rougit et tourna la tête, provoquant un léger rire chez Leïa. Il n'avait pas entendu sa mère rire depuis des années et il en avait presque oublié ce doux son cristallin et innocent. Sans un mot, il s'assit à côté de sa mère et la fixa. Elle semblait exténuée, ses cheveux étaient presque tous gris et des cernes dessinaient ses yeux. Cette dernière tendit la main et caressa tendrement la joue de Kylo. Il ferma les yeux en sentant la main chaude sa mère sur sa peau.

« Maman… » souffla-t-il.

« Bienvenue à la maison Ben.

-Je suis… désolé pour Papa » articula-t-il avec difficulté, fuyant le regard de Leïa.

« Je sais mon chéri, je sais… Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps »

Kylo resta muet mais au fond de lui, il était heureux et apaisé. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Leïa reprit la parole :

« Tu as faim ou soif ?

-Non, ça va. Où est Poe ? Je veux le voir. »

Leïa soupira.

« Il s'amuse en ce moment avec ses amis et sa famille, laisse-lui le temps de venir par lui-même.

-Mais c'est pour lui que j'ai quitté le First Order ! Je ne suis pas devenu tout d'un coup un Résistant au service de la galaxie ! » il haussa malgré lui le ton.

Leïa prit un visage plus sévère :

« En suivant Poe, tu as rejoint la Résistance que tu le souhaites ou non. Tes crimes ne peuvent rester impunis et la seule manière de te racheter est de nous aider à vaincre le Fisrt Order.

-C'est une menace ?!

-Non… C'est la réalité Ben, tu as causé beaucoup de souffrances dans la galaxie et de nombreuses personnes réclament justice. Même si moi et Poe, nous nous te défendons, nous serons impuissants si ne te rachètes pas. »

Kylo se leva brusquement et tourna le dos à sa mère.

« Je veux voir Poe » ordonna-t-il.

Leïa comprit que la conversation était terminée, elle se leva à son tour et marcha en direction de la porte :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu vas devoir attendre qu'il vienne de son plein gré »

La porte se referma derrière elle, laissant Kylo seul avec ses tourments.

Poe se réveilla lentement, les yeux embrumés et un mal de tête horrible l'accompagnait. Victime d'une terrible gueule de bois, il gémit et tenta de se rendormir aussitôt. Il sentit soudainement un mouvement à côté de lui, il écarquilla les yeux et se releva pour s'asseoir. Il remarqua alors qu'il était torse nu et simplement vêtu de son caleçon, il se massa la tempe. Il n'avait que très peu de souvenirs de la veille, simplement qu'il avait bien trop bu et finit sur la piste de danse…

Il sortit de sa torpeur, un ronflement à côté de lui, dans un sursaut il se retourna. Allongé à côté de lui, Finn en caleçon, sur le dos, les bras et jambes écartés, prenant le maximum de place et ronflant sans gêne. Poe écarquilla les yeux, Finn ? Dans mon lit, à moitié nu ?! Il se mit à rougir, il avait tant bu que ça ?! Ce n'était pas possible, il s'en souviendrait mais il n'avait malheureusement aucun souvenir de s'être couché, encore moins avec Finn !

Pris légèrement de panique, il recula légèrement avant de buter contre quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna pour comprendre que ce quelque chose était un quelqu'un : Rey entièrement habillée, dormait en boule, prenant le moins de place possible, en respirant paisiblement. Poe soupira de soulagement, si Rey avait passé la nuit avec eux, c'est qu'ils n'avaient rien fait… Les yeux lourds, il regarda rapidement la chambre dans laquelle ils étaient. Une chambre simple et plutôt grande. Il voulut se lever et réveiller ses compagnons mais la fatigue l'emporta. Il se laissa retomber en arrière et repris sa place initiale, entre Rey et Finn.

Malgré les ronflements de Finn, il ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil…

Les jours qui suivirent défilèrent rapidement. Le premier jour, ils passèrent la journée à dormir tous les trois, bullant au réveil. Personne ne les interrompit, tout le monde se remettait de la folle nuit de la veille et puis ces trois-là avaient bien mérités quelques jours de congés. Cependant la nouvelle que Kylo Ren s'était réveillé et réclamait la présence de Poe s'était propagée dans toute la base. Toutefois, Poe décida de l'ignorer dans un premier temps.

Le second jour, les trois amis décidèrent de partir en randonnée sur Voss, cette planète aux couleurs apaisantes et à la faune unique, accompagnés de BB-8 évidement. Ils marchèrent toute la matinée, traversant des plaines d'or et des champs de la même couleur. En fin de matinée, ils entrèrent dans une forêt aux couleurs châtaigne, si épaisse que la lumière avait du mal à traverser la cime des arbres. Après un moment, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière au sol. Ils décidèrent alors que c'était l'endroit parfait pour s'arrêter pique-niquer. La douce brise agitait calmement les branches des arbres aux alentours, faisant grincer ces dernières.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, BB-8 en profita pour leur montrer les holos qu'il avait filmé pendant la soirée. On pouvait voir Poe danser sensuellement au milieu de la piste de danse, puis Finn apparaître et défier Poe en battle de danse. Après plusieurs mouvements quelque peu gênants, la foule autour d'eux criait le nom du vainqueur : Poe. Sur l'holo, ce dernier semblait très fier de lui mais ce n'était pas fini. Après quelques verres de trop, Finn défia une nouvelle fois Poe à un concours de t-shirt mouillé, ce dernier accepta sans hésiter.

Pendant qu'il regardait l'holo, Finn et Poe rougissaient légèrement et étaient silencieux tandis qu'à côtés d'eux, Rey mourrait de rire. Pour le concours de t-shirt mouillé, c'était Finn qui fut élu vainqueur. C'est alors que Rey apparu à son tour, un verre à moitié vide dans la main et les cheveux en pagailles :

« Pour vous départager, faite un concours de Strip-Tease ! » hurla-t-elle, soutenu par toute l'assemblée.

Rey s'arrêta soudainement de rire, et s'approcha de l'holo en se répétant que ce n'était pas possible ! Ce fut au tour de Finn et Poe de se moquer mais leur raillerie fut de courte durée. En effet, l'holo continuait sur le Strip-Tease effectué de la part de Finn et Poe en plein milieux de la piste de dance. On pouvait les voir effectuer des mouvements sensuels et quelques fois maladroits dû à l'alcool… C'est avec soulagement qu'ils aperçurent qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés au caleçon… Mais la foule de Résistants sifflait d'admiration et les acclamait, et après plusieurs minutes de débats bruyants, ce fut Poe qui fut élu vainqueur. Au grand désarroi de Finn qui fut triste d'avoir perdu, il reçut un baiser de compensation de la part de Rey. Suivis d'un de Poe ?!

Les trois amis crièrent de surprise en voyant devant un Poe bleuté en hologramme rouler une pelle à un Finn lui aussi bleuté. Ce dernier ne semblait pas d'ailleurs pas mécontent de ce baiser, l'hologramme se finit sur cette scène et BB-8 émit des bips moqueurs. Tandis que les trois n'osaient plus se regarder… Ils finirent de manger en silence et reprirent leur route vers la base, toujours gênés par la révélation dont ils venaient d'être témoins…

Le troisième jour, Poe en profita pour chouchouter son Black One, en compagnie de BB-8. Il passa sa journée à réparer, améliorer et piloter son vaisseau adoré. Il rentra le soir dans sa chambre, couvert de suie et de graisse de moteur. Il se prit une douche brûlante avant de se jeter dans ses draps.

Le quatrième jour, il aida quelques Résistants à finir les installations, à établir un périmètre de sécurité autour de la base, à vérifier les différents X-Wings stationnés. Il demanda aussi un briefing des différents commandants de la base pour voir quels évènements ils avaient manqué. Poe en profita aussi pour passer la soirée en compagnie du Black Escadron, ils lui racontèrent comment ils avaient parcouru la galaxie à sa recherche et les différentes péripéties qu'ils avaient rencontré.

Le cinquième jour, tandis que Poe se promenait dans les couloirs de la base, il tomba sur Finn et Rey qui le cherchaient. Cela faisait cinq jours que Kylo s'était réveillé et Poe ne lui avait toujours pas rendu visite ses amis se posaient des centaines de questions. Rey et Finn s'arrêtèrent donc juste devant lui :

« Rey, Finn ! Quoi de neuf ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

« On s'inquiète pour toi, Poe » commença doucement Rey.

« Pour moi ? Mais je vais parfaitement bien !

-On te croit, mais on se demandait quelque chose…

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Rey ?

-C'est pas facile à dire… Je..

-Pourquoi n'as-tu toujours pas rendu visite à Kylo ? » les coupa Finn.

« Finn ! » s'interloqua Rey de son manque de tac.

Poe, lui, eu comme un sursaut et l'espace d'un instant, son visage s'assombrit… Mais il reprit tout de suite son sourire charmeur, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et avoua bêtement :

« Je l'avais complètement oublié ! J'étais trop excité de tous vous revoir ! »

À la suite de sa tirade, Poe émit un léger rire. Cependant Rey et Finn n'étaient pas dupes et comprirent immédiatement que ce rire sonnait faux. L'ancien soldat attrapa alors le bras de Poe et plongea son regard dans le sien :

« Poe… On sait que tu ne vas pas bien… Laisse nous t'aider.

-Il a raison, nous sommes là pour toi et tu peux nous faire confiance ! » ajouta Rey, aux côtés de Finn.

Poe soupira, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir des amis aussi généreux mais surtout aussi têtus… Il finit par céder et les amena dans sa chambre, pour ainsi parler en privé. Il les força à s'asseoir tandis qu'il préféra rester debout, il se mit alors à leur révéler tout ce qui s'était passé au bord du Finaliser. Il leur raconta comment il était retombé sur le charme de Kylo, les moments agréables qu'ils avaient passé avec lui. Puis leurs disputes, les coups, leurs combats, jusqu'au viol…

Bien que Poe se forçait à dédramatiser la chose en les regardant sans perdre la face, Rey eu un mouvement de recul et porta sa main sur la bouche, horrifiée. Finn, lui, était si crispé qu'on pouvait entendre ses dents grincer, il serra les poings si fort que du sang en coulait légèrement. Lorsque Poe finit de parler, Rey se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui demander pardon. Elle aura dû remarquer depuis le début, il sourit devant l'innocence de Rey. Finn lui se leva d'un bond, il était si furieux qu'une veine sur son front pris de l'ampleur.

« Poe… Je suis désolé que tu es dû subir tout ça !

-Finn ce n'est pas ta faute voyons. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher !

-Peut être… »

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la chambre en courant. Rey tenta de l'appeler mais en vain, il était déjà loin.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que le fait qu'il n'a pas pu nous aider lorsque nous étions sur le Finaliser le ronge… » répondit doucement Poe, légèrement inquiet pour son ami.

« Tu as sûrement raison. Mais où cours-t-il ainsi ?! »

Un léger moment de silence s'installa lorsqu'ils s'exclamèrent en cœur :

« Ben ! »

« Va chercher Leïa et une équipe médicale, je me charge de les rejoindre à la cellule !

-Une équipe médicale ? Finn ne tuerait jamais Ben !

-Ce n'est pas pour Ben que je m'inquiète » avoua Poe légèrement paniqué tandis qu'il sortait à son tour de la chambre en courant.

Kylo s'ennuyait dans sa cellule, isolé de toute vision de l'extérieur, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était enfermé mais pour lui cela faisait déjà une éternité… A part ses geôliers, seule sa mère lui avait rendu visite.

Lors de sa seconde visite, elle avait apporté quelques ouvrages qu'elle gardait depuis des années. Kylo les reconnu immédiatement, c'étaient les livres qu'ils avaient lorsqu'il était le padawan de Luke. Elle lui avait avoué que c'étaient les seuls qui avaient survécus à l'incendie et qu'elle les gardait depuis tout ce temps dans l'espoir de les lui rendre… Il l'avait remercié et passait à présent son temps à lire ces livres de son enfance, certains codés dans de vieux langages qui forçaient Kylo à se souvenirs des enseignement de Luke, qui remontaient à des années.

Il restait contrarié que Poe ne soit toujours pas venu lui rendre visite, après tout c'était à cause de lui qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation ! Il ne cessait de demander la même question à ses geôliers et sa mère et ces derniers avaient toujours la même réponse. Poe était au courant qu'il le réclamait mais ne se décidait toujours pas de venir… Kylo ne comprenait pas, c'est lui qui lui avait demandé de le suivre, de rejoindre cette foutue Résistance mais maintenant il était enfermé entre ces quatre murs et Poe devait savourer le fait que leurs rôles se soit finalement inversés…

Kylo secoua la tête pour se raisonner, Poe n'était pas comme ça. C'était la personne la plus chaleureuse et généreuse qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Non, si Poe décidait de ne pas le voir, c'était sûrement qu'il avait une bonne raison… Et au fond de son cœur Kylo espérait que son pilote allait un jour lui pardonner cet acte pourtant impardonnable…

Tandis qu'il était en pleine lecture, avachi sur sa paillasse, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit subitement. Kylo leva à peine les yeux de son livre, supposant que ce n'étaient que ses geôliers qui lui apportaient ce qu'ils qualifiaient de nourriture mais qui ressemblait plus à de la bouillasse immangeable…. Ce fut donc avec surprise qu'il aperçu l'ex Stormtrooper, FN-2187 qui le fixait depuis le pas de sa cellule. Ce dernier semblait furieux, les poings serrés et il le foudroyait du regard. Kylo émit un rictus et se reconcentra sur son livre :

« Ainsi tu as survécu, je suis presque impressionné … » lâcha-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Finn réagit immédiatement, il s'approcha furieusement de Kylo. Une fois suffisamment proche, il arracha le livre des mains de Kylo pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce puis il attrapa d'une main ferme le col de Kylo et rapprocha son visage du sein :

« Espèce de pourriture ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais mort depuis longtemps !

-Ho ? Le soldat sort les griffes maintenant ? » railla Kylo.

Finn le frappa au visage, Kylo réagit à peine au coup. Il plongea son regard dans celui du résistant et sourit :

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? »

Avant que Finn ne puisse réagir ou même répondre, Kylo lui administra un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui le propulsa en arrière, s'étalant au sol.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes avant que je m'énerve… » menaça calmement Kylo.

Finn se leva lentement, une main posée sur l'endroit que Kylo venait de toucher. Il cracha sur sol avant de prendre la parole :

« Tu me dégoûtes… Tu ne mérites pas l'amour que Poe te porte ! » hurla-t-il.

Kylo en fronça les sourcils et sentit malgré lui ses muscles se tendre.

« Je sais ce que tu lui as fait ! Comment as-tu pu ?! Comment tu as pu faire ça à Poe ? N'étiez-vous pas amants avant ?! » continua Finn.

Le rictus de Kylo s'effaça et ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude.

« Et après tu oses lui dire que tu l'aimes !

-Je l'aime » réagit Kylo, furieux des propos de Finn.

« Ho vraiment ?! Si tu l'aimais vraiment tu le laisserais en paix !

-La ferme !

-Tu ne cesses de le faire souffrir ! Tu provoques destruction et désolation sur ton passage. Poe a déjà suffisamment souffert à cause de toi, tu ne le mérite pas ! » Finn marqua une pause avant de prendre sur un ton glacial : « Si tu l'aimes, tu sais que tu dois disparaître et ne jamais le revoir.

-LA FERME ! » hurla de rage Kylo.

D'une vitesse fulgurante, Kylo réduisit la distance qui les séparait et attrapa Finn par la gorge. Il faucha alors ses jambes et le résistant tomba lourdement sur le dos. Kylo se mit alors à califourchon sur ce dernier et commença dangereusement à lui serrer la gorge de ses deux mains. Finn se débattit et tenta sans succès de s'extirper, l'ancien Suprême Leader était trop fort pour lui… Il eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer et commença à voir trouble quand subitement une voix s'éleva près de la porte :

« Ça suffit Kylo ! Arrête ! » l'ordre cingla dans la cellule et était sans appelle.

Kylo écarquilla les yeux, lâcha immédiatement le cou de Finn, se leva en trombe et tremblait légèrement :

« Poe… je… » commença Kylo

Le pilote ne lui adressa même pas un regard et s'approcha de son ami pour ensuite s'accroupir pour être à son niveaux.

« Ça va Finn ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Prit d'une quinte de toux avant de retrouver une respiration régulière, le résistant lui répondit positivement en hochant simplement la tête. Poe l'aida à se relever et à marcher pour quitter la cellule, ignorant royalement Kylo qui n'osait pas bouger. Une fois arrivé à la porte, Poe demanda à Finn s'il pouvait marcher, ce dernier lui répondit affirmativement. Le pilote lui proposa alors d'aller rejoindre Leïa et Rey qui ne devaient pas tarder, en précisant qu'il ne serait pas long.

Poe se retourna ensuite pour faire face à Kylo qui n'avait pas bougé. Sans un mot, il s'approcha de lui le pas lourd. Une fois à sa portée, le pilote attrapa le col de Kylo et le poussa jusqu'à le plaquer contre la paroi froide. Bien que Poe faisait une tête de moins que lui, Kylo savait que ce dernier était sérieux et qu'il fallait faire attention. Poe resta un moment dans cette position sans émettre le moindre bruit, jugeant l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il finit par lui adresser la parole, les sourcils froncés et le ton froid :

« Comment veux-tu qu'on te fasse confiance après ça ?!

-Poe pardonne moi… Je ne voulais pas… » confia Ren en fuyant les yeux onyx qui le fixaient.

« Te pardonner ?! Après m'avoir abandonné et tué tes camarades, rejoins le côté obscur, après m'avoir torturé, après avoir tenté de tous nous tuer, de m'avoir capturé, torturé puis violé ! Et maintenant, tu clames que tu m'aimes alors que tu viens d'essayer d'assassiner mon ami ! Je devrais te pardonner ?! » haussa la ton Poe.

Kylo se pinça les lèvres, les paroles de Poe étaient cinglantes et cruelles mais malheureusement vraies… Il releva la tête pour regarder avec des yeux paniqués l'homme qu'il aimait. Qu'allait-il se passer, allait-il l'abandonner ?! Il ne pouvait pas survivre sans lui !

« Poe je suis désolé, je veux changer ! Aide-moi à devenir quelqu'un de bien ! S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi...

-Ce que je veux ne rentre pas en jeux. La Résistance est dos au mur tandis que le First Order continue de croître et d'augmenter son contrôle de la galaxie. Notre histoire est insignifiante comparée aux terreurs que subissent ceux oppressés par le First Order ! » Poe lâcha le col de Kylo et recula. Il s'apprêta à sortir de la cellule quand il reprit la parole :

« Si tu veux que je te pardonne, aide la Résistance à sauver la galaxie »

C'est sur ces mots que Poe sortit de la cellule et laissa Kylo seul et dépité.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello there !_

 _J'ai disparu, je l'avoue... 6 Mois d'abscence c'est beaucoup et je m'en excuse. (Surtout que ça fait 6 mois jour pour jour...)_

 _Je vous avoue que j'ai un peu "quitté" le monde de la fanfic. J'en lis presque plus et j'ai pas écris depuis un moment..._

 _Mais cela fait un an que j'ai découvert ce superbe univers avec de nombreuses fics sublime ! Et je veux tenir mes promesses du coup je vous le dis je vais finir cette fic. Je ne sais pas quand mais je la finirai !_

 _Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais prévu quelle fasse 20 chapitres ! Et j'avais encore pas mal d'idée. Du coup ne soyez pas trop surpris si le rythme s'accélère pour les prochains chapitres._

 _Bref enjoy !_

 _Review:_

 _Pink Cherry : tu me suis depuis le début et j'en suis très flatté ! Et oui il était temps que Poe fasse redescendre Kylo ! Faut dire que notre pilote préféré a un sacré caractère :P_

 _Christine: Ho fallait bien que Kylo subisse les conséquences de ses conneries :P Ne t'inquiète pas !_

 _Charlinall: Ho arrête tu vas me faire rougir ! Ta review m'a donné la force de finalement finir ce chapitre ! Très content que ma fic te plaise ! N'hésite pas a enjoy le reste !_

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, furent difficiles pour Kylo. Isolé dans sa cellule, les paroles de Poe résonnaient incontestablement dans son esprit. Tel un écho sans fin. Kylo passait la majorité de son temps assis par terre, s'appuyant contre la paroi. Fixant d'un air las le plafond triste de sa cellule, attendant que le temps passe…

Il avait vite compris que s'il voulait un jour reprendre Poe dans ses bras, il devait tout d'abord aider la Résistance à remporter la guerre. Il en avait fait part à sa mère, il y a un moment déjà, pourtant rien n'avait changé. Personne ne lui avait posé la moindre question, comme si finalement ils n'en avaient rien à faire …

Dans un soupir, il cala sa tête comme il put et ferma les yeux. Depuis son interaction avec Poe, le sommeil le fuyait, pourtant il s'endormit sans faire attention.

Il fut réveillé par un coup dans la jambe. Ouvrant subitement les yeux, il foudroya le résistant qui le regardait de haut. Un humain d'une cinquantaine d'années, ses yeux traduisaient son expérience et dévoilaient les horreurs dont il avait été témoin. Cet homme avait sûrement participé à la défaite de l'Empire et maintenant luttait contre la monté en puissance du First Order.

« Debout raclure, c'est l'heure de dévoiler tous les secrets du First Order » ordonna le résistant.

Dans un grognement, Kylo se leva et tandis les mains se laissant docilement menotter.

« Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Pour toi je suis Ax et rien d'autre. »

Il le poussa vers les chaises placées face à face, c'est alors que Kylo remarqua un Twi'lek qui tenait un datapad et restait prêt de la porte. Ce dernier semblait l'observer timidement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Kylo l'observa, il sursauta et se concentra à nouveau sur son datapad. Kylo en fut presque amusé, ils n'avaient rien trouvés de mieux qu'un Twi'lek adolescent et peureux comme notaire pour les informations capitales qu'il avait à leur fournir…

Ax claqua des doigts pour capter à nouveau l'attention du captif :

« C'est moi que tu regardes raclure ! Tu vas d'abord me parler des emplacements les plus sensibles et les moins protégés du First Order ! »

Kylo tourna lentement la tête vers Ax et émis un rictus, l'homme avait le visage ferme et la mâchoire serrée. Il avait dû se porter volontaire pour cet interrogatoire mais la haine qui lui portait était presque palpable.

Kylo se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise et sourit au Résistant :

« Hum …. Par où commencer ? Le laboratoire de Mont Calamri, l'usine sur Ryloth, des stations de recherches dans la Bordure Extérieur, de l'académie sur Dantoinne … Il y en a tellement, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas pressé car on risque d'y passer la semaine. » déclara Kylo le sourire aux lèvres.

L'espace d'un instant, Ax grimaça de surprise mais repris tout de suite son sérieux :

« Fais pas le malin avec moi, parle-moi d'abord de l'usine sur Ryloth et en détail, on avisera en suite le reste. »

Kylo hocha la tête et se mit à expliquer les différents systèmes de défense qui accompagnaient l'usine tandis que Ax y portait toute son attention et que le Twi'lek tapotait avec ferveur sur les touches du datapad en suivant le rythme de leur discussion.

Ils y passèrent plus d'une heure, Ax ne cessait les questions et Kylo répondait à celles dont il avait les réponses. Bien qu'en tant Suprême Leader il aurait dû posséder une connaissance quasi infinie sur les différentes structures du First Order, il avait laissé Hux s'occuper de la plupart de ces détails. Cependant, n'ayant aucune confiance en son amiral, il s'était renseigné de son côté également…

Une fois Ax à court de question, ce dernier se leva, retira les menottes aux poignets de Kylo puis sortit de la cellule en compagnie du Twi'lek sans un mot. Le laissant quelque peu perplexe, il n'avait aucune idée si le résistant avait été satisfait des informations qui lui avait fourni. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre …

A la suite des révélations obtenu de leur prisonnier, les personnes les plus influentes de la Résistance s'étaient rassemblées dans la salle de commandement. C'est ainsi que Rey, Finn, Poe, Leïa, Chewbacca, Ax et plusieurs officiers se tenaient au centre de la pièce, autour d'un hologramme représentant l'usine sur Ryloth. Cet hologramme était une reconstitution approximative bâtie sur les informations fournies par Kylo Ren.

« Voici l'usine de Ryloth, d'après notre « invité » cette dernier produit en secret une grande majorité des Tie-Fighters du First Order. Elle est défendue par plusieurs tourelles automatiques et se situe dans une vallée rocheuse empêchant tout accès au sol. Pas besoin de préciser non plus qu'elle possède un hangar fourmillant de Tie-Fighters parés à défendre la station » précisa Ax tout en désignant plusieurs points sur l'hologramme pour soutenir ses propos.

\- Détruire cette usine doit être notre propriété, nous ne pouvons pas laisser le First Order agrandir son armée alors que nous sommes quelques centaines. » affirma Leïa.

\- Sans vouloir vous offensez Général, nous ne pouvons pas savoir si les dires de Ren sont véridiques. Rien ne l'empêche de nous d'envoyer dans un piège » avoua un officier qui n'avait pas confiance en l'ancien Supreme Leader.

\- Pour quelles raisons il nous mentirait ? Il a rejoint de son plein gré la Résistance ! » le défendit Rey.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, Ren n'est pas digne de confiance. Il reste un monstre… » déclara froidement Finn.

-Finn ! Comment tu peux dire ça ?!

-Parce que c'est la vérité Rey ! Il a tenté de me tuer il n'y a pas une semaine ! ».

Rey le foudroya du regard et se dernier fit de même. Elle fit discrètement un léger mouvement de tête en direction de Poe, faisant comprendre son manque de tact. Finn grinça des dents mais ne dit plus rien et un silence gênant s'installa…

« Que ce soit un mensonge ou non, il nous faut tirer ça aux claires. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer une telle opportunité ! » rallia Leïa.

-Et que proposez-vous Général ? C'est une mission suicide, si on y envoie une escouade et que c'est effectivement un piège, elle sera massacrée. » ajouta Ax.

-Nous pourrions envoyer un éclaireur pour déterminer si c'est un piège ou non.

-Mais si l'éclaireur est découvert, le First Order enverra des renforts et nous pourrons faire une croix sur cette usine… »

Leïa se pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant à une différente approche…

« La Générale n'est pas objective ! Nous devons abandonner cette usine pour nous focaliser sur d'autres cibles ! Ne voyez-vous pas que pour le bien de cette Résistance, nous devons laisser tomber cette usine et exécuter ce prisonnier qui nous empoissonne l'esprit ! » déclara le même officier.

L'assemblée explosa et les différents officiers débâtèrent bruyamment sur la bonne décision à prendre. Dans un brouhaha incessant, Chewbacca rugit. Calmant instantanément l'assemblée. Il se mit alors à parler dans sa langue natale et Rey traduisit.

« Je n'ai pas dit que la Générale nous menait à une mort certaine ! »se défendit l'officier. « Je dis simplement aux vue des relations qui lies la Générale Organa au prisonnier Kylo Ren. Cette dernière ne peut établir un raisonnement objectif. Cela va de même pour le commandant Dameron… »

Un nouveau silence s'installa et tous les regards se portèrent sur Poe qui était resté étonnamment silencieux. Ce dernier s'appuyait sur le panneau de contrôle, penché en avant il fixait attentivement l'hologramme devant lui. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait rien écouté de la réunion.

Il revint sur terre lorsque Rey lui posa tendrement la main sur l'épaule :

« Poe, ça va ?

-Ho Rey ? Oui .. oui… Désolé, je pensais au meilleur plan d'action.

-Au plan d'action ?! » demanda Rey étonnée.

-Oui. » Poe se redressa et pointa du doigt les tourelles présentes sur l'hologramme :

« Ces tourelles sont conçus comme celles sur les destroyers ou les dreadnoughts. Une fois passé leur ligne de défense, elles sont trop lentes pour détruire un Fighter. » Poe appuya habilement sur le panneau de contrôle et simula ses dires à travers hologramme d'X-Wing évitant les tirs des tourelles. « Une fois débarrassé des tourelles, il suffit de détruire le hangar à l'aide de Torpedo Proton pour empêcher le défilé. Une fois ces deux menaces hors d'état de nuire, l'usine est sans défense… »

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, l'assemblée fit quelques messes basses mais tous semblaient d'accord pour dire que son plan pouvait marcher.

« Cela pourrait marcher Ax ? » demanda Leïa pour calmer la réunion.

\- Effectivement… Mais il faudrait plusieurs pilotes d'élites pour éviter les canons…

\- Et si c'est un piège ?! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre nos meilleurs pilotes ! » rajouta l'officier.

Alors que le débat allait recommencer, Poe prit l'initiative.

« J'irais seul » déclara-t-il solennellement.

Son annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe.

« Mais Poe c'est trop dangereux !

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux commandant Dameron. Vous n'aurez jamais la puissance nécessaire seul… »

Tous essayèrent de l'en dissuader à travers des arguments convaincants, à l'exception de Leïa qui le regardait avec un doux sourire…

« C'est moi qui ai ramené Kylo Ren à notre base, c'est ma responsabilité. Je ne laisserais personne mettre sa vie en péril à cause de mes choix. C'est peut-être un piège mais comme l'a dit la Général, nous ne pouvons pas passer à côté d'une telle opportunité. » s'exclama Poe, une détermination à toute épreuve.

Connaissant à quelle point Poe était têtu, personne ne le contredit.

« Bien, c'est donc décidé. Poe se chargera seul de l'usine Ryloth. Pendant ce temps nous nous chargerons d'en apprendre plus sur les autres installations du First Order. » conclu Leïa, terminant ainsi la réunion.

Finn marchait avec inquiétude dans les couloirs de la base, Poe venait de décoller pour Ryloth, seul… Certes il était accompagné de BB-8 qui pouvait veiller sur lui mais Finn n'aimait pas ça … Il avait ce mauvais présentiment qui le hantait, il en avait faire part à Poe mais têtu comme jamais il lui avait simplement sourit en affirmant qu'il ferait attention…

Finn dépité et ennuyé par son incapacité à agir, continua de parcourir les couloirs, las. Il déboucha sans le vouloir dans le hangar. Dépassant les X-Wings stationnés, il s'approcha du Falcon.

Il s'aperçut alors que la rampe de ce dernier était abaissée et de la lumière s'y échappait. S'approchant avec curiosité, il rentra dans le vaisseau et tomba nez à nez avec Rey :

« Rey ?

-Finn ! J'allais justement partir te chercher. Rentre on décolle tout de suite ! » répondit elle excitée, attrapant la main de Finn pour le tirer vers le cockpit.

« Mais pour aller où ?! » demanda Finn qui ne comprenait rien

-Sur Ryloth évidement !

-Ryloth ? Mais Poe nous a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide !

-C'est pour ça que je ne lui demande pas la permission ! » déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant à la place du copilote et allumant les moteurs.

« Poe ne va pas aimer… Il ne va pas aimer du tout… » souffla Finn en s'asseyant derrière Rey.

Au même moment Chewie entra dans le cockpit et s'installa à la place du pilote en braillant quelque chose :

« Tout à fait d'accord Chewie, même s'il ne va pas aimer. Il est peut-être en danger et je ne resterai pas là les bras croisés sans rien faire ! » conclut Rey.

Sur ce, ils décollèrent et commencèrent leur ascension pour quitter l'atmosphère de Voss. Leïa qui se tenait à l'extérieur observa le Falcon s'éloigner petit à petit, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Elle rentra puis se dirigea vers les cellules.

Passant croisant plusieurs résistants qu'elle salua chaleureusement, elle passa ensuite la lourde garde postée devant la cellule de son fils et y entra.

Comme à son habitude, Ben était assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Lisant un livre sur les origines du peuple Rakata. A son arrivée, il se leva et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment :

« Les informations que j'ai fournies sont-elles utiles ?

-Oui et non, certains ne te font pas confiance et remettent en causes tes informations…

-Tsss c'était à prévoir… Et Poe ?

-Poe à décider de te croire, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui mène l'assaut contre l'usine.

-Le black Squadron à lui seul aura du mal à détruire l'usine, vous avez prévue des bombardiers en renfort ?

-C'est-à-dire que Poe, voyant que le conseil n'arrivait à se décider a décidé de partir seul sur Ryloth. Refusant toute assistance…

-QUOI ?! » cria Ben sur la colère, se levant d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise au sol.

-« Ben …

-Il faut que tu lui envoies des renforts immédiatement ! Il va se faire tuer !

-Ben ! » Haussa le ton Leïa. « Rey Finn et Chewie ont déjà pris le faucon pour aller l'aider…

-Et si ça ne suffit pas ! Avec les tourelles, les chasseurs Tie ils font être submergés !

-Chut, on parle de Poe je te rappelle. LE meilleur pilote de la galaxie. » réconforta doucement Leïa en lui caressant l'avant-bras.

Kylo repris une respiration saine et sourit doucement, c'est vrai qu'il était un pilote d'exception. Il avait probablement surréagi mais il restait tout de même inquiet pour cet idiot…

Leïa l'aida à se rasseoir calmement et le rassura en disant que Poe devait sûrement s'amuser.

Après des longues heures d'attentes, le Black One apparu enfin dans l'atmosphère de Voss, avec une agilité impeccable, le vaisseau se posa dans le hangar. On pouvait voir quelques parties de la cuirasse habillée par des tirs de blasters. Alors que les résistants s'accumulaient autour du X-Wing, BB-8 s'éjecta du vaisseau émettant une série de bips sans interruption.

Poe sortit à son tour du cockpit le sourire aux lèvres, retirant son casque coloré de rouge et de noir. Il glissa contre la paroi et répondit aux multitudes questions que les résistants l'assaillaient. Poe raconta comment il réussit à détruire les tourelles puis le hangar avant de s'attaquer à l'usine en elle-même.

Il narra son aventure avec de grands gestes pour accentuer l'action, expliquant comment le Falcon Millenium apparu de nulle part pour l'aider à semer ses poursuivants, BB-8 accentuaient ses dires avec des bips enthousiastes. Il faut dire que Poe était extrêmement doué pour narrer ses aventures toujours plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres.

Alors que Poe mimait une explosion, le Falcon arriva finalement et se posa à son tour dans le hangar. Poe s'excusa alors auprès des résistants et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le vaisseau corrélien.

Au même moment, Finn Rey et Chewbacca sortirent du vaisseau le sourire aux lèvres après le succès triomphant de leur mission. C'est en voyant Poe, les sourcils foncés, se dirigeant vers eux que Finn déglutit et perdit son sourire.

Rey fit un pas et s'apprêta à parler lorsque Poe la coupa :

« Vous êtes complètement inconscient ! Vous avez pris le Falcon sans autorisation et m'avez suivi alors que je vous très clairement dis de ne pas le faire ! » gronda Poe.

Rey et Finn baissèrent la tête tels des enfants grondés par leurs parents, tandis que Chewie essaya de s'éclipser.

« Ça vaut aussi pour toi Chewie ! On ne savait pas ce qui nous attendait sur Ryloth, ça aurait pu très mal se finir pour nous cinq !

-Désolé, on ne voulait pas te laisser affronter ce danger seul… » murmura Rey, fixant le sol.

Poe continua de les gronder quelques instants avant de s'arrêter. Il soupira, avant de sourire. Il attrapa la tête de ses deux amis et leur ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Mais j'ai de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous » dit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Tous les quatre rigolèrent avant d'être rejoint par leur camarade. Poe repris son histoire, se faisant taquiner par Finn sur certains points. Après une bonne demi-heure, notre pilote pris congé et se dirigea vers les cellules à la recherche de Leïa.

Il arriva devant la cellule de Kylo Ren. Prenant une longue respiration, il entra. Poe découvrit Leïa assise aux côtés de Kylo, lui serrant doucement la main. Elle se leva et lui posa chaleureusement une main sur l'épaule.

« Poe, je suis heureuse de te voir. Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Poe lui raconta sans rentrer dans les détails sa mission. Elle acquiesça avant de se retourner vers son fils.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle. Avec ton aide, la Résistance a toutes les chances de gagner »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kylo, Leïa se retourna et s'avança vers la porte.

« Il nous faut à présent nous préparer pour la suite »

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, Poe s'apprêtait à la suivre lorsque Kylo l'interpella.

« Poe … » l'appela-t-il doucement, presque gêné.

Poe se mordit la lèvre avant de se retourner lentement :

« Je te remercie, grâce à toi nous avons pu affaiblir le First Order… Je ne sais pas encore si je peux te faire confiance mais tu es sur la bonne voie… » déclara Poe.

Un long silence s'installa et Poe finit par quitter la pièce. Kylo était quelque peu confus mais au fond de lui heureux.

Le temps passa après l'opération sur Ryloth… Poe venait de revenir d'une mission triomphante et comme à son habitude, il passait du temps avec Kylo Ren dans sa cellule. C'était devenue une habitude, à chaque fois que Poe revenait d'une mission : il allait discuter avec Kylo, espérant au fond de lui que ce dernier change pour de bon.

Au fil de ces discussions, leur relation s'améliorait. Poe semblait lui avoir pardonné, en partie du moins. Ces derniers temps, ils discutaient de leur vie passée et souvent ils se permettaient de rire de leur innocences éteintes.

Kylo venait de raconter comment ils s'étaient fait surprendre en plein acte par Chewie dans le Millenium Falcon lors de leur jeunesse.

« Je m'en rappelle ! On était dans le cockpit, la tête Chewie ! » raconta Poe en riant.

« Oui et on s'était pris un sacré savon par nos parents

-J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire ! » Poe se mit à rire plus fort.

Kylo l'observa, ce son lui avait tellement manqué. Kylo admira la chevelure sombre désorganisé du pilote, sa légère barbe irrésistible et ses lèvres mates…

« Ben ? » appela Poe.

Ce dernier sursauta, il avait eu un moment d'absence. Poe le regardait avec curiosité. Kylo ne put résister plus longtemps, il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Poe écarquilla les yeux mais ne bougea pas, le baiser était timide, doux et ne dura que quelques secondes. Kylo recula et plongea son regard dans celui du pilote.

Sans un mot, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois. Cependant, ce baiser n'avait plus rien d'innocent. Kylo passa la main dans la tignasse du brun et ce dernier plaqua une main sur sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. Les deux amants se retrouvaient lentement après des années d'absences.

Leurs langues débutèrent un ballet endiablé, ils se rapprochèrent naturellement de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres. Poe appuya doucement le front contre celui de Ben, fermant les yeux :

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… » souffla-t-il

« Toi aussi… Poe »

Ben entremêla ses doigts a ceux du pilote. Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes, sans un bruit, profitant uniquement du contact de l'autre. Poe finit par briser le silence :

« Je vais devoir y aller…

-Je comprend… » répondit avec une pointe de tristesse Ben.

Poe l'embrassa une dernière fois et lui sourit tout en se levant :

« Je vais voir avec la général si je peux te faire déménager »

Ben le regarda avec plein d'espoir et ce dernier disparu après un clin d'œil.

Cela avait demandé plusieurs jours de négociations mais Poe finit par obtenir une nette amélioration de la qualité de vie de Kylo. En effet, aujourd'hui était le jour où ce dernier était transféré, sous bonne garde, dans les quartiers du commandant Dameron. Kylo quittait sa cellule mais sous plusieurs conditions : Il ne pouvait en aucun cas sortir des quartiers de Poe, on lui avait installer un implant qui transmettait nuit et jour sa position précise et BB-8 devait être toujours à ses côtés, envoyant fréquemment un rapport d'activité et pour finir deux gardes seraient postés aux portes menantes aux quartiers. Cela faisait certes beaucoup de conditions mais après tout, Kylo ne pouvait refuser.

Pouvoir dormir avec Poe n'avait pas de prix, surtout après son passé…

C'est ainsi qu'en plein milieu de la nuit, pas moins de cinq gardes accompagné de Poe, Leïa , Finn ainsi que Rey réveillèrent Kylo dans sa cellule. Poe lui expliqua rapidement la situation, puis il fut menotté et on lui banda les yeux. En l'emmena alors en aveugle à travers la base de la Résistance, à peine fut-il sorti de sa cellule qu'il ressenti soudain la douce caresse de la Force autour de lui. Dieu que ce sentiment lui avait manqué, comme s'il marchait sur un petit nuage. Et par-dessus tout-il pu de nouveaux ressentir le lien qu'il avait tissé qui le connectait à Poe.

Après un long moment, on lui retira les menottes et il put enlever son bandeau. Dévoilant une vaste chambre liée à l'un petit salon qui meublé. Il en suivie de plusieurs minutes de menaces, directives et instructions de la part des Résistants pour qu'il se retrouve enfin seul avec Poe.

Ils se rapprochèrent, s'embrassèrent se câlinèrent. En un rien de temps, ils se jetèrent sur le lit pour passer aux choses sérieuses…

Ils passèrent une grande partie de la nuit à faire l'amour, gémissant sans retenu et criant leur nom. Une nuit qu'ils qualifieraient d'exceptionnelle… Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Plusieurs mois passèrent et avec l'aide de Kylo Ren, la Résistance frappait les emplacements les plus vulnérables et cruciaux du First Order. Plus le temps passait, plus la Résistance prenait le dessus et réussissait à rallier des troupes. Hux qui était devenu le nouveau Suprême Leader était dans une situation critique. Il avait tenté un nombre incalculable de stratégies différentes mais il lui était impossible de prévoir quel station l'ennemi allait attaquer et il ne pouvait pas éparpiller son armée dans les quatre coins de la galaxie non plus…

Il était assis dans la salle de trône reconstruite où siégeait autrefois Snoke. Toujours flanqué de son long manteau noir, seulement, il portait désormais une insigne en or désignant son nouveau titre. Il avait de lourds cernes sous ses yeux bleutés. Il se rongeait les ongles en fronçant les sourcils. Cherchant désespérant un plan qui lui permettrait d'écraser la Résistance une bonne fois pour toute…. Il sorti de ses pensées lorsque l'ascenseur arriva et qu'une longue silhouette en émergea.

Elle marcha lentement en direction du trône, traînant au passage un humain dans un sale état. Une fois suffisament proche la silhouette jeta l'homme au pied du trône.

« El'kar qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda Hux sur un ton agressif.

El'kar sourit sadiquement avant de répondre :

« Un cadeau pour son excellence, c'est un résistant que j'ai réussi à épargner lors de mon enquête sur Tatooine ».

L'homme avait la trentaine, le visage en sang, incapable de se lever. Il fixait le sol en silence, priant silencieusement de survire à cette épreuve. Hux commença à s'impatienter :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as pu en tirer ?!

-Pas grand-chose pour l'instant, j'attendais d'être en votre présence » répondit El'kar gardant toujours son sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Hux grogna et reporta son attention au résistant, l'observant avec dégoût :

« Parle vite et tu auras la vie sauve. Où se cache la Résistance ?!

\- Vous…vous promettez de me laisser partir si je vous dis tout ? » balbutia l'homme.

Avant que Hux puisse lui répondre, El'kar lui attrapa le bras gauche et d'un geste précis, il lui trancha net. Le résistant hurla en s'agrippant l'épaule maintenant privé de son bras, tout en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

« Le suprême Leader t'a posé une question, je te conseille de répondre si tu ne veux pas perdre la tête cette fois-ci. » prévint doucement El'kar les yeux fermés.

« Voss ! La résistance se cache sur Voss !

-Voss ? Jamais entendu parler

-Une antique planète ravagée par une guerre d'une autre époque. Oubliée et introuvable sur la majorité des cartes … Organa a eu une idée brillante de se terrer là-bas…

-Vous…vous…vous allez me laisser partir comme promis ? Je vous en supplie » quémanda le résistant en s'agrippant faiblement au pantalon d'El'kar.

Ce dernier le décapita en soupirant :

« Pitoyable créature…

-Bien, maintenant que nous savons où ils se cachent. Nous devons les exterminer au plus vite. El'kar regroupe mon armé et prépare-toi à partir au plus vite.

-Enfin j'aurais ma vengeance…

-Et concernant Ren, Je le veux VIVANT ! El'kar.

-Kylo Ren est à moi et uniquement à moi » gronda l'arkanien.

« Je suis ton Suprême Leader ! Tu me dois obéissance absolue ! » cria Hux en frappant du poing.

Le regard d'El'kar changea, son sourire s'effaça. D'un simple geste de la main, les six gardes postés dans la salle de trône s'écroulèrent, la nuque brisée.

« N'oublie pas que je tolère ce cinéma uniquement pour que mon armé te suive. Tu n'es rien comparé à moi » avertit l'arkanien.

Hux couina de peur et s'enfonça sans un bruit dans son trône. El'kar tourna les talons et pris la direction de l'ascenseur.

« Rassure-toi, une fois que j'aurais écraser la Résistance et pris ma revanche. Tu pourras continuer à jouer au chef avec tes petits soldats »

Sans ajouter un mot, El'kar laissa Hux seul alors que ce dernier bouillait de rage.


End file.
